Un Diario al Rojo Vivo
by AnaBeth-Twilight
Summary: Edward encuentra el diario de la rica y decente Bella y no puede evitar un profundo sentimiento de estupefacción y de excitación. Su estrategia será la de seducirla,para enamorarla y luego romper su corazón.Pero ella lo forzará a rendirse a sus encantos
1. Argumento

**ARGUMENTO**

Cuando casualmente Edward Cullen encuentra el diario de la rica y decente Isabella Swan, no puede evitar un profundo sentimiento de estupefacción…y de excitación. En su interior se halla hasta el más minimo detalle de las fantasias ocultas de la joven. Sabe que no deberia leerlo,pero es incapaz de resistirse a la tentación. Nunca antes se había encontrado nada tan íntimo o sensual. Y nunca antes había tenido en sus manos un arma tan poderosa para reenderezar una antigua y dolorosa injusticia.

Su estrategia no es otra qe la de seducir a Isabella para enamorarla y luego romper su corazón. Convertirse en el amante de sus sueños, colmar todas sus fantasias, elaborar eróticos encantos con los que liberar al a mujer apasionada que late en su interior, para finalmente hacer recaer sobre ella toda la rabia vengadora de su resentimiento hacia la familia Swan.

Pero no se da cuenta de que Isabella está desplegando sus propios y tentadores encantos, forzándolo a olvidar el pasado y rendirse a ella en cuerpo y alma.


	2. Una entrada en el diario rojo

**Una entrada en el diario rojo **

_Floto en un océano de azul cristalino, desnuda, sin nada a mi alrededor en kilómetros excepto agua y cielo. Frías olas me mordisquean mientras el cálido sol besa mi piel._

_En la distancia, algo toma forma en el horizonte. Al acercarse, se convierte en una vela, un triángulo prístino y blanco sobre una brillante goleta blanca. Me siento importunada, como si el mar sólo me perteneciera a mí, pero el sol me ha adormecido hasta sentir tal satisfacción que no me siento especialmente preocupada._

_Mientras dejo que se me cierren los ojos, escucho los suaves sonidos del barco golpeando las olas mientras se acerca. Al oír una salpicadura, abro los ojos y lo veo anclado a poca distancia, aunque parece estar vacío._

_He comenzado a preguntarme dónde está la gente, cuando un hombre emerge del agua, de repente a mis pies, como un magnífico dios del océano._

_Es hermoso, fibrado, con unos ojos verdes que penetran mi esencia como la luz de un faro corta la niebla. No dice una palabra, no sonríe. Usa una mano para apartarse el pelo broncíneo y húmedo de la cara. Después, usa ambas manos para separarme las piernas._

_Mientras me muevo, abriéndome a él, el agua se precipita por mi piel, formando un charco alrededor de mis caderas y muslos. Lo mira detenidamente y, después, levanta su mirada hacia la mía. Rayos de calor conectan nuestros ojos y, durante un largo momento en el que siento hormigueos en la columna, es suficiente. Pero, justo entonces, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y me pongo los brazos detrás de la cabeza, preparada para más._

_En el momento en que su lengua remueve mi núcleo, abro aún más las piernas. Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mí y se inclina, besándome y lamiéndome con más profundidad. Oigo mis propios jadeos, fuertes debido a tal silencio, y me elevo para buscar las caricias de su lengua mientras mis dedos se enredan en su espeso cabello. Detrás de mis ojos, veo amarillo, naranja, rojo; mi inundo arde sin control mientras me entrego a las sensaciones._

_Cuando vuelvo a mirar, sigue besándome ahí, con su enorme mirada sobre mi cara, observando todas mis reacciones. Cuando nuestros ojos vuelven a conectar, los rayos de calor se transforman en ardientes relámpagos blancos que caen entre mis muslos. Con el siguiente movimiento brillante de su lengua, me hundo, me derrito, grito, mientras mi cuerpo parece sumergirse profundamente en el agua y sólo vuelve a la fresca superficie cuando el intenso placer comienza a desvanecerse... el mundo vuelve a ser normal una vez más._

_Entonces, él flota conmigo, y el agua resbala entre nosotros mientras me acomodo entre sus fuertes brazos para descansar bajo el sol._


	3. Capítulo I

Capítulo 1

—Se ha acabado. Déjame que te traiga otra. —Sus dedos cubrieron los de ella sobre la copa de vino.

La soltó, dejándola en su poder.

—No, gracias. Tengo que conducir.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa perfecta para ligar. Aquel socorrista morocho y bronceado era el regalo de Dios a la mujer, pero su mirada tenía algo de vendedor de coches usados y su tacto parecía demasiado familiar.

—No me importaría llevarte a casa. ¿Qué estás bebiendo?

Si Isabella lo pensaba bien, _todo_acerca de aquella noche parecía demasiado familiar, pero se forzó a sonreír de todos modos.

—Nada, no estoy bebiendo nada. Gracias, pero me tengo que ir.

Era hora de irse, antes de que su propia vida se la tragara.

En la sala contigua, su mejor amiga, Jessica Stanley, se balanceaba al ritmo de una canción seductora mientras las manos de un hombre recorrían sus esbeltas curvas por detrás. El cabello color caoba de Jessica cayó sobre su cara cuando giró la cabeza para acoger su lento y rítmico beso, y el pecho de Isabella se tensó. Entonces, su mirada cayó sobre el bajo talle en forma de V de los ajustados pantalones de terciopelo de Jessica, donde tres delfines azules nadaban en círculo alrededor de su ombligo. Isabella había oído decir a al menos una docena de hombres que era el tatuaje más sexy que habían visto.

Se había sentido tentada a hacerse un tatuaje, antes de recordar que pensaba que el erotismo provenía del interior y que, de todas formas, no quería ser necesariamente sexy para todo el mundo. No quería ser sexy para los innumerables Jacobs que revoloteaban en su vida. Y, ya que los Jacobs parecían ser los _únicos_hombres que entraban en su vida, suponía que en realidad no quería ser sexy para nadie.

El compañero de baile de Jessica era otro surfista rubio, éste con una coleta y una tez morena que delataba que vivía en el sol. Isabella observó, junto con todos los demás, cómo una de sus bronceadas manos rozaba el pecho de Jessica. La otra flirteaba con la V de sus pantalones.

Isabella se giró repentinamente; había entrado con la intención de despedirse de Jessica, pero abandonó la idea. Casi chocó con un guapo tipo que llevaba un traje formal, con la corbata aflojada. Le brillaron demasiado los ojos, especialmente cuando su mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—No, gracias —dijo con firmeza, mientras se soltaba. Tras parar en la sala principal para recuperar su bolso de debajo de una pareja que se enrollaba en el sofá, fue directamente a la puerta y no miró atrás. Aquélla era su vida. Y la odiaba.

«Pobre niña rica». Sonrió irónicamente para sí misma, consternada al ver lo bien que representaba ese concepto en concreto. «Genial, me he convertido en un estereotipo». Pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho de que el dinero no podía comprar la felicidad.

Momentos después, estaba sentada tras el volante de su Z4 dorado, mientras los faros formaban el camino en la oscuridad de una carretera que bordeaba la Costa del Golfo. Los turistas llamaban la Costa del Sol a la costa que iba del norte de Clearwater Beach hasta Saint Petersburg, pero, en ese momento, todo lo que Isabella veía era una brillante esquirla de luna y las luces de cola del coche que tenía delante, que le impedía ir todo lo rápido que quería. Aun así, el fresco viento salado le refrescaba la cara, y la brisa que azotaba su cabello le daba una sensación de libertad. Al menos por el momento, era libre de su vida, libre de la noche.

«Ni una fiesta más con Jessica», se sermoneó.

Por supuesto, hacía aquella promesa todo el tiempo, pero Jessica siempre la empujaba a ir.

—Será divertido. ¿Qué tienes que hacer que sea mejor, sentarte tras el escritorio y trabajar toda la noche? —Jessica era su mejor amiga, pero a lo largo de los años habían llegado a ser muy diferentes la una de la otra.

Había dos tipos de mujeres: las que podían tener sexo sin sentido con innumerables hombres y considerarlo diversión ocasional, y las que no podían. Jessica podía, e Isabella suponía que probablemente era agradable ser tan libre, tanto como un tío, pero también la avergonzaba que la gente pensara que las mejores amigas lo tenían _todo_en común.

Isabella, sin lugar a dudas, entraba en el grupo de las que «no podían». Sólo se había acostado con tres hombres a sus veintisiete años, y de cada uno de ellos había estado enamorada y le habían roto el corazón. Añadiéndole a esto varias relaciones más que acabaron de forma dolorosa, incluso sin sexo, se estaba volviendo más sabia, sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Cada vez que otro tío de ojos sensuales y sonrisa seductora le aplastaba el corazón un poco más, comprendía las injusticias de la vida y el amor un poco más. En aquellos momentos, _anhelaba_ ser como Jessica, _anhelaba_ tener la capacidad de separar sexo y sentimiento, pero su alma no la dejaba. Un beso era todo lo que hacía falta. O sentía que era un error y sabía inmediatamente que no podría pasar nada más, o lo sentía tan deliciosamente perfecto que estaría perdida ante el tipo, así de rápido, sin esperanzas de volver a la superficie a por aire, hasta que se terminaba.

Tras girar a la izquierda al salir del puente que llevaba de Sand Key a Clearwater Beach, desvió la mirada del agua oscura y espumosa hacia las parejas y las familias que salpicaban las aceras bajo las farolas. Una noche de verano en el extremo sur de Clearwater Beach significaba conos de helado y pasear cogidos de la mano. Observándolo se sentía sola.

Saliendo de la glorieta hasta la calzada, pisó el acelerador a fondo para volver a conseguir aquella bendita sensación de libertad, y el cálido viento tropical la envolvió. «Ni una fiesta más con Jessica», se repitió para sí misma. «Ni uno más de esos tíos de ojos hambrientos que piensan que si llevas ropa ajustada estás lista para jugar al escondite en la cama». Lo decía en serio. Estaba cansada de tratar con esos imbéciles, de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo, sería difícil escapar, porque no era sólo la pandilla de Jessica la que la hacía sentir tan incómoda y sensible. El propio padre de Isabella salía con mujeres de su edad y esperaba que ella pensara que era normal. Y, aunque su padre y ella nunca hablaban de sexo (gracias a Dios), si le preguntara, probablemente supondría que ella se acostaba con cualquiera y también pensaría que eso era normal. Y podría dejar de ir a fiestas con Jessica, pero, ¿qué pasaba con las fiestas de negocios de su padre? ¿O con las fiestas que celebraba su socio, Aro, constantemente? Como empleada de alto rango de Swan Builders, tenía ciertas obligaciones, le gustara o no. Su vida era una gran fiesta seudoAngelawoodiense.

Después de girar a la izquierda por el centro de Clearwater, pronto se encontró en la avenida llena de palmeras que la llevaría a casa, con la bahía brillando de nuevo en la oscuridad a lo largo de la carretera. Cerró la puerta del garaje tras de sí minutos después, y entró en la casa para encontrarse a Isadora estirada en su cojín de terciopelo rosa en el sofá blanco.

—Eh, Izzy —arrulló, mientras se agachaba para rascar bajo la barbilla a la gata de Angora, blanca como la nieve. Pero Isadora sólo se movió en sueños, dando la impresión de querer decir «déjame en paz». Así que ni siquiera podía contar con su propia gata para que le hiciera compañía cuando lo necesitaba—. Bueno, pues vete por ahí.

Contenta de estar en la acogedora seguridad de su propio hogar, se dirigió escaleras arriba y, rápidamente, se dio una ducha para deshacerse del olor a humo. Tras peinarse el cabello húmedo, se puso un picardías verde jade que de repente le pareció demasiado sugerente para una mujer que dormía sola, pero le gustaba el tacto de la seda en su piel.

Aventurándose en su oficina, se acomodó en la suave silla de cuero que había tras su escritorio, comprobó su correo electrónico y apagó el ordenador, contenta de que no hubiera surgido ninguna crisis de contabilidad importante en Swan Builders desde aquella tarde. Estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara cuando vislumbró un sedoso libro rojo que sobresalía entre un informe trimestral y un diccionario de cuatro kilos de la estantería que había al otro lado de la sala.

Era su diario sexual.

No es que hubiera _practicado_sexo durante una temporada; de hecho, habían pasado dos años desde que rompiera con Tyler, el último hombre al que le había hecho el amor. Quizás por eso _necesitaba_un diario sexual.

Lo guardaba en su oficina para evitar que ojos entrometidos, como los de Jessica, lo cogieran para ver qué había dentro. La oficina era su ámbito privado; raras veces alguien que no fuera ella necesitaba estar en la sala.

Aunque normalmente pensaba que el libro armonizaba mejor con su entorno, aquella noche, por alguna razón, el lomo rojo saltaba hacia ella.

Rió cínicamente entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza. Si la gente supiera...; resultaba tan irónico... La chica de la que pensaban que era una chica mala era en realidad una buena chica, pero tenía un lado oscuro. Un lado que nadie más veía. Un lado que deseaba poder ser como Jessica... casi.

Sin embargo, necesitaba mucho más que Jessica en lo que a sexo se refería. Necesitaba la parte de _después._Sin ella, el resto no era nada.

Tomaba nota de sus fantasías sexuales en el libro rojo, aunque apenas sabía por qué. En momentos como aquél, en los que la idea del sexo prácticamente le provocaba rechazo, anotar sus fantasías le parecía casi sucio, inmaduro.

Pero quizás fuera sólo un recordatorio de que _tenía_fantasías, de que era una mujer sana, de sangre caliente, no esa persona que huía de cualquier situación sexual en la que se encontraba últimamente.

O quizás fuera porque soñaba con encontrar a un hombre que pudiera hacer que cada palabra que escribía fuera buena y adecuada, en vez de simplemente arriesgada.

Suspirando, se acercó a la estantería y cogió el libro. No lo abrió; simplemente pasó la mano sobre la suave tapa. La parte más profunda y oscura de su corazón se encontraba escondida en aquel libro, sus deseos más íntimos. Era el único secreto que tenía para el mundo entero; ninguna otra persona sabía que existía.

Quizás por _eso_tenía el diario. Porque nadie más lo sabía. Tal vez sólo necesitara admitir que aquella parte de ella existía.

Tras devolver el libro a su lugar, Isabella apagó la lámpara y se dirigió a la cama, aún sintiéndose bastante sola en un mundo en el que la gente probablemente pensaba que lo tenía todo.

Edward comprobó simultáneamente el reloj del salpicadero, se metió el último bocado de una rosquilla en la boca y puso el intermitente. Tras girar la furgoneta hacia Bay-view, regó la rosquilla con el trago final de zumo de naranja del cartón que había cogido en el 7-Eleven. Los Stone Temple Pilots cantaban «Sour Girls» en la radio, con el volumen bajo; por lo general le gustaba la música alta, pero no a esas horas de la mañana. Se imaginaba que cambios sutiles como aquél eran las primeras señales de que se estaba haciendo viejo. A los treinta y dos algunos días se sentía como si tuviera diecinueve y, otros, se sentía más como un hombre que se acercaba a los setenta. Aquel día, notaba cómo ambos extremos del espectro lo invadían.

Tras dejar la avenida llena de mansiones que recorría la bahía, el aire que entraba por la ventana abierta cambió, se hizo más denso. Hacía mucho calor a horas tempranas en aquella época del año. Pero, si era sincero, aquélla probablemente no era la única razón por la que empezaba a sudar un poco.

Algo se le tensaba en el pecho cuando la mansión Swan aparecía. La casa de Charlie. No había visto al hombre de cerca en veinte años y apenas lo había conocido entonces, pero así era como pensaba en él, como en Charlie.

La casa de Isabella Swan se encontraba justo al lado de la de Charlie, en lo que Edward veía como la Finca Swan. No era tan opulenta como la de su padre, pero era cinco veces más grande que cualquier casa en la que su familia hubiera vivido, una versión a escala reducida del templo griego de estuco de su padre. Recordaba haber oído la historia de boca de otros trabajadores del equipo algunos años antes; ella había decidido que quería su propio hogar, así que papi le había construido a su princesita su propia mini mansión completa con una pequeña fuente en la parte delantera. Hizo una mueca, al darse cuenta de que su propio sentido del tamaño estaba distorsionado. La fuente era pequeña comparada con la de la casa de Charlie, pero embellecería cualquier parque de la ciudad.

Los frenos de la furgoneta rechinaron ligeramente cuando frenó hasta parar ante su casa, separada del palacio colosal de Charlie por un gran muro de estuco. Habían salvado un par de robles vivos en la parte delantera cuando habían construido y, después, habían salpicado el patio con algunas palmeras y plátanos, añadiendo color con bocas de dragón y buganvillas.

No podía evitar pensar que era el tipo de casa en el que Jazzy se fijaría, de la misma forma en que se fijaría en una palmera que hubiera sido derribada por un huracán o en un pelícano que buceara buscando peces en el océano. Había cosas que Edward ya no veía. Sin embargo, Jazzy todavía lo veía todo.

«Bueno», pensó Edward mientras paraba en el camino de entrada de ladrillos pálidos, esperaba que la Princesa de Swan Builders estuviera despierta. Sabía que trabajaba en casa y que, probablemente, dormía hasta tarde, pero _él_comenzaba a trabajar a las siete y no cambiaba su horario por nadie, ni siquiera por la hija del jefe.

Aquél era sólo un trabajo más, así que no estaba seguro de por qué de repente sentía que se retorcía por dentro. Aunque, cuando se había presentado la oportunidad de trabajar en la casa de la princesa, la había aceptado mientras recordaba todo lo que la familia Swan le había arrebatado a _su_familia. Quizás la verdad era que quería, incluso _necesitaba,_mirar dentro del mundo de ella. Necesitaba ver lo que podría haber sido suyo, lo que debería haber sido suyo. Loque también debería haber sido de Jazzy y Rosalie.

Sólo un trabajo más. Claro.

Quizás esos deseos tan inmaduros eran los que le habían hecho sentir como si tuviera diecinueve años aquella mañana, pero el viejo que tenía dentro no podía dejarlo pasar. Había visto y sentido demasiado, y sabía lo injusto que podía llegar a ser el mundo.

En algunos aspectos, la vida había vuelto a la normalidad para su familia, en su mayor parte, pero las cicatrices a veces se abrían cuando uno menos lo esperaba. Y, cuando pensaba en la familia Swan, un fuego demasiado familiar se acumulaba en sus entrañas. Era el mismo fuego que le había obligado a defender a Jazzy en el patio del colegio cuando eran pequeños, el mismo que se había acumulado cuando su padre infravaloraba a Rosalie, el mismo que había enseñado a Edward a usar sus puños.

Pero ahora era un fuego más controlado_;_había trabajado duro para aprendera controlarlo. Así que era el momento de apartar esos viejos sentimientos y hacer lo que había ido a hacer. Pintar la casa. Aquello era todo. Bueno, y quizás también ver un poco la vida que ella llevaba. Sólo para ver cómo habría sido _su_vida.

«No pasa nada», se dijo.

Pero, de alguna manera, no podía apagar la lenta llama que ardía en su interior cuando se dio cuenta de que se hallaba ante el umbral del futuro que había perdido.

El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando Isabella alargaba la mano para abrir el agua de la ducha.

—Maldita sea —musitó—. Si no se lo he dicho a Aro una vez, se lo he dicho mil veces... Que no se presente en mi puerta al amanecer con una montaña de facturas. —Aro le caía bien, pero, desde que era el socio comercial de su padre, además de tesorero de la empresa y jefe de producción, a menudo lo veía más de lo que quería. Era el hombre de negocios consumado, siempre poniendo a Swan Builders por encima de todo... incluyendo ser lo suficientemente considerado como para esperar a horas comerciales normales antes de empezar a molestarla.

Cerró el grifo con un rápido giro de muñeca, molesta, y, después, se volvió a poner el picardías antes de agarrar un kimono beige de un colgador de su ropero. Ajustándoselo a la cintura, bajó las escaleras, y puso los ojos en blanco cuando el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, dos veces. Así que estaba irritado, ¿no? Bueno, podía decirle un par de cosas sobre sentirse irritado. Abrió de un tirón una de las puertas dobles y dijo:

—Mira...

Oh, cielos, no era Aro.

Era su dios del océano.

«¿Su dios del océano? ¿Cómo era posible?». Aun así, fue lo primero que le vino a la mente; lo vio saliendo del agua tan claramente como si realmente hubiera sucedido. Sacudió la cabeza y la bajó ligeramente (santo cielo, ¿y si se estaba sonrojando?).

—Lo siento, yo...

Llevaba ropa blanca de pintor, embadurnada con la obligada variedad de manchas de colores, pero la ropa no disminuía su belleza viril. El cabello broncíneo, un poco largo y despeinado, le caía desde la parte trasera del pañuelo rojo que llevaba en la cabeza, y unos ojos como el verde esmeralda la clavaron en su sitio como una mariposa en la colección de alguien. No se había afeitado, lo que hacía que la piel blanca de la mitad inferior de su cara estuviera áspera con una oscura barba de varios días. Medía al menos metro noventa, sus bronceados músculos se hinchaban bajo la manga corta de su camiseta y realmente rezumaba una sensualidad que se acumulaba entre los muslos de Isabella.

—¿Isabella Swan?

—Eh... sí.

—Soy Edward Cullen. Soy el pintor.

Alzó su mirada y se obligó a encontrar esos ojos verdes y llamativos.

—La ropa me ha ayudado a adivinarlo.

Lo dijo como un chiste, pero Edward Cullen no se rió. Bueno, ¿a quién le importaba? Bajo el traje de pintor, sólo era otro hombre rebosando arrogancia y sexualidad, el tipo que pretendía evitar a toda costa de ahora en adelante.

—Yo... esperaba a otra persona. —A su pesar, suponía que estaba intentando algún tipo de disculpa.

—Siento decepcionarte.

Ella suspiró, perdida en el incómodo momento.

—Sólo quería decir que lamento la forma en que he abierto la puerta. No me di cuenta de que venías hoy. Debo de haberme equivocado al marcarlo en mi agenda.

Todavía no se podía encontrar ni rastro de una sonrisa en su cara, así que Isabella decidió que se había cansado de ser simpática, aunque bajó la mirada, desconcertada al mirar la suya. ¿Es que nunca pestañeaba?

—Quizás deberíamos hablar del trabajo —sugirió ella.

—Claro.

Salió al porche y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que apenas llevara puesta más que su bata de seda, pero de repente se sintió algo desarmada, de pie allí, con la puerta abierta llevando tal atuendo, como si implicara algún tipo de tácita invitación.

Edward Cullen levantó el sujetapapeles que ella no se había dado cuenta de que llevaba.

—Concha crudo para toda la casa, café crema para las cornisas, ¿verdad? —En ese momento no la miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en los papeles.

—Verdad —dijo ella, excesivamente orgullosa de estar cambiando el rosa espuma de mar que su padre había elegido cuando construyó la casa para ella—. El muro también. Por ambos lados.

Tras bajar el sujetapapeles, Edward Cullen miró largamente a su alrededor, sin duda advirtiendo que el muro abarcaba tres lados del gran patio.

—Es un muro muy grande. Va a ser una pesadilla pintar el otro lado con esos árboles tan cerca.

Ella pestañeó, incrédula, pensando «¿y qué?».

—No me malinterpretes, no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo.

Ella podría jurar que sí que lo tenía.

—Pero el resto de mi equipo está ocupado durante las próximas semanas, así que no tendré ningún tipo de ayuda. No sabía lo del muro, lo que significa más tiempo y más costes. Y no trabajo barato.

Ella echó un vistazo a su furgoneta, que estaba en el camino de entrada, con el nombre de la empresa, HORIZON PAINTERS, estampada en los colores del arco iris en el lateral. Debajo, en letra mayúscula y negrita: EDWARD CULLEN, PROPIETARIO.

—Ya lo sé, he visto tus facturas.

—Entonces, ¿el dinero no es problema?

Ella asintió breve y claramente.

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, farfullando «eso es lo que me pensaba» y en voz baja.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba aquello? Bueno, no pensaba preguntárselo. De hecho, pretendía volver a entrar en su casa en aquel momento y continuar con su día. Ya había tenido bastante de aquel pintor sabelotodo y musculitos. Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta sin mirarlo.

—Si me quieres, estaré en la ducha —«Oh, no, di cualquier otra cosa, rápido»—. Quiero decir, si tienes cualquier pregunta, estaré dentro.

Sin poder controlarse, aventuró un último vistazo hacia él mientras entraba. Y _entonces_(maldita sea) el indicio de una engreída sonrisa apareció en su expresión.

—Está bien saberlo.

Cerró la puerta en su cara y apretó su espalda contra ella, con el corazón latiendo contra el pecho. Alargando la mano a su alrededor, echó el cerrojo. ¿Le daba miedo él? ¿O simplemente pensaba que era el hombre más desconcertante que había conocido en la vida? No sabía _qué_sentía, sólo que algo en él la había desequilibrado completamente.

Pensó por un momento en llamar a Sue a la oficina principal y pedirle que buscara a otro subcontratista para el trabajo. Pero aquello parecería ridículo y, siendo realistas, probablemente tendría poco contacto con Edward Cullen a partir de aquel momento; él estaría fuera haciendo su trabajo y ella estaría dentro, haciendo el suyo. Aun así, al menos cincuenta empresas de pintura trabajaban para Swan Builders y, de todas ellas, ¿la recepcionista de su padre había elegido a _ese_tío?

Isabella sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, preguntándose las probabilidades que había. Después, se dirigió escaleras arriba de vuelta a la ducha, pero, antes de despojarse de su ropa, se aseguró de que cada persiana estuviera firmemente cerrada.

Edward no había visto a Isabella Swan desde que él tenía doce años. Recordaba que alguien dijo en aquel entonces que ella tenía siete. Era curioso, los pequeños detalles a los que se aferraba uno en ciertos días de la vida. Ella había asistido al funeral de su madre con un vestido negro de satén con volantes, con su largo cabello castaño cayéndole en ondas por la espalda. Se había cogido de la mano de Charlie cuando se aproximaron al ataúd. Recordaba cómo Charlie la alzaba en sus brazos para que pudiera mirar hacia abajo, otro de los detalles que quemaban su mente sin razón en especial, excepto porque había sido más fácil centrarse en _cualquier__cosa_que no fuera él aquel día.

—¿Te acuerdas de la esposa de Carlisle, Esme, cielito? —le preguntó Charlie—. ¿Del picnic de la empresa? Te dio impulso en el columpio y ayudó a mami con la comida.

La pequeña Isabella asintió, con la mirada vacía.

—Ahora está en el cielo. —Charlie sonó fuerte, seguro y reconfortante, todo a la vez, y durante una milésima de segundo, Edward había deseado que Charlie fuera _su_padre.

La niña pareció confusa, cosa que era de entender, porque él mismo también seguía estando bastante confuso con respecto a ese punto en concreto. Volvió a mirar a su padre, que llevaba su oscuro abrigo deportivo; las puntas de su cabello se rizaban alrededor de una camisa de vivo color blanco.

—Pero está ahí mismo —dijo ella, con una vocecilla llena de vida.

—Su _espíritu_está en el cielo —comenzó a explicar Charlie.

No obstante, Edward dejó de escuchar en aquel momento; su tía Carmen se le había acercado para enzarzarlo en un abrazo apabullante, empujando su mejilla contra sus enormes pechos y avergonzándolo de una forma increíble. Comenzó a divagar sobre pérdidas trágicas y sobre cómo su padre iba a necesitar que fuera fuerte, quizás que fuera el hombre de la casa durante algún tiempo, pero la verdad es que tampoco escuchó todo aquello. Ya había oído más que suficiente de aquella mierda y no quería pensar más en ello, no quería pensar en sobrellevarlo cuando hubieran enterrado a su madre bajo tierra, o en cómo iba a cambiar la vida a partir de entonces, quién cocinaría para ellos o quién les ayudaría con los deberes. No quería preguntarse por cuánto tiempo más les iba a ignorar su padre, como lo había hecho los últimos días, desde el accidente.

Un sonido suave y vibrante que provenía de arriba le hizo parpadear y darse cuenta de que estaba mirando estúpidamente la puerta de entrada de Isabella Swan, que pronto sería beige; es decir, si alguna vez se ponía a trabajar. Aun así, cuando alzó su mirada para ver las persianas temblar en una ventana de la segunda planta, una satisfacción cálida y malévola lo recorrió. O bien ella lo había estado mirando, o quería asegurarse de que él no pudiera mirar dentro.

Joder, la verdad era que ella había crecido mucho. Eso era algo que ya sabía, por supuesto, pero estaba crecer, y _crecer._Isabella Swan lo había hecho bien. Había ido allí esperando encontrar a una _prima__donna_estirada, que era en buena medida lo que había visto, pero no había imaginado que sería tan preciosa. Oh, claro, ya había pensado que sería atractiva (las chicas ricas sabían cómo conseguirlo), pero no había esperado que le _afectara._

Cuando había abierto bruscamente la puerta, con la exasperación destellando en sus aterciopelados ojos marrones, se había quedado pasmado. Unos rizos largos, castaños y rebeldes enmarcaban sus suaves rasgos, innegablemente guapa incluso enfadada. Su ceñida bata de Victoria's Secret se le ceñía a los pechos, perfilando sus pezones, incluso a través de lo que fuera que llevara debajo, que había asomado por la bata insinuando un color verde bordeando su escote.

Con los ojos aún en la ventana, la imaginó despojándose de la bata, del pedazo de verde oscuro que la abrazaba debajo de ella, todo acumulándose a sus pies. Sabía por instinto que sería sedosa, con curvas y cremosa: el sueño de cualquier colegial.

Pero ya se había quedado parado bastante tiempo, mirando su ventana como un colegial enfermo de amor, así que pensó que lo mejor sería ponerse a trabajar en el repelente proyecto que tenía ante sí. Además, tendría muchas más oportunidades de ver a la Princesa de Swan Builders.

Era preciosa, pero no le gustaba. Quizás había abrigado alguna esperanza secreta de que le parecería una mujer sorprendentemente agradable y pudiera dejar que el resentimiento que se arremolinaba en el fondo de su mente muriera rápidamente. Pero eso no había sucedido. Y, a pesar de la amargura, ahora que había echado un diminuto vistazo dentro de su mundo, no podía negar que quería más.

¿De su mundo? ¿O de ella? No estaba seguro. Su pecho se tensó mientras el deseo y los deseos perdidos se mezclaban de forma extraña en su interior.

Deseo... maldita sea. Dios sabía que no había ido allí con _eso_en mente. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, dándole una bofetada directamente en la cara, y esa mano pertenecía a la última persona en el mundo por la cual había esperado sentir nada _placentero._

Le echó un último vistazo a la ventana de la segunda planta antes de girar la cabeza hacia la furgoneta para ir a buscar el material, sabiendo que, sin duda, aquél no iba a ser sólo otro trabajo.


	4. Capítulo II

**En el apuro por subir los capítulos se me olvidó aclarar que esta historia es una adaptación. Al final daré el título original y nombre de autor.**

**Capítulo 2**

Edward se sentó en la mesa más apartada de O'Hanlon's, un oscuro pub dedicado a la gente local de Dunedin. Cogió unas cuantas patatas fritas del grasiento papel que acogía lo que quedaba de su pescado con patatas y las regó con el último trago de cerveza de barril de su jarra. Tras hacerle un gesto al viejo Grady O'Hanlon para que le llevara otra, volvió a centrar su atención en los papeles esparcidos en la mesa. Un día de éstos iba a meterse en el siglo XXI y a informatizar el negocio, pero, por el momento, todo era pa pel y tinta, normalmente por las noches. Horizon Painters tenía demasiado trabajo como para malgastar días solea dos en algo que se podía hacer al oscurecer.

Justo antes de irse de casa, Rosalie había llamado para invitarlo a cenar.

—¿Va a ir papá? —había preguntado.

Rosalie había dudado.

—Sí, Eddie, sí que viene.

—Lo siento, Rose, pero no me apetece esta noche.

Rosalie hacía una carne asada genial, pero un pescado con patatas sin líos sonaba mejor.

El silencio que hubo a continuación le hizo sentir como un mal hermano, pero estaba cansado de cargar con la res ponsabilidad de la elección de Rosalie de hacer que su padre formara parte de sus vidas hasta tal punto.

—Me pasaré a ver a Jazzy más tarde —dijo finalmente.

Rosalie había respondido en el tono maternal que usa basiempre para su hermano.

—Se alegrará.

Al colgar el teléfono, se dio cuenta de que casi había pasado una semana desde que había ido allí por última vez, y algo en su pecho se contrajo. Jazzy lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba allí.

Grady dejó caer pesadamente una jarra helada de cer veza en la mesa, salpicando un poco el secante de las nó minas.

—Cuidado —avisó Edward, cogiendo un puñado de ser villetas de un servilletero de cromo para absorber la cer veza.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo Grady distraídamente.

Edward asintió de forma igualmente poco sincera mien tras Grady se giraba y caminaba hasta detrás de la barra.

Hizo las últimas nóminas y las metió en una gastada cartera de cuero, pero dejó el secante fuera para que se se cara. Después, comenzó a rellenar las facturas de la semana, la mayoría de las cuales irían a Swan Builders por el trabajo en los nuevos pisos de Sand Key, y unas cuantas más por las caras casas nuevas de Palm Harbor. Siempre hacía las fac turas de Swan en primer lugar, no sólo porque eran la tanda más grande, sino también porque Swan pagaba rápido.

Se paró a tomar un trago tras completar la primera factura. Ni siquiera había pensado en que sus facturas, su nombre, pasaran por delante de los ojos de Isabella Swan hasta que ella lo había mencionado, pero por supuesto que lo hacían. Cada semana. A pesar de lo que había pensado, sus vidas seguían conectadas, aunque fuera de una forma pequeña.

No había querido firmar el contrato como subcontratista de Charlie, pero, con el tiempo, el negocio lo había exigido. Cuando había comenzado por cuenta propia, siete años atrás, había evitado trabajar para Swan por cuestión de orgullo y principios, pero pronto se encontró cogiendo un trabajo esporádico para Swan de vez en cuando. Ahora, _la__mayoría_de su negocio iba a parar a Swan, porque era el conglomerado de la construcción más grande e importan te de la Costa del Sol. «Irónico», pensó, mientras tomaba otro trago antes de soltar la jarra. Odiaba al hombre y su dinero, pero, de alguna forma, resultaba que Charlie paga ba todas las facturas de Edward.

Sin embargo, la princesa claramente no sabía quién era, no reconocía su nombre. Al menos le podría sonar, te niendo en cuenta que sus padres habían sido socios comerciales tiempo atrás.

Por aquel entonces ella era una niña, pero Edward tenía la sensación de que eso no suponía diferencia alguna. Sos pechaba que Isabella Swan sólo se prestaba atención a sí misma, su vida, sus lujos. Había advertido la suave textu ra del satén de su bata sexy, el tipo de cosas que Rosalie probablemente codiciaba cuando pasaba ante escaparates, pero nunca había tenido. Había visto las baldosas italianas bajo sus pies descalzos en el vestíbulo y la araña de luces de cristal que brillaba sobre su preciosa cabeza. Había vis to todo el exceso que Charlie no había querido compartir y pensar en ello en aquel momento hacía que viejas heridas en su interior comenzaran a sangrar como si fueran fres cas. Aquello era justo lo que había temido; quizás hubiera sido un error aceptar el trabajo en su casa, un error mirar dentro de su mundo.

Pero no. Se había pasado toda la vida resentido con Isabella Swan, y acercarse a su vida no era el problema. El problema era mucho más profundo, y empujarlo hacia abajo no hacía que desapareciera. Estaba contento de ha ber ido aquel día, contento de haber visto. Por más rabia que le diera, estaba contento de volver la mañana siguien te. Ojalá supiera por qué.

«La ropa me ha ayudado a adivinarlo». Sus engreídas palabras aún crepitaban en sus venas y lo hacían sentirse servil ante ella. Sin ni siquiera saber quién era él, pensaba que era mejor que él.

—¡Bueno, pero qué veo! ¡Si es Edward Cullen!

Edward alzó la mirada hacia la risa de Lucky McClaine, un buen chico de Georgia que colocaba ladrillos para Swan Builders. Advirtió sin sorprenderse demasiado que Lucky todavía cambiaba el casco por un sombrero de cowboy al final del día, y aún no había comenzado a perder su acen to, a pesar de llevar viviendo en Florida al menos cinco años ya.

—¿Qué haces en esta parte de la ciudad, Lucky? —Edward brindó una sonrisa tranquila—. Ni siquiera es fin de se mana. —Lucky vivía en un apartamento en Island Estates, enfrente de Clearwater Beach, y si quería una cerveza, había montones de abrevaderos más cerca de su casa.

Lucky se deslizó hasta el asiento que estaba enfrente de Edward, mientras dejaba una botella de cerveza de cuello largo sobre la mesa.

—He quedado con unos amigos de Tarpon y este sitio parecía quedar justo en medio. —Se detuvo para tomar un trago de su botella—. Apenas te he reconocido, tío. Nece sitas un corte de pelo.

—Tengo mejores cosas que hacer —dijo Edward, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Sabía que estaba demasiado largo, en comparación con el de Lucky, que era corto y de color arenoso en los pocos sitios en los que asomaba de su sombrero color canela, pero no prestaba mucha atención a cosas como aquélla. Cuando estaba demasiado largo, se lo recogía en una coleta. Cuando la coleta era demasiado larga, al final se tomaba el tiempo de cortárselo un poco.

—¿Sí? Bueno, me gustaría saber qué son esas cosas mejores. No te he visto nada últimamente. ¿Dónde demo nios has estado? —Algunos años atrás, habían aparecido en las mismas fiestas, pero, últimamente, Edward sólo se topaba con él de cuando en cuando, normalmente si daba la casualidad de que trabajaban en el mismo proyecto. Lucky añadió un guiño—. No te estarás acomodando, ¿verdad?

—No por elección propia —dijo Edward, con una sonrisa arrepentida—. Pero el trabajo me mantiene ocupado. —Hizo un gesto hacia los papeles que aún cubrían la mayor parte de la mesa.

—Joder, tío —se rió Lucky—, tienes que guardar algo de tiempo para divertirte o, ¿qué sentido tiene?

—No te preocupes por mí, Lucky. Cuando quiero diversión, sé dónde conseguirla.

—Oye, ¿estás haciendo algún trabajo en Sand Key, en Dolphin Bay? Estaré poniendo ladrillos allí durante el próximo mes, más o menos.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Parte de mi equipo está trabajando en ese primer edificio que acaban de terminar, pero yo estoy ocupado con un trabajo sólo a unas manzanas de aquí, en Clearwater, durante las dos próximas semanas.

Lucky parecía perplejo.

—No hay ninguna obra nueva allí, tío.

Edward permaneció impasible mientras decía:

—Le estoy poniendo una nueva capa de pintura a la casa de la hija de Charlie Swan.

—Joder. —Una sonrisa lobuna se desplegó sobre la delgada cara de Lucky—. ¿Estás pintando la casa de Isabella Swan?

Edward asintió y, después, tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

—¿La has visto? —Lucky alzó las cejas—. Esa chica es un diez en toda regla.

A Edward nunca le habían gustado los hombres que clasificaban a las mujeres como si fueran trozos de carne, pero parecía más fácil ignorar el comentario y continuar. Intentó sonar indiferente.

—Sí, la conocí esta mañana. Está bastante buena.

Lucky volvió a guiñar el ojo.

—Juega bien tus cartas, amigo, y puede que consigas algo.

—Es poco probable. —Edward se rió suavemente—. No congeniamos, precisamente.

Pero Lucky negó con la cabeza y mostró una mirada de complicidad.

—Si se parece en algo a su amiga Jessica, seguramente eso dará igual.

Aquello captó la atención de Edward, pero intentó que no se notara.

—¿Qué pasa con su amiga?

—Tiene una melena cobriza que casi le llega al culo y un lunar en la mejilla, como Marilyn Monroe. Tetas pequeñas, pero un cuerpo bonito y...

—Ve al grano.

Los ojos de Lucky se abrieron más.

—La chica es salvaje, tío. Yo mismo —continuó, con arrogancia— me la he beneficiado más de una vez, y lo mismo un montón de tipos que conozco. Se lo hace prácticamente con cualquiera y... donde sea que Jessica vaya, Isabella parece seguirla. —Lucky volvió a guiñar un ojo—. Suma tú dos y dos.

Mientras Edward tiraba la cartera en el asiento del acompañante de su todoterreno y se dirigía hacia la casa de Rosalie, unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el interior, reflexionó sobre lo que Lucky había dicho de Isabella Swan. Se agachó para apretar el botón de play del CD y «Girls Got Rythm», de AC/DC sonó a todo volumen por los altavoces, lo que pareció demasiada casualidad.

Pero era raro; las chicas así solían ser... más simpáticas.

Pero él había llamado a su puerta cuando ella probablemente dormía y, como le había dicho a Lucky, no es que hubieran empezado con buen pie. Qué demonios, posiblemente él no quería haber empezado con buen pie. Así que, quizás todavía no se había encontrado con ese lado de ella. Aún.

Lucky le había seguido contando que había visto a Isabella Swan en más de una fiesta salvaje, normalmente bebiendo, y siempre ligando con el tipo disponible que estuviera más cerca. Según Lucky, llevaba ropa reveladora y sexy pensada para atraer la atención masculina. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, no había tenido reparo alguno en abrir la puerta con algo ceñido, ¿no? Así que, quizás Lucky tuviera razón.

Algunos minutos después, conducía a través de su antiguo barrio, con hileras de idénticas casitas de rancho que habían conocido tiempos mejores. Detuvo el Wrangler rojo en el corto y estrecho camino de entrada de Rosalie, parando sólo a varios centímetros del parachoques del viejo Chevy Cavalier de Rosalie para alejar lo suficiente el todoterreno de la calle. Al salir, advirtió que un canalón se estaba cayendo y se dio cuenta de que la pintura de la puerta del garaje empezaba a desconcharse. Mierda, iba a tener que ponerlos en su lista de cosas por hacer. La bicicleta de Jazzy estaba en la hierba, demasiado crecida, cerca de la agrietada acera.

Abrió sin llamar la puerta de la casa en la que había crecido.

—Jazzy —dijo en voz alta, mientras entraba—, tienes que aprender a recoger tu bici o le lloverá encima y se oxidará.

—Mmm... ¿qué? —Su padre se estremeció en sueños en el sofá hundido de Rosalie; de no ser por ello, Edward tal vez no lo habría advertido. A lo largo de los años, algo en su interior había aprendido a no ver a su padre cuando perdía la conciencia después de la cena.

—Sigue durmiendo, viejo —murmuró en voz baja mientras Jazzy entraba corriendo en la sala, con una gorra de los Devil Rays de Tampa Bay colocada de lado en la cabeza.

—¡Edward! —dijo Jazzy y, entonces, miró por encima del hombro hacia la cocina—. ¡Eh, Rosalie, Edward está aquí! —A los veintinueve años, era unos cinco centímetros más bajo que Edward, no era tan musculoso, y Rosalie le cortaba el pelo casi como el de Lucky McClaine, pero, aparte de esos detalles, era casi como mirarse en un espejo. Bueno, y Jazzy casi siempre estaba sonriendo. Edward no sonreía tanto ni de lejos, excepto, tal vez, cuando estaba con Jazzy.

La luz que había en los ojos de su hermano irradiaba algo de calidez a su corazón cuando menos lo esperaba. Pero debería haberlo esperado; así era siempre cuando no había visto a Jazzy durante unos cuantos días. Reprimió la emoción mientras alzaba la mano para poner recta la gorra de Jazzy.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—Rosalie me la consiguió el fin de semana pasado. De una venta de objetos usados— Sonreía con tanto orgullo como si hubiera salido de Saks, en la Quinta Avenida.

—Bueno, Jazzy —dijo Edward, mostrando una sonrisa burlona—, te he enseñado cosas mejores. Los Devil Rays dan pena. ¿Dónde está la gorra de los Cincinnati Reds que te di las pasadas navidades? —Cuando los Reds entrenaban en Plant City, había llevado a Jazzy a verlos un día o dos cada primavera.

—Dile que tu nueva gorra hace juego con tu camiseta —dijo Rosalie, secándose las manos en un paño de cocina mientras entraba en la sala. Sus vaqueros estaban gastados y su oscuro cabello, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba sucio; parecía mayor de sus treinta y tres años.

Por toda respuesta, Jazzy se levantó los extremos inferiores del jersey, de rayas horizontales verdes y negras.

—También es nuevo.

—¿Es de la venta de objetos usados? —preguntó Edward. Con ello no quiso decir nada, pero Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

Jazzy negó con la cabeza.

—De Wal-Mart.

—Es bonito —dijo Edward y, después, desvió su atención hacia la pequeña pecera que había al otro lado de la sala—. ¿Cómo están los peces?

Jazzy sonrió.

—Napoleón es mucho más feliz ahora que le hemos comprado otra esposa. —Por desgracia, Josefina, la hembra de la pareja de peces de colores que Edward le había comprado el mes pasado, no había durado mucho, pero la habían sustituido por Josefina Segunda.

Aunque Edward habría preferido hablar más de los peces de Jazzy, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al sofá.

—Veo que papá está como siempre esta noche.

Su padre estaba tumbado con un brazo extendido sobre la cabeza y respiraba pesadamente. El pelo que le quedaba estaba revuelto, yendo en todas direcciones, y el sudor le empapaba la piel. La camisa, por fuera de los pantalones, mostraba la barriga cervecera por excelencia.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la otra sala? —sugirió Rosalie, y él pensó: «Buena idea». Lo último que quería era despertar al viejo. Que duerma y, así, podían fingir que no estaba allí.

Tras ponerle una mano sobre el hombro a Jazzy, Edward lo empujó con suavidad detrás de Rosalie, hacia la cocina.

—Te juro —dijo Edward en voz baja— que ni siquiera sé por qué lo invitas a venir.

Rosalie dejó caer con fuerza el paño de cocina en la deteriorada encimera y se dio la vuelta para regañarlo.

—Somos todo lo que tiene, Edward. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer, ignorarlo?

«Una vez él también fue todo lo que teníamos». Edward no pronunció esas palabras, pero, cuando se encontró con los ojos de su hermana, supo que había leído sus pensamientos de forma alta y clara.

—¿Por qué no has venido a cenar? —preguntó Jazzy.

Encantado de cambiar de tema, incluso aunque le infundiera algo de culpa, Edward forzó una sonrisa.

—Tenía que hacer algo de papeleo para el negocio —dijo, y Jazzy le devolvió la sonrisa, todo dientes blancos y ojos de adoración; siempre se mostraba muy orgulloso de Edward por tener un negocio. Para Jazzy, él era el equivalente a una estrella del rock o un héroe de los deportes; Jazzy no tenía más conocimiento, y Edward nunca se acostumbraba a cuánto dolía eso, a cuánto le retorcía por dentro la incapacidad de su hermano de percibir el mundo real. Y tal vez fuera una bendición, eso era lo que intentaba decirse a sí mismo, pero nunca se lo acababa de creer. Cada vez que Jazzy le sonreía así, le partía otro trocito de corazón. Nunca estaría a la altura de las grandiosas ideas que Jazzy tenía de él.

—Jazzy me ha ayudado a hacer la cena —anunció Rosalie, mientras volvía a coger el paño de cocina para limpiar alrededor de los quemadores.

Edward alzó las cejas alegremente en dirección a su hermano.

—Estás aprendiendo a cocinar, ¿eh? ¿En qué has ayudado?

—Ha removido las cazuelas y ha hecho los brownies.

—Les he puesto trocitos de chocolate —añadió Jazzy.

—Eso es. —Rosalie se giró—. Llévate un brownie, Edward. —Hizo un gesto hacia un tupperware que estaba colocado sobre la encimera.

—¿ Los has hecho tú solo? —preguntó mientras lo destapaba y lo cogía.

Jazzy asintió con ilusión.

Edward sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que has puesto todos los ingredientes? ¿Seguro que no es un plan malvado para deshacerte de mí?

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

—Edward, cómete uno. —Después de todos aquellos años, ella aún no comprendía su relación. Jazzy era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que bromeaba y se rió. La sonrisa de Jazzy podía partirle el corazón, pero le encantaba hacerle reír.

Le dio un gran mordisco al brownie, masticando concienzudamente y fingiendo que reflexionaba como un crítico gastronómico. Por último, asintió.

—Jazzy, están riquísimos. Más vale que Rosalie los esconda o me los comeré todos.

De nuevo vino la sonrisa aplastante de Jazzy. Edward la sintió en las entrañas.

«No estés triste por Jazzy. Todo va bien en su mundo». Aquello era lo que siempre decía Rosalie cuando Edward se lamentaba de la lesión de Jazzy tantos años atrás. Y, a veces, hasta pensaba que era cierto; nunca había visto a nadie tan orgulloso de los brownies de una caja. Intentó absorber la tranquilidad del momento y dejar que cubriera algo del dolor.

—¿Quieres jugar a un juego, Edward?

Una imagen pasó por la cabeza de Edward. Él a los doce años, Jazzy a los nueve. Aparte de la voz más profunda de Jazzy, sonaba exactamente igual. Tras fingir que reflexionaba sobre la pregunta durante un minuto, cogió un par de brownies más y dijo:

—Te echo una carrera.

Y, durante un momento, tenía doce años mientras su hermano y él se precipitaban por el estrecho pasillo hasta la habitación de Jazzy. Una vez allí, se sentaron en la gastada alfombra que había junto a su cama y jugaron tres partidas al parchís, el juego preferido de Jazzy de toda la vida; nunca se cansaba de jugar. Edward ganó la segunda, ya que consiguió una gran abundancia de seises y no quería que Jazzy se diera cuenta de que normalmente se dejaba ganar cuando jugaban.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Jazzy —dijo, cuando el juego estuvo de nuevo en la caja y se estaba poniendo en pie, listo para marcharse.

Jazzy mostró una amplia sonrisa y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, y Edward tiró de su hermano para abrazarlo. Edward no solía ser de los que abrazaban, pero sabía que Jazzy necesitaba sus abrazos.

Jazzy estaba tumbado en su habitación, mirando su póster del horizonte de Tampa por la noche, colgado con chinchetas en la pared, a los pies de su cama. También tenía otros pósters: los Reds, Faith Hill y otro que era un calendario enorme, y en el que marcaba con una X cada día con un subrayador azul. Pero, a menudo, el horizonte captaba la atención de sus ojos más que los demás, con las suaves líneas y curvas de los edificios fundiéndose en una silueta que se podía recortar en cartulina.

Hasta lo había intentado una vez, recortarla en cartulina, pero no había salido bien: algunos cortes no eran lo suficientemente rectos, mientras que otros no eran lo bastante curvados. Sin embargo, imaginaba que alguien que fuera más hábil con las tijeras podría hacerlo. Saber que se podía encoger la ciudad en una única capa fina de cartulina hacía que la jungla de altos edificios pareciera más simple, menos atemorizante.

No es que él fuera a la ciudad, pero quería estar preparado. No le gustaban las situaciones nuevas, los sitios nuevos. Y, como veía fotos de la ciudad en todas partes (en las noticias de la noche, en el periódico) y oía hablar de gente que trabajaba e iba a comprar allí, se imaginaba que lo más inteligente era estar preparado para eso. Especialmente desde que Edward, a veces, intentaba convencerle para ir a sitios nuevos, guiñando un ojo y diciendo:

—Tienes que salir más, colega.

Un día, de repente, habían ido en coche hasta Tampa Bay Downs para ver las carreras de caballos. Al principio no le había gustado, el sitio era demasiado grande y había demasiada gente, pero eligió un caballo con un nombre divertido y Edward había apostado cinco dólares por él. El caballo ganó y acabó pasando un día divertido. En otra ocasión, Edward lo había llevado al Epcot Center de Orlando. Había tanto que ver que se aturdió, pero había aprendido cómo se hacían los dibujos animados y había visto algunos espectáculos geniales en tres dimensiones. Y, aquella noche, cenaron en un restaurante mexicano con estrellas en el techo y un volcán en la pared que eran como mágicos, porque las estrellas y el volcán parecían reales, y no dejaba de recordar que estaban dentro de un edificio. El volcán entraba en erupción cada pocos minutos, y le pidió a Edward que le hiciera una foto. Así que, cuando Edward le decía que tenía que salir más, Jazzy le creía. Daba miedo, pero normalmente salía bien.

Pero pensar en Edward hacía que el pecho se le hundiera un poco. Edward siempre actuaba de forma alegre cuando estaban juntos, pero a veces sus ojos estaban tristes, aunque estuviera sonriendo. Sabía que Edward en realidad no era feliz, pero no sabía por qué.

Quizás fuera porque trabajaba tanto. Jazzy no podía creer que nadie trabajara tanto como su hermano. Se preguntaba cuándo tenía tiempo Edward de dormir o ver la tele. Jazzy tenía un horario que seguía la mayor parte del tiempo; algunos programas en concreto que miraba, horas concretas que reservaba para trabajar en el patio o comprar con Rosalie. Era una vida bastante ocupada, así que no se podía imaginar lo ocupado que Edward debía de estar, dirigiendo toda la empresa además de todo lo demás.

O, quizás, pensó, era por papá. Edward seguía enfadado con papá porque bebía cerveza y dormía mucho, pero Jazzy quería a su padre y a Edward, así que era difícil comprender por qué la cerveza y dormir enfadaban a Edward. Por supuesto, Jazzy sabía que su padre no era como otros padres. Dennis Cahill, que vivía calle arriba, siempre iba en bici con sus hijos y, a veces, Jazzy iba con ellos. Y cuando Steve, el vecino de al lado, llegaba de trabajar, Tara y Taylor siempre corrían a saludarlo, y Jazzy veía cuánto los quería sólo mirando. Tenía que admitir que no había visto mucho amor en los ojos de su padre en mucho tiempo, pero quizás lo entendía mejor que Edward porque comprendía lo que era ser diferente.

Jazzy nunca parecía ser lo que la gente esperaba que fuera y no sabía por qué, pero se había acostumbrado a ello. También sabía que su padre era simplemente diferente.

—Eh, colega, me voy en unos minutos.

Jazzy giró la cabeza sobre la almohada para ver a Edward en el umbral. Sonrió.

—Vale.

Edward bajó la voz.

—Y, cuando Rosalie no mire, me llevaré unos cuantos brownies más.

Su corazón se llenó de orgullo.

—No me chivaré.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Siguió los ojos de Edward hasta el libro de bolsillo que yacía boca abajo sobre su pecho: La isla del tesoro. Rosalie lo había desenterrado de una caja que contenía sus viejos libros del colegio en el garaje hacía unos meses, cuando él había estado viendo cosas sobre el Festival del Pirata Gasparilla de Tampa en la tele.

—¿Está bien?

Asintió.

—Piratas.

—Genial.

A pesar del alegre guiño de Edward al despedirse, Jazzy siguió pensando en el oscuro nudo que había dentro de su hermano. Pensaba en él como una negra nube de tormenta en el estómago de Edward. Aun así, Jazzy no sentía siempre la tormenta. A veces, cuando Edward y él estaban solos, era más bien como una de esas lluvias por la tarde que llegaban en medio del verano y desaparecían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando el cielo azul de nuevo.

Sin embargo, papá siempre acentuaba la tormenta de Edward. Y Rosalie siempre los invitaba a ir al mismo tiempo de todas formas. Ella siempre decía:

—A Edward probablemente no le guste, pero somos una familia y... —Pero nunca terminaba esa parte, así que Jazzy siempre se preguntaba qué quería decir.

—¿Puedes llevar a papá a casa?

Edward y Rosalie acababan de entrar en la sala de estar, donde los ronquidos de su padre interrumpían el silencio.

La miró con dureza. Ella sabía que no debía preguntar.

—Venga, Edward, échame una mano con esto. —Usaba el tono severo para recordarle que ella era la mayor y que pensaba que debía contar para algo, a pesar del hecho de que había dejado de contar muy pronto tras la muerte de su madre.

—¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?

Rosalie frunció los labios.

—Jazzy y yo fuimos a buscarlo antes de la cena.

—Entonces quizás debas llevarlo de vuelta. Yo puedo quedarme con Jazzy hasta que vuelvas a casa.

—¿Tanto te pido? —dijo con brusquedad.

Ambos miraron instintivamente hacia el final del pasillo, a la habitación de Jazzy. Ya había soportado suficientes gritos en su vida; siempre le disgustaban.

—Tal vez no —dijo Edward lentamente, con sinceridad. Miró a Rosalie a los ojos para asegurarse de que prestaba atención cuando añadió—: Pero no me gusta que me pongan en esta situación. Ahora ayúdame a sacar a ese burro borracho del sofá y a meterlo en el coche.

Cinco minutos después, Edward conducía, demasiado rápido, hacia el destartalado apartamento de su padre. Cuanto mayor se hacía, menos podía soportar tenerlo cerca. Odiaba el olor del hombre (sudor y alcohol) a su lado, en el asiento. Odiaba la forma en que estaba tumbado, encorvado como un muñeco lacio demasiado grande, golpeando la palanca de cambio de vez en cuando con la rodilla. Ya había apartado la pierna de su padre dos veces y le había dicho «cuidado». En aquel momento, su padre se relamía los labios cada pocos segundos, y el sonido le ponía nervioso.

—Por Dios —farfulló Edward con disgusto.

No se podía creer que hubiera sobrevivido veinte años de aquello, pero entonces había sido cuando todo había empezado, el día tormentoso en que el coche de su madre había sido aplastado por un camión de reparto en un cruce con un semáforo estropeado.

Recordaba claramente lo felices y _apasionados_ que habían sido sus padres, siempre besándose, agarrándose, rozándose, hasta cuando sus hijos se reían de ellos.

—¡Qué asco! —había dicho Jazzy una vez de su comportamiento, y su padre se había reído y había dicho:

—Espera y verás, Jasper. Algún día lo comprenderás.

La muerte de su madre había enterrado a su padre en un agujero tan profundo que nunca había intentado salir siquiera. Entonces fue cuando empezó la bebida, la mezquindad y la dejadez. Con trece y doce años, Rosalie y Edward habían aprendido a hacerse cargo de la dejadez y, en silenció, habían tomado el rol de madre y padre de Jazzy incluso antes de que hubiera sido totalmente necesario. Pero fue la mezquindad de su padre lo que lo había arruinado todo. Y aquello era culpa de Charlie Swan.

Tras el accidente, Carlisle Cullen había caído en una depresión que lo mantenía en cama durante días, pero sólo cuando Charlie lo engañó para quedarse con su mitad de Double A Construction, la empresa que habían creado juntos, las cosas se pusieran muy feas. Perder todo por lo que había trabajado había sido el golpe que lo había llevado a tal desesperación que quiso herir a alguien. Aquel alguien debería haber sido Charlie, pero Edward, Rosalie y Jazzy habían sido objetivos más fáciles.

«Dios, Jazzy, ¿por qué tenías que salir al garaje?¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te acercaras siquiera?» Edward no podía soportar recordar claramente los horrores de aquel día, pero ráfagas de recuerdos parpadeaban por su mente mientras sus faros recortaban un camino veloz a través de la suave noche. Todavía podía sentir el frío de los blancos pasillos del hospital, el miedo que lo había inmovilizado mientras se lo llevaban en camilla, sin dejar que los siguiera.

Edward casi se saltó un semáforo en rojo, alzando la vista justo a tiempo para clavar los frenos. Su padre se deslizó hasta el suelo, pero apenas pareció darse cuenta; simplemente se levantó en silencio y dejó caer la cabeza en el asiento de cuero, volviendo a su postura de muñeco de trapo. Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza y apartó los recuerdos. Nunca dolían menos y, desde luego, no ayudaban en nada.

Cuando el semáforo cambió, pisó a fondo el acelerador mientras pasaba por puestos de fruta vacíos y empresas decadentes en un tramo desierto de Alternate 19 que tiempo atrás había prosperado. Quería dejar al viejo en casa y seguir con su vida.

—¿Cómo va el negocio, hijo?

Edward echó un vistazo al asiento del acompañante, donde su padre estaba sentado, despierto repentinamente, aunque con ojos legañosos. A veces era así; su padre podía pasarse horas tumbado, inconsciente, y, después, abrir los ojos sin aviso y actuar como si hubiera estado compartiendo una larga conversación contigo.

Volvió a mirar a la carretera.

—Va bien, papá. Bien.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Eddie —dijo, arrastrando las palabras—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Algo en las entrañas de Edward se revolvió.

—Sí, claro, lo sé. —Hacían aquello de vez en cuando, tenían aquella misma charla inútil. Suponía que el elogio de su padre tenía la intención de compensarlo todo, pero nada podía compensar el pasado.

Poco después, observaba mientras su padre bajaba tropezando del todoterreno hacia el destartalado edificio que llamaba «su hogar». Alrededor de 1960, los Sea Shanties, un grupo de cuatro edificios de apartamentos, probablemente habían sido nuevos y relucientes, pero para entonces el brillo se había descascarillado y el lugar acogía a borrachos y madres solteras con asistencia social. Arrancó, sin preocuparse de si su padre llegaba bien; se alegraba de volver a estar solo.

Tras dirigir el todoterreno hacia el camino de entrada de su apartamento con vistas al mar, varios minutos después, entró, se quitó los zapatos y cayó en la cama, todavía con vaqueros azules y una camisa. El resplandor rojo del reloj que tenía al lado decía que eran sólo las diez y media, pero le había parecido un día larguísimo.

Tras sentarse lo justo para poder quitarse la camisa por encima de la cabeza, volvió a dejarse caer en la almohada y dejó que se le cerraran los ojos. No quería pensar más en su padre, ni en Jazzy o Charlie y, cuando empezó a entrarle el sueño, una imagen mucho más atractiva volvió a invadir su mente, sin avisar: Isabella Swan.

Sus pensamientos se aferraron a ella, se centraron con calidez y firmeza, y una fantasía tomó forma con rapidez. En ella, él apartaba todo aquel satén suave y pasaba sus manos sobre atractivas curvas y valles, modelando sus pechos con las manos y, pronto, besando su fruncida punta. La lamía y la chupaba, y dejaba que sus suaves sonidos de placer lo condujeran.

Se imaginó tumbado en la cama, justo como lo estaba en aquel momento, a excepción de que Isabella Swan estaba encima de él, con su cuerpo rozando el suyo, su castaño cabello cayendo sobre la piel de Edward. Ella le besaba los labios con los suyos, turgentes, sensuales, y rozaba su mandíbula con un beso, bajando por su cuello. Iba besándole el torso, el estómago... hasta que, por último, le abría los vaqueros y lo tomaba en su suave boca. _Sí._

Edward aún no podía creerse la preciosa mujer en que se había convertido, ni que se estuviera quedando dormido imaginando escenas sexuales con Isabella Swan; no es que hubiera ido a su casa pensando en algo sexual. Pero era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, y las imágenes de su mente lo llevaron a sueños tórridos.


	5. Capitulo III

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando Isabella entró en la cálida ducha a la mañana siguiente, todavía no se podía creer las palabras que le había dicho a su pintor. «Si me quieres, estaré en la ducha». Puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia estupidez. ¿Había sido un lapsus? Esperaba que no. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué todavía lo tenía en mente?

Bueno, racionalizó, porque estaba _allí._Y, aparte del chico de la piscina, el chico del jardín y el paisajista, personas que normalmente iban y venían en una hora o dos, no estaba acostumbrada a tener a nadie _allí._Antes de meterse en la ducha, había sido consciente de los sonidos que hacía trabajando fuera, igual que lo había sido durante todo el día anterior; escaleras apoyadas contra la casa, pesados botes de pintura dejados caer sobre el camino de ladrillos. Cada vez que casi se olvidaba de él, lo volvía a oír.

Mientras se pasaba por los brazos una suave esponja empapada en jabón líquido de frambuesa para el cuerpo, pensó en su fantasía del océano y decidió que quizás debería añadir una _nueva_entrada en el diario. Aquello era lo que hacía para aliviar sus frustraciones sexuales y, obviamente, estaba frustrada, teniendo en cuenta la reacción que había tenido ante ese tipo. Sorprendentemente, anotar sus fantasías parecía ayudar de verdad, al menos hasta cierto punto. Escribirlo no era hacerlo, pero era _algo,_una forma imprecisa de exteriorizarlo.

«Si me quieres, estaré en la ducha...».

¿Y si él la hubiera seguido el día anterior por la mañana? Sabía que había cerrado la puerta con llave tras ella, pero, ¿y si no lo hubiera hecho? ¿Y si la hubiera seguido adentro y escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación y, después, su cuarto de baño?

¿Y si se hubieran quitado la ropa en silencio y hubieran entrado en la ducha juntos? No pudo evitar escribir otra fantasía, aunque fuera sólo en su mente, mientras se duchaba.

_Estamos de pie, desnudos, el agua chorrea por nuestros cuerpos; no nos tocamos nunca hasta que alarga el brazo para coger la manopla que cuelga bajo la alcachofa de la ducha. Me mira a los ojos mientras frota una pastilla de jabón en la manopla, enjabonándola hasta que forma una espuma espesa. Sólo entonces baja su mirada hasta mis pechos, tan potente como cualquier caricia, haciendo que su cima se endurezca hasta convertirse en rosadas perlas._

_Pasa la manopla con suavidad sobre el nacimiento de mis pechos, dejando atrás una estela de espuma de jabón que brilla iridiscente mientras glóbulos de jabón comienzan a deslizarse por mi piel. Otra caricia de la manopla, esta vez por la curva inferior, me hace suspirar de placer antes de que trace un camino serpenteante y jabonoso estómago abajo, parando justo antes de llegar al punto en el que mis piernas se juntan._

_Tras dejar caer la manopla en el suelo de la ducha, toma mis pechos cubiertos de jabón entre sus grandes y cálidas manos, acariciando, amasando, mientras yo intento no gritar, no dejar que sepa cuan profundamente me afecta su caricia; pero siento sus manos como terciopelo a través de la espesa espuma y siento un hormigueo abajo que me vuelve loca y me hace desear desesperadamente que no hubiera detenido la caricia de la manopla espumosa._

_Entonces, aparta mi cuerpo de él, deslizando sus manos enjabonadas por mis húmedos brazos, arriba, haciendo que me sitúe contra la pared de baldosas. Sus firmes manos se mueven hasta mis caderas y se abre paso dentro de mí, enorme, ocupándome, maravilloso, y no me queda más remedio que gritar por él, mientras sollozos de placer salen de mi garganta con cada intenso golpe._

_Sus manos siguen acariciando, rozando, cada caricia se siente más y más como el terciopelo más suave. Incluso en las zonas en las que el jabón no cubre mi piel, sus dedos son como plumas de una tela lujosa, especialmente cuando se hunden entre mis muslos._

_Me muevo contra su suntuoso roce, arqueándome una y otra vez, hasta que parece que sus aterciopelados dedos son todo lo que conozco, todo lo que soy y, cuando estoy al borde de la locura, gimiendo mi climax, una amplia y suntuosa oleada de terciopelo parece apoderarse de mí._

_Mi placer lo lleva al punto de liberación a él también, sus empujes se vuelven más fuertes, sus gruñidos, más profundos en mi oído, mientras el agua cae por nuestra piel, y es sólo entonces cuando recuerdo que estamos en la ducha, y no en el lujoso mundo al que me ha llevado con sólo unas cuantas caricias sensuales y tiernas._

¡Ah, déjalo ya!

¿Estaba loca? ¿Fantaseando con _él,_su hosco pintor?

«Si quieres fantasear con alguien, seguro que puedes encontrar un tipo mejor que ése».

Era un santuario de todo lo que era masculino, cierto, pero su personalidad era un asco. Y, ¿no se estaba diciendo siempre que el sexo no era sólo un acto físico, sino todo lo demás que lo rodeaba? Los sentimientos, la conexión íntima, el vínculo que era más profundo que dos cuerpos uniéndose durante unos cuantos minutos.

Con esos pensamientos muy en mente, se secó, lista para sacárselo de la cabeza y seguir con su vida. No era propio de ella comportarse como una idiota por un tío sólo porque lo encontrara atractivo, o al menos no era propio de la «ella» que aspiraba a ser.

Edward Cullen podía ser hermoso a la vista, pero una cosa era cierta: no le dejaría invitarla a una CocaCola, y mucho menos dejar que se duchara con ella.

Isabella llevaba el teléfono inalámbrico de sala en sala, maquillándose y preparándose para irse, mientras reñía con Aro sobre la última tanda de facturas.

—Nuestros costes de subcontratación se han disparado últimamente —dijo ella, mientras se pasaba un cepillo por el cabello.

Tras dejarlo sobre la mesa de marfil, echó un vistazo al espejo que había sobre su cómoda a las ventanas que había en la habitación, que aún tenían las persianas bajadas desde la mañana anterior. Eso significaba que Edward Cullen no podía verla, lo que era bueno, pero también significaba que _ella_no podía verlo a _él._Estaba fuera, en algún sitio, pintando y, a pesar de sus advertencias en la ducha para olvidarse de él, la ponía nerviosa preguntarse sobre su proximidad exacta.

—Eso está completamente fuera de mi control —señaló Aro mientras ella apartaba el teléfono de su boca y usaba su mano libre para aplicar lápiz de labios carmesí, justo un tono más claro que la falda que llevaba puesta—. Los costes de construcción son altos en todo el estado. Oferta y demanda. Contratamos a los mejores y tenemos que estar dispuestos a pagar por ello.

Se puso un par de zapatos sin cordones.

—Bueno, se está llevando un buen pellizco del margen de beneficios. Y, cuando salgan los números del segundo trimestre, _tú_serás el que responda ante Charlie y los socios.

—Te olvidas, nenita —dijo, burlón—, de que _soy_un socio.

Ella sonrió incluso mientras ponía los ojos en blanco ante el mote cariñoso que no dejaría que nadie más en el mundo, excepto quizás su padre, usara sin consecuencias.

—No, no me olvido. Sólo espero que los tengas comiendo de tu mano tanto como piensas.

—Tendrán que confiar en mí. Me conozco este negocio como la palma de la mano y también pierdo dinero con esto. —Aro era el segundo mayor accionista de la compañía, después de Charlie.

—Debe de ser agradable ejercer tanto poder —bromeó ella.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, fijó sus ojos en las ventanas del recibidor, que estaban abiertas de par en par al sol de mediodía. No había rastro de su pintor, pero su furgoneta seguía aparcada en el camino de entrada, así que supo que todavía no se había ido a comer.

—Ten cuidado, nena —respondió Aro—, o dejarás de estar invitada a mi fiesta.

Maldita sea, la fiesta de Aro. ¿Cómo había conseguido olvidarse de eso? Memoria selectiva, suponía. No iba a tener tanta suerte como para que cayera de la lista de invitados.

—Estarás allí mañana por la noche, ¿verdad?

Ella dudó. ¿Podía mentir? Nunca había sabido mentir muy bien, pero quizás aquél fuera el momento de aprender. ¿De qué otra forma se iba a librar de todas esas ridiculas fiestas que marcaban su vida?

Justo en ese momento pudo ver una escalera manchada de pintura apoyada contra la casa, fuera de la ventana del comedor, pero no había ningún pintor en ella.

—Le partirías el corazón a Gianna si no fueras —dijo Aro con su frecuente tono jocoso—. Sabes cuánto le gusta hablar contigo sobre ropa y todas esas cosas de chicas.

Aro y su esposa estaban a finales de los treinta y, aunque Gianna era un poco mayor que Isabella, disfrutaba de la compañía de la mujer. Se sabía que algunas de las fiestas de Aro habían acabado siendo salvajes, se había tropezado con más de una stripper en fiestas anteriores (parecía obligatorio, si era el cumpleaños de alguno de sus amigos), y también había encontrado algún que otro condón usado flotando en un retrete. Pero Gianna siempre parecía una cara sensata en la multitud, casi tan fuera de lugar en tales eventos como ella misma.

—Además —añadió Aro—, Gianna vio a Jessica en el gimnasio el otro día y también la invitó. Creo que viene todo tu grupo: Jessica, Angela, Mike y ese tal Ben.

Isabella suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el antiguo sofá de la sala de estar. Por desgracia, la verdad es que no era _su_grupo: eran los... _groupies_de Jessica. Aquélla era la única palabra que los definía. Adoraban a Jessica y Isabella no estaba segura de quién dormía con quién, pero, sin lugar a dudas, sentía las fuertes vibraciones sexuales entre ellos cuando estaba cerca.

Aun así, saber que los habían invitado de su parte la hacía sentirse obligada a asistir. Y, además, como se había dicho a sí misma la otra noche, las buenas prácticas comerciales la obligaban.

—Claro, Aro —dijo finalmente—, estaré allí con todo mi interés.

—Más que eso, espero. —Casi pudo sentir su guiño.

—Bueno, no querría montar una escena —bromeó, en un intento por ser despreocupada—, así que veré si también puedo encontrar algo de ropa que ponerme.

—A mí, por otra parte, me _encantaría_que montaras una escena; pero no estoy seguro de cómo se sentiría _Charlie_al respecto.

Rió con él, ya que era más fácil que protestar, hasta que colgaron. Aunque pensaba en lo extraño que era que ella fuera a las mismas fiestas salvajes que su padre y que, si abriera una puerta en una de aquellas reuniones y se encontrara a un hombre enrollándose con una modelo fascinante, era tan probable que fuera Charlie Swan como cualquier otro. Lo quería, pero había cambiado mucho desde que su madre había fallecido, ocho años atrás.

Había sido algo más que sólo el anhelo de independencia lo que había llevado a Isabella a querer su propia casa; se había cansado de encontrar jóvenes desconocidas en la mesa del desayuno. Se preguntaba si realmente funcionaba, si su padre se _sentía_tan joven como le gustaba aparentar.

Durante los años de su transformación de hombre de negocios normal al Hugh Heffner de Tampa Bay, Isabella había estado ocupada construyendo su vida. Después de la universidad, había aceptado un puesto como contable en la empresa y pronto ascendió a contable ejecutiva en jefe, segunda en el mando sólo con Aro cuando se trataba de manejar el dinero de la empresa. Aro había entrado en el negocio con su padre diez años antes y poseía el veinticinco por ciento de la sociedad. Su padre controlaba un muy calculado cincuenta y uno por ciento; había tenido discrepancias con un antiguo socio cuando ella era una niña y, desde entonces, había jurado mantener siempre el control de la empresa. El veinticuatro por ciento restante estaba repartido entre inversores locales y unos cuantos empleados que habían trabajado en la empresa desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella misma no poseía _nada_de la empresa. Heredaría las acciones de su padre en Swan Builders a su muerte y no veía razón alguna para invertir más; ya se sentía más que suficientemente rica.

—_¿Y_si se casa con alguna chica tipo Penthouse y cambia su testamento? —le había preguntado una vez Jessica.

—Ha prometido que, si se casara de nuevo, dejaría otras participaciones a su esposa, pero la empresa siempre será mía.

Jessica había puesto los ojos en blanco, con cinismo.

—Es fácil para él decirlo, pero si _ella_quiere la empresa y satisface al misil de un ojo...

—Jessica, _no_hables así de mi padre.

—Perdona —había respondido su amiga con una risa tranquila.

Pero el hecho era que, a pesar de los cambios producidos en su padre, se habían mantenido unidos, y ella sabía que nunca la traicionaría, no le cabía duda. _Aquella_parte de su vida estaba segura. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en el _resto_de su vida, que se suponía que había estado tan ocupada construyendo, se preguntaba dónde estaba.

Aunque la fiesta de la que se había ido la otra noche no era excepcional, los sentimientos que le había provocado (la necesidad desesperada de huir) no la habían abandonado y le habían hecho replantearse cosas. Era propietaria de la casa, que adoraba, su único remordimiento era que deseaba haber hecho más para ganársela. Y tenía su trabajo, con el que ganaba mucho dinero y hacía cosas inteligentes con él: ahorraba, invertía y donaba una suma considerable a organizaciones benéficas infantiles y a las artes locales. Así que, en realidad, sólo era su vida _social_la que tenía carencias.

Casi se rió cuando, por fin, se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina a dar de comer a Isadora. ¿Quién habría soñado que su padre sería el que tuviera el calendario social apretado y animado y que ella, a los veintisiete, no tendría novios, sólo una amiga íntima y poco que esperar en ese ámbito?

«Pero no, sigues olvidándolo. Puedes tener todos los amigos y tíos que quieras, simplemente no te gustan las ofertas».

Justo entonces, Isadora entró trotando alegremente en la cocina al sonido del abrelatas.

—Hola Izzy. Al menos te tengo a ti, ¿verdad? —Se agachó para rascar brevemente a la gata detrás de la oreja—. Siempre y cuando te siga alimentando _y_si estás de humor para tener compañía, soy tu mejor amiga en el mundo entero, ¿eh?

Izzy dejó escapar un cordial «miau» y, durante un momento, Isabella pensó que la gata estaba respondiendo de verdad, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía una lata de comida para gatos abierta y no la estaba echando en el bol de Izzy lo suficientemente rápido.

Tras agarrar el platito de cristal del tapete que servía como comedero de Izzy, se ayudó de una cuchara para echar la comida y lo colocó en el suelo, para ver cómo Izzy prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre él. Entonces, echó un vistazo al reloj del microondas; sería mejor que se pusiera en camino o llegaría tarde.

Había quedado con Jessica para comer y, después, tenía que pasar por la oficina para dejar algunas cosas y coger otras y... ah, sí, también tenía pensado reñir a su querida Sue por enviar a Edward Cullen a su casa.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando echó un vistazo por la ventana de su comedor para ver un par de botas de trabajo en la escalera. Se quedó helada. No se había tropezado con él desde su desagradable presentación del día anterior, pero casi tembló ante la visión.

Quizás porque sabía qué aspecto tenía el _resto_de él.

Quizás porque sabía dónde estaba exactamente en aquel momento; estaba justo allí, ni a tres metros de ella, si no se tenía en cuenta el cristal que los separaba.

Y, quizás, porque era su dios del océano y había fantaseado con él en la ducha hacía sólo unas horas.

Lo del dios del océano era lo que más la molestaba. La verdad es que el hombre de su fantasía en el mar no tenía una cara concreta, rasgos concretos. Era más como la _idea_de una cara; y, en el momento en que había visto a Edward Cullen en su puerta de entrada, él había suplido las piezas que faltaban hasta un grado de perfección inquietante.

Cuando empezó a bajar la escalera, ella se estremeció. _No_quería volver a encontrarse con aquella cara a través de la ventana. Cogió su bolso de la encimera, recogió su maletín y dijo: «Hasta luego, Iz». Después, se dirigió a la puerta del garaje sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, tras pulsar un botón de la pared y ver cómo se abría la puerta del garaje, se le volvió a caer el alma a los pies; su furgoneta la bloqueaba dentro. Había aparcado a un lado del camino de entrada, pero daba la casualidad de que su coche estaba en ese lado y el resto del garaje estaba lleno de cosas de jardinería, esquís acuáticos, una bicicleta y la moto acuática de Jessica, así que no podía salir. Genial. No _quería_ver la cara de su dios del océano, pero parecía inevitable.

Tras tirar el bolso y el maletín en el asiento del copiloto, respiró hondo y se dispuso a dar la vuelta a la casa, con las llaves en la mano. «No pasa nada. Él sólo es un hombre que hace su trabajo y tú eres sólo una mujer a la que le están pintando la casa».

Él levantó la vista en cuanto apareció por la esquina. Una escalera, tela protectora y botes de pintura variados estaban esparcidos por la zona, pero todo lo que ella vio fue a él. Igual que la mañana anterior, la visión casi la mareaba; emanaba masculinidad pura de la cabeza a los pies.

Una camiseta blanca sin mangas se amoldaba a su musculoso cuerpo y también revelaba un tatuaje: dos hebras de alambre de púas entrelazadas rodeaban su antebrazo derecho. De nuevo, no estaba segura de si él la asustaba, la excitaba o las dos cosas. No podía cuestionar que al menos la intimidaba y, cuanto más se acercaba, menos podía cuestionar que la excitaba. Para su disgusto, una atracción animal diferente a cualquier cosa que conociera fluía por sus venas, cambiando su sangre por lava caliente.

—Tienes rosas trepadoras. —Señaló el entramado cubierto de brillantes flores de color fucsia con tono molesto. Aquel tipo no era muy dado a las conversaciones informales.

—Sí —respondió ella, mientras pensaba: «Oh, Dios, allá vamos».

—¿Se te ocurre cómo se supone que voy a pintar alrededor de rosas trepadoras?

La verdad es que no había pensado en ello, pero dijo:

—¿Nunca antes has pintado una casa con nada que trepe al lado?

—En, realidad, no. Normalmente pinto obra nueva, ¿recuerdas?

Suspiró irritada y observó detenidamente el entramado. Había trabajado cuatro años para hacer crecer aquellas rosas y no quería matarlas sólo para pintar la casa.

—Quizás podrías sacar el entramado del suelo de alguna forma sin desarraigar las rosas y colocarlo suavemente en el suelo mientras pintas detrás.

—No soy jardinero —dijo secamente.

«No, eres un gilipollas».

Estaba pensando en decirle aquello cuando él dijo:

—Pero lo haré, siempre y cuando no se me considere responsable de cualquier daño a las rosas.

—Gracias —respondió ella, de forma mecánica, aunque apenas pensaba que mereciera su gratitud. Odiaba tener la sensación de que aquel hombre había obtenido lo mejor de ella las dos veces que habían hablado.

—Por cierto, necesito que muevas la furgoneta. Me está bloqueando.

Se giró para mirarla y ella supo de forma instintiva que era la primera vez que la veía de verdad desde que habían empezado a hablar. Su oscura mirada penetró en la suya y se movió atentamente por su cuerpo. Una calidez incómoda la recorrió. Él no era sutil y ella quería sentirse ofendida, pero la lava de sus venas sólo ardió más. Se sentía atrapada bajo su escrutinio mientras un silencio notable cargaba el ya cálido aire.

—Claro —dijo secamente, con aquellos ojos penetrantes rebosando una sexualidad innegable que, de repente, a Isabella le pareció... _íntima._Un tío que se la comía con la mirada con la intención de seducirla normalmente hacía que huyera como loca en dirección contraria, pero, por alguna razón, con Edward Cullen, su dios del océano, dudaba.

«Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea». No quería desear a aquel hombre. Era maleducado y desagradable en todos los sentidos. Es decir, excepto a la hora de mirarlo.

—¿Estamos esperando algo? —preguntó, y ella se dio cuenta de que él había estado esperando que ella se girara y se pusiera en camino para poder seguirla, pero, en lugar de eso, ella estaba tan enraizada como sus rosas, mirándolo fijamente, envuelta en deseo.

—No —dijo ella, y sacudió rápidamente la cabeza mientras volvía en sí—. Sólo estaba distraída. —Aunque supo de forma instantánea que era la respuesta equivocada; él era demasiado consciente de todo lo que tenía lugar silenciosamente entre ellos.

—¿Distraída? —preguntó él, mientras insinuaba la misma sonrisa arrogante del día anterior. La misma mirada de complicidad, casi retándola a ser sincera y decirle exactamente _qué_la había distraído.

En lugar de eso, sólo lo miró a los ojos un segundo más y, después, se giró para volver a rodear la casa, sin dedicarle a Edward ni un solo vistazo más mientras llegaba al camino de entrada, entraba en el garaje y se metía en el coche.

Tras arrancar, agarró el volante con fuerza y esperó con impaciencia mientras él sacaba su furgoneta a la calle. Notaba que sus movimientos eran temblorosos y mecánicos mientras daba marcha atrás, pulsaba el botón que hacía que bajara la puerta del garaje y pisaba el acelerador para hacer correr demasiado el Z4 por Bayview Drive.

Lo sentía como una huida, la misma libertad que cuando se iba de una de esas horribles fiestas. Sin embargo, era diferente, peor. Porque él sabía (ella _sabía_que él lo sabía) que ella lo deseaba. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza.

Pero aquel ridículo deseo, aquella forma ridicula de fantasear con su pintor se había acabado, ¡a partir de ese mismo momento! ¡El tío era un imbécil!

Ahora lo único que necesitaba era dejar de sentir aquel hormigueo en su cuerpo.

«Eres una mentirosa, Isabella. Nada ha terminado. No es una decisión que puedas tomar: es una reacción, una reacción que no puedes detener por más que quieras». Aquel tío podía ser el mayor y más arrogante burro que existiera, pero también era el tipo de hombre que podía hacer que fuera lasciva si no tenía cuidado, el tipo de hombre que podía hacer que olvidara lo que realmente _necesitaba_durante el tiempo suficiente para darle lo que ella pensaba que _deseaba_durante una noche.

_Si_no se lo hubiera jurado a sí misma... pero lo había hecho. Ningún hombre más como él. Tenía pensado mantenerse firme, ya viniera lluvia o tormenta, o Edward Armstrong. Sólo esperaba que fuera un pintor rápido y que saliera de su vida antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Edward observó cómo el caro descapotable de la princesa se alejaba a toda velocidad por la calle y, después, volvió a aparcar la furgoneta en el camino de entrada, esta vez, al otro lado.

Le había molestado tanto lo de las rosas que se había olvidado de su atracción inconsciente hacia ella... hasta que se había tomado la molestia de darle un buen repaso.

Llevaba una blusa blanca sin mangas, entallada para mostrar su figura. La vaga sombra del canalillo había asomado desde detrás del botón que se cerraba sobre su pecho. Debajo, había encontrado una tentadora minifalda roja y unas piernas estupendas, delgadas, bronceadas y que casi rogaban que las acariciaran. Su cabello castaño no caía con los rizos que había visto el día anterior, sino que le caía sobre los hombros y por la espalda en ondas más largas y suaves.

Tras acercarse al entramado, se arrodilló y comenzó a desenterrar los pinchos del suelo, mientras recordaba el momento en que se había percatado de que ella lo miraba exactamente de la misma forma en que él la miraba a ella. Para Edward, no existía un sentimiento mejor que el deseo mutuo, y se había deslizado por él como la estela de una llama. Incluso aunque se _había_mostrado irritada después, aquello no borraba esa mirada caliente.

Bajó el entramado y lo dejó plano sobre la hierba, con las rosas apretadas, todavía irritado por tener que trabajar en ello. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, se encontró preguntándose si cuidaba de las rosas ella misma, si una chica como ella se tomaba tiempo alguna vez para tales cosas. Tras cubrir el entramado con una tela protectora, cogió el rodillo y volvió al trabajo, cubriendo el estuco rosa con marfil.

En cierto modo, suponía que tenía derecho a estar cabreada con él. No sabía por qué seguía siendo tan brusco con ella... excepto por el hecho de que cada vez que se veían, su mente volaba al pasado, al resentimiento que siempre había sentido hacia su familia. Después, el deseo se extendía y el animal que había en su interior se apoderaba de él.

No había esperado que se fuera, pero, ahora que lo había hecho, no podía evitar sentirse un poco más inmerso en su mundo. Y, mientras trabajaba, fue desarrollando lentamente un cierto cambio de conciencia: saber que ella no estaba dentro y no podía echar un vistazo por las ventanas lo hacía libre para curiosear, investigar el lugar.

Había más árboles incluso de los que había visto, y el musgo de Florida que cubría los robles daba algo de sombra para resguardarse del abrasador sol de Florida. Como las rosas, sus otras flores estaban bien cuidadas, al igual que el jardín, en buen estado y arreglado, lo que volvió a hacer que se preguntara si tenía jardinero o lo hacía ella misma.

Sentía la esencia invisible de Isabella Swan a su alrededor; la casa parecía respirarla. Y, ciertamente, no había visto tanto de su mundo como querría, pero el resto estaba escondido dentro, fuera de su alcance.

Tras dejar el rodillo en el suelo, sacó una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador que llevaba con él al sol. Tomó un trago largo y frío y la volvió a dejar en el hielo medio deshecho. Estaba a punto de irse a comer cuando la curiosidad le picó lo bastante como para conducirle en dirección contraria, hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Sólo le había echado un vistazo a la parte trasera el día anterior, pero en ese momento se tomó tiempo para mirar fijamente. La piscina, grande y rectangular, era perpendicular a la casa y creaba ángulos agudos que contrastaban con la suavidad del jardín y los árboles. El agua brillaba bajo el sol como mil diamantes resplandecientes y pensó en las innumerables veces en que Jazzy, Rosalie y él habían soñado con tener una piscina en su patio trasero. Palmeras y otras plantas en macetas salpicaban la zona de la piscina y el enorme patio trasero, hecho de la misma piedra plana que rodeaba la piscina. Muebles de teca completaban la escena, que podría haber salido de _Casas__y__jardines__dejárnosos._

Dos juegos de puertas francesas conducían a la casa por la parte de atrás, y advirtió que los pequeños vidrios cuadrados no estaban cubiertos por cortinas. Se sintió un poco culpable al acercarse y echar un vistazo dentro, como un aspirante a ladrón. La diferencia era que no quería robar nada: sólo quería ver más de cerca su mundo.

La luz deslumbrante del sol le impidió distinguir gran cosa a través de las puertas; una cocina inmaculada blanco sobre blanco con las mismas baldosas italianas del recibidor, y una mesa de desayuno de cristal y grueso hierro forjado en espirales.

Al girarse para irse, la punta de su bota de trabajo topó con algo, y miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con un pequeño macetero en forma de tortuga que, accidentalmente, había desplazado a unos centímetros de la maceta de terracota con petunias de un vivo color rosa que había al lado. Se agachó para volver a colocarlo en su sitio y, cuando lo levantó, encontró una llave.

Dudó, mirando de la llave a la puerta una y otra vez. «Sigue avanzando, Cullen», se sermoneó.

Entonces, negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose desequilibrado, torcido, como si otra persona se acabara de apoderar de su cuerpo. No podía creer que estuviera pensando en entrar.

No podía hacerlo, ni hablar.

Sin embargo, una curiosidad loca ardía en su interior. Y, mientras cerraba los dedos alrededor de la llave, la maldecía por ser tan irresponsable, por ponérselo tan fácil.

«¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?».

Dios, parecía que sí.

El pecho le ardía mientras introducía la llave, pero entonces se recordó a sí mismo que no iba a hacer nada atroz; sólo quería echar un vistazo al interior de la casa.

Hasta que entró y cerró la puerta no sintió miedo de que hubiera un sistema de seguridad. Revisó rápidamente las paredes para ver si encontraba una alarma y no vio ninguna; esperó que pasara algo, pero no pasó nada. Aquello también era bueno. Podría ser que se las hubiera podido arreglar para explicárselo a la policía sin consecuencias, pero seguramente habría perdido sus contratos con Swan Builders.

Darse cuenta de aquello tendría que haberle obligado a irse, pero no lo hizo. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió: estaba obsesionado con la vida de Isabella Swan. Se había pasado años preguntándose sobre ella, sintiendo que merecía que fuera la vida _de__él,_y ahora que se encontraba con la oportunidad de explorarla, la tentación era simplemente demasiado fuerte como para resistirse. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero ahí estaba.

La gran sala de estar que se extendía desde la cocina y el comedor ostentaba una enorme chimenea de piedra gris, preciosa, pero casi inútil en el clima tropical. El resto de la sala era casi tan blanco como la cocina: alfombra de Berbería blanca, un sofá blanco y un sillón reclinable a juego. La única nota de color provenía de unos cuantos cojines de terciopelo, de color turquesa y rosa pálido, y de flores de seda y velas de los mismos tonos.

Entonces advirtió a la gata, casi invisible sobre el sofá blanco, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cojín rosa más grande. Tan lujoso como sus alrededores, el felino tenía el pelaje blanco largo y el cuello adornado con un brillante collar de imitación de piedras preciosas. Sólo Isabella Swan, pensó, tendría un gato tan chillón.

A medida que se fue acercando, la gata cambió de posición, girando sobre su espalda y mirándolo con unos ojos azules enormes como canicas, buscando claramente su atención.

—Lo siento, gato, pero no tengo mucho tiempo.

Avanzando por el palacio de la princesa, encontró una segunda sala de estar, aquélla adornada con antigüedades victorianas en atrevidos tonos dorados y verde oscuro, sin duda un contraste con las otras salas que había visto hasta entonces.

Y, entonces, vio el recibidor y la lujosa escalera que se curvaba tras la araña de luces que había visto la mañana anterior. Casi sin pensar, se agarró al pasamanos y subió por los amplios escalones.

«¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?». La recriminación resonaba en su cerebro, pero sus pies siguieron moviéndose. Apenas sabía cómo había llegado allí, a su casa, por amor de Dios, subiendo por las malditas escaleras, pero era como caminar en sueños, de alguna forma, más allá de su control.

Cuando se tropezó con su oficina, se detuvo, al darse cuenta de que _aquélla_probablemente contenía lo que lo había atraído escaleras arriba más que cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar en el dormitorio de Isabella Swan. Actividades de la empresa. La empresa que debería haber sido medio suya, de su familia. ¿Y si encontraba algo allí, algo que demostrara que Charlie los había engañado? Sabía que tenía la misma probabilidad de encontrar una aguja en un pajar que de encontrar algo así, pero de todas formas se movió por la sala, algo a oscuras, acercándose a su escritorio, de aspecto sofisticado.

Montones de facturas yacían en ordenadas pilas cerca de un teclado, aunque el ordenador estaba oscuro. Como sabía poco de ordenadores, ni siquiera pensó en encenderlo.

Abrió el pequeño archivador que había contra una pared y pasó las manos por la parte superior de las carpetas, buscando... algo. Su nombre. Cullen. Quizás encontrara los papeles que Charlie había hecho que firmara su padre hacía tantos años. No sabía de qué forma ayudaría eso y, de todas formas, era poco probable que estuvieran en la oficina de su hija, pero la misma desesperación que había sentido durante años cuando pensaba en lo que Charlie había hecho lo corroía en aquel momento. No sabía qué buscaba, pero sólo quería _encontrarlo._Algo. _Cualquier_cosa.

Cuando vio que los archivos no producían nada de interés, cerró el cajón y avanzó hasta la estantería. Examinando concienzudamente los estantes, encontró libros sobre contabilidad, libros sobre administración de empresas, unos cuantos informes anuales y trimestrales de Swan Builders... y un pequeño volumen rojo sin palabras en el lomo. Fuera de lugar, atrajo su atención.

Lentamente, pasó la yema del dedo por el borde; no supo por qué. Sin embargo, era suave como la seda y, por alguna razón, lo había invitado a tocarlo. Cogió el libro de la estantería y lo abrió al azar.

Vio tinta oscura, manuscrita con estilo preciso y femenino. La letra de Isabella Swan; lo sabía con tanta seguridad como sabía que su padre bebería aquel mismo día. Atraído contra su voluntad, se sentó en una cómoda silla contra la pared y comenzó a leer.


	6. Capítulo IV

**Muchas gracias a Joli Cullen por comentar!**

**Tambén agradezco a todas las que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y alerta!**

**Besos**

**Ana Beth**

**Capítulo 4**

_Monto a caballo, atravesando una larga cadena de colinas, vacía excepto por algún que otro árbol que resalta sobre la alta hierba que ondea con la brisa. El sol se pone, con el aire rosa y oscuro a mi alrededor, y los valles que caen a cada lado son boscosos y oscuros._

_Un hombre monta detrás de mí; siento su calidez contra mi espalda. Cuando sus fuertes manos vienen a descansar sobre mis caderas, a través de mi fina falda, no reacciono, no hablo ni miro por encima del hombro. Simplemente sigo montando y dejo que su tacto se extienda en mi interior como diminutos alfileres que pinchan suavemente mi piel._

_Pronto me doy cuenta de que está agarrándome la falda con los puños, lentamente, juntando metódicamente la tela. Se desliza suavemente por mis rodillas, mis muslos, exponiendo mi piel a la cálida brisa del crepúsculo._

—L_evántate_—s_usurra,__con u__na__ voz__ como__ una__ gruesa__ manta,__ cubriéndome.__ Me__ levanto__ sobre__ los__ estribos__ el__ tiempo__ suficiente__ para__ que__ libere__ la__ falda__ y,__ cuando__ me__ vuelvo__ a__ sentar,__ mi __desnuda__ piel__ se __encuentra__ con __el__ cálido__ cuero__ de__ la__ silla__ de__ montar._

_Sus manos se pasean por mis caderas y muslos, desnudos bajo mi falda, hasta que ardo en deseos de que me acaricie entre las piernas, abiertas encima de la silla. En vez de eso, sigue acariciándome, provocándome, aventurándose desesperantemente cerca del eje de mi deseo con las suaves yemas de sus dedos._

_Justo cuando temo volverme loca, susurra una vez más:_

—_Inclínate __hacia__ adelante._

_Mientras llevo mi cuerpo hacia el ancho cuello del caballo, las palmas de sus manos moldean mi trasero, empujándome aún más. La unión de mis muslos presiona con firmeza contra el pomo de la montura en el preciso instante en que me penetra por detrás. Grito, consciente de que es el primer sonido que emito, pero las sensaciones combinadas son demasiado contundentes como para reprimirlo. Sus sacudidas imprimen el mismo ritmo del lento y constante trote del caballo, resonando por mi cuerpo como el compás de un tambor, mientras el pomo de la montura vibra contra mí._

_El sol se pone rápidamente entonces; parece moverse con mayor rapidez mientras sus empujes también aumentan en velocidad. Lo veo caer y caer ante mis ojos, un orbe caliente de naranja incandescente que persigo con cada potente sacudida._

_Mientras el último pedazo ardiente de sol cae bajo el horizonte, caigo yo también, en una liberación aplastante que palpita en mi interior con una intensidad exasperante y me debilita._

_Pero, entonces, sus brazos me rodean y, mientras las sombras de la noche se hacen más profundas y la oscuridad a nuestro alrededor se hace más completa, sé que nada puede herirme y estoy a salvo._

Edward miró fijamente la página con total incredulidad. Pasaron varios segundos, largos y vacíos, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de leer. ¿Era un sueño? No, pensaba que parecía más bien un _deseo._Y lo excitaba muchísimo saber que la princesa había escrito su fantasía sexual... ¿quizás todo un diario de fantasías?

Sí, definitivamente, las apariencias engañaban con Isabella Swan. Si aquello se podía considerar una indicación,el comentario de Lucky sobre ella tenía que ser cierto. Edward apenas la conocía, apenas la había visto, pero, Dios, la deseaba.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una verdad aún mayor.

Sin quererlo, le había quitado algo, algo enorme, algo que no podía devolverle aunque quisiera. Sin importar lo que pensara de ella y, a pesar, incluso, de haber entrado en su casa, nunca había pretendido invadir su intimidad y apenas podía imaginar algo más íntimo que pudiera haber encontrado. Darse cuenta de aquello fue como sentir una lanza atravesándole el pecho, con una oleada de culpa.

«Cierra el libro, maldita sea. No deberías estar aquí».

Aquello estaba muy mal.

Pero, sin embargo, el corazón le latía como a un adolescente en posesión de su primer _Playboy _escondido y le parecía terriblemente difícil resistirse a descubrir qué más veía la princesa en su mente cuando se tumbaba para dormir por las noches.

«Ciérralo. Ahora».

Un ruido lo asustó y se tensó bruscamente en la silla, arrancando la vista del libro.

La puerta del garaje. «Mierda».

Tras cerrar el volumen de golpe, lo metió en el sitio exacto del que lo había cogido y se dirigió a las escaleras, con el corazón amenazando con salírsele del pecho. Mientras llegaba al recibidor, oyó la puerta que conducía al interior y supo que era demasiado tarde.

Se quedó de pie, quieto como una estatua, bajo la araña de luces, esperando ser encontrado. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras intentaba concebir una razón plausible para estar en su casa. No _había_ninguna.

Pero, entonces, su cerebro empezó a funcionar, al fin, acelerado, formando un trazado mental de la planta baja. Si ella se dirigía a la cocina, quizás pudiera salir por la puerta delantera. Pero, si entraba por el comedor hacia las escaleras, quizás pudiera volver por donde había venido, si era lo suficientemente silencioso.

Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, con cada reflejo preparado, esperando que, contra todo pronóstico, pudiera adelantarse a los movimientos de Isabella. Apenas podía creerse que hubiera acabado en una situación tan increíble; a pesar de haber tenido una juventud algo temeraria, nunca había hecho nada que pareciera tan ridiculamente vergonzoso.

—Hola, Izzy, estoy en casa. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Izzy. Debía de ser el gato. Pensó que la voz de la princesa provenía de la cocina. Incluso en su estado de pánico, había captado el afecto, la auténtica dulzura de su tono, un timbre totalmente diferente del que había oído en ella anteriormente; ¿y lo reservaba para el gato?

—Ah, perfecto —dijo, haciendo pucheros—. Escápate a tu querido cojín. A ver si me importa. De todas formas, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

Trabajo. «¿En su oficina, escaleras arriba?». No tenía más remedio que asumirlo y actuar en consecuencia. Caminó por las baldosas, arrastrando los pies, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos, parándose en el pasillo que conducía a la parte trasera de la casa, por donde había entrado, y esperó y esperó hasta que oyó cómo sus tacones resonaban hacia las sinuosas escaleras.

Una vez se sintió seguro, dentro de lo razonable, de que ella había llegado al segundo piso, fue directamente a la puerta trasera. Tras moverse lentamente por más baldosas y girar el pomo suavemente, abrió la puerta unos centímetros... y _chirrió._

En vez de esperar a ver si ella bajaba corriendo las escaleras, salió al sofocante calor del verano, buscó la llave en su bolsillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí con rapidez.

Tras volver a dejar la llave bajo la tortuga de cerámica de cuya concha brotaban begonias, rodeó la casa a grandes, zancadas hasta llegar a la furgoneta. Parecía inteligente ir a comer en aquel momento.

La gente nunca miraba raro a Jazzy hasta que comenzaba a hablar. Nunca se había explicado por qué les hacía darse cuenta de que era diferente, pero aquél era siempre el momento en que llegaba el cambio.

Una mujer bonita podía sonreírle en un restaurante, pero, si reunía el coraje para decirle «hola», sus ojos se helaban y veía cómo su sonrisa se le pegaba a la cara como si la hubieran recortado y pegado allí y escondiera algo detrás. A veces llegaba con una inclinación de cabeza, una expresión incierta, pero siempre llegaba aquella _conciencia,_algo que todos los demás parecían saber excepto él.

Y no era sólo con las mujeres jóvenes. Los niños, los viejos, las recepcionistas, los tipos que trabajaban en el sitio de cambio de aceite. Por eso le gustaban las rutinas de su vida. Rosalie y él compraban en sitios concretos, veían a ciertas personas, que lo conocían y lo trataban casi con normalidad.

Aquel día pasó con una mujer mayor en el aparcamiento de Albertson's. Mientras Rosalie y él se dirigían al supermercado, él observaba la única nube blanca del cielo y pensaba que se parecía un poco a una tetera que la tía Carmen tenía, hasta que un fuerte suspiro atrajo sus ojos de nuevo a la tierra. La mujer, de pelo gris, estaba de pie junto al maletero de su coche con aspecto de estar enfadada; acababa de cargar sus provisiones, pero le tocaba caminar bastante para devolver el carro de la compra. Ni siquiera pensaba en que era diferente cuando se acercó a ella y le dijo:

—Yo puedo llevarlo.

Su reacción fue una inclinación de cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos, la forma en que la gente miraba a los cachorros que dormían a través del escaparate de la tienda de animales del centro comercial.

—Ah... gracias, joven.

Él sólo asintió, pensando que era un favor pequeño como para merecerse tal gratitud. Pero no colocó el carro en fila con los demás, sino que se lo quedó y lo empujó a través de las puertas automáticas del supermercado.

—Hola Rosalie, hola Jazzy.

Ambos alzaron la vista para mirar al señor Pfister, el gerente del supermercado.

—Hola —dijo Rosalie, y Jazzy sonrió.

—¿Hace suficiente calor para ti, Jazzy?

—Sí —dijo él.

—Espera aquí —le dijo Rosalie, así que detuvo el carrito delante de la sección de floristería. Mientras Rosalie examinaba a fondo el folleto de rebajas, tuvo la oportunidad de mirar las flores y el follaje. Era su sitio preferido del supermercado porque era como un jardín interior. Plantas frondosas colgaban de vigas de madera bajas construidas especialmente para ellas, y grandes puestos circulares de macetas florecientes dejaban sólo espacio suficiente para pasar el carrito entre ellas.

—Con permiso.

Miró hacia abajo para ver a una chica de pelo oscuro en una silla de ruedas intentando pasar por delante de su carrito.

—Ah, perdón. —Retrocedió rápidamente para dejarla pasar. Ella se metió tras una mesa que él no había advertido, en medio del jardín, llena de bocas de dragón y claveles. Llevaba una placa con su nombre: «Mary Alice Brandon».

Sacó un gran bloque de espuma verde de algún sitio bajo la mesa y comenzó a pinchar las flores sueltas en él. Él observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, con cuánta delicadeza trataba las flores y cómo sabía qué hacer exactamente con ellas, juntándolas para hacer algo nuevo donde antes no había nada. Un pasador le apartaba el oscuro pelo negro de la cara, y entornaba sus ojos marrones mientras se concentraba. Era fácil verla trabajar, ya que no parecía darse cuenta de que él seguía allí. Pensó en decir algo.

«Bonitas flores».

«Tienes las manos pequeñas».

«¿Hace suficiente calor para ti?».

Pero nada parecía apropiado y le daba dolor de estómago pensar en ello, así que se dio por vencido y simplemente la observó. Sus labios eran del mismo color que las ciruelas.

—¿Estás listo?

Se giró con un movimiento brusco y se encontró con los ojos de su hermana.

—Ah, sí.

Tras echar un último vistazo a Mary Alice Brandon, deseando poder observar cómo pinchaba flores en espuma todo el día, empujó el carrito hacia las frutas y verduras.

—¿Viste a esa chica juntando flores?

Rosalie asintió, mientras cogía una bolsa de plástico de la máquina.

—Aja.

—¿Sabías que va en silla de ruedas?

—¿ Ah, sí? No, no me di cuenta. —Metió unas cuantas manzanas en la bolsa, la cerró, la metió en el carrito y cogió otra—. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

Miró los puestos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

—Sí. Ciruelas.

Isabella escuchó mientras la mujer del banco volvía a leer la cantidad que estaba transfiriendo a la cuenta de las sumas por pagar de los subcontratistas. Desde allí, el personal de Aro distribuiría los cheques individuales.

—Es correcto —respondió. Pero colgó sacudiendo la cabeza. Las cifras le seguían pareciendo altas, aunque Aro les hubiera dado el visto bueno.

Aro había ascendido rápido por las filas de Swan Builders, pero ella sabía que a los veinte años había sido alba_ñil,_de lo que aún se lamentaba como de «el trabajo más sucio en la faz de la tierra». Así que, a veces, ella temía que confiara demasiado en los subcontratistas, que les tuviera demasiada empatia. Bueno, suponía que _no_estaba en su mano; ella sólo enviaba las facturas y movía el dinero.

Tras haber acabado la última tarea del día, apagó la lámpara del escritorio y el ordenador y se dirigió al dormitorio. En algún sitio, fuera, Edward Cullen seguía pintando la casa, pero, con un poco de suerte, se iría pronto. Después de eso, Jessica llegaría para nadar, pero le había advertido a la hora de la comida de que _no_llegara antes de las seis.

Le encantaba su piscina, pero no tenía intención de pasearse en traje de baño mientras su desconcertante pintor merodeaba por ahí. Después de volver de comer, de hecho, había decidido entrar y quedarse allí y había planeado verlo lo menos posible mientras trabajara en su casa. Sabía que podría ser durante unas cuantas semanas, pero partes iguales de humillación y atracción enfermiza hacían que pareciera inteligente huir mientras Edward Cullen estuviera cerca. Se había hartado de desear a su pintor; había llegado a la conclusión de que, si se alejaba de él y seguía recordándose que era un tío engreído y arrogante, no sería tan difícil.

La comida con Jessica en un bistró de Clearwater Beach había mejorado su humor. Después, habían cruzado la calle hasta la arena, vadeando la marea mientras niños pequeños hacían montones con la arena y buscaban conchas marinas. Habían hablado de la posibilidad de ir a Utah a esquiar el próximo invierno para cambiar totalmente de paisaje y _no_habían hablado de sexo ni de hombres, lo que había hecho que fuera más fácil sacarse al pintor de la cabeza. De hecho, Jessica parecía ser como antiguamente, la amiga con la que se había juntado en el instituto y en la Universidad de Florida, antes de que Jessica hubiera empezado a acostarse con hombres al azar y a ir de fiesta como si el mañana no existiera. A veces se preocupaba por Jessica.

A dos horas de la llegada de Jessica, decidió ponerse algo cómodo y mimarse con un libro y una taza de té. Tras quedarse en sujetador y braguitas, buscó su kimono beige y se lo ató por delante antes de acomodarse en el diván de su dormitorio con el bestseller más nuevo.

Acababa de empezar a centrarse en el libro cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró vagamente hacia la puerta principal con incredulidad y echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla. Ni siquiera eran las cinco. Lo que significaba... Dios, tenía que ser Edward Cullen.

Pero ¿qué podía querer? ¿Tenía pensado ser maleducado con ella algo más mientras la devoraba con aquellos ojos oscuros? Su primera idea fue ignorarlo, quedarse justo donde estaba. Pero es probable que él supiera perfectamente que estaba en casa. Maldita sea.

Tras soltar el libro, se ajustó el cinturón del kimono y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la puerta... cuando se vio en un espejo de cuerpo entero. «Cielos», pensó, inmóvil de repente. Si se hubiera visto el día anterior antes de abrir la puerta, nunca lo habría hecho vestida _así._Ni siquiera pensando que fuera Aro y, _sin__duda,_no si hubiera sospechado que un perfecto desconocido estaba al otro lado. No se había dado cuenta de cómo se ceñía la brillante tela.

Y estaba a punto de decidir no abrir la puerta así _en __ese __momento,_ cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

—Maldito Edward Cullen —murmuró, mientras se dirigía al dormitorio para bajar las escaleras—. Ya voy.

—Segundos después, abría la puerta de un tirón lista para la batalla, aunque no sabía del todo por qué.

¿Las buenas noticias? No era su dios del océano.

Las malas: era Jessica. Y Angela, Mike y Ben.

Isabella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o irritada, pero se inclinó hacia lo segundo. «Genial, ahora cuatro personas más me han visto con esta bata ceñida». Aunque no es que aquellas cuatro personas fueran a inmutarse.

—¡Sorpresa! —dijo Jessica, con su siempre alegre sonrisa—. Me encontré con éstos y los invité, pensé que podíamos hacer una fiesta en la piscina. Espero que no te importe.

Isabella simplemente la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de venir a las seis?

Su amiga hizo una mueca.

—¿A las seis? Cielos, lo siento, Bells. Pensé que dijiste a las cinco. —Levantó las cejas y mostró una expresión llena de remordimiento—. ¿Me perdonas?

Era difícil no hacerlo. Jessica estaba siempre tan animada, por no decir alegremente inconsciente. Y, en circunstancias normales (como en el caso de que la furgoneta de Edward Cullen no siguiera en el camino de entrada), Isabella no habría estado tan picada, así que, simplemente, retrocedió para dejarlos entrar.

—Adelante.

—Un sitio genial —dijo Mike mientras cruzaba el umbral y se apartaba un mechón de cabello marrón que se le había escapado de su corta coleta.

—Gracias —respondió ella. Este último grupo de amigos de Jessica nunca había estado allí antes y Isabella había esperado que aquello siguiera igual. Quería a Jessica como a una hermana, pero no podía explicarse el gusto de Jessica por otras compañías en los últimos años.

Angela, que parecía salida de 1975, con su largo cabello liso con la raya en medio, su top con la espalda descubierta y sus vaqueros de campana, iba cogida al hombro de Ben y miraba a su alrededor con admiración. Ben, un rubio alto y musculoso con barba de chivo, era algo pelota, lo que ponía los nervios de punta a Isabella.

—¿Por qué no vais saliendo? —sugirió. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le desagradaban aquellas personas hasta que las vio dentro de su casa—. Iré a ponerme un traje de baño y estaré con vosotros en un momento.

Se dirigió escaleras arriba, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer aquello, cuando oyó a Angela decir «mira qué gatita tan bonita» desde la sala de estar. «No toques a mi gata», pensó, y subió los últimos escalones corriendo, sintiendo de repente la necesidad de volver abajo.

Intentó relajarse mientras entraba rápidamente en el dormitorio y dejaba que el kimono cayera a sus pies. Pero todos los amigos repelentes de Jessica estaban allí y Edward Cullen también seguía allí. Ah, su gran plan...

Rebuscando en su cajón de trajes de baño, encontró un traje de baño básico negro y se lo puso. Se sentía más cómoda en bikini, pero, teniéndolo todo en cuenta, aquélla parecía una elección más inteligente, incluso para _después_de que el pintor se hubiera marchado, cosa que esperaba que sucediera pronto. Lo único que había ido bien en los últimos cinco minutos era que Jessica no había bloqueado la furgoneta de Edward Cullen con su coche, así que podría irse fácilmente.

Edward movió su escalera hacia la esquina de la casa, con la intención de acabar el lado norte, incluso aunque su reloj marcaba que hacía rato que había pasado su hora normal de irse. La culpa por lo de antes todavía le azotaba y había decidido que acabar aquel trabajo lo antes posible era una buena idea. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, visiones de su fantasía seguían proyectándose como una película en su cerebro, creando pregunta tras pregunta... y tentándolo. Aun así, por más excitante que fuera, deseaba no haber entrado nunca, deseaba no saber nada de su librito rojo.

Acababa de volver a subirse en la escalera cuando oyó voces. Al echar un vistazo más allá de las piedras angulares de la esquina, vio que su nueva posición de ventaja le daba una vista de la piscina y del patio de piedra. Y parecía que la princesa tenía compañía.

Su primera impresión fue la de un grupo aburrido de gente de la Generación X; un par de chicas flacas que soltaron una risita tonta mientras se quitaban la ropa hasta quedarse en bikinis minúsculos y dos tipos que se esforzaban demasiado en ser guays mientras se quitaban la camiseta y encendían cigarrillos.

Acababa de ponerse a trabajar de nuevo cuando oyó la voz de la princesa, de nuevo con un tono mucho más amistoso con aquella pandilla que con él.

—Traigo cerveza y refrescos de vino. ¿Me ayudas con esto, Mike?

—Claro. —Edward oyó un golpe en la mesa de teca y la sacudida de botellas de cristal.

—¿Tienes los de kiwi y lima que me gustan? —preguntó una de las chicas.

—Sólo de baya y melocotón —respondió la princesa—. Lo siento, Jessica.

El nombre volvió a centrar su atención al otro lado de la esquina.

—De melocotón ya me va bien —dijo la misma chica, igual de contenta, mientras se retorcía el largo cabello caoba en un nudo despeinado en lo alto de su cabeza. Lucky tenía razón sobre el voluminoso pelo de la chica y también sobre sus tetas pequeñas, aunque pensaba que no serían tan pequeñas si ganara unos cuantos kilos. Las amigas de Isabella Swan estaban demasiado delgadas para su gusto.

La princesa, por otra parte, estaba muy bien. Su elegante traje de baño abrazaba su esbelta silueta de reloj de arena y reforzaba cada idea que Edward ya se había formado de su cuerpo: sus piernas eran eternas, sus pechos eran turgentes y redondos y cada curva le suplicaba que deslizara sus manos por ella. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido con una pinza grande, pero algunos mechones caían, libres.

—Iré a poner algo de música y a por unas patatas —dijo.

Un minuto después, mientras seguía dando suaves brochazos de pintura sobre el áspero estuco, en una emisora local sonaba a todo volumen un éxito del momento por los altavoces exteriores, con la música interrumpida por un par de chapoteos en la piscina y el sonido de una cerveza al abrirse.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el traje de baño?

—¿Qué quieres decir, _qué__ pasa _con él?

La segunda voz pertenecía a Isabella y, la primera, a Jessica, y estaban tan cerca (justo al girar la esquina, debajo de él) que no pudo evitar escuchar.

Jessica era tan animada que le recordaba a un teleñeco.

—Es que no te había visto con bañador desde el colegio y sé que odias un bronceado desigual. Y estás tan mona en un dos piezas...

Oyó el suspiro de Isabella y pensó que estaría _muy_ mona, mucho más que Jessica en su ceñido bikini plateado de lame. La verdad es que habría disfrutado viendo más de Isabella, pero estaba igual de sexy en el traje de baño negro.

—Lo siento si parecía nerviosa —respondió Isabella, más suavemente—. El bañador es lo primero que he sacado del armario, no hay ninguna razón en especial.

Las voces de las chicas se fueron atenuando mientras volvían a la piscina, pero Edward se preguntó también acerca de la observación de Jessica. Por la valoración de Lucky, habría esperado que la princesa ostentara todas esas atractivas curvas.

Después de un poco más de trabajo, bajó la escalera para rellenar su bandeja de pintura. Sin embargo, cuanto más seguía la fiesta de la piscina, más difícil se le hacía apartarla de su mente, especialmente sabiendo que Isabella estaba allí con los «tipos», como había empezado a pensar de los dos tíos. El estómago se le retorcía cuando la imaginaba dándoles lo que _él_quería de ella. Además, oír los ruidos de la fiesta mientras trabajaba le daba la sensación de ser algún tipo de criado en medio del mayor lujo.

Antes de empezar con el último cuadrado rosa que quedaba en el lateral de la casa, rodeó la esquina y se apoyó con indiferencia contra el estuco. Sólo quería ver cómo iba la fiesta, si seguía siendo el pequeño grupo de cinco o había crecido. Y también se preguntaba vagamente si Isabella Swan esperaba que se quedara escondido, como los buenos criados seguramente hacían.

Sus ojos fueron directamente en dirección a la piscina, hacia Jessica y los tipos, en el extremo menos profundo. El tipo de la coleta la cogía por detrás, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y el otro, el pecho, y el rubio jugaba con sus pies.

—Parad —decía, riendo, dando patadas. Pero, incluso desde aquella distancia, vio la luz entusiasmada de sus ojos, oyó el tono provocador de su voz. El Coleta tiró amenazadoramente de uno de sus triángulos plateados, riendo, y Jessica miró por encima del hombro para regañarlo—. ¡Mike! —Pero Edward estaba seguro de que Mike, como Lucky, había estado antes allí y había llegado más lejos.

El rubio le separó las piernas y se colocó entre ellas para levantarla, lejos de los brazos de Mike.

—Ven aquí, nena. —Jessica lo abrazó con los brazos y las piernas en el agua, que les llegaba hasta la cintura.

—Mi héroe —arrulló, mientras lo atraía hacia un beso apasionado.

Fue entonces cuando Edward vio a Isabella Swan por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba quieta como una estatua, ni a seis metros, observando la escena de la piscina igual que él. No era como si la estuvieran observando _juntos,_pero, de alguna forma, se sintió como si así fuera, como dos extraños que se ven empujados al mundo íntimo de alguien. Y, por supuesto, aquello le recordó el mundo íntimo _de__ella,_el que había violado sin querer aquel mismo día.

Mientras desviaba su mirada hacia ella, intentó definir lo que veía en sus ojos. Algo oscuro que no sabía leer, algo que quería saber, con todas sus fuerzas. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Casi sabía que se giraría para mirarlo, casi sabía que ella notaría su presencia. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se encontraron. Y el deseo lo inundó.

Ladeó la cabeza, la usó para señalar la piscina.

—¿No nadas con tus amigos? —Sin proponérselo, había pronunciado la pregunta de forma sugerente.

Ella parpadeó, con aspecto sorprendentemente desafiante.

—No —dijo bruscamente, y se giró para irse. Pero sólo había avanzado varios pasos cuando se detuvo para mirar por encima del hombro—. ¿No estás trabajando hasta tardísimo?

—¿Ansiosa por deshacerte de mí?

—Es sólo curiosidad.

—Hoy no he hecho todo lo que quería hacer; las rosas me han retrasado. —Era mentira, no la parte sobre lo de haber hecho lo suficiente, sino el motivo. Después de su excursión a la casa, se había tomado mucho tiempo para comer.

Ella se detuvo y dio unos cuantos pasos indecisos hacia él.

—¿Cómo ha ido...? —Su tono se suavizó ligeramente—. ¿... con las rosas?

Casi admitió que no había sido tan problemático como pensaba, casi preguntó lo que se había preguntado antes, si las cuidaba ella misma... pero se detuvo.

—Creo que han sobrevivido.

Ella asintió secamente.

—Bien. —Después, se giró para irse, una vez más, y esta vez no se detuvo; maldita sea, se volvió a sentir como su criado.

Su engreído asentimiento le recordó lo que había detectado al verla por primera vez: ella pensaba que era mejor que él. Un rayo de resentimiento lo azotó mientras miraba cómo se balanceaba su culo hasta alejarse y desaparecer, por último, tras las puertas francesas. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto lo odiaría si llegara a descubrir que conocía su secreto.

Como siempre, la había puesto nerviosa. Nunca había visto tanto sexo emanando de la mirada de un hombre. Y no era de la clase _mala,_de la clase de Jacob el socorrista, la clase «podrías ser cualquiera». De alguna manera, sabía que era sólo por ella. Quizás no había sido así cuando le abrió la puerta la mañana anterior (Dios, ¿había sido tan reciente?), pero lo que veía en sus ojos en aquel momento se había hecho más profundo, más estrecho, centrándose tanto en ella como ella, sin quererlo, se centraba en él.

Agarrándose al borde de la encimera de la cocina, intentó relajar su respiración. No debería haberse bebido ese refresco de vino sin comer nada; le había ido directamente a la cabeza. Unido a Edward Cullen, parecía una combinación letal.

—¿Qué haces?

Isabella alzó la vista para encontrarse con Jessica saliendo del baño.

—Pensaba que estabas jugando en la piscina —dijo, sin pretender sonar tan sarcástica.

Jessica ladeó la cabeza, como decidiendo si debía sentirse ofendida.

—Tenía que hacer pis.

Isabella fue hacia la despensa para coger una bolsa de patatas fritas y un bote de salsa, agradecida, debido a sus invitados inesperados, de guardar un montón de aperitivos a mano.

—Bueno, confiesa.

Miró por encima del hombro para ver la sonrisa curiosa de Jessica.

—¿El qué?

—Venga, Bells. ¿Quién _es_ese tío bueno de ahí fuera?

Oh, Dios, ¿Jessica lo había _visto?_ Contenta de seguir dándole la espalda a su amiga, Isabella alargó el brazo hasta un armario que había sobre su cabeza para coger una bandeja. Rezó para que su voz no temblara al decir:

—Me está pintando la casa.

—Parece bueno.

—Me parece que está haciendo un trabajo excelente. —Se giró para mirar a Jessica mientras desenroscaba la tapa de la salsa.

—No, tonta. En la cama.

Isabella dejó el bote en la encimera y puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Así que ahora hasta Jessica tenía la idea equivocada de que ella se acostaba con cualquiera?

—Bueno, no tengo ni idea de eso.

Jessica se mordió el labio inferior y habló con tono cantarín.

—Podrías averiguarlo. He visto la forma en que te mira, Bells. No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta.

Fingió indiferencia mientras abría la bolsa de patatas.

—No me va eso.

—¿El qué?

Se encontró con la mirada de Jessica.

—El sexo con extraños.

Jessica pareció ligeramente ofendida, pero a Isabella no le importaba. Su mejor amiga podía dormir con todos los hombres de Florida, si quería, pero eso no quería decir que Isabella tuviera que pensar que estaba bien. Y no pretendía ser tan injusta con Jessica, pero no podía evitar estar de mal humor.

—Sigues nerviosa, ¿no?

—Sí, la verdad.

Jessica bajó la barbilla y lanzó una mirada astuta, como diciendo: «Ahora sé por qué».

—Bueno, te aviso. Si no vas a ir tras ese guapísimo hombre, puede que _yo_tenga que hacerlo. —La sonrisa decía que Jessica se estaba marcando un farol, intentaba empujarla hacia una seducción que no quería porque pensaba que Isabella se lo estaba perdiendo.

—Sé mi invitada —Fue su única respuesta, mientras echaba patatas triangulares en la bandeja.

Sin embargo, mientras Jessica volvía a salir por la puerta, algo parecido a los celos palpitó de forma incómoda en el pecho de Isabella.

Cuando Isabella volvió a salir fuera, su humor había cambiado. El sol había comenzado a esconderse tras los árboles que había detrás del muro que separaba su patio del de su padre, y la piscina estaba vacía, con el agua quieta. Todos estaban sentados en círculo alrededor de la mesa del patio, bebiendo.

Dejó las patatas y la salsa en el centro de la mesa y cogió una de las sillas que sobraban.

—A jalar.

—Gracias —dijo Mike, mientras alargaba el brazo para coger una patata.

Ben soltó algún tipo de gruñido, con un cigarrillo colgándole del labio.

Angela se recogió el pelo en forma de trenza sobre un hombro, con aspecto sombrío; había un refresco de vino abierto sin tocar delante de ella. Isabella sólo podía suponer que Angela no había contado con que Jessica acapararía la atención de _ambos_ tíos.

—Parece que tu pintor está recogiendo para marcharse —dijo Jessica desde el otro lado de la mesa. «Gracias a Dios», pensó ella, ignorando la sonrisa insistente de Jessica. Lanzó un vistazo rápido hacia Edward Cullen, que estaba de rodillas para enrollar una tela protectora, a lo lejos. Todos los demás miraron también.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Jessica.

Ella exhaló antes de responder.

—Edward Cullen.

—¡Edward! —gritó Jessica. El se detuvo para mirar hacia arriba y el corazón de Isabella se heló. «¿Qué está haciendo Jessica?»—. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

Isabella miró enfurecida a su amiga y desvió los ojos de nuevo hacia Edward, que sólo pareció ligeramente sorprendido. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y viajó por todo su cuerpo.

—Claro —dijo él.

El estómago le dio un vuelco mientras Edward daba pasos tranquilos hacia el patio y se acomodaba en la última silla libre entre Angela y Ben. Ella no lo miró; en vez de eso, alargó el brazo nerviosamente hacia un refresco de vino.

—Se están calentando —dijo Angela.

Isabella la miró, confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Los refrescos de vino. Están calientes.

En respuesta, se levantó bruscamente.

—Iré a por hielo. —Se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, nunca en su vida tan contenta deescapar de unareunión social.

Dentro, agarró dos vasos acrílicos y los llenó de hielo... pero, entonces, se detuvo. ¿Y si simplemente se quedaba dentro y no salía? A la mierda con el refresco caliente de Angela. _No_ quería estar sentada en una mesa con Edward Cullen.

Sin embargo, tras respirar profundamente, cogió los vasos y salió por las puertas francesas. Todo iría bien, se dijo. No dejaría que aquel tipo arruinara su tiempo libre. De hecho, quizás _animara_ a Jessica a que se enrollara con él. Quizás eso apartara los ojos de Edward de _ella_y los pusiera en alguien más como _él._ Jessica y él podían follar como locos, a ella le daba igual.

Al llegar a la mesa, evitó los ojos de todos y vio a su pintor sólo en su visión periférica. Decidida a ignorar la forma en que su camiseta se le ajustaba tan bien al cuerpo, dejó un vaso delante de Angela y sirvió su refresco en el otro mientras se volvía a sentar. Por encima del crujido del hielo, escuchó la conversación.

—¿Y _tú,_Angela? —preguntó Jessica con una sonrisa sugerente.

Angela siguió pensativa mientras miró rápidamente a Ben.

—Díselo tú.

—No sé en qué sitio...

Angela dejó caer el vaso en la mesa.

—En el baño de casa de tu padre. ¿En qué otro sitio podía estar pensando?

—Lo que tú digas —farfulló él.

—Eh, chicos, no os enfadéis —dijo Jessica en tono tranquilizador, juguetón—. Sólo estamos haciendo el tonto, ¿eh?

Entonces, Mike se echó a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, tío? —preguntó Ben, indignado.

—Sólo estaba pensando en que una vez _yo_también lo hice en el baño de tu padre.

Ben quedó boquiabierto mientras Mike explicaba cómo había acabado con una chica en el baño de casa del padre de Ben durante una fiesta el año anterior, y Isabella finalmente entendió de qué hablaban. Miró a Mike durante un minuto y, después, bajó la mirada hacia su vaso, porque no quería que Edward pensara que estaba interesada en aquello, ya que no lo estaba. ¿Cómo había acabado en aquella situación?

—Isabella, ¿y tú? —Jessica alzó las cejas y lanzó una mirada—. ¿Cuál es el sitio más raro en el que lo has hecho?

El calor ardió en las mejillas de Isabella. Sabía que Jessica lo hacía con buena intención, que sólo intentaba hacerle hacer lo que pensaba que era mejor para ella, pero aquello no ayudaba.

—Sabes que no hablo de este tipo de cosas —respondió, intentando sonar agradable.

Jessica ladeó la cabeza ligeramente.

—Vamos, Bells, aquí todos somos amigos. Y _yo_sé de algunos sitios interesantes en los que lo has hecho. —Su amiga lanzó miradas provocadoras por la mesa, como si estuviera tentada a decir lo que Isabella se negaba a decir.

—Jessica, _no._—Ni siquiera sabía lo que Jessica planeaba decir, pero no quería averiguarlo.

—Déjala, si no quiere decirlo —intervino Edward, inesperadamente—. No le importa a nadie, si ella no quiere.

Jessica desvió su sonrisa hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es _tu_respuesta?

El estómago de Isabella se hundió. A pesar de cómo la había defendido, no quería estar allí. No quería oír nada más de aquella conversación.

Mientras Edward alzaba la mirada, lentamente, ella alzó su vaso y tomó un sorbo largo y fresco.

—El sitio más raro en el que he practicado el sexo, ¿eh? —Ahora miraba a los ojos de Jessica, y Bella alargó el brazo para coger una patata; cualquier cosa por tener las manos ocupadas.

—Ésa es la pregunta, semental —respondió Jessica, y Isabella tuvo la misma horrible sensación de la fiesta de la otra noche, de ver a Jessica en la piscina antes, la sensación de verse obligada a soportar algo inquietantemente íntimo.

—Mmm... —Edward se rascó la barbilla mientras miraba en la distancia—. Es difícil escoger, ya que ha habido tantos.

Isabella tomó otro trago de su refresco de vino, _deseando_de repente estar borracha, desesperadamente.

—No tienes que limitarte a una sola respuesta —dijo Jessica, que claramente disfrutaba del juego.

—No, no —respondió Edward, hablando despacio, como siempre—. La pregunta es «¿cuál es el sitio más raro en el que lo has hecho?». _El__sitio._Sólo uno. Quiero seguir las reglas y dar la mejor respuesta. —Tenía la misma insinuación de sonrisa que le había visto en la cara anteriormente.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál va a ser? —pinchó Jessica.

Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y, finalmente, comenzó a asentir.

—Creo que la tengo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Jessica, impaciente—. Me muero por saberlo.

—Una vez lo hice... —comenzó, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Isabella— ... a caballo.


	7. Capítulo V

**Aquí va un capítulo bastante largo!**

**Besos**

**Ana Beth**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward observó cómo se quedaba boquiabierta mientras el color desaparecía de su preciosa cara.

A pesar de su irritación momentos antes, no lo había dicho para horrorizarla. Lo había dicho para hacer que se preguntara si fantasía y realidad podían mezclarse. Lo había dicho para excitarla.

No importaba cuánto intentara parar, seguía pensando en su fantasía, imaginando sus manos acariciándole los muslos, las caderas, el culo, volviéndola loca por él. Imaginaba que era el hombre que había detrás de ella en ese caballo.

—Bueno —respondió Jessica, con una voz que sonaba más profunda—, _eso_suena bastante salvaje. ¿Detalles?

Él mantuvo la mirada prendida firmemente en Isabella.

—Claro —dijo, y alzó su cerveza.

Isabella se retorció, incómoda, en la silla, pero tampoco apartó la mirada de la suya. Dios, deseaba a aquella mujer... demasiado. En aquel momento no podía darle sentido, no podía separar el pasado del presente, su obsesión con su vida de su _nueva_obsesión: llevarla a la cama.

—Mi tío tiene una de esas granjas de caballos en la Ruta 52 —mintió, todavía mirando sus cálidos ojos azules—. Una primavera, conocí a una chica allí; su padre quería comprar un purasangre. Nunca había montado an tes, así que me ofrecí a enseñarla. Me monté en el caballo detrás de ella y le enseñé a usar las riendas, y acabamos montando por el bosque.

Se detuvo para beber de nuevo, consciente de que todas las personas de la mesa estaban ligeramente tensas, esperando el resto de su historia, pero él seguía hablando sólo para Isabella.

—La rodeé con mis brazos, comencé a besarle el cuello —dijo. Isabella tragó saliva, nerviosa—. Las cosas avanzaron a partir de ahí.

—_¿Y_qué pasó con sus pantalones? —preguntó Jessica—. Cómo... ya sabes.

Buena pregunta. Lo bastante buena como para hacer que desviara la mirada hacia ella por primera vez desde que había empezado con su historia, y no había esperado que lo cogieran en falta.

—Eres fisgona, ¿eh?

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—No soy tímida.

—Eso es obvio.

—Entonces responde a la pregunta.

Respiró lentamente, mientras consideraba posibilidades. De ninguna forma iba a decir que la chica imaginaria llevaba falda. Eso sería _demasiado_parecido a la fantasía de Isabella, y no quería delatarse.

—Se levantó en los estribos —dijo, finalmente—, y se los bajé todo lo que pude. Fue suficiente.

Isabella había tenido bastante. Se levantó.

—Disculpadme —dijo, y se dirigió a la casa, sin importarle si tenía un buen motivo para irse, sin importarle lo que nadie pensara de ella.

Lo primero que hizo fue apresurarse escaleras arriba, a su oficina, donde localizó su diario sexual en la estantería, justo donde debía estar, sin tocar. _Por__supuesto _que estaba sin tocar, ¿qué había pensado? Todavía agitada, volvió a correr escaleras abajo, fue al baño, cerró la puerta y se miró en el gran espejo que cruzaba la pared. Su mirada era tan frenética como se sentía ella y su corazón palpitaba. Una oleada de vértigo la recorrió y se agarró al lavamanos para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo supiera? ¿Lo _sabía_?Su historia no había reflejado _exactamente_ su fantasía, pero las similitudes la habían dejado literalmente sin aliento.

Pero tenía que ser razonable, racional. ¿_Podía _él haber leído su diario? No, definitivamente, no. Era imposible.

Sin embargo, incluso sin temer aquello, era como si la agarrara con algún lazo invisible. Había sido incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras él la miraba a los ojos y compartía su historia, terriblemente íntima y, Dios, la verdad es que ni siquiera había _querido_ apartarla. Había sido como si la estuviera seduciendo con sus palabras, su voz, sus oscuros ojos que la abrumaban, y como si ella se lo hubiera permitido. Notaba su cuerpo tan cansado como si acabaran de acostarse. Sacudió la cabeza ante su propio reflejo; «te estás volviendo loca». Entonces, alargó la mano hasta el grifo y se salpicó las mejillas con agua fresca.

Aun así, incluso mientras cogía una toalla de la barra de metal y se la apretaba contra la cara, su mente volvió apresuradamente a los paralelismos entre su historia y su fantasía. Las preguntas volvieron a formarse en su mente. «¿Hay alguna forma de que lo supiera? ¿Alguna forma en absoluto?».

Contuvo el aliento bruscamente, pensando, intentando razonar.

«No, no había ninguna forma. Porque nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera Jessica. Nadie».

Pero, entonces, _¿qué? _¿Era una coincidencia disparatada?

Por el momento, no tenía ninguna otra explicación, así que iba a tener que aceptarla. Era eso o pensar que, de alguna forma, le había leído la mente.

Cuando, finalmente, salió del baño, volvió a pensar en no volver a salir. Pero aquella vez salía con un objetivo: ya era hora de acabar con aquella estúpida fiesta.

—¿Estás bien, Bells? —Jessica parecía preocupada mientras Isabella volvía al patio. El mismo grupo, Edward incluido, seguía alrededor de la mesa, aunque se habían callado.

—La verdad es que no me siento demasiado bien. Demasiados refrescos de vino —afirmó, con la esperanza de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que se había tomado menos de dos—. No quiero ser maleducada, pero... creo que es hora de terminar por hoy.

—Por supuesto —dijo Jessica, con tono totalmente comprensivo—. Nos vamos.

—Gracias, chicos. Lo siento. —Inclinó la cabeza en forma de disculpa.

—No hay problema, Isabella —dijo Mike, mientras se ponía en pie.

Mientras los demás se levantaban también, Jessica volvió a desviar su atención hacia Edward.

—Entonces, ¿vendrás?

Isabella parpadeó. «¿Qué se había perdido con su última desaparición?».

—Sí, allí estaré.

—Genial —Jessica mostró una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¿Qué es genial? —preguntó Isabella con indiferencia, intentando sonreír.

Jessica desvió la mirada hacia Isabella.

—He invitado a Edward a la fiesta de Aro de mañana por la noche.

La noticia la sacudió como un maremoto. Jessica lo había invitado a la fiesta de Aro. Y él había dicho que sí. «Oh, Dios».

Aun así, sonrió, asintió, intentó mantener la calma, como si no fuera nada importante. Era la última defensa que tenía a su disposición.

—Bueno —dijo Edward, volviéndose a centrar en ella con aquellos ojos oscuros y seductores—, hasta mañana. —E incluso sólo con eso, su mirada sobre ella durante aquellas simples palabras casi la enterró. Era como si estuviera diciendo más. Cosas sexuales. Hasta Jessica lo había visto antes, así que sabía que no se lo estaba imaginando. Sus ojos le decían obscenidades.

Pero, en una tardía y sorprendente ráfaga de fuerza, aquella vez no se desmoronó. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Se preparó, lo miró directamente y copió su tono seguro.

—Claro —dijo, imitando una de sus lacónicas respuestas favoritas, se giró y se marchó.

Edward escaló la escalera que había apoyada contra la parte de atrás de la casa de Isabella. Echó un vistazo distraído hacia la ventana más cercana, no intentando ver dentro, sino preguntándose dónde estaba y qué hacía, y se encontró con las cortinas echadas. Bueno, si no la veía durante el día, sin duda la vería por la noche.

Normalmente, una fiesta en casa de Aro Vulturi sería el último sitio al que querría ir, pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, había sido una invitación que no había podido rechazar. Si quería saber cómo era la vida para los ricos magnates de Swan Builders, ¿qué mejor forma de observarlos que en una fiesta?

Por supuesto, si Charlie estaba allí, cabía la posibilidad de que lo reconociera. Como con Isabella, no había visto a Charlie desde que tenía doce años y, con una empresa de la magnitud de Swan, no tenía motivos para pensar que Charlie supiera siquiera que Edward trabajaba para él. Quería que siguiera siendo así, especialmente en aquel momento. Una reunión cara a cara, con la verdad ante ellos, podía llevar al tipo de confrontación que le costaría su sustento. Y, además, ahora que quería seducir a la hija de Charlie, mantener en secreto su anterior conexión en la vida parecía más importante aún.

Sí, ir a la fiesta de Aro parecía una buena forma de ver a los ricos en acción: Charlie, Aro, Jessica... y, por supuesto, Isabella, la razón principal por la que iba. Aspiró recordando cómo lo había mirado mientras contaba la historia del caballo. Había saboreado observando cómo se abrían sus ojos azules, que le parecían perdidos. Había sido como si un rayo invisible hubiera conectado sus miradas y construido un calor lento en su interior. Lo sentía incluso entonces, y no tenía nada que ver con el abrasador sol de la Costa del Golfo.

Justo entonces, el sonido de su busca interrumpió el caluroso silencio del mediodía. Tras dejar el rodillo en la bandeja, lo cogió de su cinturón para ver que Eleazar Denali lo estaba llamando, que probablemente había acabado con su trabajo actual y se preguntaba dónde lo quería Edward a continuación.

Se dirigía a la furgoneta para llamar desde el viejo teléfono del coche cuando un ruido repentino lo asustó, haciendo que se detuviera en la hierba. La puerta del garaje. Después de lo del día anterior, reconocería aquel sonido en cualquier parte. Mientras espiaba cómo el lujoso Z4 daba marcha atrás, unas elegantes gafas de sol escondían los ojos de Isabella Swan, pero el resto era tan magnífico como siempre. Largos rizos rubios caían sobre sus hombros como olas de satén pálido y su top sin mangas revelaba unos hombros ligeramente bronceados y unos brazos gráciles que se alargaban hacia el volante. Edward levantó la mano en forma de pequeño e indeciso saludo y el gesto que ella le devolvió fue igual de evasivo. Después, él abrió la puerta de copiloto de la furgoneta y buscó el teléfono entre los asientos.

Resultó que el teléfono no funcionaba; se había olvidado de cargarlo. Alzó la vista y pensó rápidamente en preguntar a la princesa si podía usar su teléfono, justo a tiempo de verla girar por Bayview Drive, lejos de él.

Empezó a rodear la furgoneta, pensando que iría al teléfono público más cercano... lo que sería malgastar un cuarto de hora. Pero, entonces, se le ocurrió que podía usar su teléfono de todas formas. Sólo le llevaría un minuto y ahorraría mucho tiempo.

Rodeó la casa y encontró la llave bajo el macetero.

Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que entró por la puerta trasera, fue consciente de la innegable verdad. Ahora que estaba dentro, no podía usar sólo el teléfono y volver a salir.

Saber que la casa estaba vacía de nuevo le disparaba el corazón vergonzosamente. Quería más y, a su pesar, sabía _de__qué_quería más.

Echó un vistazo al teléfono que colgaba de una pared de la cocina y, después, al recibidor que conducía a las escaleras. Podía llamar a Tony en unos minutos, decidió, porque, casi sin su consentimiento, sus botas de trabajo se dirigieron al recibidor. Una culpa pesada e implacable le martilleaba las costillas, pero sus pies no prestaron atención.

Cuando se aproximó a la escalera serpenteante y miró hacia arriba, el corazón le latía salvajemente. Aquello era tan peligroso, joder... no debería estar allí, y lo sabía. No sólo era peligroso, sino simplemente reprensible.

No obstante, era como si una muestra de sus pensamientos secretos lo hubiera enganchado. No fue tanto la elección como la rendición lo que lo condujo, finalmente, escaleras arriba.

Se movió rápidamente, pensando: «Sólo una, leeré sólo una fantasía más, moveré el culo hasta abajo, llamaré a Eleazar y me largaré de aquí».

Le dolía el pecho para cuando llegó a la oficina y cogió el volumen rojo. Aquella vez no se sentó, ya que tenía más prisa que el día anterior.

Abrió el libro hacia el final para encontrar las páginas vacías y, después, hojeó hacia el principio, donde su bonita letra abundaba en tinta de color verde oscuro.

_Estoy tumbada en una cama en medio de las sábanas de algodón más suaves, en medio de un bosque fértil y verde, con altos árboles formando un toldo sobre mi cabeza. El suelo del bosque es una gruesa alfombra de heléchos verdes y exuberantes. El amanecer me hace abrir los ojos, pero la fresca sombra y el sonido de los grillos, que todavía no ha cesado, comienzan a adormecerme de nuevo._

_Cuando unas manos grandes se cierran sobre mis pechos, a través del delgado camisón, abro los ojos sobresaltada para encontrarme a un hombre totalmente cautivador sentado sobre mí, a horcajadas, acariciándome. Su tacto envía sensaciones de mi pecho hasta la unión de mis muslos; aún más cuando se mueve y acomoda su erección justo allí, a través del camisón. Está delgado, musculoso y desnudo, y su expresión tranquila me hace pensar en un duendecillo del bosque que se dedica a revolotear de cama en cama para dar placer a doncellas que no se lo esperan._

_Sólo que no es ningún duendecillo; es todo hombre, con músculos fibrados tensándole los brazos, el pecho, los muslos, y sus ojos se vuelven, lentamente, más animales y hambrientos cuando me mira._

—_Más_—_susurro,__sin__pensar._

_Sonríe, complacido, y se aparta de mí, hasta el pie de la cama._

—_Más_—_vuelvo__a__decir,__temiendo__que__se__vaya.__Esta__vez__es__una__súplica._

—_Levántate__el__camisón_—_me__ordena__el__hombre__del__bosque._

_Tras__buscar__el__dobladillo,__alzo__lentamente__el__algodón__blanco,__más__arriba,__más__arriba,__mientras__observa,__hasta__que,__finalmente,__descansa__alrededor__de__mi__cintura._

—_Abre__las__piernas_—_ordena,__sin__apartar__nunca__los__ojosde__mí._

_Hago lo que me pide, mostrándole mis partes más íntimas._

_En ese momento, la cama se transforma en un columpio grande, con cuerdas de enredaderas florecientes. Me siento en el columpio del bosque, con las piernas abiertas, preguntándome si realmente se trata de algún tipo de ser mágico, cuando susurra: «Agárrate. No te sueltes»._

_Mientras me agarro a las enredaderas que tengo a los lados, una brisa eleva el columpio suavemente, de manera que se desliza ligeramente adelante y atrás. Mi hombre del bosque desnudo se arrodilla delante de mí, entre los helechos, y, cuando el columpio se acerca a él a cámara lenta, lame suavemente entre mis piernas. Yo gimo mientras el columpio se aleja, con la caricia de su lengua irradiando a través de mí como luz, calor. Cuando el columpio se vuelve a acercar a él, su lengua concede otro lametón que me hace gritar._

_Una y otra vez, el columpio se balancea hasta su boca, y su lengua impone la dulce y provocadora tortura; justo cuando creo que me volveré loca, coge la madera con las manos para impedir que me aleje. Aplica largas y abundantes caricias en mi centro mientras lo observo; su cara está húmeda de mis jugos. El placer es tan exquisito que casi me lleva a las lágrimas, me llena, me llena hasta que, por último, soy toda placer, toda sensaciones, y grito con él, lloro con él, empapándome de cada magnífico afecto que transmite mi amante del bosque._

_Cuando el fenomenal orgasmo termina, cierro los ojos, sólo para sentir cómo las enredaderas se evaporan bajo mis manos y, cuando caigo, el suave algodón de la cama me sostiene. Abro los ojos para encontrarlo tumbado a mi lado, cubriéndonos con las sábanas mientras me acomodo en su cálido abrazo._

Edward lo leyó rápidamente, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido y, cuando terminó, se sintió muy tentado a leer más.

Demasiado tentado.

«Sólo otro vistazo», se prometió. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Un vistazo más en su mundo de fantasía.

¿Podía permitírselo?

«Ésta será la última vez», promete.

Tras respirar profundamente, gira la página.

Tinta azul para aquella entrada, pero no se trata de tinta azul normal; es de un azul un poco más claro, más brillante, que le hace pensar en el océano.

Y sobre eso había escrito. Sobre flotar en el océano. Entonces, un hombre aparece en el agua y ella abre las piernas para él, igual que en la otra fantasía. No pudo evitar pensar que le debía de gustar mucho aquello para haber escrito dos fantasías seguidas sobre ello. El corazón le latió aún más rápido y la sangre se le arremolinó en la ingle mientras se imaginaba a la princesa, húmeda y abierta para él, se imaginaba que la hacía gimotear y gritar.

Tembló, totalmente excitado para entonces, pero casi lamentándolo, lamentando haber girado la página, haber necesitado más de tal forma. No podía recordar ni un solo momento en el que se hubiera sentido tan poseído por algo... algo imaginario, además.

No sólo eso, sino que se encontró queriendo leer otra, y otra, con la piel ardiendo de hambriento deseo. Sería fácil sentarse y leer aquel libro todo el maldito día.

Pero, por amor de Dios, tenía que ejercer _algún_tipo de disciplina. De todas formas, era una locura estar allí.

Y el peor tipo de delito. El remordimiento ya le recorría las venas. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Nunca había dicho que fuera un santo, pero no le gustaba sentir que se aproximaba al otro lado del espectro.

Tras cerrar el libro de golpe, lo volvió a poner en su si tio y salió de la oficina. Sin embargo, las imágenes de ella, deslizándose en un columpio, con el camisón por la cintura, y flotando en el océano, desnuda, bronceada y sexy, se quedaron con él mientras bajaba las escaleras. Casi podía sentir sus manos en su húmeda piel, casi podía oírla, saborearla. Su corazón ni siquiera había comenzado a calmarse.

Cuando giró hacia la cocina, algo se movió y él se estremeció de pánico.

—Miau.

Tras bajar la vista para encontrarse con la gata blanca de ayer cerca de los pies, murmuró aliviado.

—Gato, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Tras respirar hondo, se dirigió a la puerta trasera, la cerró rápidamente tras él, depositó la llave bajo la tortuga y dio gracias a Dios por haber podido entrar y salir tan rápidamente. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Apenas lo sabía. Comenzaba a sentirse como el delincuente juvenil que una vez fue. Todo era culpa de aquel maldito libro de fantasías, era como una luz del porche y, él, una polilla sin cerebro. Y, si no iba con cuidado, se iba a carbonizar.

Ya había vuelto a subir la escalera y comenzado a pintar antes de darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de llamar a Eleazar. Negó con la cabeza, irritado, justo cuando el busca le volvió a vibrar contra la cadera.

Isabella guardó las últimas provisiones y arrastró una bolsa de diez kilos de alpiste hacia la puerta trasera. Tras liberar una mano para girar el cerrojo, abrió la puerta... y el teléfono sonó. Genial.

Tras dejar la bolsa de alpiste contra el marco de la puerta, corrió a cogerlo. Era Jessica, que llamaba para hacer planes para la noche.

—¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Ah, gracias, pero prefiero conducir.

—¿Por qué? —Sonaba sorprendida.

—Porque puede que no me quede mucho rato. Sólo voy porque me siento obligada. Y eso me recuerda que anoche quería matarte. —Lo dijo con el tono de «te quiero, pero lo digo en serio» que sólo podían compartir las amigas de toda la vida.

—¿Y eso? —Como siempre, Jessica parecía no darse cuenta de nada.

Isabella suspiró.

—¿Lo invitas a tomar una cerveza con nosotros? ¿Y luego me presionas a tomar parte en esa conversación sobre dónde lo habían hecho todos? Me quería morir. Sabes que no me va ese tipo de... juegos preliminares en grupo, o lo que fuera.

Y, también como siempre, después de una reprimenda, Jessica parecía tener remordimientos.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo suavemente—, pero pensé que sería bueno para ti. Tienes que divertirte más. Y, si no aprovechas esta oportunidad con el bombón de tu pintor... —Concluyó, soltando un fuerte suspiro exasperado—. Sinceramente, Bells, a veces me preocupa que acabes sola.

Era curioso, ella tenía el mismo pensamiento sobre su mejor amiga.

—Oh, Jessica —arrastró un suspiro—. A veces me gustaría poder ser más como tú, pero no lo soy. No soy tan abierta, ni me siento tan cómoda hablando de cosas personales con gente que no conozco... —«No me siento tan cómoda ofreciendo sexo a todos los hombres que conozco»—. Simplemente no soy tan... sociable como tú.

La mente de Isabella se llenó de imágenes de las dos, en el instituto, hablando por teléfono de chicos, tumbadas en la playa con revistas de moda, riéndose de cosas que nadie más pensaría que eran divertidas. Entonces eran tan parecidas... pero todo había cambiado cuando el único tipo del que Jessica se había enamorado jamás la había plantado bruscamente. Él estaba en el último curso de la Universidad de Florida cuando Jessica estaba en el segundo año. Se había enamorado locamente de James y él dijo que quería casarse con ella. Sin embargo, el día que se graduó, anunció que había cambiado de opinión, que no estaba preparado para sentar la cabeza y que se iba a California a trabajar. No quería que Jessica fuera con él. Cuando ella dejó de llorar, se sumergió en su estilo de vida de diversión despreocupada y nunca miró atrás, dejando que Isabella se sintiera como un palo en el barro.

—Lo siento, Bells —dijo Jessica—. Sólo intentaba que te soltaras un poco.

—Bueno, déjalo —dijo ella, medio en broma, medio en serio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya lo pillo. No quieres divertirte. Quieres hacerte vieja con tu gata.

No exactamente, pero suficiente, si hacía que Jessica se comportara.

—Te prometo que intentaré ser buena a partir de ahora. Bueno, por lo que a ti respecta, me refiero. —Jessica soltó una risita traviesa típica de ella—. Pero, antes de que dejemos el tema del todo, hay algo que tengo que decir.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Es sobre tu pintor. —Introdujo una pausa dramática—. Para ser alguien a quien no le van ese tipo de charlas, parecías embelesada con su historia.

El estómago de Isabella se revolvió. Se había olvidado más o menos de aquella parte o, al menos, se había olvidado de que Jessica estaba sentada allí, viéndolo.

—Eso sólo fue... —«¿Qué? ¿Qué fue?».

—Química sexual locamente incontrolada —ofreció Jessica, como si nada—, te guste o no.

Sin saber qué decir, Isabella respiró hondo y prácticamente escupió:

—Es un gilipollas. —Y echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta trasera, que seguía abierta, para asegurarse de que seguía estando sola.

Jessica sólo rió.

—A veces así es como los chicos nos dicen que les gustamos, ¿te acuerdas? En tercero, te tiraban de las trenzas y, ahora, a veces simplemente actúan como capullos machotes.

—Lo que sea, no quiero tener nada que ver con él. Y, por cierto, añadamos invitarle a la fiesta a la lista de cosas por las que quiero matarte.

Su amiga la reprendió.

—Me parece que estás demasiado molesta por esto, Bells.

Negó con la cabeza, contrariada y, aunque no quería compartir sus sentimientos sobre Edward con Jessica, algo en ella se rompió. Sus mentiras sonaban estúpidas, incluso para ella.

—Es raro —admitió—. Ni siquiera lo entiendo yo misma. Y no sé qué hacer.

—Así que la situación es que te atrae locamente, pero no crees que sea un buen tipo.

Por alguna razón, el recuerdo de él defendiéndola, diciéndole a Jessica que la dejara en paz, se repitió en su mente. Pero, aun así, dijo:

—Sí, básicamente.

Jessica soltó lo que casi sonó como un suspiro maternal.

—Sé que no te gustan las relaciones físicas esporádicas, pero a veces hasta las chicas _buenas_se encuentran en sitios en los que es más fácil olvidarse de lo que tiene sentido y concentrarse en lo que es divertido.

Isabella tragó saliva, nerviosa.

—No dejo de decirte que no me va la diversión.

Jessica rió.

—Si alguna vez lo probaras, quizás te gustaría.

Era hora de cambiar de tema.

—¿A qué hora irás a casa de Aro?

Afortunadamente, aquello condujo a hablar de lo que se iban a poner y de quién más estaría allí, y la conversación se disolvió en el ritmo fácil en que su amistad se había desarrollado a lo largo de los años. Pero, tras despedirse finalmente algunos minutos después, se giró hacia la puerta, para encontrarse a Edward Cullen apoyándose en el marco, observándola.

El sobresalto se hizo notar por todo su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo había aparecido _él?_

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Necesito usar tu teléfono.

—Ah. —Asintió secamente—. Adelante. —Hizo un gesto hacia el auricular que acababa de colgar y observó mientras Edward entraba y se acercaba a ella. Pareció llenar la sala.

Ella se giró, ansiosa por hacer algo, _cualquier__cosa._Afortunadamente, un par de bolsas de la compra vacías seguían cubriendo el suelo de la cocina. Se agachó para recoger una y se preguntó si sus shorts vaqueros se le ceñían demasíado al culo y si él estaba mirando. Se volvió a incorporar y dobló la bolsa nerviosamente mientras él comenzaba a hablar.

—Eleazar, soy Edward. Perdona que haya tardado tanto en contestarte... Por qué no vas a Oceanbrook y ves si Stan te necesita...

Tras ponerse la bolsa bajo el brazo, alcanzó la otra y también la dobló. Mientras lo escuchaba hablar, su primer pensamiento fue lo concienzudo que parecía sobre su trabajo. Sabía, a través de charlas informales entre los supervisores de la construcción de Swan, que tenía la reputación de hacer un trabajo bueno y concienzudo y de dirigir un negocio respetado. ¿Podía un tipo tan de fiar y trabajador ser tan malo como ella lo veía en su cabeza? Desafortunadamente, su segundo pensamiento fue que, la última vez que lo había visto, le había contado una experiencia sexual, y ella había escuchado, _embelesada._

—Es una casa de ladrillo de dos plantas en el primer callejón sin salida... Sí, mañana por la mañana Gary y tú podéis empezar en la última casa de Sea Breeze Court si está lista...

Cuando hubo colgado, ella se estremeció, sin ningún motivo, aparte de que Edward estaba en su casa, a pocos metros de ella, y ella se lo estaba imaginando haciéndolo con una chica a caballo. Se giró para mirarlo, rezando para que él no pudiera ver nada de eso en su mirada.

—¿Me podrías dar un vaso de agua? —preguntó él.

Ella parpadeó y lo rodeó para alargar la mano hasta el armario que había sobre su cabeza, que era donde guardaba los vasos.

—Llevo una nevera conmigo, pero esta mañana se me ha olvidado volver a llenarla.

Qué poco propio de él, pensó ella, ofrecer conversación informal, pero ella no pudo pensar en ninguna respuesta. Después de llenar el vaso de hielo y de agua purificada de la nevera, se giró para dárselo, pero se aseguró de no alzar la mirada. Aun así, cuando sus dedos, ásperos por el trabajo, tocaron los suyos durante el intercambio, fue imposible no mirarlo: su cara, aquellos ojos penetrantes. Habría jurado que él podía ver todos sus secretos.

Sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio.

—¿Así que esta noche vas a casa de Aro?

—¿Te molesta eso?

La pregunta la cogió desprevenida.

—¿Por qué me iba a molestar?

—Creo que no te caigo bien.

Su pecho se tensó. Deseaba que no estuvieran tan cerca.

—Yo... nunca he dicho eso.

—No hacía falta.

Luchó por hallar una respuesta, pero, de nuevo, no la encontró. El levantó el vaso y tomó un largo trago, y ella esperó con indiferencia, rezando todo el tiempo para que no pareciera que lo estaba observando _embelesada._

—No tengo por qué ir —dijo, mientras sus ojos se volvían a encontrar—, si te va a hacer sentir incómoda.

—¿Incómoda? ¿Por qué me iba a sentir incómoda?

—Pareces estar bastante incómoda ahora mismo.

¿Lo parecía? Claro que lo parecía. De nuevo, sacudió la cabeza brevemente.

—No lo estoy. Sólo estoy... cansada.

—Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo, no te encontrabas bien anoche. —No insinuó su sonrisa, como solía hacer, pero ella sabía que estaba allí, escondida justo bajo la superficie—. Bueno, tal vez deberías descansar un poco esta tarde. Guarda tus energías para esta noche. —Tras aquello, apuró el vaso, lo dejó sobre la encimera y se dirigió a la puerta trasera.

_Ella_sabía para qué necesitaba tener fuerzas para aquella noche: enfrentarse a la fiesta, a la gente que estaría allí, enfrentarse a él. Pero se preguntaba para qué pensaba _él_que necesitaba fuerzas, qué estaba insinuando. Incluso de espaldas a ella, seguía sintiendo cómo emanaba sexo de él.

Se detuvo en la puerta para señalar la gran bolsa de alpiste que seguía allí, olvidada.

—¿Esto tiene que ir fuera?

Ella asintió bruscamente.

—Tengo algunos comederos de pájaro en la parte trasera del patio.

Edward Cullen se echó la bolsa al hombro sin esfuerzo alguno y desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras él. Al darse cuenta de que no había respirado con normalidad durante algún tiempo, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro enorme e intentó relajarse. Cielo santo, ¿cómo se había metido aquel hombre, al que no conocía, tan profunda y rápidamente en su mundo? Y, ¿por qué eran aquellos ojos oscuros tan letales para ella?

Le había costado horrores dormirse la noche anterior y tenía una sensación _más_horrible aún sobre la fiesta de Aro. Porque, por alguna razón, _tenía__ganas_de ir, _tenía__ganas_de verlo allí. En teoría debería temerlo, pero aquel vestigio subyacente de ilusión seguía abriéndose paso hasta su cerebro.

Quizás, pensó, simplemente deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, que él fuera diferente. Lo que Jessica había dicho era cierto: lo deseaba con locura, pero simplemente no le gustaba. Aquélla no era una atracción corriente.

—¿Qué estás bebiendo?

Isabella desvió la mirada del guapo e impecablemente vestido hombre de negocios de pelo entrecano para echarle un vistazo a su bebida.

—Chardonnay —dijo secamente, molesta por su tono de ir a matar.

Él agitó vino tinto en una copa.

—Deberías probar el Merlot. Es exquisito.

—Quizás vaya a probarlo.

—Ah, me gustaría...

Pero ella nunca oyó el resto, porque ya estaba cruzando la gran sala de techo abovedado, lejos de él.

—Eh, nenita, ¿a qué vienen las prisas? —Una mano cayó sobre su muñeca, pero, afortunadamente, sólo se trataba de Aro. Ella alzó la mirada hacia sus pálidos ojos azu les y su sonrisa. Como siempre, cada mechón de su pelo rubio oscuro estaba cuidadosamente en su sitio.

—Sólo me escapo de otro de tus amigos pelotas.

—¿De cuál?

Ella señaló hacia la concurrida y bulliciosa sala.

—Aquel tipo de cuarenta y tantos que está de pie junto al estéreo, con pinta triste.

—Damon Blanchard —dijo Aro asintiendo brevemente—. Acaba de divorciarse.

—No me digas.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Venga, no está tan mal. Es un tío muy majo y tiene un yate de buen tamaño y, de repente, nadie con quien compartirlo.

—Nunca has tenido que rechazarlo, Aro. Pero, oye, si tanto te gusta, tal vez _tú_puedas compartir el yate con él.

Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Muy gracioso, nenita.

—¿Has visto a Jessica?

—Hace unos minutos estaba en el bar con Mike y Ben.

—Gracias —dijo, y fue en esa dirección. No elegiría a Mike y Ben como compañeros de fiesta, pero eran mejor que Damon Blanchard.

Sin embargo, cuando vio al trío, se paró en seco. Jessica susurraba a Mike, con una mano en su mejilla, pero Ben se agarraba a ella por detrás, con ambos brazos alrededor de sus caderas. Isabella seguía sin saber si se trataba de un trío o de un juego de tira y afloja, y no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

—Caramba, Isabella Swan, dichosos los ojos.

—¡Sue! —dijo alegremente, mientras se giraba hacia la voz. Sospechaba que Sue, la recepcionista de su padre durante los últimos quince años, y una abuela felizmente casada de sesenta años, se sentía igual de incómoda que ella en una de las fiestas de Aro. No obstante, el cabello plateado de Sue le enmarcaba la cara con un peinado corto con mucho estilo, llevaba un traje pantalón muy veraniego que le sentaba muy bien y, a primera vista, nadie pensaría que estaba fuera de lugar. Igual que con la misma Isabella, suponía.

Después de conseguirle una bebida a Sue, se situaron en un rincón de la enorme sala para hablar de trivialidades. Su padre todavía no había llegado y especularon sobre cuál de las mujeres con las que salía iría de su brazo.

—Tu padre —dijo Sue— ha cambiado mucho con los años.

—Como si no lo supiera.

—Intenté arreglarle una cita con mi prima, Martha, pero no quería saber nada de ella. Dijo que era demasiado vieja. Tiene cuarenta y cinco años y es bastante atractiva...

—Pero papá ni siquiera mira a mujeres que tengan la mitad de su edad.

—Hombres —bromeó Sue.

—Son unos cerdos —estuvo de acuerdo Isabella.

—Excepto mi Arthur.

Isabella sonrió.

—¿Por qué no lo has traído esta noche?

—¿Aquí? —Sue rió—. Se pensaría que trabajo en un culebrón. El picnic anual es mucho más de su estilo —concluyó, con un guiño.

Con la pausa en la conversación, Isabella inspeccionó la sala de nuevo, esta vez buscando a Edward Cullen. No había señales de él, lo que era tanto un alivio como... bueno, algo más que no sabía identificar, pero se negaba a llamarlo decepción. Lo que le recordaba...

—Por cierto, quería reñirte. —Entrecerró los ojos para mirar a Sue—. Pero habías salido a comer ayer cuando me pasé.

Sue no pareció nerviosa en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué hice?

—Enviaste a _ese__hombre_a mi casa.

—_¿Ese__hombre?_

Isabella alzó las cejas.

—No te hagas la tonta. ¿Edward Cullen? ¿El pintor?

—Alegra la vista, ¿eh?

Sue mostró una sonrisa cómplice, pero Isabella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Sue, de todos los pintores que trabajan para nosotros, ¿tenías que elegirlo _a__él?_

—Pensaba que te estaba haciendo un favor —dijo con un guiño—. Pensaba que embellecería la fachada durante unos días.

A su pesar, Isabella tuvo que reír, pero dijo:

—No necesito una fachada bonita y lo encuentro... agresivo.

Sue se encogió de hombros.

—He hablado con él cuando deja sus facturas en la oficina y me parece normal. No es exactamente una persona cálida y acogedora, pero es normal. Quizás saques al animal que lleva dentro —añadió con una sonrisa sugerente.

—De acuerdo, ya es suficiente —avisó Isabella—. Dejemos el tema. Pero la próxima vez que necesite un sub-contratista y te pida ayuda, elige a alguien un poco menos... _todo._

Sue soltó una risita ahogada y Isabella decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema, pero, al cabo de unos minutos, Sue anunció que se iba y el estómago de Isabella se encogió.

—¿Ya me dejas tirada? —Tenía pensado irse pronto, por supuesto, pero llevaba allí menos de una hora.

—Ya he hecho acto de presencia —dijo Sue—. Pero ahora prefiero irme a casa con Arthur y ver qué ha encontrado con el detector de metales en la playa esta noche.

Isabella suspiró. Si ella tuviera un Arthur, también preferiría irse a casa.

—Deséame suerte entre las pirañas —dijo, mientras acompañaba a la otra mujer a la puerta.

—No te metas en el agua —bromeó Sue.

Sin embargo, cuando se hubo marchado, Isabella siguió su consejo, cogió otra copa de vino y se dirigió de vuelta al rincón en el que habían estado hablando un minuto antes, más que satisfecha de mezclarse con el paisaje el tiempo que fuera posible. Hasta se colocó ligeramente detrás de una palmera que había en una maceta.

Sólo un tipo la molestó.

—¿Te estás escondiendo, cariño? —preguntó, mientras apartaba las hojas de palmera. Era rubio, de unos treinta años y bastante mono, pero...

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿De quién?

—De tipos que llaman «cariño» a mujeres que no conocen.

Él palideció y se marchó, y ella se enorgulleció de su atrevimiento, aunque sospechaba que sólo era el vino, que se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Cuando Isabella vio a la mujer de Aro, cruzó la sala llena de la «gente guapa» de Tampa Bay para alcanzarla.

—¡Eh! —dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella por detrás.

—Hola —dijo Gianna, mientras se giraba para echarle una ojeada—. ¡Estás estupenda!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias. —Gianna siempre le hacía cumplidos por su ropa y le pedía consejos de moda, pero raras veces los seguía. En aquel momento, Gianna llevaba colores brillantes que desentonaban más que se complementaban, y el pelo marrón, que le llegaba a los hombros, parecía colgar con demasiada sencillez, detrás de sus orejas.

—Siento no haberte podido saludar antes. Pero, por desgracia —añadió, mientras se ponía de puntillas para buscar por la sala—, no encuentro a Aro, o _sería__él_el que saludara a todos sus amigos.

—Lo vi... bueno, no hace mucho. —Isabella inclinó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente—. Pero Aro se mueve rápido, así que supongo que ahora podría estar en cualquier parte.

—Tú lo has dicho. Nunca he conocido a nadie con más energía que mi marido.

—Eh, Gianna —se oyó una voz desde la sala de al lado—, ¿hay más canapés de gambas?

—Un momento —dijo, y se giró de nuevo hacia Isabella—. Bueno, si ves a Aro, dile que me localice; me iría bien algo de ayuda en la primera línea.

—Lo haré —prometió Isabella, y observó cómo Gianna desaparecía por una puerta.

«Tirada de nuevo», pensó, «en una sala llena de buitres». Lo más fácil parecía ser volver a su leal rincón, así que hizo eso mismo, rellenó su copa de vino e intentó la retirada.

La oscuridad acababa de caer fuera, llenando las ventanas y volviendo la sala más misteriosa, cuando Edward Cullen apareció, vestido a juego con la noche con una camiseta negra ajustada, vaqueros negros y botas negras. Por una vez, no había ningún pañuelo en su cabeza y su pelo oscuro caía sobre su cara, salvaje y sexy. Isabella no se movió, pero el hecho de esconderse no impedía que estelas de conciencia la envolvieran. Tomó un sorbo de vino rápidamente, intentando sofocar las sensaciones en vano.

Esconderse tras una palmera tampoco impidió que Edward Cullen la encontrara: sus ojos conectaron con los de ella instantáneamente. Pero ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, sintiendo un impulso de supervivencia. Verlo allí, así (él sin ser ya un pintor, ella sin ser ya alguien que le pagaba por hacer un trabajo), era diferente, la asustaba incluso más de lo habitual. Sabía que alguna parte hedonista de ella había ansiado aquel momento, pero, ahora que era una realidad, el instinto la hacía querer correr.

—¿Qué hace una preciosa chica como tú en un rincón?

Desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia el tipo alto y moreno que había plantado una mano en la pared, sobre su hombro. Su pelo despeinado y las sandalias lo delataban como un tipo de playa.

«Evitar a tíos arrogantes como tú».

Sin embargo, aquella vez se mordió la lengua. Si largaba a aquel tío con un insulto, volvería a estar sola. Entonces, quizás Edward se acercara, y no estaba lista para eso.

La casa de Aro Vulturi se encontraba cobijada en un bosque de pinos que estaba salpicado de otras como ella, enormes refugios de ladrillo con innumerables aleros y curvas semejantes al estilo Tudor de los libros de historia. La urbanización parecía estar a un mundo de distancia del bullicio de la Ruta 19 a un lado, e igual de distante del océano, por el otro. Era curioso, pensó Edward, la gente de toda Norteamérica iba a Florida buscando un paraíso tropical, pero los ricos de aquel barrio en concreto parecían encontrar el trópico tan aburrido que habían decidido crear la ilusión de montañas y bosques en los que esconderse.

Pero se olvidó de todo aquello en el momento en que entró por la puerta principal abovedada y vio a Isabella, con aspecto más caliente que el sol de Florida un día a cuarenta grados. Con una minifalda de ante negro y un jersey sin mangas que se le ceñía a los pechos deliciosamente, tenía un aspecto más que provocativo. Bisutería de cuentas negras rodeaba su cuello y sus muñecas, pero su cabello castaño permanecía libre de ornamentos, cayendo en cascada por su espalda como seda dorada.

Por supuesto, ella lo ignoraba.

Por una parte, aquello lo cabreaba, al volver a levantar aquella frontera entre princesa y plebeyo. Pero, por otra, no le importaba. _Siempre_parecía nerviosa a su alrededor y aquello, en cierto modo, le hacía sentirse más seguro. Además, le daba tiempo para mirarla detenidamente, para observar a la princesa juerguista en acción.

En aquel momento, estaba ligando con un tipo bronceado y despeinado que la había arrinconado junto a una palmera. O _suponía_que aquello era ligar, en cualquier caso. Cuando miró más de cerca, su sonrisa no alcanzaba aquellos ojos azules de terciopelo.

—Isabella, querida —retumbó una voz profunda tras el hombre bronceado, y Edward vio nada menos que a Charlie Swan acercarse a su hija, con una morena bien dotada vestida con un vestido rojo ceñido colgada del brazo.

—Hola, papá. —Isabella rodeó a su pretendiente para alcanzar a su padre.

—Cariño, ¿te acuerdas de Heather?

Isabella frunció los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Hola, Heather.

La morena sonrió y se agarró a Charlie un poco más mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante para besar rápidamente a su hija en la mejilla. Edward observó detenidamente al hombre mientras hablaba con Isabella, asombrado por los cambios producidos en él, aunque sabía que no debería estarlo. El cabello de Charlie se había vuelto plateado, sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su barriga había crecido. Las mandíbulas le colgaban mientras hablaba y la piel se le había vuelto pastosa por cambiar el trabajo en la construcción por la vida tras un escritorio. Por supuesto, todavía emanaba la misma seguridad; la edad y el deterioro no podían competir con el poder y la riqueza como para despojarlo de ella, suponía Edward. Aunque no fuera el joven y guapo empresario que Edward recordaba de su infancia, Charlie Swan seguía siendo el hombre que lo tenía todo.

Y Edward era un hombre que acababa de recordar que quería _evitar_a Charlie Swan, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse al vestíbulo más cercano en busca de un baño.

Al ver una puerta entreabierta, se inclinó para echar un vistazo dentro. No era un baño, sino una oficina llena de muebles oscuros y de aspecto serio. Y la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio besando a Aro Vulturi mientras él le acariciaba el pecho a través del vestido no era la mujer de Aro; lo sabía porque había oído a Gianna Vulturi presentarse a alguien unos minutos antes. Cualquier tipo de respeto que sintiera hacia Aro hasta el momento se desplomó.

Retrocedió en silencio y siguió avanzando por el vestíbulo, pero todas las demás puertas estaban cerradas. Estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda cuando una de las puertas se abrió de golpe. Jessica y uno de los tipos (el rubio, más maleducado) salieron.

—¡Edward! —dijo ella alegremente, con la tez sonrojada—. ¿Qué tal?

—Estoy buscando el baño.

Hizo un gesto por encima del hombro hacia la puerta por la que acababan de salir, mientras guiñaba el ojo.

—Todo tuyo.

Dentro del lujoso baño, lleno de tonos burdeos profundos y montones de mármol, Edward advirtió un condón usado en la papelera. Joder, no había esperado que una fiesta de Swan Builders fuera tan salvaje.

Al volver a la gran sala con música atronadora y gente en grupos, buscó automáticamente a Isabella y la encontró de pie junto a un hogar lo suficientemente grande como para montar una tienda de campaña dentro, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino. Un hombre de aproximadamente la edad de Charlie la miraba mientras hablaba, moviendo los ojillos rápidamente de su cara a sus pechos. Con as pecto de estar molesta, acabó por girarse, sólo para verse cara a cara inmediatamente con un tipo de mediana edad que guiñaba mucho los ojos y no paraba de tocarle los brazos. Asentía mientras el tipo hablaba, pero parecía irritada. Edward lo observaba todo, esperando ver lo que Lucky había visto, pero, si se pasaba por alto su forma de vestir, no lo veía, al menos no por el momento.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo, amigo —dijo alguien a su derecha. Echó un vistazo para encontrarse con un tipo delgado de pelo marrón claro, más o menos de su edad, mirando con complicidad hacia Isabella. Edward también volvió a mirar a la princesa.

—Esa chica es una frígida. Creo que es lesbiana.

Edward alzó los ojos hacia el tipo de nuevo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Antes intenté algo y me ignoró totalmente.

Edward se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que es sólo contigo?

El tipo se rió.

—Es posible, pero no creo que se haga a tíos. Mírala.

Edward miraba. Y era cierto, algo no funcionaba cuando pensaba en la valoración de Lucky, pero, por lo que respectaba al tipo que tenía al lado, era un idiota, claramente.

—Si no te importa —dijo Edward—, creo que lo intentaré.

Zigzagueó por la sala hasta que localizó la barra y pidió una cola con Jack Daniels. Aunque se lo bebía a pocos metros detrás de Isabella, sabía que ella aún no lo había visto.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —La voz pertenecía a un tipo pulcro que miraba ansiosamente a Isabella a los ojos.

—Mmm... Jeff, ¿verdad? El amigo de Aro. —Ella asintió—. Sí, me acuerdo.

Jeff mostró una sonrisa dinámica.

—¿Sabías que quería pedirte una cita?

—No, no lo sabía. Pero no, gracias.

La cara se le cayó a los pies.

—¿Qué? ¿Así de rápido? —Intentó volver a recuperar la sonrisa—. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar una oportunidad?

—Lo siento, Jeff —respondió con total naturalidad—. Pero, la última vez que te vi, había una mujer desnuda en tu regazo usando los pechos para aceptar un billete de cinco dólares de tus dientes. Creo que era un regalo de cumpleaños. Me temo que esa situación marcó para siempre mi imagen de ti.

Tras eso, se giró y se marchó, y Edward tuvo que ahogar una carcajada. No se había dado cuenta de que la princesa tuviera tantas agallas.

Mientras seguía clavando los ojos en ella desde su sitio, cerca de la barra, vio al mismo viejo de antes acercársele, darle golpecitos en el hombro y conseguir arrinconarla contra la pared. Ella puso los ojos en blanco con claro disgusto, pero el viejo no se dio cuenta, demasiado ensimismado en sus pechos como para ver mucho más. Edward no podía soportar observarlo durante un minuto más; se acabó la bebida, dejó el vaso en la barra y cruzó la sala.

Posó una mano sobre el hombro de Isabella.

—Vamos a dar un paseo por la playa.

Su mandíbula casi se desencajó cuando lo miró, pero sus ojos permanecieron pegados felizmente a los suyos.

—La playa está a kilómetros de distancia.

—Lo sé. —Bajó la mano para coger la suya—. Confía en mí.


	8. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo 6**

Isabella pensó que hubiera debido sorprenderse más al verse a sí misma acercarse a la motocicleta de Edward, pero las cosas estaban pasando con demasiada rapidez como para darse cuenta. Lo miró mientras le abrochaba la correa bajo la barbilla, con las yemas de los dedos rozando su piel. Sólo tenía un casco, pero insistió en que lo llevara ella. No podía ver las estrellas (los altos árboles de hojas perennes que rodeaban la casa de Aro tapaban el cielo), pero sentía la noche a su alrededor, tragándola. «Confía en mí», había dicho. Ella no había respondido, sino que, simplemente, lo había dejado llevarla de la mano a la oscuridad. A pesar del consejo de Sue, se estaba metiendo en el agua con Edward Cullen.

Tras montarse en la motocicleta, le hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo, y ella levantó la pierna sobre el asiento que había tras él, sin hacer caso de su corta falda. Tras bajar la mano, cerró un puño firme alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo, desnudo excepto por un círculo de cuentas y la fina tira de cuero que se extendía hasta el tacón, y lo levantó para enseñarle dónde colocar los pies. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro durante el tiempo suficiente para que ella viera el brillo en sus oscuros ojos.

—Agárrame fuerte con los brazos y no te sueltes. Sin más elección, deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Nerviosa por montar en motocicleta por primera vez, unió las manos en la parte delantera, apretujándose contra él, presionando los pechos contra su espalda. En cualquier parte en que lo tocara, su cuerpo era como una pared de ladrillo, duro y esculpido, y sensaciones conocidas _(deseo)_ le recorrían los muslos, los brazos, los pechos. Las fuertes vibraciones de la gran motocicleta que tenía bajo ella sólo se sumaban a todo lo que sentía.

—¿Lista?

—Sí. —Y fue sólo entonces, cuando Edward usó una bota para levantar el soporte antes de mover con cuidado la moto hacia el camino aislado y serpenteante que había delante de la casa de Aro, cuando Isabella se dio cuenta de lo que era aquello. Capitulación.

No estaba orgullosa de ello; ya le dolía cómo se iba a sentir después, cuando él se fuera y ella estuviera sola. Pero, ¿por qué otra razón lo habría dejado sacarla de la casa y llevarla hasta una motocicleta con él? ¿Por qué otra razón iba a ir a toda velocidad en la noche con los brazos apretujando a aquel hombre que apenas conocía? Sólo podía significar que se estaba entregando a él.

«Pero, espera un momento. Sólo porque lo notas irresistiblemente sólido y bueno entre tus brazos no significa que vayas a acostarte con él. Te ha pedido que paseéis por la playa. Eso es todo lo que le has prometido al ir con él. Nada más».

Tal vez la implicación de que hubiera más existiese, pero la elección seguía siendo de ella, y le pesaba. A pesar de sus acalorados encuentros con él, sabía en su corazón que Edward Cullen no era ningún bárbaro violador. Si decía que no, él lo aceptaría; lo sabía por instinto. «Confía en mí». Quizás eso fuera lo que él había querido decir. «Confía en mí, la decisión es tuya. Confía en mí para que te seduzca y creas que está bien».

Aquello la hacía estar menos asustada por una parte, pero más, por la otra. Significaba que la única persona a la que debía temer era a _ella__misma._

La motocicleta se inclinó cuando Edward pasó un semáforo en verde y giró a la derecha en la Altérnate 19 y en dirección norte hacia Tarpon Springs. La carretera estaba casi vacía y Edward cogió velocidad. Ella miró por encima de su hombro, todavía agarrada a él como si fueran amantes, y se olvidó de todos sus miedos, al menos por el momento. Mientras aceleraban a través del cálido aire nocturno, ella cerró los ojos y simplemente disfrutó: la brisa, la roca de masculinidad que había delante de ella, la salvaje sensación de aventura, incluso aunque fuera unida a la incertidumbre. A menudo pensaba en la libertad como una huida, de un grupo o de un tío con el que no quisiera estar. Pero la libertad aquella noche, para Isabella, consistía en volar _hacia _algo, un destino desconocido, y el corazón le latió con más fuerza cuando aceptó la incertidumbre con una ilusión casi ansiosa que no podía haber pronosticado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, habían salido de la Alternate 19 y, por primera vez, se preguntó dónde la llevaba. Cuando había dicho la playa, ella supuso que se refería a Clearwater, pero había ido en dirección contraria. Unos minutos después, zigzagueaban a través de señales de stop residenciales y pronto se acercaron a la entrada del Fred Howard Park, una playa que sólo la gente local conocía, una playa que cerraba cada noche, cuando oscurecía.

Cuando se acercaron lentamente a la barrera de acero que bajaba sobre la carretera cada noche, ella esperó que Edward soltara tacos, girara la moto y la llevara a otra parte. Pero, en vez de eso, sólo movió con cuidado la motocicleta por la acera y alrededor de la puerta, a través de los árboles altos y delgados que salpicaban el suelo llano, hasta que las ruedas volvieron a subirse a la carretera al otro lado.

Ella tragó saliva y se agarró más fuerte, al tomar conciencia de lo innegablemente solos que iban a estar allí. Mientras serpenteaban por el parque, su sentido de aislamiento se acrecentó. Y, cuando la motocicleta tocó la calzada elevada que llevaba a la pequeña playa de la isla, supo que podría pasar cualquier cosa entre ellos y nadie lo sabría jamás.

Momentos después, la moto fue frenando hasta detenerse en el gran aparcamiento rectangular, rodeada de palmeras oscuras y misteriosas y de arena por todas partes, con el motor apagándose para dejar un silencio desconcertante roto sólo por el sonido de la marea en la distancia. Ella se bajó de la motocicleta, respirando el aire salado, contenta de haber bebido el suficiente vino como para sofocar la mayor parte de su nerviosismo. El la siguió y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra.

Ella comenzó a juguetear con la correa del casco, intentando abrirla, cuando, de repente, sintió los dedos de Edward ahí. Bajó las manos mientras él la liberaba hábilmente del casco. El levantó suavemente el casco de su cabeza y lo dejó en el asiento de cuero de la moto.

Mientras él le daba la espalda, ella se inclinó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la mejor forma de peinarse sin cepillo. Cuando miró hacia arriba, los ojos de Edward estaban sobre ella, a la luz de la luna. Sintió su mirada hambrienta en la unión de sus muslos, mientras todo en su interior palpitaba con locura.

«Tú decides, Isabella. Recuerda, tú decides».

Sin embargo, en aquel momento aquello no era demasiado tranquilizador.

Después de algunos segundos de pura tentación, de querer simplemente comenzar a besarse y tocarse, ella respiró profundamente y comenzó a caminar hacia la playa, con los tacones resonando sobre la acera.

Sin embargo, sabiendo que sería imposible cruzar la arena con las sandalias, se sentó en uno de los bancos de madera que bordeaban la pasarela y se inclinó para desatar la correa de la izquierda. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el zapato, Edward se agachó delante de ella y se lo quitó suavemente antes de que pudiera pensar siquiera en pararlo. Sus dedos rozaron ligeramente su pie y enviaron escalofríos por su espalda. Tras dejar el zapato sobre el banco, alargó la mano hacia el otro pie y desabrochó la correa con una precisión tan hábil que decía que aquéllos no eran los primeros zapatos de mujer que quitaba. Isabella tuvo miedo de que su corazón se le saliera del pecho.

Cuando hubo acabado, ella tragó saliva fuertemente, respiró hondo, se puso en pie y cogió los zapatos.

—Déjalos aquí.

Ella lo miró, escéptica.

—¿Quién va a robarlos? —preguntó, y la tomó de la mano.

Pronto, sus pies descalzos se hundieron en la fresca arena de la noche y ella dejó que Edward la condujera al agua. Se detuvieron durante un momento mientras las olas subían y la marea bañaba sus pies antes de retirarse. Un ligero tirón en su mano y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla. Al darse cuenta de la falta de preocupación de Edward cuando el agua se encontraba con sus pesadas botas, ella agradeció las olas sobre sus pies, ya que la rítmica repetición la calmaba, de alguna manera. Le dio algo en lo que concentrarse, además del casi insoportable deseo que también amenazaba con arrastrarla.

Continuaron en silencio, con las olas rompiendo como el único sonido y, cuando la mirada de Edward viajaba lentamente hacia el agua oscura y, después, hacia las estrellas que salpicaban el oscuro espacio sobre sus cabezas, Isabella también miraba. Se sentía pequeña, pero asombrada de estar compartiéndolo con él, de saber que ambos lo veían todo, que pensaban en la grandeza, el infinito, sin tener que decirlo. Ella quería apretar su mano más fuerte, pero se resistió.

En lugar de eso, se atrevió a sacar un tema que casi había olvidado. Cuando había salido a llenar los comederos de los pájaros después de que Edward se hubiera ido aquel día, ya estaban llenos.

—Gracias por llenar los comederos. —Se arrepintió de la suavidad de su voz.

Él la miró de reojo; extrañamente, parecía casi tímido.

—Me alegro de haber ayudado.

Mientras se acercaban a las rocas del extremo norte de la playa, Edward la condujo silenciosamente más arriba, de nuevo a la arena más suave. Se sentó, de cara al océano, así que ella se sentó junto a él. Él seguía sin mirarla, así que ella no lo miró tampoco y, juntos, miraron el agua, casi invisible, con la luz de la luna formando un arco brillante sobre ella.

—No parecías estar demasiado cómoda allí.

Sorprendida de que hubiera hablado, levantó los ojos hacia él, pero él seguía centrado en el océano.

—¿Dónde?

—En la fiesta.

Ella suspiró, pensó en mentir, pero abandonó la idea.

—No lo estaba.

—¿Y eso?

Ella también devolvió la mirada al océano. Hacía que la sinceridad fuera más fácil, y el vino, unido al surrealismo de la situación, hacía que fuera la única opción sensata.

—Demasiados tíos ligando conmigo. Demasiados tíos que creen que soy como Jessica.

Pasmado por su comentario, Edward la miró de reojo.

—¿Cómo es Jessica?

Ella se encontró con su mirada. Era la primera vez en un buen rato que se miraban.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Ya la has visto. Es...

—Salvaje —dijo él, cuando la voz de ella se desvaneció.

Ella respondió asintiendo y volvió a mirar el Golfo. Edward también lo hizo, y el silencio renovado le dio una oportunidad de pensar, de intentar decidir si la creía cuando decía que no era como Jessica. Su comportamiento en la fiesta sin duda reflejaba la afirmación, pero cuando recordaba la forma en que lo había mirado junto al entramado de rosas o la noche anterior, en el patio, seguía siendo difícil convencerse de que fuera muy inocente.

Y no quería que lo fuera. Quería que fuera... cielos, era difícil ponerlo en palabras. Pensó que quizás quisiera que fuera una chica mala, quería que fuera exactamente como la chica que había redactado las entradas del libro rojo... pero,.de alguna forma, también quería ser el único destinatario. Quería que fuera una preciosa y caótica mezcla de inocencia y sexo que no podía existir realmente.

Se atrevió a mirarla y su voz fue más baja que antes.

—¿Y cómo eres _tú?_

Incluso con la pálida luz de la luna, pudo ver cómo sus mejillas se cubrían de color. Finalmente, se mordió el labio y soltó una risa breve y nerviosa.

—Un poco más complicada, supongo. A veces no me entiendo ni yo.

«Quiero entenderte. Dame la oportunidad de intentarlo».

Pero no pudo decir las palabras; sonaban demasiado sentimentales, y él no sabía cómo _ser_ sentimental.

Ella parecía incómoda, como si se arrepintiera de haber sido tan abierta, y cambió de tema.

—El océano es precioso con la luna brillando sobre él.

El dejó que llevara la iniciativa y mantuvo su vista allí.

—Esta noche es un poco como un Monet.

—¿Conoces a Monet?

Él sintió que ella lo estaba mirando y respondió con una mirada de reojo.

—No soy un _completo_estúpido.

—No quería decir que lo fueras. Simplemente... —Se mordió el labio—. Así que te gustan los impresionistas, ¿eh?

Él respondió lentamente, pensativo.

—Me gusta la forma en que pueden coger cualquier cosa y hacerla más bonita de lo que es en realidad. —Se preguntó cómo pintaría Monet su vida, su pasado, aquel momento. Tenía el vago deseo de hacer que fueran más bonitos. Y, entonces, sintió el pecho un poco vacío al darse cuenta de que quizás había sido _él_quien había sido demasiado abierto, de que había compartido demasiado.

Én un impulso, alargó la mano para tocar la pulsera de cuentas negras de su tobillo. La había visto cuando se había subido en la moto con él y, de nuevo, cuando le había quitado los zapatos.

—¿De qué está hecho esto? —Giró una de las pesadas y grumosas cuentas entre sus dedos.

—Hematita. Se supone que te conecta con la tierra.

—¿Con la tierra?

Ella se mordió el labio y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el agua negra. Las yemas de los dedos de Edward descansaron en la tobillera, en su suave piel.

—Se supone que te ayuda a mantenerte fiel a ti mismo, conectado a lo que te importa, ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Funciona? —«Aunque no seas como Jessica, ¿puedo persuadirte para que te abras, para que te dejes llevar? ¿Sólo por mí?». Trazó suavemente una línea invisible a medio camino de su pantorrilla con el dedo, con la sensación de que ella había oído las preguntas silenciosas además de la que pronunció.

—No estoy segura. —Apartó sus piernas de él. Per manecieron en silencio otro momento, hasta que ella dijo, sin previo aviso:

—¿En qué otros sitios lo has hecho, aparte de a caballo?

El la miró y pudo ver cómo se ruborizaba aún más en aquel momento.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No sé por qué te he preguntado eso. Se me ha escapado. Olvídalo, ¿vale?

Él no apartó los ojos de ella, _no__podía_apartarlos.

—En el océano —dijo. Y la verdad es que lo _había_ hecho en el océano, pero la respuesta le vino a la mente por lo que había leído en su libro. Recordó su mirada impresionada, seguida de una cautivada, cuando le había contado la mentira del caballo, y quería volver a arrancarle todas esas emociones.

Ella abrió la boca ligeramente por toda respuesta, con sus ojos del profundo color de la medianoche bajo la luna. Así que la reacción contenía menos fascinación y asombro aquella vez... sin embargo, la suficiente como para hacer que Edward se inclinara lentamente y la besara.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, brevemente, suaves como una pluma. Cuando ella recuperó el aliento después, una montaña de deseo entró en erupción en el pecho de Edward.

La atrajo hacia él con una mano alrededor de su cuello y presionó más su boca contra sus delicados labios. La besó cálida y profundamente, deleitándose en la primera vez que la saboreaba totalmente, hasta que ella giró la cabeza bruscamente, dejando sus labios en su mejilla mientras se volvía rígida bajo su caricia.

Pero ella no se apartó, y se quedaron así durante un largo y silencioso momento. Él se fue haciendo consciente de la brisa marina en su cara, del pelo largo de ella que los rodeaba a ambos.

Movió lentamente su boca hacia la oreja de Isabella, escuchando el acalorado sonido de su propia respiración. Susurró lentamente:

—¿No te gustan mis besos?

—No es eso. Es...

—¿Qué, Princesa?

Ella se apartó, pero su cara permaneció a centímetros de la de Edward.

—¿Por qué me has llamado así?

Se le había escapado.

—Simplemente es lo que me recuerdas. Una princesa en su castillo. Preciosa e intocable.

—¿Intocable? —susurró ante la ironía de la situación.

—Eso era lo que veía, lo que pensaba. Pero _deseaba _tocarte, deseaba... conocerte. —Sus ojos permanecieron unidos por el calor, y la necesidad retumbaba en su interior—. Déjame besarte, Princesa.

Mientras inclinaba ligeramente la boca sobre la suya, sintió cómo cambiaban las cosas, cómo se relajaba el cuerpo de Isabella; notó cómo se entregaba a lo que ella quería, a lo que _ambos _querían. El fuego se extendió lentamente por sus venas mientras la besaba suave y profundamente y, cuando ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él dejó que sus manos encontraran su cintura, sus caderas; acarició y amasó sus dulces curvas con la misma cadencia lenta y caliente de sus besos. Cuando, instintivamente, abrió la boca, ella tomó la iniciativa y deslizó su lengua dentro. Él la rodeó cálidamente con la suya.

Cuando las cosas crecieron en intensidad de tal forma que dejaron de besarse durante un momento, sus caras permanecieron cerca y Edward la vio morderse el labio, presenció la pasión que desbordaba sus ojos, sintió el calor líquido fluyendo por cada poro de su cuerpo. No recordaba haberse puesto tan caliente sólo besando, abrazando.

—Madre mía —susurró.

—¿Q... qué? —dijo ella en voz baja y temblorosa.

Dios, cómo la deseaba. Deseaba hacerla temblar más, deseaba hacer que se retorciera contra él en un abandono que no había imaginado antes. No respondió, simplemente prosiguió con los dulces y acalorados besos que hacían que lenguas de fuego subieran por su espalda, bajaran por sus muslos, por sus brazos hasta las yemas de los dedos, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo lentamente y, finalmente, dejaban caer suavemente la espalda de Isabella en la arena.

Edward nunca había oído nada más bonito que el sonido de su respiración; sus suspiros calientes y necesitados lo envolvían como terciopelo. Ni Monet podría haber mejorado _aquello._ Edward dejó que la palma de su mano se deslizara por su pecho y se preguntó si se lo estaba imaginando cuando ella lo cogió del cuello con más firmeza y lo besaba más fuerte. No, no se lo imaginaba; ella quería que la tocara. Un deseo profundo palpitaba entre ellos como algo vivo.

Él arrastró sus besos de sus labios a su mejilla, su esbelto cuello, que ella arqueó en señal de invitación. Bajando las manos firmemente por sus increíbles pechos, besó suavemente su pecho a través de la V de su jersey y, cuando sus manos encontraron el final de la tela, la levantó lentamente lo suficiente como para besarle el estómago suave y liso. Al mirar hacia arriba, encontró los ojos de su princesa cerrados en éxtasis, con los labios entreabiertos y aún emitiendo los sugerentes suspiros que lo estimulaban. Sus manos se enredaban en su pelo.

Con movimientos laboriosamente lentos, levantó la ceñida tela de su jersey por encima de sus redondos pechos y dejó que sus manos se cerraran sobre el encaje de color pálido que apenas escondía sus pezones. Pasó los pulgares sobre ellos y se endurecieron bajo su caricia.

Tras deslizar las manos por el lateral de sus pechos, besó dulcemente el suave encaje que los abrazaba y la desnuda y curvada carne sobre él. Bajo Edward, Isabella jadeaba a cada caricia de sus labios. Ardiendo tanto por ella que apenas podía respirar, se preguntó si sentía su erección bajo los vaqueros, apretándose contra su pierna.

Siguió besándola a través del sujetador mientras bajaba una mano por su falda hasta la parte de atrás de su rodilla doblada y, después, dejó que sus dedos subieran deslizándose lentamente hacia la cara interior de su sedoso muslo. La respiración de Isabella se volvió superficial mientras él le succionaba el pezón a través del encaje y, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron sus braguitas, las encontró empapadas. Soltó un gemido grave mientras enganchaba los dientes en la parte superior del sujetador y los usaba para bajar el encaje.

Sus ojos se encontraron sobre su pecho descubierto. Ella tenía un aspecto salvaje y él la deseaba con una intensidad rabiosa. Con sus miradas aún unidas, él arrastró la lengua lentamente por su pezón, duro como una perla, dejándolo húmedo bajo la caricia de la brisa del océano. Ella se estremeció y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y él introdujo la cima rosada en su boca, chupando con el mismo ritmo lento que usaba para acariciarle entre las piernas.

Ella se movió contra su mano, se arqueó contra su boca, gimió, gimoteó y lo volvió loco conteniéndose, hasta que finalmente deslizó los dedos bajo sus braguitas, en la humedad. El placer en estado puro explotó en su interior ante la íntima caricia...

Y, entonces, ella lo apartó, apartó su mano de debajo de la falda y empujó su hombro con fuerza.

Él se levantó de encima de ella, con el corazón latiéndole a través de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. A pesar de su conversación minutos antes, se encontró asombrado de que ella hubiera detenido el potente calor que habían compartido. Pero entonces recordó a todos los tipos de la fiesta y la mezcla de disgusto y asco que había presenciado repetidamente en sus ojos. Y que se había definido como «complicada».

Fingiendo estar mirando al océano nuevamente, observó desde su visión periférica cómo Isabella se incorporaba, se ajustaba el encaje de color pastel en su sitio y se bajaba el top.

—Lo siento si he hecho algo que no querías. Pero parecías... —Supo que la explicación estaba fallando incluso antes de que ella lo cortara con la mirada.

—¿Como Jessica?

—Iba a decir que parecías querer lo mismo que yo.

—Bueno, _no_ soy como ella. ¿No te lo acababa de decir?

Edward suspiró, preguntándose qué había ido mal. Un minuto antes habían estado totalmente absortos el uno en el otro y, al siguiente, ella actuaba como si él la hubiera atacado.

—Sí, pero yo...

—¿No te lo tragaste? ¿Te preguntabas por qué otra razón te iba a dejar traerme aquí?

Se giró para mirarla.

—Lo creas o no, no te he traído aquí para esto. —Y sólo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que era cierto; aunque pareciera mentira, la verdad era que no lo había hecho por eso. Incluso deseándola tanto, también quería algo más. Había dicho en serio lo que le había dicho hacía unos minutos; no sabía cuándo había comenzado, ni por qué, pero la verdad era que quería _conocerla._

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

Él aspiró y se guardó de desviar la mirada.

—Quería rescatarte. —Aunque las cosas habían cambiado desde que dejaron la fiesta, cuando se había acercado a ella había sido sin otro pensamiento que apartarla de la sala llena de tíos que la habían estado molestando.

Isabella rió sin alegría.

—¿Cómo es eso que dicen? ¿Salir de Guatemala para meterse en Guatepeor?

—Lo siento. No planeé que las cosas salieran así. —Pero él pudo ver que ella no lo creía.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad sobre mí? —Ella rodeó con los brazos las rodillas levantadas.

—Sí —dijo él—, quiero saberla.

Ella miró al océano, parecía estarse pensando sus palabras.

—El hecho es que el sexo es especial para mí. Cuando lo hago con alguien, significa algo. Es como... una conexión especial, un regalo que sólo puedo dar a alguien que de verdad me importa. Nunca lo he hecho con un tío con el que no tuviera una relación seria. Tal vez eso me haga anticuada, pero es como soy.

Él le lanzó una mirada indecisa, mientras bajaba la vista brevemente a su ropa y, después, se arriesgó a indicar lo obvio.

—No me malinterpretes, pero... no pareces una chica anticuada.

—¿Una chica no puede tener aspecto sexy sin querer dárselo a todos los tíos?

—No he dicho eso, yo sólo...

—¿Crees que parezco fácil porque decido llevar minifalda y tacones?

—No, sólo estoy... sorprendido, supongo. No hay muchas chicas como tú. Al menos no que _yo _las haya conocido.

—Bueno, siento que te hayas tropezado con una. Espero que no te arruinara la noche del todo.

Edward no sabía qué más decir. Principalmente porque realmente _no __la__ había _querido llevar allí por eso, a pesar de sus planes para seducirla cuando había aceptado la invitación a la fiesta. Y tampoco había pretendido hacerla enfadar, pero era obvio que lo había hecho. Cada vez que abría la boca para intentar explicarse decía algo equivocado.

—Tal vez debas llevarme de vuelta a la fiesta ahora.

Su estómago se encogió.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir allí?

—Cogeré el coche y me iré a casa.

Él caminaba detrás de ella mientras ella caminaba con dificultad por la arena blanda, hacia el aparcamiento, sabiendo que había echado a perder algo con ella, pero sin saber exactamente por qué le importaba tanto. ¿Cuándo se habían mezclado sus sentimientos en aquello?

Cuando llegaron hasta sus zapatos, se sentó y se los puso mientras él esperaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando entre los árboles hacia la calzada. Al llegar a la motocicleta, él le pasó el casco, vio cómo volvía a pelearse con la correa y dijo:

—Quita las manos, yo lo haré. —Después de abrocharla, se montó en la moto en silencio y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Sentir cómo deslizaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se apretaba contra él fue una auténtica tortura. Quería volver a estar en la playa con ella, moviéndose dentro de ella, escuchándola gemir. Pero, entonces, se dijo que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso y tenía que salir pitando de allí como ella quería, así que empujó el soporte y despegó por la calzada, mientras el viento nocturno azotaba su cabello.

Mantuvo los ojos en la carretera, mientras lo único en lo que se centraba durante los siguientes minutos era devolverla a la casa de Aro, acabar con aquella funesta noche. Cuando volvieron, había más coches aparcados en la calle que cuando llegaron, así que no se molestó en buscar un sitio para aparcar; simplemente paró la moto al lado del BMW plateado descapotable y esperó mientras ella se bajaba. Como antes, se quedó de pie peleándose con la correa del casco y él dijo:

—Ven aquí. —Ella suspiró y le dejó desabrochárselo y quitarle el casco para ponérselo él.

Cuando él volvió a levantar la mirada, ella ya se alejaba caminando, con aquellos tacones tan sexy resonando con cada paso mientras se dirigía a su coche. No quería dejarla ir, no quería que las cosas acabaran así.

—Isabella —dijo, por encima del zumbido del motor de la moto.

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—No pretendía cabrearte.

—No lo has hecho. —Sonó demasiado flemática.

—Creo que lo he hecho.

—Oye —dijo ella, con un suspiro—, olvidémonos de esto, ¿vale?

¿Olvidarlo? ¿Lo decía en serio? Probablemente él le había dicho esas mismas palabras a otras mujeres antes, mujeres con las que no quería estar más de una noche, pero no podía creer que Isabella pensara que el calor que habían generado fuera tan fácil de olvidar.

—A partir de mañana por la mañana —continuó—, volverás a ser sólo mi pintor, nada más. ¿De acuerdo?

Él se limitó a mirarla fijamente en la oscuridad mientras un puño invisible comenzaba a apretarle el pecho lentamente. Deseaba poder verla mejor, deseaba que _ella_ pudiera verlo _a __él._ Deseaba que pudiera ver el dolor y la ira que comenzaban a hervir en su interior mientras él dejaba que quemaran cualquier cosa más tierna que pudiera haber empezado a sentir. Sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza y hasta se ampliaron. «Sólo serás mi pintor. Mi criado. El hombre que está tan por debajo de mí que tu boca en mi pecho, tu mano entre mis piernas, es algo que hay que olvidar».

—Isabella, querida, ¿eres tú? —La voz de Charlie Swan resonó desde la calzada que se adentraba en la carretera al otro lado del coche de Isabella y conducía a la puerta prin cipal de la casa de Aro. Isabella se giró para mirar y Edward sólo pudo distinguir la imponente silueta de Charlie mientras hablaba con otro hombre, con la morena delgada aún pegada a su lado.

—Sí, papá, soy yo. —Ella rodeó el Z4 y se dirigió camino abajo hacia su padre.

—¿Con quién estás ahí fuera?

—Con nadie, papá —respondió ella—. Nadie.

Edward respiró hondo y apretó y destensó los puños lentamente, intentando que sus palabras no le afectaran. Pero algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, parecía. Para los Swan, los Cullen no eran nadie. Cerró los ojos, intentando aplastar la sensación de aquellas viejas cicatrices, que parecían abrirse incluso más en aquel momento.

«Tal vez aún pueda ser alguien para ti, Princesa».

Había ido allí aquella noche simplemente queriendo seducirla, pero, al llegar a la orilla del océano, había dejado que sus deseos se transformaran gradualmente en algo más profundo que simplemente atracción, calor, pasión compartida. Y, de repente, pensó que entendía por qué le había importado que ella se alejara de él en la playa, con sus delicados pies levantando arena a cada paso. Le había importado porque quería mostrarle que era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, que la merecía; y, a su pesar, en aquel momento lo quería aún más, después de lo que acababa de pasar en la playa y de las cosas que acababa de decir.

Tras dejar que sus manos se cerraran con firmeza sobre el manillar de la moto, Edward arrancó y aceleró en la noche, sabiendo que todo acababa de cambiar. Aquella noche ella le había generado un deseo aplastante de mostrarle que él le podía importar. Y, después de aquella noche, también sabía exactamente cómo conseguirlo.


	9. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo 7**

Isabella yacía en la cama a la mañana siguiente, observando el raudal de luz solar que atravesaba la habitación a través de la pequeña ventana de media luna que se arqueaba sobre su cama. Por vez primera, se le ocurrió que Edward podía mirar dentro a través de ella cuando llegara a aquella parte de la casa. La idea la dejó más preocupada de lo que ya estaba.

Si no hubiera echado un vistazo para ver su ropa esparcida por el suelo como si se la hubieran arrancado de pasión, tal vez no se habría creído que la noche anterior había ocurrido de verdad. Tal y como estaba, le recordaba lo tensa que se había sentido al llegar finalmente a casa; se había desvestido apresuradamente, había cogido un camisón de seda de una percha y se había acurrucado bajo la colcha sin ni siquiera pensar en desmaquillarse o cepillarse el pelo. Sólo quería dormir, olvidar y dejarlo atrás.

Justo entonces, Isadora trepó en la amplia cama y se acercó a ella.

—Hola Izzy —dijo, buscando una pequeña sonrisa para la gata.

Isadora no era la mascota más afectuosa del mundo, así que sorprendió a Isabella cuando la gata se hizo un ovillo a su lado, acurrucándose en la curva de su cintura. Ella rascó tras de la oreja de Izzy, preguntándose locamente si la gata sabía, de alguna manera, que no le vendría mal un poco de consuelo.

Casi se había traicionado a sí misma la noche anterior con Edward Cullen. Cerró los ojos para apartar los dolorosos recuerdos, pero planeaban en su mente tan vividamente como si hubieran sucedido cinco minutos antes.

En su mayor parte, había sido su culpa, lo sabía. «¿Dónde más lo has hecho aparte de a caballo?». Hizo una mueca al recordarlo. Si miraba atrás, la única conclusión que podía extraer era que había sido un intento cutre y desesperado por ver si existía algún tipo de extraño vínculo cósmico entre ellos, si sus fantasías estaban conectadas a él de alguna manera. No sabía exactamente cuándo se le había metido aquella idea en la cabeza (en algún momento entre su historia del caballo y las palabras «confía en mí»), pero había sido lo más parecido a una explicación que podía darse. Y, si realmente creía en tales cosas, él le había dado la respuesta correcta la noche anterior: el océano.

La primera vez que la había besado, había sido como un pequeño rayo inyectado en sus venas, viajando por todo su cuerpo antes de que pudiera pestañear. Incluso entonces, ella había seguido teniendo algún tipo de control, consciente de que una aventura sin sentido con un tipo atemorizante a nivel sexual no era lo que quería. Es decir, hasta que había oído su oscura y seductora voz. «Déjame besarte, Princesa». Después de aquello, no recordaba nada excepto sensaciones, más calientes y pesadas, su cuerpo anhelando más con cada beso, cada caricia. Cerró la mano fuertemente alrededor del costado de Izzy mientras recordaba cómo se intensificaba el calor, su lengua acariciándole el pezón mientras sus ojos se encontraban, sus dedos acariciándola donde más lo anhelaba.

Detenerlo había sido una agonía. Pero algo en su interior se había encendido de repente, recordándole todo lo que le había dicho después a él: no podía acostarse con un tipo que no le importaba; el sexo era importante, especial. No era como Jessica, no importaba con cuánta locura deseara a Edward. Oh, Dios...

—¿Cómo me voy a enfrentar a él ahora, Izzy? —susurró—. ¿Cómo?

El revelador sonido de una escalera apoyada contra la pared respondió, crispándole los nervios. Se estremeció e Izzy huyó de la cama.

—Desertora —dijo suavemente.

Edward volvía a estar ahí fuera. Haciendo que se sintiera prisionera en su propia casa.

Pero era viernes y, si podía evitarlo aquel día, el fin de semana ya estaría allí y quizás para el lunes algo de la vergüenza y el horror de la noche anterior se habría mitigado.

El pensamiento la propulsó fuera de la cama y hacia la ducha, donde se negó en redondo a pensar en Edward Cullen, sus manos o su boca. Tras vestirse rápidamente, se dirigió a la oficina, donde reunió algunos archivos y su portátil. Se iba a pasar el día fuera de casa. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, pero lo podía realizar fácilmente en las oficinas de Swan en un cubículo vacío o en una sala de conferencias. Si alguien le preguntaba, diría que los trabajos en su casa eran demasiado ruidosos como para que se concentrara. Y si aquella persona era Sue... bueno, se inventaría otra cosa.

Simplemente no podía soportar estar cerca de él en aquel momento, no podía arriesgarse a verlo. Seguía enfadada con él por esperar que no dijera que no, avergonzada de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos... y, lo peor de todo, todavía lo deseaba. Todavía lo anhelaba cada vez que respiraba. No podía negarlo, sólo huir de ello. Parecía tan buena defensa como cualquier otra.

Tras detenerse en la cocina lo justo para cambiarle la comida y el agua a Izzy, apiló su trabajo en el coche y huyó, por suerte, sin ver a Edward.

Edward se sentó en la cómoda silla de su oficina, con el libro rojo en una mano. La culpa era aún un factor que le seguía hiriendo (la total maldad de lo que hacía le seguía palpitando en las venas), pero, después de la noche anterior, aquélla parecía la única forma de descubrir cómo hacerse merecedor de ella, arreglar lo que había estropeado entre ellos en la playa. Parte de él no podía creer que hubiera vuelto una vez más, pero, aquel día, la necesidad de redimirse ante los ojos de ella pesaba más que la vergüenza.

Tras abrir el libro al azar, sus ojos cayeron sobre una entrada escrita en tinta roja. Se acomodó en la silla, preparado para sumergirse un poco más en el mundo de la princesa.

_Estoy tumbada y desnuda sobre sábanas de satén blanco en una cama de bronce, en el centro de una habitación que, por lo demás, está vacía. Ventanas altas y estrechas alinean las paredes a ambos lados. Las ventanas están abiertas y dejan entrar una brisa fresca que baña mi piel como una caricia y hace que las cortinas de blanco puro ondeen. Auque lo único que puedo ver fuera es el cielo azul, huelo el mar cerca._

_Como la brisa me adormece, se me cierran los ojos, pero, cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, noto un cosquilleo minúsculo, casi imperceptible, en el estómago, como un beso. Al abrir los ojos, veo un pétalo de rosa solitario, del tono rosa más pálido, descansando allí. Miro arriba para encontrarme con un hombre musculoso sobre mí, desnudo y espléndidamente erecto. Sostiene la rosa entre los dedos, del color de una leve insinuación de rubor._

_Comenzando por mi tobillo, desliza delicadamente la rosa, suave como un susurro, pierna arriba. Tras rozar apenas la piel de la cara interior de mis muslos, la arrastra suavemente por el sitio sensible que hay entre ellos. Tiemblo de placer y la rosa continúa barriéndome como la respiración de un amante por mi ombligo, mi estómago, mis pechos, haciendo que mis pezones sientan un hormigueo cuando los toca._

_Tras sentarme, cojo atrevidamente la flor de su mano y coloco su abundancia de pétalos en la base de su pene. Lentamente, lo paseo por la dura vara hasta la punta, satisfecha cuando él también se estremece._

_Tras volver a arrebatarme la rosa, me monta en la cama, inmovilizándome las piernas. Dice «cierra los ojos», y yo obedezco. Pienso que me va a hacer el amor, pero, en vez de eso, siento más sensaciones suaves como plumas, como la primera, gotitas tan ligeras como besos por mi cuerpo._

_Me siento fascinada por las suaves caricias y, con cada una de ellas, mi piel se vuelve más sensible. Abro los ojos y veo su mano sobre mí, espolvoreando los pétalos de rosa por mis pechos, mis hombros, mi estómago y más abajo._

_Sigue sosteniendo la misma rosa en la mano, pero los pétalos nunca se acaban; van cayendo más y más sobre mí, esparcidos, hasta que casi estoy cubierta por ellos. Finalmente, los pétalos dejan de caer y cierro los ojos una vez más. La rosa me acaricia los labios._

_Cuando entra dentro de mí, todo a nuestro alrededor es suave: el satén que hay debajo de mí y los sedosos y pálidos pétalos sobre mi piel. Con cada sacudida, el satén y la seda se mueven conmigo, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel._

_Temo que pronto me volveré loca... pero, entonces, veo la flor aún en su poder. Tras separarse un poco de mí, sigue haciéndome el amor mientras me acaricia ahí con los suaves pétalos de la rosa._

_Cuando, finalmente, alcanzo un climax lento y agotador, vibra por cada poro de mi cuerpo; mi piel parece aspirar y exhalar con cada oleada de placer. Después de que mi amante alcance también el climax, me abraza, todavía sosteniendo nuestra rosa, y deja que se enrosque elegantemente sobre mi pecho mientras caemos en un sueño sereno y dulce._

Edward cerró el libro con la respiración entrecortada.

La maldad que había sentido al llegar a la sala lo saturaba completamente en aquel momento. En cierto modo, sumergirse en sus pensamientos secretos empezaba a ser una adicción, algo a lo que no podía resistirse. Pero, cada vez que lo hacía, se quedaba impregnado de la sensación de invasión que había cometido y, en aquel momento, le hizo cerrar el libro, recordándose que le pertenecía a ella, y que debía seguir siendo sólo de ella.

Sin embargo, en vez de entretenerse en la culpa o en la tentadora imagen de la piel desnuda de Isabella Swan cubierta de pétalos de rosa, pensó en la forma en que la fantasía terminaba. La forma en que siempre terminaban, con ella y su amante imaginario acurrucados juntos, cariñosos y satisfechos.

Le confirmaba las cosas. Todo lo que había dicho en la playa era verdad: _no __era _como Jessica; para ella el sexo _era_ especial. Pero también lo deseaba mucho, lo que quedaba claro por su diario rojo y, también, por la forma en que solía mirarlo; y había deseado hacerlo con él la noche anterior. Lo había querido con él hasta justo el momento en que lo había llamado «nadie».

Al principio, querer seducirla había sido algo relacionado con la atracción mutua y la pasión, nada más y nada menos. Y, cuando habían llegado a la playa, la seducción había tenido que ver con todo aquello y, tenía que admitirlo, con los extraños celos que se despertaban en él cuando pensaba en ella con otro hombre. Después de eso, se había extendido más aún: había querido toda su pasión, pero también su inocencia y su dulzura; lo había querido todo de ella.

A pesar de cómo lo había apartado de ella, a pesar de sus súplicas de olvidarlo todo, no pensaba que las cosas se hubieran terminado entre ellos. Y, cada vez que se rebajaba a entrar en su oficina, descubría otro de sus secretos, unos secretos que lo harían parte de su mundo.

Cuando Rosalie sugirió que hicieran otra visita al supermercado a por hamburguesas para hacer a la parrilla, Jazzy se alegró de ir, aunque habían comprado provisiones justo el día anterior. Pero, cuando pasaron por la sección de floristería y Mary Alice Brandon no estaba allí, su corazón se había encogido. Habría querido volver a ver cómo clavaba flores en la espuma.

En ese momento estaba aburrido porque llevaba mucho rato de pie delante del mostrador de la carne, escuchando a Paul, el carnicero, hablar con Rosalie sobre chuletas de cerdo. Y ni siquiera iban a _comprar_chuletas de cerdo. El observaba las cejas de Paul mientras hablaba; eran espesas como orugas y se movían mucho arriba y abajo, especialmente cuando se reía.

Cambió el peso de un pie al otro y dio golpecitos a Rosalie en el hombro.

—Voy a mirar revistas.

—De acuerdo. No tardaré mucho —le dijo, pero, según estaban yendo las cosas, él lo dudaba.

Buscó a otros trabajadores de Albertson's que conocía mientras caminaba por el pasillo de las sopas y fue hasta la parte delantera del supermercado, pero no vio a ninguno. Cuando llegó al estante de las revistas, echó un vistazo rápido al jardín, y casi se le para el corazón.

Mary Alice Brandon estaba sentada en su mesa, trabajando con las flores de nuevo.

Sin querer mirarla fijamente o, al menos, sin querer que lo pillaran haciéndolo, cogió una revista, algo con un gran camión en la portada, y miró por encima. Su respiración se volvió débil.

Llevaba una blusa de color rosa muy vivo que era bonita contra su piel oscura. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta baja, así que él pudo ver su cara mejor que antes. Sus rasgos eran delicados, como los de un duendecillo, pensó, o un hada.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus manos, con sus delicados dedos de duendecillo. Verla girar y retorcer la espuma, para un lado y para otro, pinchando una flor aquí y otra allá (ese día eran rosas y limonios amarillos y claveles), era como observar a alguien tocar el piano o ver a Eduardo Manostijeras darle forma a un árbol. Le encantaba Eduardo Manostijeras porque él sabía lo que era ser diferente, pero al menos tenía su arte. Y aquello era lo que Mary Alice Brandon también tenía. Un arte que le salía de las manos, y también de los ojos, suponía él, ya que nunca se desviaban de las flores.

Deseaba conocerla como conocía a Paul, el Cortador de Carne, o al señor Pfister. Deseaba poder simplemente caminar hasta ella y decirle «hola», y hacer que pareciera normal. Pero el estómago le dolía demasiado, sabía que no parecería normal. Deseaba ser más como Edward; Edward sabía cómo hablar con chicas. Por supuesto, Jazzy sólo lo había visto una o dos veces (Edward era muy discreto con esas cosas), pero se imaginaba que Edward tenía montones de novias. En ocasiones, estaban en algún sitio y una chica lo llamaba por su nombre o se le acercaba y, aunque Jazzy nunca había oído a Edward decir nada que pareciera especialmente brillante, veía que Edward sabía qué hacer y que funcionaba.

Se preguntaba qué le diría Edward a Alice e intentó recordar saludos que le hubiera oído decir en tales situaciones.

«Eh».

«¿Cómo va eso?».

«Tienes buen aspecto, como siempre».

Pero no se llegaba a oír soltando esas frases, ya que Edward siempre las decía con un cierto brillo en los ojos, como si realmente estuviera diciendo algo más.

Suspiró y miró las manos de Alice, que se movían casi rítmicamente. Entonces, intentó otras frases _diferentes_en su cabeza, cosas que pensó él solo.

«Me gusta ver cómo trabajas».

«Las flores son bonitas, pero tú las haces aún más bonitas».

«Encajas aquí, en el jardín, porque eres la flor más bonita de todas».

Tras respirar hondo, cerró la revista de camiones, la volvió a colocar en el estante y volvió a practicar las frases en su mente. Se decidió por la primera, porque era sencilla y totalmente cierta.

Después, se giró y caminó audazmente y a grandes zancadas hasta ella... sólo para ver que era demasiado tarde; ella ya se alejaba en su silla de ruedas.

Eran las nueve y el sol se ponía con rapidez tras el arbolado. Una canción de un CD antiguo de Prince flotaba suavemente por el patio, a través de los altavoces exteriores, mientras Isabella flotaba desnuda de espaldas bajo el cielo oscuro, con las luces de la piscina iluminando el agua bajo ella dándole un color turquesa oscuro. Se daba ese capricho algunas noches, por la sensación de libertad que le daba y porque el gran muro de privacidad que había alrededor del patio lo hacía tan seguro. Como su diario sexual, era una forma prudente de liberar algo de su sensualidad.

Por supuesto, ni siquiera había _pensado_ en nadar desnuda en su piscina desde que Edward Cullen había entrado en su vida. Pero, al llegar a última hora de la tarde y ver que la furgoneta de Edward no estaba, y la casa estaba tranquila excepto por una gata maullando, se había sentido tan agradecida que había querido disfrutar de la intimidad de alguna manera. Ahora también tenía ganas de que llegara el fin de semana, que sería tranquilo.

Aunque había esperado que relajarse en el agua la haría olvidarse de él, siguió allí, como una mancha que no pudiera lavar. Por desgracia, huir no había resuelto _ese_problema. Así que quizás sería más constructivo si hacía algunas piscinas lentas; tal vez algo de ejercicio la ayudara a eliminar sus frustraciones. Empezó a nadar de espaldas, mientras miraba la forma en que la oscuridad cubría rápidamente el cielo.

Aunque antes había sido fácil decirse que Edward era sólo otro perdedor arrogante y guaperas y que podía resistirse a él, ya no era tan simple. En la playa, resistirse había sido casi imposible. Sólo podía esperar que él hiciera lo que ella le había dicho, olvidarlo, y que dejara de lanzarle esas miradas oscuras y sexy, que dejara de esperar que ella fuera la criatura puramente sexual que no era. Mientras se giraba, al final de la piscina, se elogió por haber sido lo suficientemente lista como para irse de la casa aquel día.

Por supuesto, trabajar en la oficina no había sido muy agradable. Aro le había hecho preguntas sobre lo pronto que se había marchado de la fiesta y ella se encontró musitando una excusa sobre un dolor de cabeza y demasiado humo en la sala. Después, su padre había insistido en llevársela a comer, cuando ella habría preferido comer sola, teniendo en cuenta su humor.

Él también le había sacado el tema de la noche anterior.

—No parecías tú misma cuando te vi fuera de la casa de Aro. ¿Te encontrabas mal? ¿Con quién me dijiste que estabas en esa motocicleta?

—Simplemente... tuve una discusión con un tío que estoy viendo. Nada importante.

Por alguna razón, las excusas sobre el dolor de cabeza y no encontrarse bien habían empezado a sonar trilladas, hasta para ella.

—¿El tipo de la motocicleta? —preguntó su padre—. ¿Quién era? ¿Alguien que conozca?

Se había metido algo de ensalada en la boca para darse un poco de tiempo.

—No, papá, sólo uno de los subcontratistas. Un pintor.

Su padre había ladeado la cabeza.

—¿Desde cuándo has empezado a salir con los subcontratistas?

Ella rió suavemente.

—Sólo uno, no todos. Y sólo desde que resulta que conocí a uno, eso es todo. No es nada importante.

Por fortuna, eso lo había tranquilizado en ese tema. Su relación era, por lo general, lo bastante abierta como para que él diera por hecho que ella se lo diría si algo iba realmente mal, y probablemente ella lo habría hecho, si no tuviera que ver con su vida sexual, un área en la que no quería entrar con él.

Sue también le había preguntado, no sobre la fiesta, sino sobre su decisión de trabajar en la oficina. Cansada de ambigüedades para evitar la verdad, fue sincera.

—Pasó algo con Edward Cullen anoche, así que quería huir de la casa hoy mientras siga allí.

Sue abrió mucho los ojos y hasta había tocado el brazo de Isabella.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Va todo bien?

Se mordió el labio y asintió y, entonces, se sintió culpable, por miedo a que hubiera sonado como si él la hubiera forzado a algo, cosa que no podría estar más alejada de la verdad.

—Fue culpa mía, Sue, no suya. Pero sólo quería un cambio de paisaje, ¿sabes?

La mirada preocupada de Sue no desapareció cuando dijo:

—Claro, por supuesto. Pero recuerda que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo?

Isabella sonrió, le dio las gracias y puede que hasta deseara _poder_hablar con Sue sobre Edward, pero toda la historia era demasiado personal. Había intentado hablar de ello con Jessica el día anterior, por teléfono, pero se había imaginado rápidamente que alguien que no tenía los mismos sentimientos con respecto al sexo nunca la comprendería o podría ayudarla. Si bien Jessica se encontraba a un extremo del espectro, sospechaba que Sue estaba más cerca del otro. Estaba sola en aquello.

Dando una voltereta en la parte profunda de la piscina y continuando con su estilo de espaldas, Isabella vio salir las estrellas, con la oscuridad total de la noche sumándose a su sensación de soledad. Su cuerpo se movía con precisión constante por el agua. «Piensa en otra cosa, algo que no tenga nada que ver con Edward Cullen». Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por supuesto, especialmente con Prince cantando una indirecta sexual tras otra.

Y Monet. El hecho de que conociera las obras de Monet seguía volviendo a su cabeza, como si le susurrara que había más en aquel hombre de lo que veía.

Tras dos piscinas lentas más, se sintió un poco más calmada, más en paz. Lo seguía teniendo en la cabeza, pero seguía recordándose que la noche era sólo de ella. La idea de entrar, ponerse una bata y acurrucarse con un buen libro e Isadora (si la gata quería) sonaba como un pedacito de cielo.

Tras acercarse al extremo poco profundo de la piscina, puso los pies en el suelo y se puso de pie, usando ambas manos para alisarse el pelo. El agua le caía por los brazos, los pechos y por el estómago mientras caminaba suavemente hacia los escalones.

Fue entonces cuando advirtió la gran sombra cerca de la puerta trasera.

Edward.

Por alguna razón, increíblemente, ella ni siquiera parpadeó.

El llevaba otra camiseta oscura y vaqueros azules desgastados. Sostenía la gruesa toalla blanca que ella había sacado en una mano y una rosa en la otra, mientras la observaba. La _había_estado observando, Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.

Por dentro, estaba muy nerviosa, pero tomó la determinación de que él no lo notara. Por una vez, no iba a dejar que él viera el efecto que tenía sobre ella, ni siquiera cuando se había entrometido en la santidad íntima de un baño desnuda.

Se concentró en respirar regularmente mientras seguía caminando, con movimientos fluidos, subiendo pronto los escalones, con más agua resbalándole por la piel mientras los ojos de Edward absorbían cada secreto de su cuerpo. Pero ella no podía pensar en eso, no podía dejar que nada la perturbara. Quería que él viera lo poco que la afectaba, lo fuerte que era.

Pero, entonces... ¡Dios! La rosa que sostenía. Hasta con la tenue iluminación del patio vio que la rosa era de color rosa pálido, «del color de una leve insinuación de rubor».

¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Qué podía significar?

«Aspira. Respira. Aspira. Respira. Sigue caminando. Cálmate, cálmate».

Aun así, la visión de la rosa casi la deshizo, anulando la sorpresa y la vergüenza completamente. Empezaba a sentir como si sus fantasías ya no fueran totalmente suyas, como si fueran algo compartido, aunque nunca había compartido ninguna con otro ser vivo. Apenas podía juntar pensamientos coherentes mientras se acercaba a él, centrándose más y más en la pálida rosa. Las palabras _destino__cósmico_se le vinieron a la mente. _¿Podía _ser aquello algo extraño, mágico y cósmico que iba más allá de su comprensión? En aquel momento, ya ni siquiera pensaba que sonara como una locura.

Tras detenerse delante de él, movió los ojos hasta los suyos... no tenía otro remedio; su mirada era un imán. El, sin mediar palabra, le pasó la toalla y ella se envolvió suavemente en ella, cerrándola con un puño sobre los pechos. Sin embargo, cubrirse el cuerpo no hizo que sus ojos fueran menos penetrantes, y se dio cuenta de que se había dirigido hacia él y hacia la toalla con la impresión equivocada de que lo haría. Pero su mirada _siempre_la afectaba de aquella forma, y la desnudez no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Le ofreció la rosa y ella la cogió con cautela, evitando las espinas. «Del color de una leve insinuación de rubor».

—¿Por qué la has traído?

—Para compensar lo de anoche. —Su voz seguía siendo tan oscura y seductora como lo había sido en la playa.

—No. ¿Por qué has traído _esta_en concreto? ¿Por qué has elegido esta rosa?

Él ladeó la cabeza y miró largamente a Isabella a los ojos. Aunque su mirada la pusiera nerviosa, también la hacía sentir como la mujer más bella y cautivadora del mundo.

—Me hizo pensar en ti.

«Destino cósmico». Su mirada cayó de nuevo hacia la flor, con sus pétalos abiertos. No podía reflejar más su fantasía. «Sigue respirando, Isabella. Sólo sigue respirando».

—¿No sabes que es peligroso nadar así? ¿Que cualquiera podría entrar?

Ella parpadeó y lo miró.

—La mayoría de las personas llaman a la puerta principal.

—Yo lo hice.

—Bueno, entonces, la mayoría de las personas se rinden y se van cuando no obtienen respuesta.

—Yo no soy la mayoría de las personas.

—Me estoy dando buena cuenta de eso.

—Y no me rindo con facilidad.

—De eso también me estoy dando cuenta.

—Sobre anoche... —comenzó a decir él.

Ella simplemente lo miró boquiabierta. Ella había esperado que la noche anterior hubiera quedado atrás, pero parecía que no iba a ser así. La rosa que había entre sus dedos le recordaba, una vez más, que nada era sencillo con aquel hombre; de hecho, todo parecía estarse complicando a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Dijiste que lo olvidáramos —dijo él—, pero eso no va a suceder.

Ella aspiró profundamente y, después, respiró lentamente.

—¿Por qué?

Su voz fue grave y determinada.

—Porque... joder, te deseo tanto que apenas puedo respirar.

El aire de la noche se detuvo a su alrededor mientras sus palabras viajaban a través de ella como una onda expansiva. Deseaba poder apartar la mirada de él, pero no podía; ella también lo deseaba. Era un puro tormento, y había _sido_un puro tormento desde el momento en que lo había conocido. Él era exactamente el último hombre que necesitaba, y lo sabía... ¿pero estaba empezando a ver un alma dentro de él? Y ahora le había traído una rosa, _la _rosa. Todavía estaba aturdida pensando cómo podía ser, pero quizás las preguntas empezaban a no importar tanto como las respuestas que ya tenía.

El día anterior, Jessica le había dicho que, quizás, por una vez en su vida, debería olvidarse del significado y pensar en la diversión. Su cuerpo, sus necesidades físicas. Dios sabía que lo deseaba tanto que dolía, que deseaba la liberación que, por alguna razón, entendía que sólo él podía darle. Y, aun así, ¿cuánto la devastaría traicionar aquello en lo que creía, dejar que el sexo no fuera más que un acto físico, nada que importara cuando hubiera terminado? ¿Cómo podía permitirse hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse de esa forma?

Respiró hondo al darse cuenta de que, a la luz de toda la incertidumbre que rodeaba a Edward, necesitaría tanta fuerza para decir simplemente que sí a todos sus deseos que otra mujer para decir que no, porque era tan contrario a todo en lo que creía, a todo lo que consideraba sagrado entre hombre y mujer. Decir que sí no era la respuesta fácil, sino la difícil. Decir que sí no era rendirse; era exponerse, atreverse, ser más osada de lo que probablemente lo había sido en la vida.

Deseaba a Edward Cullen con cada fibra de su ser y romper todas las promesas que se había hecho a sí misma de repente parecía tan fácil como... dejar caer la toalla.

Cayó en un montón a sus pies, pero los ojos de Edward nunca abandonaron los suyos.

Sus labios temblaban mientras el miedo y la salvaje expectación la llenaban.

Edward alargó la mano para coger la que ella tenía libre y se la llevó a la boca. Besó la palma de su mano y, después, la bajó lentamente hacia la parte delantera de sus vaqueros. La caricia la sacudió; Dios, estaba tan duro, tan preparado, y era todo por ella.

—Bésame —susurró ella desesperadamente.

Rodeó su cara con ambas manos mientras le daba un beso firme y apasionado y su lengua se hundía más allá de sus labios; el beso la engulló. Ella acarició sin pensar a través de sus pantalones y lo oyó gemir en su boca.

Tras dejar escapar un suspiro que le hizo saber que ella lo afectaba tanto como él a ella, Edward levantó su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos y giró hacia la puerta. Tras dejar libre una mano para abrirla, empujó la puerta y la llevó dentro.

«Esto está sucediendo», pensó ella, «sucediendo de verdad. Y estoy permitiendo que pase». La expectación se mezcló con el alivio, el final del suspense. Los tres días que hacía que lo conocía parecían más bien tres años. Finalmente lo tendría.

Tras envolver su cuello con sus manos mientras caminaba, lo arrastró a otro beso febril. No parecía momento para ser tímida o ir despacio. Un beso se disolvió en otro hasta que Edward hubo cruzado la sala de estar para sentarse en una silla de cuero blanco, de manera que ella estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él.

Tras dejar caer la rosa en una mesa cerca de ellos, buscó algo que decir, alguna forma de que aquello pareciera más de lo que era, pero no encontró nada. Deseaba que aquello fuera más que sexo, incluso en aquel momento, todavía, pero no lo era.

Él pareció leerle la mente.

—No digas nada. Sólo déjate llevar.

Sus manos, ásperas por el trabajo, acariciaron su cuerpo y, cuando llegó a su trasero, la hizo ponerse de rodillas. Ella se alzó para él, mirando mientras él le besaba los pechos y, después, arqueó la espalda y levantó los brazos sobre la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. «Little Red Corvette», de Prince, sonaba en los altavoces, grave y potente, diciéndole que iba demasiado rápido, que _todo __aquello _era demasiado rápido, pero la razón y la decisión ya no importaban en aquel momento.

Mientras una de las manos de Edward cogía el pecho que succionaba, la otra serpenteó por la parte trasera de su muslo y sus dedos se enterraron entre sus piernas. Ella se sacudió y gritó, aturdida ante la intrusión inicial, pero, mientras deslizaba dos dedos dentro y fuera de ella, se vio envuelta en las sensaciones y empezó a moverse con ellas.

—Oh, cielos, Edward —jadeó, sólo para oírse decir su nombre. Era todo lo que tenía de él, todo lo que realmente sabía de él. Era la única conexión que podía hacer con él.

—Shhh, nena —murmuró contra su pecho y, después, sopló en su pezón, haciendo que contuviera la respiración.

Tras hundirse en su regazo, puso las manos entre su pelo y lo arrastró a un fuerte beso. Sus dedos, dentro de ella, la habían enloquecido, y quería ir más lejos, más rápidamente. Cada poro de su cuerpo hormigueaba de excitación y se encontró retorciéndose contra la parte delantera de sus vaqueros, ávida por unirse con aquella parte increíblemente dura de él. El la hizo retroceder, se movió con ella, con las manos en su trasero, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras seguían intercambiando duros besos. El le mordió el labio una vez, haciéndola chillar, y ella le mordió el suyo, durante más tiempo.

—Eso me ha dolido —susurró él.

Ella se inclinó para susurrarle al oído:

—Pero también te ha gustado.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja.

Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes.

—Te deseo, Edward —dijo con voz ronca, abrazando totalmente lo que estaba pasando en aquel momento. No había otra forma.

—Bájame la cremallera.

La respiración de Isabella se volvió áspera mientras movió las manos hacia la parte delantera de sus vaqueros azules. Le desabrochó el botón con dificultad y, después, deslizó la cremallera hacia abajo; se liberó de su reclusión justo por encima de su mano, con la punta de su erección sobresaliendo por sus calzoncillos.

—No te pares ahí —susurró él, jadeando igual que ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ella se mordió el labio, reuniendo la última pizca de valor que tenía. Bajó la mirada y observó cómo los dedos de ambas manos se acercaban al borde de su ropa interior para bajarla.

El sonido ahogado que oyó fue su respiración. Era magníficamente grande y hermoso. Debería haber estado asustada, porque nunca había estado con ningún hombre que tuviera aquel aspecto cuando estaba excitado, pero, en vez de eso, sólo lo deseaba más que antes.

—Oh, cielos, Edward. Yo...

—No —susurró él—. No hables.

Ella quería tocarle ahí, pero no llegaba a tener fuerzas para hacerlo. En su lugar, le levantó la camiseta sobre el pecho y pasó las manos sobre sus pezones duros y su musculoso estómago. Y, mientras deslizaba las palmas de las manos más abajo, las dejó pasar por su abdomen, pero nunca las dejó desviarse hasta la columna dura como la roca del centro y, en su lugar, pasó las manos por los lados.

Mientras sus labios temblaban, mientras la pasión de su interior aumentaba más aún, pensó en su fantasía... y alargó la mano para coger la rosa. Tras coger el tallo con cuidado, entre sus dedos, bajó la flor a la base de su pene.

Lo notó tenso, lo oyó contener la respiración. Ella también la contuvo. Después, rozó lentamente los suaves pétalos hasta llegar a la punta, donde usó la rosa para recoger la gota de humedad.

Cuando él se estremeció y cerró los ojos, conoció un poder que sólo se había atrevido a soñar que alguna vez podría sentir con él. Y, cuando los volvió a abrir, con la mirada más animal que había visto jamás, ella tampoco quería hablar más.

Edward cogió la rosa y la lanzó a un lado, en la alfombra. Después, tras colocarle las manos en el culo, la levantó hasta él, dejando que la punta de su erección apenas rozara su carne deseosa, pero se detuvo justo antes de entrar, como si le diera la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

No había ninguna posibilidad de ello, no era posible. Negó con la cabeza y susurró:

—No me hagas esperar.

Colocó las palmas de las manos sobre sus hombros y miró fijamente aquellos ojos oscuros y peligrosos. Él apretó sus caderas y la empujó dentro de él. Ella gritó ante el rápido estallido de dolor (había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho), pero el placer intenso, la plenitud de tenerlo dentro de ella, anuló cualquier molestia en un momento.

Quería susurrar su nombre, susurrar locuras como «te quiero», porque aquello era lo que hacía cuando le hacía el amor a un hombre. Pero aquello no era hacer el amor, tenía que recordárselo una y otra vez. Aquello era sólo sexo, no trataba de nada más que de sensación física, de cómo se sentía. Y se sentía increíblemente pasional y potente, así que en eso intentaba centrarse. Seguía siendo consciente de su maravilloso tamaño mientras él seguía empujando en su interior. Ella sentía lo húmeda que estaba, podía oírlo. Le recordaba crudamente lo que hacían, pero siguió mirando a Edward a los ojos y simplemente se permitió sentirlo todo, cada parte pasional, sexy y obscena de ello.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se notara ascendiendo, subiendo más y más alto en una montaña de calor, placer y necesidad. Y, entonces, todo fue más lento; se encontró ávidamente con los ojos de Edward mientras se movía en círculos tensos y deliberados que funcionaban de la forma correcta en su interior. Ah, sí.

—Oh, Dios —dijo cuando empezó el climax. Había alcanzado la cima de la montaña y ahora caía rápida y frenéticamente al otro lado, sin una pizca de control—. Oh, Dios, Edward... Oh, Dios. —Dejó el mundo atrás por un momento y dejó que el placer en estado puro la consumiera, palpitara en su interior.

Y, entonces, se terminó, dejándola agotada y aliviada, pero demasiado consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo que acababa de hacer. El orgasmo había terminado, pero los sentimientos que dejó en ella eran sólo el comienzo.

Era imposible (¡debería haberlo sabido!). Era imposible que se acostara con alguien sin sentir aquella conexión enorme, irrompible, y aquello era lo que sentía en aquel momento por Edward, así de rápido. En los pocos latidos que había tardado en llegar al orgasmo, había caído... no sólo montaña abajo, sino con él.

Ahora la necesidad no era sólo física; incluso aunque no tuviera ningún sentido, simplemente era así. Se inclinó para reposar la cabeza en su hombro y rezó por no llorar. Elpasó las manos por su espalda y susurró:

—Eres realmente preciosa. —Ella dejó que aquello la impulsara, que fuera suficiente para acabar con aquello.

—Quiero hacer que tú también llegues. —El minúsculo susurro salió de ella sin pensarlo, cerca de su oreja, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció bajo ella.

—Oh, nena —susurró apasionadamente, mientras contenía la respiración—. Oh, nena, sí. —Entonces se estremeció una vez más, presionando las caderas con fuerza, y lo sintió vaciarse dentro de ella. Y pensó: «Oh, cielos, ¡no hemos usado condón!», mientras, al mismo tiempo, pensaba: «Me alegro, porque lo siento tanto».

Cuando ella se apartó, él levantó sus grandes manos hacia su cara, la besó intensamente y la miró fijamente. Ella pensó que aquel momento helado de silencio nunca terminaría, y casi deseaba que nunca acabara. La estaba volviendo a hacer sentir hermosa.

Pero, finalmente, él bajó las manos hasta su cintura para levantarla suavemente. Ella se puso de pie torpemente, preguntándose qué iba a suceder y, de repente, sintiéndose más tímida por su desnudez de lo que lo había estado desde su llegada.

Edward se puso de pie, se puso los calzoncillos y se abrochó los pantalones. Entonces, caminó en silencio hasta donde había dejado caer la rosa y se agachó para recogerla. Al volver, se la alargó.

Ella la volvió a aceptar, pero se pinchó el pulgar con una de las espinas y gritó «¡Oh!», antes de encontrar un sitio mejor por el que coger el tallo.

—Cuidado —susurró. Sus ojos se encontraron y, por vez primera, ella pensó que vio algo más que pasión en ellos. Algo como tristeza, desesperación, preocupación... algo que ella no entendía.

—Edward, yo...

—Shhh. —Alzó un dedo suavemente a los labios de ella.

Después, se giró hacia la puerta trasera y salió.

La dejó allí, sin otro beso, sin otra palabra, sin nada a lo que aferrarse excepto una rosa que, antes de aquella noche, sólo había sido imaginaria.


	10. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo 8**

Las manos de Isabella temblaron mientras las alargaba para coger un jarrón de un armario que había por encima de su cabeza, mientras abría el grifo para llenarlo y mientras metía la rosa por la estrecha abertura, cogiendo la flor en una mano y usando la otra para guiar el tallo.

Había temblado mientras se duchaba y mientras se vestía, renunciando a su bata de felpa para ponerse un pijama de satén. Necesitaba ropa a su alrededor, protegién dola. Quería estar tapada en aquel momento, quería olvidarse de su cuerpo y de la forma en que él la había tocado, la forma en que la había hecho sentir.

Había pensado en tirar la rosa a la basura. Después de todo, ya estaba algo más que un poco arrugada y el gesto de dársela quedaba totalmente anulado por la forma en que la había abandonado. Y, sin embargo, al ser la rosa de su fantasía, no había podido deshacerse de ella. Si lo hiciera, podría convencerse a sí misma, de alguna manera, de que nunca había existido, de que se había imaginado el hecho de que se la hubiera llevado; una rosa de color rosa pálido. Tras negar con la cabeza, asombrada, llevó el jarrón a la repisa de la chimenea, haciéndole hueco entre una vela y un sujetalibros de metal con forma de gato.

Sin estar demasiado segura de cómo reanudar su vida normal en aquel momento, retrocedió, con los ojos todavía puestos en la flor, hasta que se dejó caer en el sofá de cuero que hacía juego con la silla en la que acababan de hacerlo. Le echó un vistazo a la silla, casi sin creérselo. Y, verdaderamente, podría _no_haberlo creído si no tuviera la rosa como prueba. Podría haberse convencido a sí misma de que todo era un sueño caliente y salvaje. Una fantasía como las de su diario.

Dejando escapar un suspiro desolado, pensó: «¿Qué iba a hacer esta noche?». Ah, sí, acurrucarse con la gata y un libro. Pero ya no tenía esperanzas de concentrarse en un libro y la gata había desertado; no había visto a Izzy desde que Edward había aparecido. Bueno, parecía que no era posible continuar como si nada, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Por fin había dejado de temblar, pero le dolía el pecho con una intensidad abrasadora que conocía bien del pasado; corazón roto. Cerró los ojos, pero no fue suficiente para impedir que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla.

Una cosa era comprender que acostarse con él sería un error terrible, porque su corazón se vería implicado, porque iba a sentir esa horrible atracción emocional que había temido la noche anterior y porque había sabido, por los ojos de Edward, que no habían compartido nada más que sexo. Pero nunca se le había ocurrido, ni siquiera una vez, que se marcharía sin más, que ni siquiera la abrazaría durante un ratito, que ni siquiera hablarían después.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios esperabas? —musitó en voz alta, enfadada por su actitud dulce como el _azúcar._Aparte de Monet y las rosas, ya sabía el tipo de hombre que era, sabía que no tenía que esperar la ternura y la intimidad que ansiaba; por eso lo había parado la noche anterior en la playa. Pero en ese momento había canjeado aquella ternura por sexo, por el acto, por un orgasmo, por la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. Claramente, había olvidado cuánto dolía cuando compartías eso, se acababa y el hombre se iba.

Edward dejó el Jeep en el camino de entrada y subió las escaleras hasta su casa rápidamente. No había querido dejarla exactamente, pero algo en su interior lo había obligado a hacerlo. Tenía un plan, un plan para demostrar que era merecedor de ella, pero nunca se molestó en buscar un _final _para el plan. Y, cuando aquella parte llegó, había sido incapaz de olvidar que todavía no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, al menos en la mente _de__ ella. _Para ella, él era sólo un pintor de casas, un don nadie, y él _concretamente_ no sería lo suficientemente bueno para ella si supiera quién era _realmente._ Así que, mientras ella estaba de pie, mirándolo, con los ojos tan cálidos y aterciopelados como el cielo de la noche, había notado cómo el viejo amargado que llevaba dentro se apoderaba de él, y se había marchado.

Tras entrar en el pequeño piso, no se molestó en encender ninguna luz. Simplemente fue al segundo dormitorio, que estaba vacío (la habitación que pensaba convertir en una oficina, si alguna vez se ponía a ello), y miró fijamente por las ventanas que se inclinaban alrededor de una pared para mirar al oscuro océano. Las mismas ventanas alineaban la pared de su propio dormitorio, pero a veces iba a aquella habitación buscando soledad. Le gustaba lo inhóspito de ella, la austeridad de las paredes desnudas y el suave y desnudo parqué bajo sus pies. Allí, las vistas eran lo único que importaba; daba la sensación de que, si salieras por la ventana, podrías caminar por el agua y seguir para siempre. Era un lienzo en movimiento, viviente, un Monet llevado a la vida.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, con cada músculo en tensión. La pregunta volvió a retumbar en su interior. ¿Por qué narices se había marchado?

Y, entonces, notó cómo una respuesta horrible lo corroía.

¿Lo había hecho para herirla? ¿De la misma forma en que ella lo había herido al decir «nadie»?

Tal vez por eso no había parado de decirle que no hablara. La emoción que desbordaba su dulce voz lo había hecho parecer... más real, _la_había hecho parecer más real, no sólo la hermosa hija del hombre que había arruinado a su familia. De repente, no había querido oírla decir su nombre, no había querido permitirse creer ni por un segundo que era algo más para ella que un don nadie. Mientras siguiera siendo un don nadie para Isabella Swan, sus sentimientos no tenían que preocuparle. Pero, si eso cambiaba, si no seguía creyendo eso... las cosas se complicaban muchísimo más de lo que ya lo estaban.

Porque otra pregunta perduraba en su mente y no podía bloquearla. Si había querido herirla, ¿era sólo porque ella había dicho que no era «nadie»? ¿O era también por sus padres, por el pasado? Lo que había pasado entre sus familias no era culpa de ella, pero, ¿había querido, por alguna razón, herirla porque los Swan habían herido a los Cullen?

Apretó los puños con frustración y deseó poder ver más que un rayo de luz de vez en cuando cruzando el agua; quería algo que lo distrajera de aquella confusión, algo que lo relajara. ¿Cuál era el problema, de todas formas? ¿Por qué estaba tan jodidamente tenso? ¿Qué más había querido, aparte de seducirla?

Había obtenido lo que ansiaba desde el momento en que se conocieron, y había sido espectacular. Deseaba que hubiera durado más, pero, cuando ella había llegado al orgasmo, cuando él había visto ese dulce éxtasis bañar su cara, apoderarse de su cuerpo, lo había llevado demasiado lejos. Y, cuando ella había susurrado en su oído que quería hacer que él también llegara... lo había conseguido.

Aun así, aunque le hubiera dicho la noche anterior que quería sexo con sentido, no lo habría querido con _él,_no si supiera quién era. Además, ¿se esperaba de él que creyera que ella quería una relación larga y estable con un pintor de casas? No, no iba a suceder. Ni en un millón de años. Maldita sea, había tenido todos los motivos para irse, todos los motivos para tomarlo como lo que realmente era: sexo ocasional.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro. «Ah, mierda».

Quizás quería sentirlo más como una especie de venganza, más como «tú me hieres, yo te lo devuelvo», pero no le satisfacía de esa forma. ¿Por qué cada cosa que hacía con aquella mujer lo dejaba lleno de remordimiento?

En un impulso, fue al armario de la habitación vacía, abrió la puerta corrediza y estiró de una cadena que iluminó el interior. Allí guardaba pintura de sobras, botes de colores sueltos que se habían abierto para un trabajo, pero no se habían usado todos.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia un pequeño contenedor de rosa espuma de mar (uno de los preferidos en Florida, el mismo color con el que estaba pintando la casa de Isabella) y, debajo, un bote más grande de caramelo tostado. Eran los tipos equivocados de pintura, pero probablemente podía hacer que funcionaran.

Tras dejar la habitación, se dirigió al armario de su dormitorio, encendiendo luces por el camino. Alargando la mano para llegar al estante más alto, empujó anuarios del instituto y una caja de pinturas viejas para encontrar un juego antiguo de pinceles que su madre le había regalado cuando cumplió once años. En aquel momento, había actuado como si fuera un regalo aburrido (todos sus amigos estaban allí para la tarta y el helado, y tenía una reputación que mantener), pero, en secreto, le habían gustado y los había usado. Sin embargo, los malditos ahora eran muy viejos, quizás se desintegraran en cuando los tocara.

No obstante, sabiendo que pasarían horas antes de que se sintiera lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir, y aún desesperado por algún tipo de distracción de lo que le había hecho a Isabella, abrió el estuche y volvió a la habitación vacía.

Todavía no eran las cinco de la mañana del lunes cuando el teléfono sonó, despertando a Edward de su sueño. Sacó una mano bruscamente de debajo de la almohada y buscó el inalámbrico.

-¿Sí?

—Edwardy, soy yo. —Rosalie.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Estamos en el hospital.

El pánico lo invadió.

—¿Está bien Jazzy?

—Jazzy está perfectamente —dijo ella, y una capa de alivio lo cubrió, incluso mientras añadía—: Es papá. Tenía algún tipo de ataque, le costaba respirar. Ahora lo están mirando. ¿Puedes venir?

Joder.

—¿Qué hospital?

—Morgan Plant. Estamos en urgencias.

Veinte minutos después, entró en la sala de urgencias sintiéndose como una mierda. Jazzy corrió a saludarlo. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama de algodón y una camiseta desteñida de los Bucaneros de Tampa Bay, y tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas sucias por las lágrimas. Edward le dio un abrazo.

—Se pondrá bien, Jazzy. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Jazzy asintió con valentía y Edward se volvió a sentir admirado de lo mucho que su hermano confiaba en su palabra, incluso en un momento como aquél, cuando él no tenía _ni_ idea de si su padre iba a estar bien.

Rosalie se levantó de una silla de la sala de espera.

—Acaban de pasar los médicos. —Sonaba preocupada—. Dicen que es insuficiencia cardiaca.

Él parpadeó; había dado por hecho que el viejo se lo estaba imaginando.

—_¿_Insuficiencia cardiaca? —Todavía rodeaba el hombro de Jazzy con el brazo.

—Dicen que se le está acumulando sangre en las vías de los pulmones al corazón y que está congestionándole los pulmones. Pero puede que no sea tan malo como suena; dicen que normalmente se puede controlar con fármacos.

Él asintió, algo estupefacto ante lo que había esperado que fuera una falsa alarma.

—También creen que podría ser un síntoma de otra cosa. Cardio... miopatía, creo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió más los ojos.

—¿Y qué narices es eso?

—Tiene que ver con la falta de nutrición —explicó y, después, bajó la voz—. En el caso de papá, creen que podría ser un resultado del alcohol.

—Ah —dijo, ladeando la cabeza. Por un minuto, casi había empezado a sentir pena por el viejo, pero aquello cambiaba las cosas, en cierto modo. El alcoholismo de su padre les había costado a todos más de lo que Edward podría calcular jamás; ahora probablemente también le costaría a su padre lo que le quedaba de salud. No le sorprendía, en realidad llevaba años esperando aquello; solamente esperaba que fuera el hígado, no el corazón. Pero intentó no ser _demasiado _cínico o, al menos, no dejarlo ver, por Jazzy y Rosalie.

Una hora más tarde, habló con los médicos, que volvieron a explicar todo lo que Rosalie le había dicho, pero de forma más detallada. Sin embargo, todo lo que escuchó en realidad fue que a partir de ese momento su padre iba a tener facturas médicas de las que preocuparse. El modesto sueldo que ganaba en la tienda de cebos en la que trabajaba a tiempo parcial no iba a reducirlas, como tampoco el miserable seguro que proporcionaba el empleo. Y tendría médicos, citas y medicinas, y ocuparse de todo aquello iba a recaer, en su mayor parte, en Rosalie. Edward tenía que dirigir una empresa, una empresa que los mantenía a todos y, como Rosalie no trabajaba para estar con Jazzy, tenía más tiempo para encargarse de tareas tan desagradables.

Cuando los médicos se fueron, tras decir que su padre tendría que pasar la noche en observación para hacerle algunas pruebas, además de estabilizarlo y comenzar la medicación, Edward se giró hacia su hermana y habló suavemente.

—Intentaré ayudar un poco más de lo habitual, Rose.

Pero ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Ayudas más que suficiente, Edward, de diferentes formas.

Se refería a dinero. Y a cuidar de la casa. Él suspiró y asintió ligeramente.

—¿Estaréis bien si no me quedo?

—Sí. Vete. Sé que tienes trabajo por hacer.

—Muy bien —dijo y, después, miró a Jazzy—. Tengo que irme, colega. Pero, escucha, ¿qué te parece si hoy acabo pronto de trabajar, vamos al puerto deportivo y vemos cómo traen el pescado? Después iremos a por una pizza a Post Corner.

Los ojos de Jazzy se encendieron. Le encantaba observar las barcas que salían durante el día volviendo con la pesca. Y Post Corner Pizza era uno de sus sitios favoritos desde que eran niños.

—¡Genial!

—Todavía nos quedaremos un rato —dijo Rosalie—, pero me aseguraré de estar en casa esta tarde.

Mientras Edward se dirigía hacia la puerta, ella lo cogió por la muñeca.

—¿Qué? Tengo que irme pitando si quiero llevar a Jazzy a tiempo para que vea el pescado.

Ella se puso de puntillas y le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla. A veces lo hacía, se volvía toda bondadosa con él, pero él sólo ponía los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba el melodrama.

—Y eso, ¿por qué?

—Sólo para que sepas que no siempre eres un mal tío.

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y dijo:

—Caramba, gracias. —Pero le daba la impresión de que su expresión mostraba algo más dulce de lo que pretendía—. Tengo que irme —le dijo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Como había decidido que sería un día corto, tenía que ir a casa y cambiarse, ir a casa de Isabella y pintar todo lo posible. Mientras conducía, pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar; otro pequeño desastre en sus vidas, otro pequeño tornado que los azotaba y aún estaba por ver si derribaba algo.

«Maldito Charlie Swan», pensó, dejando que una rabia conocida se formara en su interior mientras se dirigía a su piso. Sin el engaño de Charlie, su padre nunca se habría convertido en el alcohólico inútil que era hoy en día. Su padre no tendría cardiomiopatía ni insuficiencia cardiaca. Jazzy tendría una vida normal y Rosalie habría ido a la universidad, y todos habrían vivido más como lo hacía Isabella.

Mierda. No había pretendido volver a enfadarse por aquello. Pero olvidarlo entonces era imposible. Para cuando estuvo de nuevo en la furgoneta de camino a Bayview Drive, apretaba los dientes con frustración por toda su maldita vida y por el hombre que había hecho que diera un giro.

Edward estaba teniendo un día terrible. Por supuesto, era lógico, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que había empezado, pero nada había ido bien tampoco desde que había llega do a casa de Isabella. Para empezar, había derramado medio bote de concha crudo en la parte trasera de su furgoneta, lo que, aparte de malgastar pintura, había causado un lío infernal. Había recogido todo lo que había podido con una tela protectora, pero tendría que hacer un trabajo mejor más tarde. Después, había tropezado con su maldita escalera y casi se rompe el tobillo. Más tarde, la primera vez que quiso beber agua se dio cuenta de que no había llevado nada porque su viaje al hospital le había estropeado su rutina normal de por la mañana; pero no quería pedírsela a Isabella.

De hecho, esperaba que no estuviera en casa, ya que no sabía cómo actuar con ella. Era sumamente consciente de que la última vez que la había visto, ella había estado maravillosamente desnuda y encima de él, y el recuerdo había despertado algo en su interior; pero había sido sólo sexo, ¿verdad? Además, la cosa con su padre aquella mañana y el haberse vuelto a enfadar con el padre _de__ ella _lo tenían en un estado de ánimo que no era muy propicio como para ser especialmente amable con _nadie_ en aquel momento. Sólo esperaba poder convencerse de que debía estar de mejor humor para cuando recogiera a Jazzy aquella tarde.

Sin embargo, para cuando fueron las once, con el sol del verano de Florida brillando, _necesitaba_ beber. Y podía ir corriendo al 7-Eleven, pero no quería perder tiempo, ya que se iba a ir temprano. Podía recurrir a usar la casa exterior, pero beber agua no purificada en aquella zona era como beber arena. Había alcanzado a ver brevemente a Isabella a través de las ventanas más bajas aquel día, y daba la casualidad de que sabía que estaba en la cocina en aquel momento, así que, al final, pensó: «Qué narices, le pediré un vaso de agua helada. E intentaré controlar mi humor. No aludiré al viernes por la noche y, con un poco de suerte, ella tampoco lo hará». De cualquier forma, se dio cuenta de que tenía curiosidad por descubrir cómo reaccionaba al verlo. Sabía, por supuesto, que probablemente se había sentido herida cuando se marchó; suponía que aquello era lo que había pretendido, por más estúpido que hubiera sido. Pero no pensaba que ella quisiera hablar de ello.

Después de bajar por la escalera, llamó a la misma puerta trasera por la que la había llevado la otra noche, la misma puerta por la que había entrado sin que ella lo supiera en varias ocasiones. Cuando ella abrió, pareció asombrada, aunque él no sabía a quién más podía haber esperado en su puerta trasera.

—Hola —dijo ella en voz baja. No llegó a sonreír. No llegó a fruncir el ceño. Sonaba tensa.

—Hola. —Cambió el peso de un pie al otro, un poco desconcertado por lo guapa que era. No haberla visto en unos días había atenuado su recuerdo—. Oye, me he olvidado el refrigerador y hace un calor horrible ahí fuera. ¿Puedes darme un vaso de agua?

Ella asintió en silencio y caminó, descalza, por la zona del desayuno hasta la cocina. Edward la siguió, advirtiendo los shorts vaqueros que resaltaban sus piernas bronceadas y la ajustada camiseta que le abrazaba los pechos y le recordó lo magníficos que eran con nada abrazándolos excepto sus manos.

Llenó un vaso de agua helada y se lo pasó por encima de la encimera.

—Voy a estar trabajando arriba, así que dejaré la puerta de atrás sin cerrar. Si quieres más, puedes servirte tú mismo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Entonces, permanecieron mirándose el uno al otro, como un _flashback _de todas las veces que se habían mirado a los ojos, hasta que unos alfileres de deseo comenzaron a hormiguear por la columna vertebral de Edward. Mierda.

No quería aquello, no quería seguir deseándola. Pero, ¿había pensado de verdad que una vez sería suficiente?

¿Había pensado que sofocaría el calor que crecía en su interior cada vez que estaba cerca de ella?

Quizás lo pensara. Quizás se había convencido a sí mismo de que el calor era sólo seducción, alguna forma de conquistarla, pero, como había comenzado a entender en la playa, había más que eso. Una parte de él pensó en alargar la mano hacia ella, tomarla allí mismo, en la encimera de la cocina. Pero otra parte de él pensó en Charlie. Y en el palacio de la princesa. Y en todas las razones por las que estaba enfadado aquel día. En cierto modo, verla había calmado aquello, haciendo hueco al deseo, pero, por otro lado, lo había agitado, lo hacía sentir volátil, peligroso.

—¿Cómo... va la pintura? —ella cometió el error de preguntar, en el incómodo silencio.

—Fatal, la verdad. No sé quién plantó esos árboles tan cerca de la casa —señaló por encima del hombro al extremo oeste—, pero no sé cómo demonios voy a pintar ahí. —De hecho, era la cosa más reciente que le había cabreado y sabía que progresaría poco alrededor de los árboles antes de que fuera hora de recoger a Jazzy.

Ella tragó saliva, parecía nerviosa, pero su respuesta sonó más fuerte de lo que él podría haber esperado.

—Mira, viste el sitio antes de aceptar el trabajo. Sé que hubo un malentendido con el muro, pero esos árboles estaban ahí cuando le diste a Sue tu presupuesto.

Maldita sea, se la estaba devolviendo. Y no tenía una respuesta inteligente, ya que ella tenía razón. Se acabó el vaso de agua y lo dejó sobre la encimera.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Justo entonces, algo le hizo cosquillas en los tobillos y echó un vistazo hacia abajo para ver la esponjosa gata blanca de Isabella restregándose contra él. Se movió para huir del maldito bicho, pero lo siguió, trazando un camino alrededor de una pierna.

—Para ya, gata.

—Sólo está siendo cariñosa.

—Es un incordio.

Pareciendo más enfadada aún por el insulto a la gata que por sus quejas de los árboles, se inclinó para recoger a la bola blanca de pelo en sus brazos.

—Ten cuidado, Izzy —dijo, mientras lo miraba con furia—. Puede que el hombre malo te dé una patada.

—Oye —dijo, totalmente indignado para entonces—, simplemente no me gustan los gatos. Y no necesito que uno se me cuelgue de todas partes.

—Bueno, entonces tal vez deberías buscar agua en otra parte, ya que la gata vive aquí y tú no.

—Perfecto, joder—replicó. Harto de todo, se giró y se fue airado hacia la puerta trasera.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Las palabras lo atravesaron y lo dejaron clavado en el sitio. Asombrado, se giró lentamente para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. —Esta vez habló con voz más baja, aunque sus ojos lo apuñalaban—. ¿Por qué me odias?

Podía haberle dicho cualquier cosa, podía haberle dicho que tenía un día horrible, pero que no era nada personal. Sin embargo, suponía que ella tenía toda la razón al preguntar, y que _él_ no tenía ninguna razón auténtica para seguir ocultando la verdad.

—No te odio a ti. Odio a tu padre.

Ladeó la cabeza, claramente estupefacta.

—¿A mi padre? ¿Por qué?

Él respiró hondo e intentó pensar por dónde debía empezar.

—_Mi_ padre es Carlisle Cullen. —Esperó hasta ver reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero no sucedió, así que continuó—. Cuando tú y yo éramos niños, nuestros padres eran socios comerciales. ¿Double A Construction? ¿Ahora Swan Builders? ¿Te suena?

Sus preciosos ojos azules se abrieron mucho y su mandíbula cayó mientras bajaba rápidamente la gata al suelo.

—¿Eres Edward? _¿Ese_ Edward?

—El mismo.

Parecía casi muda.

—Yo... me acuerdo de ti. Simplemente... no até cabos. Supongo que entonces no sabía el apellido de tu padre. Sólo lo conocía como Carlisle.

Durante un momento, Edward no supo por qué le estaba contando quién era, pero, ahora que se había acostado con ella, ahora que él sabía sus secretos, quizás algo había comenzado a inquietarle, haciendo que se preguntara cómo reaccionaría ella, si lo tratara con desdén. Sin embargo, todo lo que veía en sus ojos era una conmoción comprensible.

—Pero todavía no sé —dijo— por qué odias a mi padre.

Entonces le tocaba a Edward ladear la cabeza, confuso.

—Por lo que hizo. Porque le robó la mitad de la empresa a mi padre.

Isabella juntó las cejas.

—¿Robó? ¿De qué estás hablando?

¿No lo sabía? Bueno, demonios, claro que no. Era una niña. De repente se sintió como un tonto, al dar por hecho que ella conocería los detalles.

—Sí —dijo él—. Eso es lo que ocurrió.

Ella se puso tensa.

—No sé qué quieres decir. Mi padre compró la parte de tu padre.

—Isabella, tu padre le pidió al mío que firmara unos papeles, pero le mintió acerca de lo que ponía. Charlie afirmó que necesitaba la firma de mi padre en algunas cosas para operaciones comerciales rutinarias, y mi padre firmó, pero en realidad estaba cediendo por escrito su parte de Double A Construction.

Edward había sido testigo de todo él mismo. Su padre se había estado regodeando en la depresión por la muerte de su esposa y Charlie había aparecido en la casa con los papeles que cambiarían su vida.

Isabella contuvo la respiración; parecía estar a la defensiva.

—Entonces yo era una niña, pero una cosa que _sé_ es que tu padre recibió una cantidad de dinero razonable por su mitad de la empresa. Una vez me encontré con los pa peles, mientras revisaba unos archivos antiguos cuando empecé a trabajar para mi padre, y le pregunté a Sue de qué iba la cosa. Ella todavía no trabajaba para Swan cuando pasó, pero sabía que eran de la compra de acciones.

—Mi padre no quería dinero. Quería su mitad de lo que había construido. Era todo lo que tenía, todo lo que _teníamos,_después de que mi madre muriera, y Charlie se lo arrebató.

Ella negó con la cabeza inútilmente.

—Estoy segura de que te equivocas, Edward. No puedo discutirlo con precisión, porque no conozco los hechos, pero estoy segura de que mi padre no le arrebató nada al tuyo.

Edward se limitó a suspirar.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras. —Entonces, se giró y salió por la puerta.

Isabella se apoyó en la encimera para estabilizarse y, después, bajó la mirada hacia Isadora, que estaba lamiéndose la pata y pasándosela por el hocico.

—La verdad es que eres una traidora por lo que a él respecta —dijo. Después de todo, Izzy raras veces se frotaba contra los tobillos _de__ ella,_pero Edward Cullen entraba por la puerta y la gata enseguida estaba encima de él—. Y tampoco sé qué ves en él.

«O qué veo yo en él, para el caso».

Pero la verdad era que lo sabía. Monet. La rosa. El océano. Caricias tiernas y sentimientos innombrables en sus ojos. Aunque fuera pequeño, aquello era lo que la mantenía aferrada a sus sentimientos por él.

La acusación que acababa de hacer hacía que le girara la cabeza.

Había comenzado la conversación al decidir que era más digno parecer calmada y no afectada que despotricar sobre su último encuentro, pero él había aplastado rápidamente su dignidad. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan osada como para preguntarle por qué la odiaba, pero durante el fin de semana había tenido tiempo para volver a analizar todo lo que había pasado, y aquélla había sido la única conclusión real que podía extraer. Lo que _no __había_ esperado era la noticia de que fuera el mismo Edward que recordaba de cuando era niña. El Edward por el que había perdido la cabeza.

De hecho, se estaba empezando a acordar de que había sido el primero, el _primerísimo _chico que había despertado algún tipo de conciencia o interés femenino en ella, aunque fuera afecto infantil.

Recordaba un picnic de la empresa en el que había estado jugando en un tiovivo ella sola y se había caído torpemente en la mugre. El hijo mayor de Carlisle se había acercado, con una pelota de baloncesto gastada debajo del brazo, para ver si estaba bien, si necesitaba que fuera a buscar a su madre. Ella estaba bien, pero muerta de vergüenza, especialmente cuando le había sacudido la suciedad del culo de sus shorts rojos.

—Será mejor que tengas más cuidado —le dijo y, después, se fue paseando tranquilamente hasta una cancha de baloncesto vacía, y empezó a lanzar.

—¿Puedo mirar? —preguntó ella, después de ir tímidamente tras él.

Él se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Claro.

Ella se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, en la hierba, al borde del cemento, y absorbió cada movimiento que él hacía, con su cuerpo larguirucho, que ya mostraba las primeras insinuaciones de músculos debajo de una piel bronceada y suave cada vez que saltaba o corría para hacer un lanzamiento. Lo había creído un dios.

Lo siguió a cierta distancia durante el resto del día y, cuando el picnic terminó con un gran partido de _softball _para los adultos, Edward también jugó. Cada vez que se adelantaba para batear, le miraba con la adoración de una niña.

Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, sin poder llegar a creer que se hubiera acostado recientemente con el mismo tipo. Sexo sin sentido. El sexo de extraños. Aunque no fueran extraños exactamente, como ella había pensado. Y ella no había querido que siguieran siendo extraños cuando se había acabado. A su pesar, en aquel momento quería mucho más de él, sexual y emocionalmente.

Sintió el extraño impulso de salir y decirle que sentía lo que fuera que había pasado entre sus padres y, de hecho, fue hasta medio camino de la puerta antes de detenerse. _Ella_ no lo había hecho, después de todo, y ni siquiera sabía si había algo que _sentir,_en realidad. Además, era un imbécil. Un imbécil que todavía le retorcía el corazón cada vez que se le venía a la mente, pero un imbécil de todas formas. Incluso cuando había estado despotricando sobre sus árboles, lo deseaba, deseaba conocer la misma plenitud de tenerlo dentro de ella. Deseaba conocer la misma pasión, el mismo calor que desataba en ella sin ni siquiera intentarlo. ¿Qué clase de tonta _era_ ella?

«Monet».

Obviamente era la clase de tonta que daba demasiada importancia a una mención de pintores impresionistas.

«Me gusta la forma en que pueden coger cualquier cosa y hacerla más bonita de lo que es en realidad».

A su pesar, el recuerdo de sus palabras devolvió algo de su fe en la bondad inherente de Edward. Tenía que estar allí, ¿verdad? «¿Verdad?».

Tras avanzar hasta el teléfono que había sobre la encimera de la cocina, Isabella marcó el número de la oficina de su padre y se giró para apoyarse en la encimera, con el auricular bajo la oreja.

—Charlie Swan —respondió.

—Hola, papá.

—Isabella, querida. ¿A qué debo el placer? ¿Buscas otro compañero para comer hoy?

Un vistazo rápido al reloj mostró que era casi mediodía.

—Eh... no. En realidad, le estaba dando vueltas a algo de hace mucho tiempo y esperaba que pudieras aclarármelo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Recuerdas cuando compraste la parte de la empresa de Carlisle Cullen?

—Por supuesto. Fue el día que nació Swan Builders.

—¿Cómo sucedió aquello? Quiero decir, ¿por qué compraste la parte de Carlisle?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—La verdad es que no hay ningún motivo —dijo vagamente y, después, atribuyó un suceso de hacía años a la semana anterior—. Es sólo que me encontré con los papeles de la compra total de acciones el otro día en unos archivos antiguos y me picó la curiosidad.

—Bueno —comenzó Charlie con un suspiró—, la verdad es que fue una situación muy triste y complicada. La esposa de Carlisle acababa de morir. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

—Sí. —Había sido su primer funeral.

—Después de aquello, Carlisle... se vino abajo. Simple mente no pudo sobrellevarlo. Y dejó de trabajar por completo. Tenía que recogerle las pelotas caídas y mantener las mías en el aire al mismo tiempo. Le hablé de ello en repetidas ocasiones, pero bebía mucho y ya no le importaba el negocio. Le di varios meses, esperando que se esforzara, pero no cambió nada. Fui a su casa cada semana para hablar de negocios, tener sus aportaciones, intentar que se volviera a implicar en la empresa, pero no supuso ninguna diferencia. Mientras tanto, se seguía llevando la mitad de los beneficios y yo me estaba deslomando. No parecía justo y yo no le veía fin a la situación. No llegaba a casa hasta las diez o las once cada noche. Apenas te veía _a __ti_ y mis horarios estaban volviendo loca a tu pobre madre.

—Así que le ofreciste comprar su parte —facilitó Isabella.

—Sí —dijo Charlie—. Más de una vez, de hecho. Pero él parecía no oírme o me prometía repetidamente que las cosas iban a cambiar, sin resultados. Al final, sentí que no tenía más remedio que hacer algo drástico.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Bueno, no me siento orgulloso de ello, cariño, pero la verdad es que lo obligué a que me cediera por escrito su mitad de la empresa. No fue difícil; siempre estaba borracho. Yo tomé un préstamo y le di un valor de mercado justo, para que no se sintiera como si yo lo hubiera engañado. Era lo mejor que podía hacer en aquel momento, yo no podía continuar como estaba.

Isabella permaneció en silencio cuando él dejó de hablar. Podía ver su perspectiva de las cosas y se alegraba de que hubiera sido sincero con ella, pero también podía entender por qué Edward sentía rencor.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, papá, sigo aquí.

—Comprendes por qué tuve que tomar esa decisión, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan callada?

«Porque hirió a los hijos de Carlisle de tal manera que lo siguen sintiendo veinte años después». Pero estaba segura de que su padre no había pensado en eso. Era un hombre de negocios consumado, y no lo culpaba por ello. Tampoco iba a decirle que estaba en contacto con Edward Cullen; era demasiado complicado y no le veía sentido.

—Por nada —dijo finalmente—. Sólo estoy un poco sorprendida. No sabía lo que había pasado.

—Yo no _quería_ que sucediera de esa forma. Casi me mata tener que hacer las cosas así. Después de todo, Carlisle y yo éramos amigos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que sucedió con Carlisle? —preguntó ella—. ¿O con sus hijos? ¿Lo sabes?

—No —dijo, con voz un poco arrepentida—. Perdimos el contacto.

—¿Qué os sirvo, chicos? —La camarera morena sonrió coquetamente a Jazzy y Edward. Llevaba una camiseta ancha metida en los shorts, pero Jazzy podía notar sus curvas. Tenía unos ojos grandes y brillantes, y sus abultados labios, pintados de un color entre el rosa y el rojo, le daban el impulso de tocarlos. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se aseguró de no decir nada.

—Una pizza grande con pepperoni y extra de queso —pidió Edward—, y una jarra de Coca-Cola.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Edward dijo:

—Era una barracuda enorme, ¿eh, Jazzy? —Acababan de volver del puerto deportivo y todos los barcos habían conseguido buena pesca aquel día, pero el _Misty__II _había llevado una barracuda tan alta como el hombre que la había pescado.

—Una grande —asintió Jazzy, pero dejó que su mirada cayera hacia el mantel de cuadros.

Enfrente de él, Edward suspiró.

—¿Aún estás deprimido, colega?

—Supongo. —El pescado y hasta la camarera habían distraído su mente del viaje al hospital de aquella mañana, pero sólo por breves espacios de tiempo. Cada vez que pensaba que se había librado de ello, volvía. Seguía recordando el frenético viaje hasta el apartamento de su papá en la oscuridad, y el viaje incluso más frenético al hospital, con horribles ruidos de resuello provenientes del asiento de atrás, mientras Rosalie seguía diciendo:

—Aguanta, papá, llegaremos pronto. Aguanta. —Jazzy odiaba los hospitales, desde siempre, desde que se había hecho daño cuando era pequeño.

—Escúchame, Jazzy —dijo Edward con firmeza, así que alzó la vista. Edward tenía los ojos más fuertes que cualquiera que conociera y mirarlos siempre lo hacía sentirse seguro; lo envolvían como un abrazo—. Sé que esta mañana has pasado miedo, pero ahora todo está bien. No quiero que pienses en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa en cosas mejores. Cuento contigo para eso, lo sabes.

No, no lo sabía.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—De alguna forma, cuento contigo para ser feliz. Si no eres feliz, yo no soy feliz.

«No eres feliz de todas formas, Edward», pensó, pero no lo dijo, ya que Edward pensaba que era un secreto. Pero las palabras de su hermano le hicieron sentir importante, porque si algo podía hacerle feliz, quería hacerlo. Intentó apartar los pensamientos de aquella mañana y pensar en cosas mejores, como Edward había dicho. La camarera morena y sus labios como brillantes nubes. Mary Alice Brandon y sus delicados dedos.

La camarera llegó con dos vasos y una jarra de refresco. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para colocar los menús detrás del servilletero y él volvió a advertir sus curvas, una especie de paisaje viviente ante sus ojos.

Cuando se hubo marchado, habló en voz baja.

—¿Te parece bonita? —Quizá pudiera entrar en una conversación que lo ayudara de alguna manera con Alice.

Edward echó un vistazo.

—Es agradable de ver. ¿Por qué?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo me lo preguntaba.

De vez en cuando, Edward sacaba el tema de las chicas, le decía que si alguna vez tenía alguna duda o quería preguntarle cualquier cosa, podía hacerlo; pero, hasta aquel momento, nunca lo había hecho y, de repente, le daba demasiada vergüenza hacerlo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Edward.

Aquélla era la oportunidad, pero simplemente no pudo aprovecharla.

—Sí —dijo, y sirvió Coca-Cola en ambos vasos.

—Oye, después de cenar, iremos al puente Sand Key, si quieres. —Siempre había delfines alrededor del puente, especialmente al anochecer.

—Genial —dijo Jazzy, sonriendo. Por fin se estaba quitando de la cabeza el hospital, y hablar de delfines era más fácil que hablar de chicas, en cualquier caso.

Isabella yacía en la cama aquella noche, sin poder dormir, y su mente creó una elaborada fantasía. Intentó fingir que el hombre de la fantasía tenía la misma cara atractiva, pero borrosa, de todas las demás fantasías, pero era mentira. Tenía la cara _de__ Edward._ Y, si era sincera consigo misma, aquella fantasía en concreto probablemente había nacido de su encuentro en la playa.

Suspirando, apartó las sábanas y avanzó por la oscuridad, bajando por el vestíbulo hasta su oficina, donde en cendió la lámpara del escritorio. Tras sacar el libro rojo de la estantería, agarró un bolígrafo azul y se acomodó en la silla en la que siempre se acurrucaba cuando hacía una entrada en el diario.

Una parte de ella odiaba el hecho de que fuera a escribir aquello, porque no trataba sólo sobre sexo y fantasía; también trataba sobre _él _y significaba que estaba creando un documento permanente sobre él en un sitio que, hasta entonces, había considerado una indulgencia que dependía nada más que de _su _mente, _su_ imaginación. Pero quizás aquello la ayudara a sacarse a Edward Cullen de dentro. Derramar la fantasía en la página y acabar con aquello.

_Estoy tumbada en una playa privada de prístina arena blanca y altísimas palmeras, en la que cientos de conchas marinas son arrastradas hacia la orilla, intactas. Las algas se mueven con la brisa, protegiendo las dunas. Descanso en la arena, con un vistoso pareo anudado a mis caderas y una viva flor de la isla adornando mi cabello; nada más. El sol me calienta los pechos, las piernas, la cara._

_El sol es tan brillante que al principio sólo veo la silueta de un hombre emergiendo mojado y desnudo del océano, caminando hacia mí. Cuando se acerca, distingo piel aceitunada, labios carnosos y unos ojos oscuros misteriosos que me miran como si pretendieran devorarme. El agua gotea por su largo y oscuro cabello y deja su piel marcada._

_Sus ojos nunca abandonan los míos mientras se acerca a mí y, después, se deja caer suavemente en sus rodillas, a horcajadas sobre mis piernas. Se inclina hacia adelante para cubrirme los pechos con unas manos grandes y bronceadas y el fuego hace que me arquee mientras los acaricia, con movimientos lentos, fluidos y hábiles. El suave ritmo resuena por mi cuerpo._

_Tras volver a incorporarse, aparta osadamente mi pareo y desliza dos dedos dentro de mí, donde ya estoy húmeda para él. Me sacude la sensación de tener sólo aquella parte de él dentro de mí, aunque veo su deslumbrante y prominente erección. Empuja sus dedos una vez, dos veces, tres veces; entonces, aplica suavemente la humedad que hay en ellos en uno de mis pezones, dejando que yo tiemble ante el completo erotismo de ver cómo lo lame._

—_Ponte__ a __cuatro__ patas_—_dice__c on__ voz__ oscura__ y __dominante._

_Hago lo que me dice, dándome cuenta de que la marea está empezando a subir a nuestro alrededor, lentamente. Me baña los dedos, que están cerca del agua suavemente, y se marcha lentamente._

_Tras levantarme el pareo, coloca las manos en mis caderas y me penetra, rápida, dura y suavemente. Grito ante el intenso placer y él comienza a entrar y salir mientras el agua vuelve a subir, alrededor de mis manos y mis rodillas._

_Sus empujes se van volviendo más potentes y me van debilitando. Grito con cada uno, sintiéndolos en la punta de los dedos de las manos y los pies mientras el torrente de agua sube más y más, fluyendo hasta mis muñecas, rompiendo contra mis pantorrillas mientras él se empuja contra mí._

—_Móntame_—_dice._

_Entonces, estamos sentados en la espuma, con su maravillosa excitación aún dentro de mí, y me muevo sobre él mientras las olas rompen a nuestro alrededor y el agua cae entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi pareo cuelga, empapado, de mis caderas, retorciéndose en la corriente, y sus mojadas manos se deslizan por mis pechos y mi trasero, empujándome cada vez más cerca del éxtasis. Ambos llegamos a la vez al orgasmo mientras una ola rompe contra nosotros, fuerte y frenéticamente, y grito mientras las oleadas de mi interior rompen con igual violencia. Después, rodamos por la espuma, besándonos frenéticamente, con los miembros entrelazados, el pelo goteando y los cuerpos empapados._

_Y, entonces, todo se queda milagrosamente tranquilo, como en el ojo de un huracán, y él me abraza fuerte mientras nos tumbamos en la suave arena blanca. Miro a mi alrededor para ver que la marea no está cerca, aún sigue a metros y horas de nosotros._

Después de cerrar el diario rojo con un suspiro y deslizarlo de nuevo en la estantería, Isabella se mordió el labio. Todavía seguía deseando haber escrito algo más original (un tipo diferente de hombre, un lugar diferente) en vez de otra versión más de su dios del océano, un hombre que había saltado literalmente de la página hasta su vida. De hecho, ¿no había sido su voz la que había oído mientras escribía su fantasía? «Móntame». Sonaba como algo que él diría y, aunque normalmente no le gustaba la idea de una orden así, sabía que, si _él_ lo decía, probablemente la excitaría.

Su cuerpo palpitó con más deseo aún que cuando se había levantado de la cama y tenía la sensación de que aquello no había hecho _nada _para sacarle a Edward de dentro. Si acaso, probablemente lo deseaba aún más.


	11. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo 9**

Isabella durmió hasta tarde el martes por la mañana, exhausta por una noche de poco sueño. Cuando, finalmente, se levantó y se puso en marcha, llamó a Aro para darle algunas cifras de beneficios anuales hasta la fecha y trabajó duro en su informe de cuentas por pagos mensuales hasta la hora de comer.

Normalmente le encantaba su trabajo, pero aquel día no podía concentrarse. Estaba centrada en Edward, por supuesto. La verdad era que había estado bastante centrada en Edward, de una u otra forma, desde que lo había conocido el pasado miércoles. Hacía menos de una semana. No parecía posible.

Los días que Isabella no conseguía centrarse en su trabajo, solía tomarse un respiro, hacía algo útil en la casa y, para cuando había acabado, estaba lista para volver a centrarse en la contabilidad. «Así que, ¿qué hay que hacer por aquí?», se preguntó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa con un arroz con pollo hecho en el microondas.

Pensó en los comederos de pájaro que Edward había llenado para ella hacía unos días. No los había mirado desde entonces, pero sabía que la parte de atrás de su patio solía estar llena de pájaros que no se iban al norte a pasar el verano y podían apurar las semillas rápidamente, incluso en aquella época del año. También había visto algunas malas hierbas asomando entre el mantillo del jardin, y podía esperar hasta que viniera el chico del jardín a final de mes, pero la irritaban. Normalmente escardaba a mitad de mes para que las cosas estuvieran en orden.

Su primer pensamiento fue que Edward estaba ahí fuera y que quizás sería mejor hacer todo aquello alguna tarde, cuando él se hubiera marchado, especialmente teniendo en cuenta las palabras desagradables que habían intercambiado sobre sus padres el día anterior. Por otra parte, a él le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer allí, y era ridículo que se sintiera atrapada en su casa. Así que, desde aquel momento, iba a hacer exactamente lo que quisiera _cuando_ quisiera, a la mierda con Edward Cullen. Bueno, quizás no nadara desnuda en la piscina, se corrigió, pero probablemente nunca volvería a nadar desnuda en la piscina, de todas formas.

Después de obligarse a acabar unas cuantas tareas más de Swan, salió por la puerta trasera con la parte de arriba de un bikini viejo de color rosa y unos shorts caquis manchados, y el pelo en un recogido alto. Se había pensado dos veces lo de la parte de arriba del bikini, pero era lo que siempre se ponía para trabajar en el jardín y había más de treinta grados fuera. Estaba decidida a actuar de forma normal, a comportarse igual que si él no estuviera allí.

Tras ir al gran contenedor del patio en el que guardaba las herramientas del jardín, descubrió que Edward había metido allí la bolsa del alpiste, enrollada. Tras poner un poco en un cubo, fue hacia la parte trasera del jardín y lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, en lo alto de una escalera. Ya había pasado los árboles problemáticos y en aquel momento pintaba alrededor de la ventana de media luna.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar siquiera a la piscina, se detuvo y se giró. El impulso actuó y, si no hacía aquello en aquel momento, en aquel mismo momento, se iba a rajar. Consciente de que el corazón se le había acelerado, se acercó al pie de la escalera de Edward.

—Quería decirte que hablé con mi padre. —Ella miró hacia arriba, a su espalda, observó su musculoso brazo mover el rodillo por el estuco—. Le pregunté qué ocurrió cuando compró la parte de Carlisle.

Edward no dejó de trabajar, ni siquiera la miró.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo... —Oh, Dios, ni siquiera había pensado cómo decirle aquello desde el pie de una escalera. Ya habría sido lo bastante duro cara a cara.

Finalmente, él dejó de mover el rodillo y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Qué dijo?

Ella tragó saliva, de repente nerviosa, pero intentando esconderlo.

—Dijo que, después de que muriera tu madre, tu padre no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por la empresa. Dijo que ofreció comprar la parte de tu padre, pero que él ni siquiera quería hablar de ello y siguió prometiendo que cambiaría, pero nunca sucedió. Mi padre sintió que no tenía elección.

—¿Charlie admitió que engañó a mi padre para que firmara?

Ella asintió.

—Bueno —dijo Edward—, creo que eso lo resume.

Siguió pintando, pero ella se quedó al pie de la escalera, mirándolo. Había más por decir. _Su_parte.

—Sé por qué lo hizo, pero no creo que estuviera bien. Yo... entiendo por qué estás enfadado.

—Muy bien —respondió brevemente Edward, sin mirarla.

Ella suspiró y, finalmente, se giró para marcharse. ¿ Qué había hecho? ¿Suplicarle que le gustara diciéndole que ella sentía su dolor? Sacudió la cabeza ante su estúpido intento de establecer un vínculo con él.

—¿Te dijo que construir pisos fue idea de mi padre?

—La voz de Edward penetró en sus pensamientos y ella se detuvo y se giró. La mirada de Edward era oscura.

—¿Qué?

—La empresa pasaba por un mal momento y mi padre le dijo a Charlie que pensaba que los pisos eran el futuro de Double A Builders. Consiguieron su primer contrato en Sand Key una semana antes de que mi madre muriera.

A Isabella se le retorció el estómago. Todo el mundo sabía que los pisos habían enriquecido a Swan Builders, que las casas de lujo que construían no eran más que trabajo adicional. Los pisos que se alineaban en la costa y las bahías habían catapultado a Swan a su época dorada y los había dejado allí.

Ella no sabía qué decir y, finalmente, se decidió por:

—Lo siento, Edward. De verdad.

Él la miró largo rato, con sus ojos grises tan penetrantes como siempre, hasta que finalmente asintió de forma apenas perceptible y dijo:

—Gracias.

Ella también lo miró, reconociendo aquel mismo calor lento que, como siempre, comenzaba a crearse de forma invisible entre ellos (incluso en aquel momento, ella estaba segura), ardiendo al borde de las llamas... hasta que señaló torpemente por encima de su hombro.

—Bueno, será mejor que... vaya a hacer algunas cosas.

—De acuerdo —dijo él.

Los latidos de su corazón todavía no se habían normalizado después de rellenar los comederos de pájaro y devolver el alpiste al contenedor. Le hormigueaban los pechos y un eco vacío de anhelo susurraba en su interior. Sin embargo, aquel simple «gracias» había hecho que la conversación valiera la pena. Él no dejaba que se viera a menudo, pero ella sabía que tenía razón: Edward Cullen _tenía_ corazón, lo notaba latiendo bajo su exterior brusco.

Tras coger una bolsa de basura de dentro, comenzó a arrancar hierbas. Evitó deliberadamente el lado de la casa en el que Edward trabajaba, reprendiéndose por romper su nueva norma de no dejar que su presencia la inhibiera, pero simplemente no le apetecía volver a enfrentarse a él tan pronto.

Sin embargo, mientras trabajaba, recordó otros momentos en los que había notado aquella cierta suavidad tras el personaje duro que encarnaba. El simple acto de rellenar los comederos de pájaro, la forma en que la había defendido en la seudofiesta de la piscina, su afirmación de que la había llevado a la playa porque había visto cuánto la estaban molestando los demás hombres. No era _solamente_ Monet y las rosas cósmicas del color del rubor. A veces lo veía en los gestos más simples, como en la dulce caricia que le había llevado a los labios después del sexo. Quizás _aquello _fuera lo que hacía que siguiera deseando, anhelando, más de aquel hombre. Quizás él le hubiera dado unas cuantas razones _reales _para creer que debajo de todo aquello estaba escondido el tipo de tío cariñoso y generoso que soñaba con encontrar algún día.

Sin embargo, sólo pensarlo la hizo reír entre dientes. Si Edward pudiera leerle el pensamiento en aquel momento pensaría que era la mujer más ingenua, tonta e inexperta que existía. Pero no era ingenuidad, era anhelo, pura y simplemente. «Por favor, que haya más de él de lo que me deja ver».

Después de escardar, decidió cortar algunas rosas. Le encantaban sus rosas trepadoras, pero apenas las veía, ya que estaban a un lado de la casa, y tener la rosa de la fantasía de Edward en la repisa de la chimenea le había hecho pensar que debería llevar las suyas para disfrutarlas también. Además, aparte de hacerse ilusiones, parecía una buena idea para quitar de su campo de visión la rosa de Edward y sustituirla por algo que no tuviera nada que ver con él. Sólo esperaba poder obligarse a tirarla.

Tras coger unas tijeras de jardín de un cajón de la cocina y una cesta de mimbre del armario, salió por las puertas francesas hacia las rosas. Después de arrodillarse para cortar dos flores de color fucsia de cerca de la parte de abajo y colocarlas con cuidado en la cesta, se puso de pie para buscar otras de más arriba. Tras encontrar una cerca de la parte derecha de la enredadera, agarró el tallo y cortó por debajo. Después, al encontrar otra cerca de una gran abundancia de ellas, en el centro, la alcanzó y un dolor agudo le cortó el pulgar.

—¡Ah! —Apartó la mano bruscamente para ver una gran espina plana incrustada. Aquello era mucho peor que cuando se había pinchado el dedo con la rosa de Edward la otra noche; sangre brillante rodeaba la espina y dejaba una estela desde el pulgar hasta la muñeca. Soltando otro quejido, soltó las tijeras y corrió hasta la casa.

Mientras abría la puerta, mantuvo el pulgar que sangraba cerca de sí, esperando no gotear en la alfombra blanca mientras pasaba por ella para llegar a la cocina. Una vez allí, abrió el agua fría y mantuvo el pulgar debajo, esperando que aliviara el agudo escozor.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

Ella miró hacia arriba bruscamente y se encontró con Edward corriendo hacia ella desde la puerta de atrás.

Apretando los dientes, apartó la mano de debajo del grifo para enseñársela y la volvió a meter debajo del agua corriente.

—Mierda —dijo él y, después, se acercó más—. Ven, déjame sacarla.

—No. —La espina estaba demasiado profunda; ni siquiera podía _pensar_en dejar que alguien la sacara en aquel momento.

—No seas cría —dijo, pero su tono dulce suavizó las palabras.

Ella contuvo la respiración y miró al constante chorro de sangre que todavía seguía llevándose el agua. _Estaba_siendo una cría y no le gustaba que Edward lo viera. Mientras apartaba la mano ligeramente, dijo:

—Hazlo sobre el fregadero.

El se acercó, mientras colocaba suavemente la mano herida en la palma de su mano.

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó más los dientes.

—Hazlo rápido.

Isabella se tensó y, después, una nueva oleada de dolor la hirió y supo que la espina ya no estaba. Ambos miraron hacia el pulgar, que aún sangraba.

—Vuélvelo a meter debajo del agua —le ordenó y, después, cogió un puñado de servilletas de papel y fue al refrigerador. Lo oyó abrir una puerta y revolver el hielo, y volvió un minuto después con unos cuantos cubitos en forma de media luna envueltos en el papel—. Toma. —Mientras volvía a sujetarle la mano con cuidado en la palma de su mano al tiempo que apretaba firmemente el hielo contra su pulgar, dijo:

—La presión parará la hemorragia.

Ella evitó mirarlo y, en vez de eso, se centró en sus manos, entremezcladas, tocándose. Las de él eran cálidas, ásperas y bronceadas.

Se quedaron torpemente en silencio hasta que él echó un vistazo bajo las servilletas de papel para ver que la hemorragia se había casi detenido.

—¿Tienes agua oxigenada?

Con la tentación de mentir, admitió con recelo: —Sí. —¿Dónde? —En el baño de arriba.

Cuando Edward le cogió la otra mano y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia las escaleras, ella dijo:

—Esto no es necesario.

—Lo es —respondió él, mientras la arrastraba escaleras arriba—, a menos que quieras que se te infecte.

—¿ Cómo _sabe_un tío como tú lo que es el agua oxigenada?

—Un tío como yo —le soltó por encima del hombro—, se pasó mucho tiempo limpiándole las cortaduras y arañazos a su hermano pequeño. Bueno, ¿dónde está?

Ella señaló el baño del vestíbulo, donde guardaba las cosas de primeros auxilios y, después, siguió a Edward dentro.

—Debajo del lavabo.

Edward sólo la soltó el tiempo suficiente para buscar la botella y abrirla y, después, volvió a buscar su mano; le sujetó el pulgar sobre el pequeño lavabo mientras le esparcía el agua oxigenada en el corte. Ella siseó por el escozor.

—¿Vendas? —preguntó él.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ante lo sorprendentemente concienzudo que era, y señaló hacia un cajón del tocador.

—La verdad es que podría haber hecho esto yo misma —dijo, mientras él le envolvía la tirita en el pulgar.

—Pero creo que no lo habrías hecho —respondió él y, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, su expresión se suavizó—. ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Ya no tanto —admitió, sintiéndose incluso más como una niña por exagerarlo tanto.

Tras girarse hacia el espejo, guardó el agua oxigenada de nuevo bajo el lavabo y dejó la caja de tiritas en el cajón, intentando ignorar lo cerca que seguían estando el uno del otro ahora que la mini crisis había acabado. La hacía pensar en otros momentos en los que habían estado así de cerca, incluso más cerca. «¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no se va?».

Cuando volvió a levantarse, Edward permanecía tan cerca que ella chocó con él, pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Sus ojos se encontraron en el amplio espejo.

Ella conocía aquella mirada. La atravesó instantánemente. La sintió en el corazón; la sintió entre los muslos. ¿Cómo habían cambiado tan rápidamente las cosas, en un instante? Ella lo miró en vano a través del espejo, presa de su oscura mirada.

El deslizó, vacilando, una mano alrededor de su cintura, con los dedos abriéndose ligeramente sobre su estómago desnudo y, por vez primera, se arrepintió de llevar el top del bikini; sus pezones resaltaban visiblemente contra la lycra rosa. Cuando él le dio un delicado beso en el hombro, contuvo la respiración, mientras las sensaciones se esparcían por su interior.

Pero aquello no podía suceder, no, simplemente no podía pasar. Y ella iba a decir que no. Tenía que hacerlo.

Pero, entonces, ¿por qué arqueaba el cuello y le dejaba que lo besara? ¿Por qué se empapaba de aquellos besos dulces y apasionados como si estuviera perdida en el desierto y sus labios le entregaran gotas de agua?

Cuando sus manos subieron para acariciarle los pechos desde detrás, con sus pulgares barriendo deliciosamente sus puntas, como guijarros, supo que estaba perdida. Las caricias íntimas se extendieron en su interior, dejándola abrumada de puro placer.

—Edward.

—No hables, nena —susurró él, con voz gutural.

Pero ella quería... _algo,_no sabía el qué. ¿Comunicación? Sólo quería que a él le importara, aunque fuera un poco. Anhelaba destapar la dulzura en su interior.

—Edward, por favor...

Las manos de Edward se quedaron quietas sobre sus pechos y dejó de besarle el cuello para mirarla en el espejo.

—¿Quieres que pare?

Los labios de Isabella temblaron. Aquello era un tremendo error. Y se podía perdonar a sí misma por un error así una vez, pero cómo podía permitirse volverlo a hacer, entregarse a él, sabiendo que él sólo...

—¿Quieres?

—No —susurró ella.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró profundamente. Entonces, sus caricias se hicieron más duras y firmes; ella gritó cuando le pellizcó ligeramente los pezones mientras seguía regándole los hombros desnudos con más besos. Y, ahora que ella se había rendido, no había nada que hacer excepto disfrutarlo, beberlo, deleitarse con cada espléndido beso y caricia.

Cuando él deslizó una mano entre sus piernas, por encima de los shorts, ella suspiró de placer, moviéndose contra ella de forma instintiva. Él se inclinó hacia ella por detrás, y la firme columna de su excitación se apretó contra su trasero.

—Gírate —murmuró él; su voz sonaba tan sin aliento como se sentía ella.

Cuando lo tuvo de frente, ambos se abrieron camino en la cremallera del pantalón del otro. La necesidad fluyó en espiral por el cuerpo de Isabella, igual que la otra noche, igual que cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Lo liberó de sus vaqueros, saboreando la increíble sensación de tenerlo en la mano; ya no era demasiado tímida como para acariciarlo ahí. El le bajó los shorts y las braguitas hasta los pies y ella se desprendió de ellos.

Su cálido aliento llegó como un fuerte latido mientras la alzaba hasta el suave mármol, y ella abrió las piernas, totalmente preparada.

Sin embargo, él se detuvo y buscó en el bolsillo de atrás. Tras tirar de una cartera delgada, rebuscó en su interior hasta que sacó un paquete plano de aluminio. Por alguna razón, aquello la asombró.

—¿Los llevas al trabajo?

—Hay que estar preparado —afirmó, sin ni siquiera un atisbo de diversión, y ella se lo imaginó acostándose con amas de casa de toda Tampa Bay cuando se suponía que debía estarles pintando la casa.

—No lo usaste la otra vez.

—Lo sé, se me olvidó... _no __estaba _preparado. La verdad es que no esperaba que las cosas sucedieran tan rápido.

Mientras él lo abría, ella agarró su muñeca.

—No.

Él buscó su mirada.

—¿Qué?

Ella se sentía desesperada, necesitada y salvaje, y no se iba a parar a analizarlo en aquel momento.

—Sólo... sólo he estado con unos cuantos tíos y sé que estoy bien. Y tomo la pildora. ¿Tú... tú...?

—Siempre he ido con cuidado —dijo él. Y ella lo creyó.

—Entonces no lo uses —le rogó—. Quiero sentirte, como la otra vez. Quiero sentirlo, cuando llegues dentro de mí.

Él respiró bruscamente mientras dejó que el condón cayera entre sus dedos. A ella le satisfacía haberlo sorprendido y quería sorprenderlo aún más.

—Ahora —dijo, mientras abría bien las piernas.

Él bajó la mirada hasta allí y ella apretó los dientes, frustrada, queriéndolo dentro de ella, pero también le gustaba el calor de sus ojos, así que no lo volvió a presionar.

—Eres increíble —le susurró él al oído mientras empujaba en su húmeda carne.

—Oh, sí —gimió ella, ante la perfecta intrusión.

Él empujó con golpes fuertes y constantes y ella acogió cada uno de ellos con un minúsculo gemido.

Edward liberó una mano de su trasero para alargarla hasta el top de su bikini, liberándole los pechos del elástico, y ella le subió la camiseta llena de manchas de pintura para que su pecho rozara contra el suyo. Envolvió su ancha espalda con los brazos, saboreando sentirlo, y se movieron juntos en un ritmo suave y continuo durante largo tiempo, con su respiración por único sonido.

La cálida fricción pronto se acumuló en el interior de Isabella, y supo que no tardaría en volver a suceder, que la dulce liberación la sacudiría como un maremoto, cubriéndola, ahogándola, durante unos cuantos magníficos segundos. Y entonces, gritó:

—Edward, me voy.

Y él susurró:

—Ah, sí, nena. —Mientras ella se agarraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas y ella fuera a la deriva en el mar.

Cuando las oleadas hubieron pasado finalmente y el mundo comenzó a parecer normal de nuevo, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no lo era, porque Edward seguía dentro de ella, todavía empujando contra ella, con cada potente golpe reverberando en su interior.

—Acaba —le susurró, sin ni siquiera pensarse sus palabras—. Acaba dentro de mí.

—Empújame dentro de ti —susurró él, cálidamente, cerca de su oído—. Con fuerza.

Ella bajó las manos hasta su culo, deseando que no llevara pantalones, deseando poder sentir su carne desnuda en sus manos, y lo atrajo hacia ella con toda la fuerza y profundidad que pudo y, entonces, lo oyó gemir y supo que se estaba vaciando. Ella se quedó inmóvil para sentir las pequeñas y cálidas ráfagas en su interior.

Él también se quedó quieto y sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, y se quedaron así durante un largo minuto al que ella quería aferrarse, asirse de alguna manera, impedir que terminara. Igual que la última vez que habían llegado a aquella parte. El corazón de Edward latió contra su pecho.

Pero, entonces, igual que la última vez, él se apartó sin mirarla, mientras se bajaba la camiseta y se volvía a abrochar los pantalones. Ella sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón, al ver lo rápido que había dejado de ser el centro de atención para Edward. Se sentía incluso peor que la otra noche; aquella vez _sabía_ cómo acabarían las cosas y había dejado que sucediera de todas formas.

Y, mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta, una idea la sacudió.

—¿De eso se trata?

Él se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

—De quién eres tú, quiénes _son _nuestros padres.

Aquella posibilidad acababa de penetrar en su mente.

—¿Por eso está pasando esto?

Edward se aseguró de que su expresión nunca cambiara y se encogió de hombros.

—No seas tan dramática, Princesa. No somos Romeo y Julieta precisamente.

—De eso se trata, precisamente. —Se volvió a colocar en su sitio el top del bikini y, después, los pantalones—. ¿Estás aquí sólo para utilizarme, Edward?

«Mierda», pensó él. No debería haberle dicho quién era. Se sintió transparente.

—No —dijo, preguntándose si era verdad o mentira—. No soy de esa clase de tío.

—¿Qué clase de tío _eres?_—preguntó ella, mientras se abrochaba los shorts y lo miraba acusadoramente a los ojos. Estaba preciosa, hasta con la ira brillando en la mirada. Y él tuvo la necesidad fugaz de volver con ella, tomarla entre sus brazos _(más_ que una necesidad fugaz), pero tenía que ignorarla. No había sido fácil apartarse, pero ella era la hija de Charlie Swan. Durante toda la vida, se las había arreglado bastante bien cuando se trataba de que no le importara ninguna mujer en especial, empantanarse en relaciones, y aquélla era, sin duda, la _última_ mujer que podía comenzar a importarle de verdad. Ella había hecho que él quisiera importarle a ella, y Dios sabía que había sentimientos complicados hacia ella arremolinándose en el fondo de su mente, pero seguía sin creer que pudiera haber nada real entre dos personas de dos mundos tan diferentes.

—Mira, sabía quién eras cuando Sue me llamó por este trabajo, pero estoy aquí para ganar dinero, eso es todo. El hecho de que tú y yo nos atraigamos no tiene nada que ver con eso. Sé que me dijiste en la playa que no te va el sexo ocasional, pero... me temo que eso es todo lo que puedo darte.

Ella apartó la mirada de él, hacia la pared, y él tuvo miedo de que llorara. Algo en su corazón se retorció tristemente, se giró y salió, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, para no tener que saber si lo hacía. Era un cabrón, y él lo sabía.

Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras, su gata blanca llegó trotando con un «miau».

—No empieces tú también conmigo —murmuró.

Una vez estuvo nuevamente fuera, se detuvo en el patio y soltó un largo suspiro. Maldita sea, estaba conmocionado. Estar dentro de ella era tan... ni siquiera sabía una palabra para expresarlo, pero era pasión, perfección, aspereza y... algo dulce, todo combinado.

Sería una buena idea marcharse, inmediatamente.

Reunió sus cosas lo más rápidamente que pudo y las tiró de cualquier manera en la furgoneta, intentando no pensar en cómo la había abrazado después, cómo no había querido realmente apartarse. Abrazarla había sido tan fácil... Llevarla a su cama también habría sido fácil. Pero apartarse era el único movimiento que sabía hacer.

Mientras salía del camino de entrada, miró a las ventanas de arriba, pensando que quizás la viera, aunque fuera fugazmente, mirando por ellas, pero no fue así. Mientras pisaba el acelerador y dejaba atrás la mansión de la princesa, se sintió fatal, y no sólo por haber actuado como un imbécil (por actuar casi _siempre_ como un imbécil con ella), sino porque, en el fondo, sabía que preferiría estar allí con ella que conduciendo solo hasta su piso.


	12. Capítulo X

**Este es mi capítulo favorito! :)**

**Capítulo 10**

Edward revisó el armario de la habitación vacía, en busca de tonos de azul. Encontró nube azul celeste, hielo aqua, azul Jamaica, lago Habana, aciano y noche de verano. Faltaban horas hasta la puesta de sol y la luz natural que entraba en cascada por las ventanas, que llegaban del suelo al techo, no podía compararse con nada artificial. Además, las vistas del océano le inspiraron mientras se giraba hacia el lienzo en blanco apoyado en un caballete antiguo.

Rosalie le había regalado los lienzos por Navidad hacía años, cuando ambos estaban en el instituto. Aunque nunca los había usado, era el tipo de cosas que guardaban; nunca tiraban nada a lo que pudieran encontrarle un uso algún día, aunque no tuvieran ni idea de qué uso podría ser.

Tras bañar un pincel en la mancha de azul Jamaica de su paleta, comenzó con atrevidas pinceladas que dieron vida instantáneamente al lienzo en blanco y le hicieron sentir un estremecimiento viejo y conocido por las venas. Y _aquel_ estremecimiento tendría que ser suficiente; no pensaba volver a acostarse con Isabella Swan.

Acabaría el trabajo en su casa y eso era todo. Volvería a ser el pintor de su casa y nada más, como ella había querido, y descargaría sus frustraciones con el pincel y el lienzo cuando volviera a casa por la noche.

No podía permitirse estar cerca de ella por más tiem po, porque hacía que quisiera _quedarse _cerca de ella. No le había gustado herirla ese mismo día, no le había gustado ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando se había marchado, no le había gustado el dolor que él mismo había sentido. Pero quedarse era imposible. La historia de sus familias era un obstáculo entre ellos y, como antes, lo había apartado.

La había seducido una vez para demostrar su valía y, sí, quizás hasta para herirla. Pero dos veces... bueno, lo que había pasado aquella tarde no estaba planeado. Simplemente había sucedido en la tenue iluminación del cuartito, el resultado de todas aquellas caricias íntimas implicadas en curarle la herida. La había mirado en el espejo y la sangre se le había arremolinado en la entrepierna. Después de eso, ya no había pensado, sólo actuado, sólo había hecho lo que su cuerpo le decía y pronto se perdió en ella. «Quiero sentirte, como la otra vez. Quiero sentirlo cuando llegues dentro de mí». Edward detuvo el pincel mientras sus palabras volvían a inundarle, mientras le hormigueaba el cuerpo ante el cálido recuerdo.

«Pero no puedes tener más de eso. No importa cuan cálido, no importa cuan agradable. Limítate a pintar, la única cosa en la que eres bueno. Píntale la casa, pinta el océano, pinta lo que haga falta para quitártela de la cabeza».

Y aquello era lo que pretendía hacer. Se acabó hacer el tonto con la Princesa de Swan Builders. En algún punto del camino, había difuminado los márgenes de su resentimiento, pero nada real podría existir jamás entre ellos. Ahora sólo quería mirar hacia otro lado, sólo quería volver a la vida que se había forjado a pesar de Charlie Swan y _antes __de _Isabella Swan.

Tras coger otro pincel, mezcló lago Habana con las pinceladas azul celeste que ya se extendían por el espacio en blanco. Y pensó en la fantasía del océano de Isabella, y se arrepintió de no haberla besado entre los muslos cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Isabella avanzó a lo largo del día siguiente como en una neblina. Hizo recados (al banco, la oficina, la tintorería) y trabajó diligentemente en un análisis de gastos que vencía a final de mes. Se mantuvo ocupada en momentos en los que normalmente habría bajado el ritmo o se habría tomado un descanso, en un intento desesperado por no pensar en lo que había pasado en su cuarto de baño el día anterior.

En aquel momento, mientras miraba al horno para comprobar la pequeña cazuela de lasaña que había metido para cenar, le costaba mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa. O quizás no lo había logrado en absoluto. Se había mantenido ocupada, pero, ¿no había estado Edward, y los recuerdos de sus manos, su cuerpo, coqueteando al borde de su mente y su corazón todo el día, de todas formas?

El intenso placer durante los felices momentos de su unión la habían hecho olvidar el dolor que vendría después. Y había llegado; Dios, había llegado. El podría haber dicho que todo lo que podía darle era sexo ocasional, pero no había sido ocasional para _ella._ De hecho, había sido la gratificación sexual más profunda que había experimentado jamás con un hombre, y hacía que... él le importara. Que lo necesitara. No sólo durante aquellos minutos, sino en su vida, de alguna forma que importara, que perdurara, que contara para algo. Aquello le sonaba como una locura, teniendo en cuenta lo poco que lo conocía en realidad, pero eso no impedía que las emociones fluyeran por su interior.

Al menos la primera vez había sentido que era el centro de atención para él durante un rato. Y le había llevado una rosa _(la_ rosa) y, a pesar de lo repentino que había sido y de la forma brusca en que se había marchado, había algo en ello que podía denominar romántico. Pero el día anterior la había hecho sentir como algo de usar y tirar cuando hubiera acabado. De nuevo se preguntó con cuántas mujeres había tenido relaciones de quince minutos mientras trabajaba. Entonces recordó que solía pintar obra nueva, pero a veces seguía habiendo mujeres alrededor, ¿no? De repente se preguntó si se habría acostado con Karen o Melody, las guapas comerciales de Swan que a menudo hacían visitas a las obras con clientes durante la fase de pintado. Pensó en las innumerables agentes inmobiliarias que vigilaban los pisos en construcción para despertar un interés temprano en los compradores.

—Maldita sea —dijo, mientras golpeaba las baldosas de cerámica con el pie. ¿Qué diferencia suponía con quién se acostara Edward? Sabía que ella era una de muchas, sólo una mujer sin nombre y sin rostro en la multitud.

Pero no, no podía creer _aquello._ No, cuando recordaba la forma en que él la miraba. Entonces la _veía,_veía su alma real y verdaderamente; lo sabía. Y estaba la rosa de su fantasía; ¿cómo se podía explicar aquello? Y las respuestas que le había dado cuando habían hablado, del caballo, del océano... ¿cómo podía descartarlas como algo que no importara? Siempre estaban en lo más profundo de su mente, añadiendo una pizca de fuerza a su delicada conexión.

Hasta había añadido otra fantasía a su diario sexual. Había comenzado como un intento por escribir algo que no tuviera nada que ver con él, algo que tuviera lugar lejos, en un mundo totalmente diferente. Se mordió el labio y miró distraídamente por la ventana de la cocina, intentando recordar las palabras que había usado para intentar transportarse fuera de su situación con Edward.

_Nado en una laguna, en una solitaria isla polinesia. En aguas poco profundas, me acerco a un banco exuberante alineado con grandes rocas y cubierto de frondosa vegetación. Tras apoyar la espalda contra los pedruscos, cierro los ojos y me relajo en el sombreado escondite._

_Cuando una caricia suave como una mariposa me sube rozando por el hombro hasta el cuello, sé que debería alarmarme, pero no lo hago; sé de forma innata que la caricia proviene de un hombre con la intención de hacerme suya, y el aislamiento de la isla me ha infundido una libertad extraña y grata._

_Miro por encima del hombro para ver a un chico isleño muy bronceado, que alarga las manos para desatar el top de mi traje de baño, detrás de mi cuello. Cuando el top cae, dejándome los pechos desnudos, el sol se abre paso entre los árboles para calentarlos. El se acerca desde detrás para acariciarlos con manos ásperas por el trabajo mientras me besa el cuello; lo duro y lo suave de sus afectos se encuentran en el centro para crear un placer delicioso._

_Para cuando se zambulle en el agua y sale a la superficie, muestra una expresión animal, lo que me vuelve a recordar que tomará lo que quiera, y estoy más que dispuesta a entregarlo._

_Tras moverse hasta donde yo espero en las rocas, coloca las manos una en cada hombro y se inclina para succionar primero un pecho y, después, el otro, con una urgencia brusca. El sol calienta más, brillando más intensamente mientras él se aprovecha bruscamente de mi carne. Cuanto más fuertemente succiona, más calor cae desde arriba._

_Bajo el agua, tira del nudo que hay en mi cadera hasta que la parte inferior de mi bikini también cae y, sin vacilar, empuja dos dedos dentro de mí, moviéndolos dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, mientras tira de mi pecho con la boca y yo me estiro bajo el resplandor ardiente del sol, que armoniza con el calor que hay en mi interior en ese momento._

_Sin avisar, hunde su excitación entre mis piernas, igual de dura que todo lo demás en su forma de hacer el amor, pero su comportamiento indómito también saca el animal en mí, haciéndome gemir, ronronear y gritar con cada empuje._

_Con más y más dureza, empuja su erección en mi cuerpo, que lo acoge de buen grado. Extiendo los brazos y me agarro a las rocas que hay a cada lado para af errarme a la vida mientras él me entrega su brutal cariño. El sol abrasador brilla con más calor a cada duro empuje que recibo, hasta que me pierdo en ambos tipos de calor, con los ojos cerrados y mi cuerpo respondiendo ante mi amante isleño. Y, en el mismo instante en que dejo de pensar y me permito sólo sentir, experimentar, un salvaje climax planea en mi interior, haciéndome gritar, agarrarme a sus hombros, af errarme a él, fuertemente, fuertemente... y, entonces, él también llega al orgasmo, con sus últimos empujes igual de fuertes, pero más lentos ya, y sé que siente cada uno de una forma tan completa como yo._

_Nos quedamos así, abrazándonos en el agua y, cuando abro los ojos, esperando encontrar el brillo terrible del sol sobre nuestras cabezas, veo que no, que permanecemos bañados en la sombra del denso follaje, y el sol no se ve por ninguna parte._

Por supuesto, incluso antes de acabar de escribir, supo que su amante en realidad no era un chico isleño, sino un hombre de Florida que no se aferraba a ella cuando se acababa, que sólo la dejaba sola y anhelante. Dios, pensaba que podría escapar de él con una fantasía, pero, igual que la última que había escrito, trataba por completo de Edward. Suspiró, impregnada con el mismo sentimiento de decepción que había sentido al acabar la entrada y darse cuenta de que sólo había perpetuado aquello que esperaba aplastar. Era inútil.

En aquel momento, oyó el sonido familiar de una escalera que se movía fuera. «Vete a casa, Edward». Ya eran las seis pasadas, quedaba lejos la hora de dejar de trabajar, pero seguía ahí fuera, pintando. Se habían evitado durante todo el día, lo que a ella le iba bien, pero, cuanto más se quedara, menos formas encontraba para mantenerse ocupada y más quería casi... salir, decirle algo, buscar alguna forma de empezar una conversación.

«Desesperada», pensó, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. «Te estás comportando como una colegiala desesperada que intenta conseguir una cita para el baile de fin de curso».

Pero, en realidad, era peor que eso. «Eres una mujer desesperada que intenta exprimir aunque sea una pizca de cariño de un hombre con el que ya te has acostado dos veces, con emoción cero por su parte. Estás buscando frenéticamente una parte de él que probablemente no existe». Triste, pero cierto. ¿Cómo le había pasado aquello? Y, ¿cuándo captaría el mensaje? Le había dicho sin ningún tipo de rodeos que no significaba nada, ¿por qué no podía aceptarlo, agachar la cabeza por la vergüenza y pasar página?

Porque él estaba fuera, tan cerca de ella.

Y porque todavía lo deseaba, todavía creía que había más en él.

Isabella soltó un fuerte suspiro ante la confesión, pero era cierto. Su cuerpo hormigueaba de expectación nerviosa y se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, después del día anterior, estaba pensando en serio en salir a hablar con él.

Edward observó desde la escalera de mano mientras Isabella se contoneaba a través del patio hacia la piscina, llevando una faldita blanca y un top floreado elástico que se ceñía a sus curvas. Sus pies estaban descalzos. Maldita sea, la chica era sexy hasta sin proponérselo. Pero no la había visto en todo el día, había pensado en ella lo menos posible y hasta se había resistido a escabullirse dentro a por otra dosis de sus fantasías cuando oyó que abría la puerta del garaje aquella mañana. Así que parecía un mal momento para comenzar a dejar que invadiera su mente, ahora que casi había durado todo el día.

Por supuesto, había sido un día _largo._ Y tenía pensado seguir una hora o dos más antes de dejarlo. Había perdido un par de horas el lunes cuando había llevado a Jazzy al puerto deportivo y había perdido un par más la tarde anterior, al salir volando de allí como un murciélago salido del infierno después de que lo hicieran en el lavamanos. La ráfaga de recuerdos hizo que no apartara los ojos de ella.

Se puso en cuclillas al lado de la piscina y alargó la mano hasta el agua, comprobando el termómetro y casi enseñándole el culo a Edward en el proceso, aunque él no creía que lo supiera. Él continuó trabajando, pero vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella se fue paseando hasta la parte de atrás del jardín para comprobar los comederos de pájaro, que él sabía que había llenado el día anterior. La chica tenía algo serio con los pájaros.

Un minuto después, volvió caminando hacia la casa. Él se esforzó por no mirarla, ni siquiera cuando ella dijo, desde cierta distancia:

—¿Trabajas hasta tarde?

—Voy un poco atrasado. —Él supuso que ambos sabían por qué.

—Ah —respondió ella y, después, se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Qué tal el pulgar? —Mierda, ¿acababa de decir eso?

Ella se detuvo para mirarlo.

—Mejor. —Después, se giró para irse y, casi había alcanzado las puertas francesas cuando se detuvo de nuevo, mirando por encima del hombro.

—Bueno, ¿hasta qué hora tienes pensado trabajar?

Él se encogió de hombros desde lo alto de la escalera.

—Otra hora. Tal vez dos.

—¿Vas a cenar?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo tiempo. Tengo que trabajar.

Ella cambió el peso de un pie al otro, dudando.

—Tengo una cazuela de lasaña en el horno. Por si quieres un poco.

Las palabras lo sacudieron. No se podía creer que lo invitara a cenar con ella después de lo del día anterior, y no sabía qué pensar. Su pecho se tensó mientras buscaba una respuesta, hasta que finalmente se oyó decir:

—De acuerdo.

Ella asintió levemente, con una expresión sorprendentemente vacía de emoción.

—Estará lista en un cuarto de hora. Dejaré la puerta de atrás abierta.

Él la observó mientras entraba y, después, tragó saliva con fuerza. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo?

«Vas a cenar con ella, Edward. Eso es todo».

Aun así, en cuanto la había visto, había pensado en rozar sus muslos con las manos, levantarle aquella faldita tan mona. Podía ver cómo todo aquello se convertía fácilmente en otro encuentro sexual tórrido y rápido; una mirada o dos era todo lo que haría falta y, entonces, allí estaría él, volviéndola a seducir, dejándola otra vez, sintiéndose como una mierda de nuevo.

Tras respirar hondo, decidió que sería mejor (para ambos) si pasaba de la cena, si le decía que había cambiado de opinión. Y también sería mejor continuar y largarse de allí pitando. Obviamente había estado trabajando al sol demasiado tiempo y no pensaba con claridad; era la única explicación de por qué había aceptado su oferta.

Así que pasó el rodillo por el estuco unas cuantas veces más, hasta encontrar un buen sitio en el que parar, y bajó de la escalera, con la bandeja de pintura casi vacía en la mano. Iba a limpiar sus cosas y a decirle que comería cualquier cosa de camino a casa, pero que gracias de todos modos. Era lo más inteligente.

Varios minutos después, había hecho el último viaje a la furgoneta y se dirigió a la casa para decirle a Isabella que se marchaba. Se acercó a las puertas francesas, listo para llamar, pero recordó que le había dicho que las dejaría abiertas. Una tensión nerviosa se le agarró al pecho mientras abría la puerta y miraba dentro.

—Pasa. —Isabella estaba de pie junto a la mesa de cristal, preparada para dos con brillantes platos color turquesa. Sostenía una botella de aspecto elegante en la mano—. ¿Bebes vino?

—Ehhh... sí —dijo, todavía dudando en la puerta.

Y, así de rápido, ella llenó las dos copas que había junto a los platos.

«Mierda», pensó él, mientras miraba fijamente las copas. Ahora se sentiría como un maleducado si se iba. No es que nunca se hubiera comportado como un maleducado con aquella mujer (era más bien su marca con ella), pero, después de la forma en que la había tratado el día anterior y la otra vez, no quería volver a ser grosero en aquel momento. No se lo merecía y él se había cansado de jugar a ser el chico malo.

Así que, después de respirar hondo, se dijo que quizás aquella cena fuera una buena forma de... equilibrar las cosas entre ellos, hacer que las cosas parecieran algo más normales. Si podía aguantar toda una cena con ella sin buscarla por debajo de la mesa, quizás sirviera como algún tipo de disculpa. Quizás hiciera que el resto del trabajo en su casa fuera un poco más fácil de aguantar para ambos.

—Bueno, ¿vas a entrar? —Ella había ido hasta el horno y en aquel momento volvía, llevando una bandeja de lasaña entre dos agarradores de color turquesa.

—Claro —dijo él, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

—Siéntate e híncale el diente —le dijo, y él empezaba a pensar que ella era bastante increíble. Por su actitud indiferente, nadie habría dicho que se había acostado con ella en el lavamanos de su cuarto de baño sólo veinticuatro horas antes y, después, la había dejado con aspecto de ir a desmoronarse. Empezaba a comportarse como él y lo encontraba desconcertante.

Después de apartar una silla, se sentó y cogió una ración generosa de lasaña.

—Eh, ¿la haces tú misma?

Ella asintió y tomó un sorbo de su copa, y él pensó: «Obvio, ¿quién más la iba a haber hecho?».

Después de probarla, dijo:

—Está buena. —Ella asintió de nuevo, y él se sintió tentado a beberse todo el vino. Reconoció la voz de Chris Isaak de fondo, canturreando algo lento y fúnebre sobre mal de amores, y se dio cuenta de que se sentía sorprendentemente incómodo con ella. Quizás hacer de chico malo había sido más fácil, le había dado más control.

Cuando algo se rozó contra él, echó un vistazo bajo la mesa... la gata esponjosa de nuevo. Volvió a poner sus botas bajo la silla después de ver las largas y esbeltas piernas de Isabella cruzadas por los tobillos. La gata siguió sus pies, aún rozándose contra él, pero él se resistió a tratarla mal. Aunque deseaba con locura haberse librado de aquello y haberse ido a casa cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

Isabella miró bajo la silla.

—Isadora Swan —regañó—, deja en paz a Edward y déjale comer.

A su pesar, él notó que las comisuras de sus labios se retorcían en una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, de forma inocente.

—Nada. —Alargó la mano para coger su copa de vino—. Es que nunca antes oí a nadie llamar a su mascota por su apellido.

—Siempre lo hemos hecho con nuestras mascotas. Idea de mi madre, supongo. Lo hacían en _Matar__ a__ un__ ruiseñor._

—Buena película —dijo él, e instantáneamente deseó haberle hecho saber de alguna manera que sabía que era un libro antes que una película.

Pero ella sólo sonrió.

—A mi madre también le encantaba. Tenía debilidad por Gregory Peck.

—Tu madre... —dijo él, no muy seguro de a dónde iba con aquello, pero preguntándose...— ¿Cuánto hace... eh... que... ?

Isabella echó un vistazo a su copa de vino y jugueteó con el pie, haciendo que él se arrepintiera de haber sacado el tema.

—Este otoño hará ocho años. Tenía leucemia.

—Lo siento —murmuró, mientras alargaba la mano para coger un palito de pan con el que mantenerse ocupado.

—Pero la tuve hasta que tenía casi veinte años. Debería sentirme agradecida. Sé que tú eras mucho más pequeño cuando murió tu madre.

El asintió.

—Doce.

Isabella levantó la mirada hacia la suya.

—¿Sabes?, cuando era pequeña, pensaba que tu madre era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás.

Él no había pensado en ello en bastante tiempo, pero su madre _había_ sido extraordinariamente hermosa.

—Me encantaba su pelo largo y oscuro —continuó Isabella—, y su piel me parecía como de seda. Parecía exótica y... llena de misterios.

Era curioso, pensaba que todas las niñas querían ser rubias. Cuando era adolescente, Rosalie había llorado por su pelo oscuro y había llorado incluso más cuando su padre le prohibió aclarárselo. Pero quizás estuviera equivocado; quizás las rubias quisieran ser morenas. Quizás nadie estuviera contento con su suerte.

—¿Sabías que era italiana? —le preguntó sobre su madre.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza.

—No.

—Me refiero a que nunca vivió allí, pero sus padres provenían del Viejo Mundo. La verdad es que también lo llamaban así, el Viejo Mundo.

Ella sonrió y él se permitió devolverle la sonrisa, porque, de repente, parecía fácil hablar con ella, compartir algo.

—¿Más vino? —preguntó ella, y se dio cuenta de que había vaciado su copa.

—Sí, claro.

Sin embargo, mientras cogía la botella y le servía, la conversación casi se apagó, hasta que Isabella comentó un tema nuevo.

—Yo... siento que tengas que trabajar hasta tan tarde, por las cosas que te están atrasando. Me refiero —añadió rápidamente— a los árboles y las rosas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que eso no es la razón por la que voy atrasado. —«Voy atrasado porque no podía apartar las manos de ti ayer. Y porque..». De aquella parte podía hablar... más o menos—. Llegué tarde el lunes por un problema familiar, y también me fui temprano aquel día, para llevar a mi hermano pequeño al puerto deportivo. —Apartó los ojos del plato y miró a Isabella—. Le gusta ver cómo llevan el pescado a tierra.

Cuando ella le volvió a sonreír, él se dio cuenta de lo poco que lo había visto hasta aquella noche; su sonrisa.

—No sabía que tuvieras un hermano tan pequeño.

—Jazzy tiene veintinueve años.

Ella no respondió, pero pareció comprensiblemente confusa.

—Se... hizo daño cuando era niño —explicó Edward—. Por dentro es como un niño pequeño.

La preocupación llenó los ojos de Isabella y algo en el pecho de Edward se volvió cálido.

—No pasa nada —mintió para tranquilizarla. Entonces dijo algo que no era una mentira, lo que siempre le recordaba Rosalie—. Jazzy es feliz. Ve el mundo a través de lentes de color de rosa.

—Quizás no sea tan malo seguir siendo niño. Las cosas eran sencillas entonces.

Mientras compartían otra sonrisa indecisa, él volvió a pensar en aquellos momentos mejores, antes de que su madre muriera, cuando el mundo parecía alegre y perfecto, cuando todo lo que importaba eran los dibujos animados de los sábados por la mañana, Nochebuena y los partidos de la liga infantil.

—Sí —dijo al fin—, Jazzy tiene eso.

—¿Cómo se hizo daño?

Edward negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—Es una historia larga. Quizás en otro momento.

—De acuerdo —respondió suavemente ella.

Y, entonces, sus rodillas chocaron por debajo de la mesa, y el fuego recorrió la cara interior de su muslo mientras se miraban... con _aquella _mirada, que era inconfundible y significaba «te deseo».

«Ah, mierda», pensó, mientras su entrepierna se tensaba.

Pero Isabella apartó las rodillas (lo que fue tanto un alivio como una decepción) y volvió a mirar fija y nerviosamente su copa de vino antes de agarrarla para tomar un largo trago.

A él ya no le gustaba aquello, ponerla nerviosa. En un impulso, alargó la mano para cerrarla suavemente sobre la muñeca de Isabella y sus ojos se encontraron. De repente no quería seguir fingiendo que nada excepcional había pasado entre ellos, que todo era normal; quería ser sincero.

—No me tengas miedo, ¿vale?

Ella contuvo la respiración y, después, volvió a soltarla, sin apartar nunca los ojos.

—Edward, sé que actúo de forma nerviosa contigo, pero es porque las cosas que he hecho contigo no son cosas que haga normalmente. Suelo tener las cosas mucho más bajo control. —Sólo entonces fue apartando lentamente el brazo de su caricia para coger el cuchillo y el tenedor, volviendo a centrarse en su plato—. Pero si te tuviera miedo no te habría invitado a cenar conmigo.

—Supongo que no —dijo él, perdiendo todo el interés en su comida, queriendo saber más, queriendo que le dijera la verdad, aunque pareciera una forma peligrosa de entrometerse—. Pero, si sueles controlar las cosas... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Cuando ella levantó la mirada, vio la sinceridad rezumando en sus ojos.

—_Tú _pasaste —confesó dulcemente, con un ligero rubor tiñéndole las mejillas—. No me entusiasma admitir de qué manera me afectas, pero supongo que es mejor que dejar que pienses que mentía aquella noche en la playa, mejor que dejar que pienses que _soy _como Jessica.

—Sé que no lo eres. Lo he visto en tus ojos. Lo he oído en tu voz.

Ella también pareció olvidar la comida entonces.

—¿Qué has visto?

Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo puedo explicar exactamente. Pero sé que eres diferente. —Siempre había ido a por el polvo fácil, la chica que no se andaba con tonterías, que sólo quería hacer el tonto y divertirse; hacía que una vida complicada lo fuera menos. Sin embargo, había sabido desde aquella noche en la playa que Isabella era única, diferente a cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido.

Y aun así... ¿seguía volviendo a por más? ¿Más de la chica que lo había vuelto loco con una mirada? ¿Más de la chica que le hacía tan difícil marcharse después? No tenía sentido, no para él. De hecho, debía de estar volviéndose loco para estar allí hablando con ella de una forma tan abierta. ¿Cuándo demonios había pasado aquello?

Él seguía mirándola... y ella le devolvía la mirada. Había pensado que tenía unos ojos preciosos desde el momento en que se conocieron, pero nunca más que en aquel momento. La vio luchando contra su pasión, igual que él. Vio cómo le temblaban los labios, vio su miedo, la vio necesitando decir que no a aquello, pero queriendo decir que sí. «Dilo, Princesa. Di que sí. Di cualquier cosa. Haz cualquier cosa. Acaricíame. Hazme saber que me deseas y no tendré forma de resistirme».

La mano de Isabella temblaba cuando vació su copa de vino y la volvió a dejar en la mesa.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, no estés tan nerviosa conmigo.

—No puedo evitarlo. —Se puso en pie mientras hablaba—. Quiero decir... no lo estoy, ¿vale? No lo estoy. —Entonces cogió su plato y lo puso sobre la encimera—. ¿Has terminado de comer?

—Sí.

Ella se inclinó y cogió rápidamente su plato también, dándole el tiempo justo para lograr oler el aroma terroso de su perfume y un vistazo de su canalillo antes de que se girara rápidamente hacia la encimera.

Él no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente se quedó sentado observándola mientras tiraba los restos de su cena a la basura y metía los platos en el lavavajillas.

—¿Has comprado ya la pintura para las cornisas? —preguntó ella.

¿La pintura para las cornisas? Qué pregunta tan inesperada.

—No. ¿Por qué?

Ella estaba al otro lado de la encimera, mirándolo, pero claramente poniendo distancia entre ellos.

—Vi una foto en una revista de algo más claro y me preguntaba si el color que elegí es demasiado oscuro. —Sus ojos seguían pareciendo muy nerviosos.

Él seguía estando sorprendido por la nueva dirección de la conversación, pero admitió:

—_Es_ bastante oscura. Algo más claro, más cercano al color de base, podría realzar más tu arquitectura.

Ella asintió rápidamente. Y él la seguía deseando, pero una parte de él comenzaba a sentir un auténtico alivio de que ella los hubiera separado. «Es lo mejor», seguía diciéndose. «Es sin duda lo mejor».

—Tengo la revista, si quieres verla.

—Claro.

—Está arriba. —Señaló al techo—. Iré a buscarla, vuelvo enseguida.

Casi salió corriendo de la estancia, dejando a Edward desgarrado por sus emociones. Odiaba lo nerviosa que la había puesto, odiaba acabar de hacer que huyera de él como una mujer en llamas y que encima inventara excusas locas sobre pintura. Pero seguía deseándola, con locura. A pesar de sus nervios. ¿O quizás _a __causa_ de ellos? No estaba seguro de haber estado con ninguna chica desde el instituto que lo mirara así, que sintiera tanto sus caricias, que dejara que el sexo la emocionara tan profundamente, que la hiriera tanto cuando él se marchaba.

Toda la casa parecía en silencio a su alrededor. Las primeras e inolvidables notas de «Wicked Game» de Chris Isaak resonaron por los altavoces y parecieron ensombrecer el aire. El ritmo de los latidos de su corazón aumentó mientras seguía sentado allí, esperando, intentando contenerse. Porque no quería seguir sentado en aquella silla. En aquel momento, no quería estar en ninguna parte en la que ella no estuviera.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y respiró hondo. Maldita sea, tenía que estar perdiendo el juicio. Porque no quería seguir hiriéndola, la verdad era que no quería. Y, como se había estado diciendo a sí mismo, no podía tener nada con aquella mujer. Ni siquiera era el tipo de hombre que _quisiera_ algo, pero, si lo fuera, no podría tenerlo con _ella._ No con la hija de Charlie Swan.

Aun así, algo lo empujó a levantarse, lo hizo apartar la silla. Algo lo condujo a través del vestíbulo hasta la escalera.

Tras poner la mano en la barandilla, se detuvo, escuchó y fue más consciente aún del anhelo hambriento entre sus muslos. Por encima de la música, oyó el leve sonido de Isabella mientras registraba en la estancia que había al final del vestíbulo, desde su oficina. Una estancia en la que él nunca había estado antes. Su dormitorio.

Lentamente, subió las escaleras, conducido por la conmovedora canción sobre un hombre que no quería enamorarse. Con cada paso, temía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. Y se dijo a sí mismo que no pensara en el día siguiente, que no pensara ni en dentro de una hora. «Simplemente no pienses. Dale lo que ambos necesitáis tanto que no podéis pasar veinte minutos juntos sin que estalle entre vosotros».

Tras llegar a lo alto, se giró y avanzó lentamente hacia a habitación, iluminada tenuemente, deslizando la mano por el pasamanos que daba al recibidor. Ardía con la expectación de sólo volver a verla, de observarla intentando resistirse, pero ceder después, de escuchar sus graves y apasionados gemidos.

Se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio y la vio arrodillada sobre un montón de revistas en la alfombra, hojeándolas como loca, una tras otra, intentando buscar una foto que podría haberse inventado para escapar de su presencia. Su erección tensó sus finos pantalones de trabajo. «Venga, Princesa, déjate llevar. Gírate. Entrégate a mí».

Cuando ella se puso en pie y se giró hacia la puerta, se paró en seco.

—Lo siento —dijo él, gravemente—. No pretendía asustarte.

Ella se acercó rápidamente, sosteniendo una revista abierta.

—Es ésta. —Pero ni siquiera ver que no se había inventado la foto debilitó su confianza. Podría estar tirándole una revista a la cara, pero eso no quería decir que lo deseara menos de lo que él la deseaba a ella.

Tras mirar la foto, asintió.

—Sí, esto estaría mejor. Un aspecto más clásico.

Ella lo miró, tan cerca que él podía volver a olerla.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí —susurró él. Después, alzó ambas manos hasta la cara de Isabella, miró en sus ojos de terciopelo y bajó su boca hasta la suya. La revista cayó a sus pies mientras un remolino familiar de placer le recorría el cuerpo.

Isabella se ahogaba; así se sentía cuando Edward la besaba, como si bajara, no pudiera respirar, no tuviera oportunidad bajo el peso de su pasión. Cuando las manos y la boca de Edward estaban sobre ella, el resto del mundo se desvanecía y un placer apasionado la absorbía.

Cuando la cálida lengua de Edward se abrió paso hasta su boca abierta, ella fue a su encuentro, sobresaltada por lo cerca que se sentía de aquel hombre al que apenas conocía, por la intimidad que compartían. Deseaba sentir que estaba mal, que era algo sucio, pero no lo hacía, y no había forma de luchar contra ello. Devolvió sus besos con toda el hambre de su alma.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron en una exploración laboriosamente lenta bajando por sus mejillas, su cuello, sus pechos, moldeando con cada plano y curva como un ciego intentando verla con sus caricias. Cuando las palmas de sus manos fueron a descansar finalmente en su cintura, dejó de besarla y la miró con el fuego que siempre encontraba en sus ojos oscuros. Dando un paso adelante, la colocó contra la pared, dejando que la parte delantera de su cuerpo rozara el de ella, mientras su erección se presionaba contra su abdomen.

—Edward —dijo ella.

Él la acalló con más besos, con su lengua lamiendo provocativamente la suya, sus manos vagando lentamente para acariciarle el trasero a través de la falda mientras ella deslizaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella quería agacharse y desabrocharle los pantalones. Quería arrodillarse. Se agarró fuertemente a él y lo besó con firmeza, intentando evitar aquella forma de adoración máxima, recordándose que ya había dado demasiado de sí misma a un hombre al que ella no le importaba. Saber que iba a volver a acostarse con él ya era bastante malo.

Los besos de Edward se fueron alejando de su boca, cayendo suavemente sobre su mejilla, su cuello. Las cálidas y delicadas sensaciones casi la paralizaron. Fue recogiendo la falda en sus puños hasta tener las manos debajo, y su voz sonó gutural junto a su oreja.

—¿No llevas bragas?

Los labios de ella temblaron; su voz salió como un quejido.

—Unas pequeñas.

Él movió una mano hasta localizar la fina tira de tela que se extendía hasta su centro.

—Es tan sexy —susurró, su aliento cálido en el cuello de Isabella. Deslizó los dedos debajo de la tela, dejando que ella se estremeciera ante la caricia.

—Falda blanca —consiguió decir ella, luchando por tener algo que decir—. Otras braguitas se transparentan.

La voz de Edward sonó casi estrangulada cuando dijo:

—Me pones tan caliente. —Y, entonces, las puntas de los dedos que había debajo de la tira de su tanga se deslizaron hacia abajo, acariciando cada milímetro sensible de carne hasta que llegaron hasta donde estaba húmeda, y los empujó dentro de ella. Ella gritó, con el corazón acelerado ante la conexión íntima. Su otra mano encontró su pecho, su boca cubrió la de ella y ella sintió que se rendía, que deseaba hacer cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Le daría cada pizca de ella, cada pedazo íntimo, cada inhibición secreta.

Pero, cielos, aquello no era lo que ella había querido. ¿O sí? Ya ni siquiera lo sabía, no distinguía el bien del mal o lo feliz de lo triste cuando él estaba cerca. ¿Por qué había comenzado aquello con él de nuevo? ¿Por qué había sido tan sincera, diciéndole lo mucho que la afectaba?

No podía dejar que aquello continuara, no podía dejar que su admiración ante el color de una rosa hiciera de aquello algo que no era. No podía dejarse enmarañar más en su red de pasión. Ella no podía ser el juguete de Edward Cullen, ni siquiera aunque la matara detenerlo. Y podría, pero tenía que hacer algo para salvarse, para protegerse, para respetarse.

—Edward. —Le sorprendió lo firme que sonó.

—Ah, nena —gimió él. Sus dedos se movieron dentro de ella, y ella jadeó con cada empuje.

—Edward —consiguió decir de nuevo—. Edward, yo...

—Shhh, nena, no hables. Sólo déjame hacer que te sientas bien.

—_Tengo _que hablar —dijo ella, mientras lo apartaba.

Sus dedos la dejaron y ella lo apartó tanto como podía con el brazo. Él parecía asombrado ante su contundencia.

—Yo... no puedo con esto. —Negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? —susurró él.

—No puedo —dijo, consciente de que se notaba los ojos húmedos—. No puedo acostarme contigo si eso es todo lo que va a haber. No puedo... no me voy a volver a hacer eso a mí misma. Me destroza por dentro. —Se detuvo, respiró hondo e intentó no pensar en cuánto daño le estaba haciendo _aquello _también, pero tenía que acabar con ello—. Así que, si no te vas a quedar después, vete ahora.

Él tragó saliva y sus ojos cambiaron. Era aquella mirada triste y preocupada que había visto antes en él una vez, después de la primera vez que se habían acostado. De pie allí, observándolo, estudiando su oscura mirada gris, sintiendo cómo la cogía fuertemente de las caderas, volvió a darse cuenta: qué hombre tan guapo era. Y había algo en ellos que era tan bueno cuando estaban juntos... e incluso si era sólo química, rebosaba energía, pero ella le estaba diciendo que se fuera. Tenía que decir algo más, tenía que hacer que entendiera de verdad por qué aquello no podía continuar.

—Edward, lo siento. Simplemente yo no...

Él levantó dos dedos hasta sus labios.

—Shhh —dijo en voz baja—. No tienes que decir nada más, Princesa. Lo entiendo. Lo capto.

Sus dedos permanecieron allí, sus miradas se encontraron durante un momento interminable y Isabella deseó que él simplemente se marchara, dejara que aquello finalizara. Necesitaba dejarse caer al suelo, necesitaba sollozar, necesitaba poner en orden el lío que aquel hombrehabía hecho de ella.

Entonces, sus manos se deslizaron lentamente por sus costados hasta sujetar sus pechos. «Oh, Dios». Sus pulgares acariciaron con delicadeza sus pezones, a través de su top y su sujetador, enviando cohetes de placer por todo su cuerpo y haciendo que quisiera rendirse de nuevo.

Pero no; le agarró las manos y las detuvo en su pecho.

—Edward, ¿qué demonios haces? ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto! ¡No puedes! Yo no puedo...

—Me quedo —susurró él—. Me quedo.


	13. Capítulo XI

**Capítulo 11**

Edward rara vez había pasado la noche con una mujer; hacía que las cosas fueran más sencillas. Pero Isabella no le había dejado elección. Todo lo que sabía era que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no estaba preparado para dejar que aquello acabara, por más que intentara convencerse a sí mismo. Y no estaba seguro de en qué se estaba metiendo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a analizarlo demasiado detenidamente en aquel momento.

Nunca la había visto tan asombrada, ni siquiera cuando le había dicho que lo había hecho a caballo, ni siquiera cuando le había dado aquella rosa de color rosa pálido. Cubrió la boca de Isabella con la suya, ansioso por quitarle la conmoción a besos, ansioso por hacerle de _todo._

Tras subirle el top por encima de un sujetador de encaje de color lavanda, moldeó sus pechos en sus manos y la escuchó mientras liberaba pesadamente su aliento, en respuesta.

—¿Es éste el sujetador que llevabas puesto en la playa? —le murmuró a la oreja, y empezó a regalarle besos justo debajo.

—Eh... —Miró hacia abajo para verlo—. Sí, creo.

—No pude ver el color en la oscuridad. Levanta los brazos —susurró.

Ella lo hizo, permitiendo que le quitara el top por encima de la cabeza.

Enterrando los dedos en el escotado encaje de cada copa, las bajó, liberándole los pechos. Ella ahogó un grito cuando él bajó para tomar un pezón, duro como una perla, en su boca, rodeando la tentadora piedrecita con la lengua. El sonido de su respiración entrecortada, la forma en que pasaba las manos por su pelo, todo lo estimulaba. Lamiendo una última vez la tensa cima rosada, se movió hasta el otro pecho y se lo introdujo profundamente en la boca, se sintió más congestionado aún abajo, y se deleitó sabiendo que ella lo estaba observando.

Mientras se arrodillaba, roció besos por su suave estómago y cogió sus muslos entre sus manos, acariciando hacia arriba. El aliento de Isabella se hizo más superficial mientras se agarraba _a __él,__y__ a _él le encantaba ver lo excitada que estaba... «pero hay mucho más por venir, nena. Muchísimo». No tenía pensado volver a apresurarse con ella.

Enganchó los dedos en el delgado elástico de su cintura para bajarle las diminutas braguitas color lavanda hasta los tobillos. Mientras ella se liberaba de ellas, él le levantó la falda hasta descubrir la pequeña parcela de pelo leonado entre sus muslos. Besó la suave piel que había justo encima, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Tras ponerse en pie, se dirigió a la cómoda, de donde cogió una sillita tapizada con tela rosa, y la giró.

—Siéntate. —Ella obedeció la orden y él se volvió a arrodillar ante ella. Le abrió las piernas lo justo para moverse entre ellas y siguió besándole la suave boca, mientras le amasaba los redondos pechos.

Ella pasó sus manos por sus hombros, su espalda, finalmente levantándole la camiseta sobre la cabeza.

—Necesito verte, tu cuerpo. Nunca te he visto.

Ella tenía razón; antes todo había sido desabrochar, apresurarse y seguir adelante.

—No te preocupes, Princesa, verás cada milímetro de mí antes de que acabe la noche. Pero ahora mismo todo se centra en ti. —Arrastró la lengua lentamente por uno de sus tensos pezones, dejando que descansara ahí, mientras usaba las manos para abrirle más las piernas.

Había tenido la intención de provocarla un poco, de ir besándola desde la parte trasera de la rodilla, besarla en todas partes menos en el sitio en que ella más anhelaba. Pero reposar entre sus muslos abiertos no lo ponía de humor para provocar. La miró hambriento a los ojos y dijo:

—Agárrate a la silla. Y no te sueltes.

Sin dudarlo, ella se agarró a las patas traseras de la silla. Entonces, incapaz de esperar otro segundo más, él pasó su lengua por su centro húmedo.

El temblor que sacudió su cuerpo también lo sacudió a él. Intentó recobrar el aliento, aferrarse a su cordura, mientras la lamía de nuevo, y otra vez, llegando pronto arriba, usando los dedos para abrirla más. Arriba, ella gemía y soltaba quejidos, y él se bebió la intensidad de su placer.

—Levanta las piernas —dijo, con su propia voz algo temblorosa entonces, y Isabella le dejó colocarla justo como él quería. Él sostuvo la parte posterior de sus muslos levantados, puso tensa la lengua y la apretó contra su húmeda carne, hasta que se deslizó dentro.

—Oh —dijo en voz baja, sobre él.

Él cerró los ojos, empujando la lengua en su humedad, perdiéndose en la sensación.

—Oh. _Oh._

Él deslizó la lengua lentamente dentro y fuera de ella hasta que temió que ninguno de los dos podría resistirlo más y, entonces, le bajó suavemente las piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron la alfombra. Le dio un segundo para respirar, se dio _a__ sí__ mismo_ un segundo para recuperarse, la miró y susurró:

—Ahora te voy a hacer llegar.

Todavía sujetándose firmemente a la silla, ella sólo suspiró, y Edward se inclinó para lamer delicadamente su rosado centro sensible, que sabía que era el núcleo de su deseo. Su profundo gemido lo hizo pedazos, y la volvió a lamer.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Empujando dos dedos dentro de su tensa calidez, frotó su lengua sobre ella con el mismo ritmo apasionado y lento que la había llevado al éxtasis cada vez que habían estado juntos. Sus gritos se hicieron más fuertes, se movió con más fuerza contra su boca, y él conoció el placer de sentirse totalmente consumido por ella mientras ella gimoteaba:

—¡Oh, cielos, Edward! ¡Oh, cielos! —con su carne convulsionada en rápidos espasmos a su alrededor.

Cuando terminó, él deslizó las manos hasta sus caderas mientras ella jadeaba exhausta y simplemente la observó, dejando que su belleza lo arrastrara como un río. Finalmente, dijo:

—Quiero llevarte a la cama.

Después de quitarle el precioso sujetador y la falda, ella se tumbó desnuda en lo alto de la cama con dosel.

—Ahora tú. Quítate los pantalones.

Él los empujó hacia abajo, junto con su ropa interior, y la dejó mirarlo hasta que se centró en su erección, dura como una roca.

—¿Edward?

Él se tumbó en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Sí?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—No me malinterpretes. Me encantan los juegos preliminares tanto como a cualquier otra chica. Pero te deseo dentro de mí ahora.

Su gruñido provino de las profundidades de su alma.

—Yo también quiero estar dentro de ti —susurró, dán dose cuenta mientras rodaba hasta ella de que aquélla era la primera vez que lo hacían tumbados.

Ella debió de captar una pizca de sonrisa, ya que, en cuanto él se deslizó en su calidez, en cuanto emitió aquel suspiro apasionado de aceptación, dijo:

—¿Qué?

El consiguió sonreír.

—Nada. Simplemente normalmente no soy... el tipo de tío al que le va la postura del misionero.

Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su espalda y lo atrajo con fuerza hacia ella.

—O tal vez lo sea —rectificó, sin aliento.

Él fue entrando y saliendo lentamente, saboreando cada dulce empuje, y sus relajados besos con lengua lo perdieron tanto en ella que casi se olvidó de su propio nombre. Y también del de ella. Pensó en ello una vez, quiénes eran el uno para el otro, lo que estaban haciendo (porque aquello no era sólo sexo, era más), pero lo apartó de su mente y se centró en su receptivo cuerpo, dejando que su sexy gemido lo llenara.

Después de un rato, se apartó en silencio y la giró, mientras se tumbaba detrás de ella y la penetraba por detrás. Después de algunos empujes suaves, se inclinó cerca de su oreja.

—¿Te gusta, nena?

Su «sí» quejumbroso le alcanzó las entrañas.

Pronto se volvió a perder, empujando más y más fuerte hasta que ella gritó con cada empuje apasionado. Sabía que no podría resistir mucho más, sabía que el cielo estaba a sólo a unos cuantos dulces empujes más, cuando Isabella lo sorprendió totalmente. Alargando la mano entre ellos, le cogió las pelotas en la mano y las acercó a ella, tiró de él hasta que estuviera aún más dentro, y lo llevó más allá del límite.

Soltó tacos en voz baja y, entonces, estaba llegando al orgasmo, en ráfagas cegadoras de pasión y luz; se estaba derramando dentro de ella, entregándose a una liberación tan potente que lo vació de todo pensamiento, toda energía.

—Eres tan buena —susurró cerca de su oreja mientras la envolvía y, entonces, el agotamiento se apoderó de él, ni siquiera dándole tiempo a desconectar sus cuerpos antes de que llegara el sueño.

Ella lo despertó en mitad de la noche. No podía resistirse. Estaba demasiado asombrada de que estuviera en su cama y la forma en que le había hecho el amor (sabía que Edward nunca lo llamaría así, pero así es como lo había sentido) la había dejado casi temerosa de que hubiera sido un sueño.

Deslizó una mano bajo la colcha y lo acarició suavemente hasta que creció, se endureció... y se despertó.

—Qué... —murmuró, medio dormido.

Ella le dio besos minúsculos por el oscuro vello de su pecho, con la mano envolviéndolo firmemente abajo. Le sorprendió lo cómoda que se sentía tan rápidamente, acariciándolo de forma tan íntima, despertándose a su lado. No era propio de ella, y debería parecerle extraño, fuera de lugar. Pero el hecho de que se hubiera quedado había cambiado todo, de alguna manera.

—Mmm —dijo él.

—Te deseo otra vez —susurró ella en la oscuridad.

—Entonces tómame —dijo en voz baja.

Pronto ella estaba a horcajadas encima de él, moviéndose suavemente. No mucho después, llegaban al orgasmo juntos, fuerte y frenéticamente, y ella se desplomaba sobre su pecho y sentía el cielo de sus brazos ceñirse a su alrededor, justo antes de que el sueño los volviera a capturar.

Edward yacía con las manos detrás de la cabeza, observando el ventilador del techo girar lentamente. Aunque las persianas estaban bajadas, la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana de media luna.

—Sigues aquí.

Él se movió en la almohada para ver a la preciosa castaña que había a su lado mostrando una sonrisa juguetona. Tenía buen aspecto por la mañana.

—Sí —dijo él.

—¿Ha sido tan malo?

—No tan malo. —No estaba seguro de que hubiera sido _inteligente,_ pero, ciertamente, no había sido _malo. _De hecho, despertarse y encontrar su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo bajo las sábanas había sido incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Quieres desayunar?

—Ah —dijo él, mientras echaba hacia atrás la cabeza ligeramente—, quedarse tiene extras.

—Eso es. Ahora baja a la cocina y prepáralo.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a ella, con un gesto automático, imprevisto.

—Trabajé duro para tenerte contenta anoche, mujer, ¿y ahora esperas que _yo_ vaya a preparar el desayuno?

Su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un susurro coqueto, sus caras a sólo milímetros de distancia.

—Yo trabajé bastante duro también... a eso de las tres de la mañana. ¿Te acuerdas?

—Mmm, la verdad es que esa vez hiciste _todo_ el trabajo.

—Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo —dijo con el mismo tono seguro—. Hay panecillos de canela en la nevera, puedes calentarlos en el microondas, y los vasos de zumo están en el armario que hay junto al fregadero.

Reconociendo su derrota, salió lentamente de la cama. No se molestó en ponerse ropa, ya que la casa estaba lo su ficientemente apartada como para no tener que preocuparse de que lo vieran por la ventana. Y, mientras se movía desnudo por la cocina, se dio cuenta de que la última vez que había hecho algo así por una mujer había sido... _nunca._ Edward estaba acostumbrado a que las _mujeres_lo adularan _a __él._ Y la verdad era que la princesa lo adulaba de algunas formas, pero a veces también _esperaba_ cosas a cambio. Quería odiar aquellas expectativas, pero en aquel momento, todo lo que podía hacer era preguntarse cómo demonios había acabado preparándole el desayuno.

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, llevando una bandeja de panecillos y zumo, se encontró a Isabella sentada, con la colcha a la cintura.

—Tienes buen aspecto así.

—¿Así, cómo?

—En topless.

Ella se rió.

—_Tú_ también tienes buen aspecto como estás.

—¿Desnudo?

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

—Desnudo y sirviéndome.

—Parece que estoy haciendo realidad una fantasía o algo así. —Le dejó la mesa bandeja sobre el regazo y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama.

La expresión de Isabella se volvió melancólica.

—En realidad, muchas —dijo en voz baja, y el corazón de Edward latió con más fuerza. Cuando había llevado la rosa y otras insinuaciones de sus fantasías a su relación, lo había hecho intentando sorprenderla y excitarla, pero en aquel momento parecía mucho más agradable hacer justo lo que decía ella, hacer realidad sus fantasías. La sola idea le calentaba la sangre, pero también le recordaba que seguía habiendo entre ellos un enorme secreto.

Tras coger un panecillo de canela del plato, usó el dedo para impedir que una gota de glaseado blanco y caliente cayera en la colcha. En un impulso, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo aplicó en su descarado pezón rosado antes de acercarse para lamerlo.

—Mmm, más extras —dijo, mientras un nuevo hilo de deseo se tensaba en su interior.

Ella soltó una risita y suspiró y mientras la miraba a sus preciosos ojos, tuvo que admitir que despertarse con ella era mucho más fácil que dejarla. Por supuesto, ella probablemente pensaba que significaba algo que se quedara, cuando no era así. No podía ser así. Por una parte, era la hija de Charlie, y siempre lo sería. Y, por otra parte, Edward simplemente no tenía _relaciones _con mujeres. Si aquello era lo siguiente en su lista de expectativas, se decepcionaría amargamente.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esos pensamientos, no podía oponerse a que las cosas fueran donde querían, por el momento. Especialmente desde que la había visto bañar un dedo largo y fino en el glaseado de su propio panecillo y pintarse el otro tenso pezón.

—Toma otro extra —casi le ronroneó.

Se le escapó un gruñido mientras se inclinaba para lamerla, dejando que su lengua la rodeara sin prisas hasta que ella soltó un suave gemido.

—¿Cómo te ha sabido eso? —Bajó la barbilla provocativamente.

—Condenadamente bueno —dijo él, mientras se preguntaba cuándo se había convertido la princesa en una guarrilla.

Una sonrisa curiosa se fue adueñando poco a poco de la cara de Isabella.

—Bueno, Edward, dime, ¿te acuestas con muchas mujeres en el trabajo o sólo conmigo?

¿De dónde había salido _aquello?_

—¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad.

—Bueno... no puedo decir que nunca haya ocurrido. Pero no es habitual. —Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, se dio cuenta de que habría sido más sencillo mentir y alegar su total inocencia, pero era mejor ser sincero, era mejor recordarle qué tipo de tío era.

—Y ese condón que llevabas contigo el otro día... lo tenías porque...

—Porque siempre voy con cuidado, como te dije. —Entonces, hizo una mueca—. Antes de ti, quiero decir.

Ella ladeó la cabeza..

—¿Conmigo ha sido la única vez que no has sido precavido?

Él asintió, y se alegró de que ella no fisgoneara para saber el porqué, porque no tenía respuesta.

—Por cierto, ya que hablamos del otro día, en el lavamanos...

—Esperaba —lo interrumpió— que evitáramos mencionar el lavamanos. —Bajó los ojos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró rápidamente.

—Simplemente... fue la primera vez para mí, eso es todo. Igual que tú no eres un tío al que le vaya la postura del misionero, yo no soy la clase de chica que lo hace en el lavamanos.

Él dejó que una amplia sonrisa apareciera en su cara lentamente.

—¿Acabas de untarte el pezón para mí, pero ahora vas a hacerte la inocente? —Sintió que un calor curioso le invadía la mirada cuando preguntó—: _¿Cómo _responderías a la pregunta de Jessica? ¿Cuál es el sitio más raro en el que lo has hecho?

Ella sonrió.

—El lavamanos.

—Antes de eso —dijo él, con una sonrisa recriminadora.

Sus mejillas se volvieron a oscurecer.

—Nada demasiado raro, me temo. Jessica exageraba. En coches, cuando iba a la universidad... en una tienda de campaña, una vez. —Negó con la cabeza—. Eso es prácticamente todo antes del lavamanos. Bastante aburrido, ¿eh?

—No me aburres, créeme. Pero, volviendo al lavamanos... ¿qué estabas haciendo cuando te hiciste daño en el pulgar?

Un cambio brusco de tema, él lo sabía, pero ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de Isabella mientras respondía:

—Cortaba unas rosas.

—Y, ¿antes de eso? —Él suponía que, simplemente, quería saberlo, se lo había estado preguntando desde que la conoció...

—Arrancar malas hierbas —dijo riendo—. ¿Por qué?

Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no hay motivo. Sólo me preguntaba si las chicas ricas hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Ella abrió mucho la boca, alegremente, como si le chocara lo que implicaba.

—Edward, que tenga dinero no quiere decir que no sea humana.

—No —dijo él, suavemente—, supongo que no. —Y, mientras estaba sentado mirándola en la cama, se dio cuenta de que quizás aquél había sido su problema todo el tiempo: se había olvidado de que pudiera ser que fuera humana bajo todo el dinero, bajo el apellido Swan. Bajo el cuerpo matador y los rizos castaños y largos, era buena y amable y, a veces, la expresión de sus ojos se volvía tan dulce que, a su pesar le daban ganas de besarla. Era así en aquel mismo momento, así que se inclinó, alzó una mano hasta su sedoso cuello y le dio un beso cálido y largo aderezado con canela.

Cuando terminó, ella sonreía.

—Me gustas cuando eres así.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Cuando me hablas.

Maldita sea. Suponía que _había_ estado hablando. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello, no había mantenido las cosas a ese nivel superficial tan cómodo que solía usar con las mujeres.

—Prefiero besarte —dijo y, después, volvió a inclinar la boca sobre sus labios.

—Nos hemos besado mucho —dijo ella después—. Sólo hemos hablado un poco.

El pecho de Edward se tensó. No se sentía cómodo con la idea de compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos... y con la hija de Charlie, nada menos.

—Yo... no soy muy hablador. —Se deslizó de nuevo en la cama hasta que su cabeza encontró la almohada.

Los ojos marrones de Isabella brillaron sobre él.

—A veces lo eres. Si no te lo acabara de decir, podrías haber estado hablando conmigo todo el día.

Él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente. Pero, ¿qué les pasaba a las mujeres con hablar?

—¿Pero de qué tienes tantas ganas de hablar?

—De cualquier cosa. De tu empresa. De tu familia. —Se mordió el labio pensativamente—. Podrías contarme lo que le pasó a Jazzy.

Él negó con la cabeza y respondió dulcemente.

—No. —Aquélla era una historia que nunca podría contar, a nadie.

—También me acuerdo de él, aunque no tan bien como me acuerdo de ti. Creo que me echó arena en los ojos en uno de los picnics de la empresa y tu madre le gritó.

Edward se rió suavemente; sonaba a como era Jazzy entonces.

—Era un poco alborotador cuando éramos niños —le dijo—. Es curioso, sigue siendo un niño pequeño, pero ahora nunca haría algo así, nunca le haría daño a nadie. Siempre intenta salvar cosas, siempre lleva a casa animales heridos y vuelve loca a mi hermana.

—¿Tu hermana?

—Rosalie. Jazzy vive con ella.

Isabella asintió; pareció recordarla.

—¿Está casada Rosalie?

Él negó con la cabeza y, aunque nunca había pensado en ello antes, le pareció triste. _Él_ no era la clase de persona que quería aquel tipo de compromiso, alguien con quien compartir toda su vida, pero a Rosalie probablemente le gustara aquello.

—¿Qué tipo de animales ha llevado a casa Jazzy?

—Tiene habilidad para encontrar pájaros con patas o alas rotas y, un día, hace un año o dos, vio un perro al que le había atropellado un coche en la autopista. Me hizo parar para recogerlo, pero no sabíamos qué hacer con él. Acabamos llevándolo a un veterinario y gastándonos un montón para curarlo. Pero Rosalie no quiso quedárselo, así que se lo dimos a una niña de su calle.

Isabella colocó la bandeja sobre la cama y se puso cómoda junto a Edward.

—Pobre Jazzy. ¿Quería él quedarse con el perro?

—Sí. Rosalie pensaba que no lo cuidaría, pero creo que lo habría hecho. Se le dan bien los animales, se le dan bien un montón de cosas. Y la verdad es que _ve_ cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, intentando pensar en cómo explicarlo.

—Siempre dice cosas que, si no fuera por él, yo no las advertiría. Nubes o árboles raros, días en los que el océano está picado cuando vamos por la autopista. Le puso nombre a mi empresa.

—¿De verdad?

—Estábamos paseando una noche por Clearwater Beach, viendo cómo los pájaros se zambullían para coger peces. Yo acababa de dejar de pintar para James Staley para crear mi propia empresa y le pedí a Jazzy que pensara en un nombre. Así de rápido —chasqueó los dedos—, Jazzy dijo que debía llamarla Horizon. Dijo que eso mostraría que yo podía hacer que las cosas fueran del color de la puesta de sol. Y yo ni siquiera había mirado la puesta de sol, pero en aquel momento miré, y el cielo era naranja, morado y rosa, y prácticamente brillaba. Nos sentamos en la arena y la observamos, arremolinándose y cambiando mientras el sol se ponía. Así que la llamé Horizon por Jazzy.

Ella se mordió el labio y, después, se inclinó hacia adelante para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él lo ignoró, girándose ligeramente, pero deslizó el brazo a su alrededor al mismo tiempo. Mierda, ¿cuándo lo había engañado para que volviera a hablar?

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, todavía incapaz de creerse que se hubiera _quedado_ y que estuvieran _comunicándose,_ como personas normales, como amantes de verdad y... oh, el sexo. Su deseo despertaba sólo al recordarlo, porque también había cambiado. Aunque a veces había sido tan apasionado y duro como sus relaciones anteriores, la verdad es que _había_ estado más cerca de hacer el amor. Había hecho el amor antes; sabía lo que se sentía, cómo podía ser duro y tierno en el mismo suspiro. Y no sabía por qué ni como, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde el día anterior. Edward _tenía_ alma y le estaba dejando verla, aunque fuera de mala gana.

En aquel momento, sus palabras de la noche anterior le volvieron a la mente. «Agárrate a la silla. Y no te sueltes». Tan parecido a sus mismas palabras, las de su diario. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, igual que cuando las había dicho la noche anterior. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez.

Pero, añadido a todo lo demás... no, no podía creerlo. Y todavía no sabía qué significaba, pero la hacía sentirse más unida a él, como si pudiera confiar en él.

—¿Quieres saber algo? —preguntó ella dulcemente.

—Claro.

—La noche que me llevaste a la playa de Fred Howard, estaba tan oscura y aislada que estaba un poco nerviosa.

—No intentaba ponerte nerviosa. Sólo quería sacarte del mercado de carne que era aquella fiesta.

Ella dejó que la sombra de una sonrisa le cruzara la cara.

—Quizás te esté juzgando mal, Edward, pero me pareces el tipo de tío que sabría _apreciar_ un buen mercado de carne.

—Los mercados de carne están bien si quieres estar en uno. No parecía que tú quisieras.

Ella bajó los ojos.

—Tengo que admitir que me he pasado mucho tiempo rechazando atención no deseada en fiestas como la de Aro.

—¿Por qué vas?

—A veces es simplemente resultado de... presión de grupo, supongo. —Suspiró—. Jessica agobiándome, intentando hacer que me sienta aburrida si prefiero quedarme en casa con mi gata en vez de salir y que se me insinúen treinta veces. Pero, a veces, como la otra noche, es algo así como una obligación empresarial. Aro es el socio de mi padre y trabajo con él habitualmente. Y, cuando sé que mi padre y otros peces gordos de Swan van a estar allí, se convierte en algo profesional.

—Princesa —dijo Edward con mordacidad—, aquélla era la reunión menos profesional en la que he estado.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia la almohada.

—¿En serio?

Él asintió tajantemente y la hizo sentir un poco tonta.

—Supongo que no tengo mucho con qué compararla. Quiero decir que las reuniones de mi padre siempre son así, así que di por hecho...

—¿Lo son?

—Sí.

—Cariño —dijo él—, puede que mi empresa no sea tan importante como Swan, pero cada año organizo una cena de Navidad para mis chicos y sus familias. Vamos a Leverock, comemos marisco, bebemos cerveza y hablamos de trabajo, del tiempo o de la temporada de fútbol. Es bastante insulsa, pero una noche de fiesta bastante buena. Y nadie se escabulle para tener relaciones sexuales ni nada. En la fiesta de Aro, por otra parte, me encontré con Jessica saliendo del baño con aquel tipo, Ben, y me tropecé con el mismo Aro enrollándose con alguien.

Ella se apoyó sobre un codo.

—¿Gianna? —No sonaba a que fuera ella. No en una fiesta, y no con lo ocupada que había estado con las obligaciones como anfitriona aquella noche.

Bajo ella, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No, no era Gianna. Vi a Gianna y no era ella.

—Pero... —Ella contuvo la respiración—. Entonces, ¿quién...? —Negó con la cabeza mientras la sorpresa la sacudía—. Espera, eso es imposible. Aro nunca lo haría.

—Aro lo haría —dijo Edward—. Lo hizo. —Entonces, hizo una mueca—. No habría dicho nada, pero no sabía que fuera un secreto. Quiero decir que la puerta estaba abierta.

Isabella estaba boquiabierta. Sabía que Aro no era ningún santo, pero...

—¿Estás seguro de que era él? ¿Totalmente seguro?

—Sí.

—No... no me lo puedo creer.

—Mucha gente lo hace.

—Bueno, eso no hace que esté bien —respondió ella, todavía asombrada—. Oh, cielos, pobre Gianna.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Quizás lo sepa.

—No. —Gianna y ella no eran amigas íntimas, pero se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que Gianna pensaba que su matrimonio iba bien. Isabella se incorporó en la cama, casi fuera de sí por lo que acababa de oír. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando Aro? ¿Cómo le podía hacer eso a su esposa? Apretó los puños mientras la sorpresa y la incredulidad se transformaban en rabia.

—Oye —dijo Edward—, olvida que he dicho eso, si te preocupa.

Ella lo miró.

—No lo entiendes. Tengo a Aro por un amigo y pensaba que lo conocía. Pensaba que era buena persona y un buen marido. No sé si _puedo_ olvidarme de esto.

Mientras deslizaba los brazos a su alrededor, Edward la atrajo hacia sí, hablándole al oído con su sexy voz.

—¿Por qué no me dejas intentar alejarlo de tu mente? —Su mano se cerró sobre su pecho y... mmm, para su sorpresa, quizás _pudiera_ llevar su mente a otra parte. Su preocupación siguió intacta, pero el placer la rodeaba lentamente.

—No pienses en nada excepto en ti y en mí, Princesa —le dijo—. Piensa en esto. —La mano que le quedaba libre encontró la suya y la arrastró bajo las sábanas, hasta que descansó entre los muslos de Edward.


	14. Capítulo XII

**Una vez más, agradezco a las que dejan comentarios!**

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella pensó que estaba todo lo satisfecha que podía estar una mujer mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia las oficinas de Swan, con la capota de su coche bajada y el viento azotándole el pelo. Las últimas dieciocho horas parecían algo que podía haber soñado.

Bueno, de acuerdo, si lo hubiera soñado habría cambiado unas cuantas cosas. Edward no era tan cariñoso como sus amantes anteriores. Y no había aquella sensación de saber que a los dos les importaba profundamente, de saber que estaban implicados en algo real y duradero. Pero la verdad era que había conseguido más de lo que podría haber esperado de él. Le había hablado. Y la había abrazado mientras dormían. Y le había mostrado lo dulce que podía ser cuando quería.

Algunas preguntas innegables revoloteaban por su mente. ¿Adonde conduciría aquello? ¿Continuaría? Y, la pregunta inevitable que tenía que ver con su padre: ¿estaba Edward utilizándola por alguna razón? ¿El acostarse con ella le hacía sentir que, de alguna manera, se estaba vengando de Charlie?

Pero sacudió la cabeza ante sus dudas. Se había zambullido en aquello de cabeza, conociendo los riesgos, y tenía que enfrentarse a ellos.

Mientras aceleraba para fundirse con el tráfico de la Ruta 19, alargó la mano para encender la radio, dejar que la música la recorriera junto con la cálida brisa, negándose a que nada la deprimiera. Porque, hasta en su falta de perfección, algo en Edward y ella, juntos, sencillamente se sentía... mágico. Quizás realmente _hubiera _algo cósmico uniéndolos, acercándolos. «Estás volviendo a pensar locuras», se regañó, pero cada día parecía una explicación más plausible para los extraños giros en su corta pero apasionada relación.

Por supuesto, ir a la oficina no la ayudaba a levantarle el ánimo. Porque no iba por negocios y, sin embargo, era algo que sentía que tenía que hacer o no podría vivir consigo misma. Una parte de ella deseaba no conocer la indiscreción de Aro, pero, ahora que lo sabía, no podía dejarla dentro de ella.

—Oooh, miau —dijo Sue cuando Isabella entró por la puerta con su minifalda de piel de leopardo—. Daría el brazo derecho para poder ponerme eso.

Isabella se rió.

—Eso es un poco radical, Sue.

—De acuerdo, daría el brazo derecho para poder ponerme eso y poder tontear con el sexy y grande Edward Cullen.

—¡Calla! —Isabella abrió los ojos de par en par—. Baja la voz, ¿quieres?

Sue sonrió ampliamente.

—Entonces _estás _tonteando con él. ¿Y es un secreto?

No pensaba que fuera un secreto exactamente, pero no estaba preparada para dejar que su padre supiera que estaba viéndose con el hijo de Carlisle Cullen. Podría abrir una caja de Pandora muy antigua que era mejor que siguiera cerrada. Por el momento, al menos.

—Algo así.

Sue ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo _están_ las cosas con tu pintor guaperas? Pareces mucho más contenta que la última vez que hablamos.

—Las cosas están... mejor. —No pudo esconder su sonrisa.

—Así que, ¿ya no estoy en apuros por habértelo enviado a casa? —bromeó Sue.

—Estás totalmente perdonada.

—Eso me deja la conciencia tranquila. —La mujer mayor guiñó el ojo y alargó la mano hasta el teléfono—. Bueno, ¿a quién necesitas?

—A Aro. —Pero mientras pronunciaba su nombre, su voz resonó por el vestíbulo.

—Ahí lo tienes. —Sue volvió a colocar el auricular en la base del teléfono y Isabella ya había comenzado a dirigirse hacia el sonido de la voz de Aro cuando Sue añadió: —Ah, Isabella. —Cuando ella se giró, los ojos de la otra mujer brillaron con malicia—. Pásatelo bien con ese pintor y dale un beso por mí.

—Pero Sue —respondió—, sabes que Edward no tiene nada contra Arthur.

Sue ladeó la cabeza, meditándolo.

—Tienes razón. Pero, ¿crees que podría convencer a Arthur de que se hiciera un tatuaje?

Isabella se rió mientras se giraba para buscar a Aro, pero su sonrisa de desvaneció cuando recordó la desagradable tarea que tenía entre manos. Se reunió con él en el pasillo, con uno de los supervisores de obra.

—Hola —dijo Aro. Llevaba la ropa informal que solía usar, bermudas y una camisa; iba hecho un pincel.

Ella intentó forzar una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

—Hola, Aro. Craig. —Entonces, se centró en Aro—. ¿Podría verte un minuto?

Extendió los brazos de la forma desenfadada en que solía hacerlo.

—Tengo uno ahora mismo. ¿Qué necesitas?

—A solas.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Me estás haciendo proposiciones deshonestas, nenita? —Siguió con un guiño que, bajo las circunstancias, casi la puso enferma, y Craig se rió con él.

—Ni de lejos —murmuró ella, y esas palabras mataron la sonrisa de Aro.

—Oooh, esto suena serio. —Alargó un brazo en dirección a la puerta de su despacho, a unos pasos—. Después de ti.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó tras su escritorio, entrelazando los dedos ante él. Ella se sentó al otro lado, aunque apenas podía creerse que estuviera allí haciendo aquello.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—Estás engañando a Gianna.

Su expresión tranquila nunca cambió, pero dudó durante un segundo de más.

—¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

—Porque te vi —mintió—. En tu fiesta. Deberías haber cerrado la puerta.

Frente a ella, él soltó un suspiro sufrido mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo. Volvió a caer perfectamente en su sitio.

—Tienes razón. Debería haberlo hecho. Fui demasiado imprudente.

El corazón de Isabella se partió un poco ante la confesión. Quizás había esperado contra todo pronóstico que Edward estuviera equivocado.

—Aro, ¿cómo has podido?

Él la miró.

—No te lo tomes a mal, Isabella, pero no estoy seguro de que esto sea de tu incumbencia.

—Os considero amigos míos tanto a Gianna como a ti; ¿cómo puedo _hacer_ que no sea de mi incumbencia? —Se inclinó hacia adelante, con el corazón latiéndole demasiado rápido—. ¿Lo sabe Gianna?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo él bruscamente—. La mataría.

Isabella suspiró, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

El se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio, hasta acomodarse en la silla con ruedas que había al lado de la de Isabella. Rodando hasta estar frente a ella, le cogió la mano.

—Tienes un corazón tan bueno y puro, nenita...

—No me vuelvas a llamar así. —Ahora cada vez que lo decía, la hería, haciéndola sentir más como un objeto que como una persona.

Los ojos de Aro se abrieron de par en par, con incredulidad, mientras le soltaba la mano.

—Te estás tomando esto demasiado en serio.

—Es serio. Y ahora mismo me enferma el simple hecho de mirarte. —Se puso en pie, lista para marcharse, casi arrepentida de haber ido.

Aro también se levantó.

—Mira, no es que sea el único hombre del mundo que se desvía un poco del camino.

Aquel comentario le hirvió la sangre.

—Puede que no, pero no sabía que fueras tan baboso como los demás. —Y, por vez primera desde que Edward le había contado lo de Aro aquella mañana, se encontró preguntándose acerca de cada vez que la había tocado o que la había llamado «nenita». Pensaba que compartían una relación _inofensiva_ y con bromas, pero quizás no lo era. Ni siquiera quería pensar en aquel aspecto de la situación, así que finalizó diciendo: —No vuelvas a hacerlo, Aro. —Y se giró para marcharse.

—Isabella, espera.

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—No se lo vas a decir, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No por ahora, al menos. Pero piensa en tu matrimonio y, si significa algo para ti, empieza a respetarlo.

La conversación con Aro la dejó temblando mientras giraba hacia el Macauto para recoger la comida que le había prometido a Edward. Aún no podía creer que aquél fuera Aro, el mismo hombre que conocía y con el que había trabajado desde hacía seis años. Tampoco podía creer que se hubiera enfrentado a él de aquella forma tan osada (no era su estilo), pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho. No sentía que el encuentro hubiera sido un éxito, pero esperaba que al menos le hiciera volver a evaluar sus actos.

Volvió a la casa y se encontró a Edward haciendo muchos progresos con la pintura. Insistió en comerse su Big Mac con patatas mientras trabajaba, ya que decía que estaba en racha y no quería parar. Aunque _sí_que se tomó su tiempo para hablar de un nuevo color para la pintura de las cornisas mientras pintaba, diciéndole que terminaría la capa base aquella tarde y empezaría con ellas al día siguiente.

Mientras se retiraba para dejar que Edward se concentrara, deseó que su día hubiera sido tan productivo como el de él, y decidió trabajar un poco para no atrasarse también. Tras dirigirse a su oficina, escarbó entre las facturas de aquella semana; pero, sinceramente, todavía le costaba concentrarse. Su mente giraba con recuerdos de su noche con él y con la duradera sorpresa de descubrir que Aro engañaba a Gianna. De repente, nada en su mundo parecía igual que ayer.

A última hora de aquella tarde, mientras seguía intentando hacer algo, llamaron a la puerta trasera y, mientras bajaba las escaleras, oyó la voz de Edward.

—¿Isabella?

Tras cruzar la sala de estar, se lo encontró apoyado en una de las puertas francesas; ella había dejado de cerrarlas con llave cuando él se encontraba allí. Como siempre, sólo verlo hizo que el corazón le hormigueara.

—Hola.

—Aquí tienes ese color. —Entró, sosteniendo una muestra de pintura—. Se llama muñeca china.

Ella le echó un vistazo a la cartulina que tenía entre los dedos y dijo:

—Es perfecta. Gracias por escogerla por mí.

Edward simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi trabajo, Princesa. Y me estoy preparando para irme, así que te veré mañana.

Ella se mordió el labio, en respuesta al persistente vuelco de su corazón. No podía dejar que se marchara sin preguntarle...

—Edward, tengo que saberlo... cuando vuelvas mañana, ¿cómo serán las cosas?

Él la miró a los ojos y bajó la barbilla.

—¿Te refieres a si será como antes? ¿Si vendré a pintarte la casa y levantarte la falda?

Ella asintió.

Su duda fue breve, pero obvia, antes de decir dulcemente «no» y besarla en la frente.

Sin embargo, un nudo de preocupación seguía apretándole el estómago, y Edward debió de vérselo en la cara, porque añadió:

—Confía en mí.

Ya se lo había pedido antes y, de nuevo, las palabras la hicieron creer en él. No era que pensara que Edward Cullen fuera el tío más sincero del mundo, ni el más de fiar, pero no pensaba que la mintiera. Y, después de la noche pasada y de aquella mañana, pensaba que, por fin, quizás tuviera lo que había anhelado con él... una conexión auténtica.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo esta noche, colega.

Jazzy sonrió, agitando la mano mientras Edward salía por la puerta de alambre. Acababan de pasar dos horas volviendo a colgar el canalón de la parte delantera de la casa y, aunque Jazzy sabía que no había hecho mucho más que sostener cosas y pasarle herramientas a Edward, le gustaba cuando su hermano decía cosas así. Habían trabajado hasta que oscureció y, después, bebieron té helado en la cocina. En ese momento se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiendo un cansancio agradable.

—No te pongas demasiado cómodo, tienes que ducharte.

Él levantó la vista para encontrarse con las manos de Rosalie en las caderas, con una mancha de suciedad en la mejilla. Había estado en el jardín trabajando en sus parterres y la parte delantera de su camiseta también estaba manchada.

—Parece que tú la necesitas más que yo —dijo él, con una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se rió y los ojos le brillaron mientras le tiraba un guante de jardinería. Él lo cogió mientras ella decía:

—De acuerdo, tal vez vaya yo primero. —Después de volver a coger el guante, se dirigió a la parte de atrás de la casa; él la oyó dejar las herramientas en la caja de madera que Edward había hecho para ese tipo de cosas.

Contento por el aplazamiento, encendió el televisor y fue cambiando de canal, pero no pudo encontrar nada bueno. Durante los últimos días, de hecho, no encontraba nada que captara su atención. Y, cuando dejó el televisor e intentó leer, tampoco se pudo concentrar en eso, aunque _sí_que quería saber qué le pasaba a Jim Hawkins y a los piratas. Quizás siguiera preocupado por su padre, aunque Edward tenía razón: todo parecía ir bien. O quizás estuviera pensando en el departamento de floristería de Albertson's y en Mary Alice Brandon.

—Ah, Jazzy. —El alzó la vista mientras Rosalie volvía a meter la cabeza en la sala, levantando el periódico—. Quería enseñarte esto antes. Pensé que te interesaría.

—¿Qué es?

—Un artículo sobre esa chica de Albertson's.

Dejó de respirar; el pecho le ardió.

—Ya sabes, la de la silla de ruedas.

Él asintió.

—Sí, ya sé.

—Hicieron un buen artículo sobre ella en la sección de Gente. —Pero Rosalie frunció el ceño—. Tiene espina bífida.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es un problema de la médula espinal, algo que pasa al nacer. El artículo lo explica. ¿Quieres verlo?

El asintió; temió haberlo hecho con demasiado entusiasmo. Pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, simplemente dejó caer el periódico en el sofá, al lado de Jazzy. Él esperó hasta que ella se hubo ido para cogerlo y, cuando lo hizo, el corazón le volvió a arder y la calidez se extendió por su pecho. Allí estaba, Mary Alice Brandon, y la foto hasta era en color. Estaba sentada en su mesa, junto a algunas flores, sonriendo. Nunca antes había visto la sonrisa de Alice y supo instantáneamente que daría cualquier cosa para que le sonriera así a _él._

Sintiéndose más tranquilo cuando oyó la ducha al final de la sala, la miró durante un largo rato y, después, leyó el artículo. Alice tenía veintidós años y vivía en Clearwater con sus padres y su hermana menor. La médula espinal no le había crecido bien antes de nacer, así que nunca había podido andar. Antes de trabajar en Albertson's, había trabajado en una floristería tres años, pero había quebrado.

El periodista la describía como una chica tímida y tranquila con una sonrisa encantadora. Jazzy estaba de acuerdo en lo de la sonrisa, y la parte de la timidez y la tranquilidad no le sorprendió. Era como papá y él: diferente.

Le encantaba preparar flores, según decía en el artículo, y también le gustaba leer libros e ir a la playa. Su corazón se hinchó al leer aquella última parte, ya que significaba que tenían cosas en común. Se sintió como si la conociera mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía, o como si _quisiera_conocerla, como si, quizás si ambos vencían su timidez, tuviera cosas que decirle; cosas importantes.

El escritor concluía diciendo: «Observar a Alice creando un arreglo floral es un regalo para los ojos», y Jazzy deseó haber pensado en ello, ya que era tan cierto.

Seguía mirando fijamente la foto cuando la voz de Rosalie resonó desde su dormitorio.

—La ducha está libre, Jazzy. Tienes que lavarte y prepararte para ir a la cama.

—De acuerdo —respondió gritando y, después, se llevó el periódico a su dormitorio y se agachó para deslizado bajo la cama, encima de los juegos que había allí.

Mientras se pasaba el jabón por el pecho bajo el agua caliente varios minutos después, todavía veía la sonrisa de Alice en su mente. ¿Cómo podía hacer que le sonriera de aquella manera? Fue simulando situaciones en la cabeza, desde «¿Lo suficientemente caliente para ti?», hasta la frase de Edward «tienes buen aspecto, como siempre», pero sabía que nada de aquello funcionaría. Ni siquiera «bonitas flores»; simplemente no tenía valor. Quería pensar que ella vería en él lo que él veía en ella, que, después de decirse «hola» ella comprendería que eran almas gemelas, que sabían las mismas cosas, sentían las mismas cosas, pero, ¿y si aquello no sucedía? ¿Y si abría la boca y ella lo miraba de aquella forma tan familiar? ¿ Con la mirada de «eres raro» o la del cachorro que dormía?

Siguió pensando en el artículo. Pensó que era especial que un periódico te dedicara media página, y apostó a que ella se sentía orgullosa, aunque un poco avergonzada. Así era como _él_se sentiría.

Después de ponerse el pijama y darle las buenas noches a Rosalie, se fue a su cuarto, sacó el periódico y pensó un poco más en hacer sonreír a Alice. Y, cuando apagó la luz y se tumbó para dormirse, una idea comenzó a formársele en el fondo de la mente.

Cuando iba al colegio, conocía a una hermosa niña que se llamaba Lucy, y siempre se la había imaginado rodeada del oscuro cielo nocturno y de brillantes estrellas, como en la canción «Lucy en el cielo con diamantes». Pero no pensaba así en Alice; no podía, en realidad, porque Alice no era oscura como la noche. Alice era luz del sol y flores. Hasta su _nombre_era una flor; una de las flores más sencillas y bonitas. Alice era primavera y verano, color y textura. Lo hacía sentir como el primer momento en que el sol salía de entre las nubes y le acariciaba la cara.

Le iba a hacer algo, decidió, algo que dijera todo lo que él no podía decir; le iba a hacer un regalo. Aún no estaba seguro de qué sería exactamente, pero tenía que ser perfecto. Porque observarla arreglando flores _era_un regalo para sus ojos y quería darle algo igual de especial a cambio.

Las mañanas eran el momento preferido de Edward para trabajar; aquellas pocas horas antes de que el calor tropical llegara con toda su fuerza. A menudo hacía más en aquel período de tiempo que en el resto del día.

La mañana siguiente se sentía más activo que de costumbre. La humedad de la mitad del verano todavía no había llegado; una breve lluvia por la noche había refrescado el aire. Le gustaba el nuevo color para las cornisas que le estaba poniendo a la casa de Isabella. Y era viernes.

A su pesar, se preguntó si acabaría de nuevo en la cama de Isabella o si se irían cada uno por su lado hasta el lunes. De repente había cosas nuevas que sopesar. Nunca había pretendido prometerle que las cosas fueran a ser diferentes a partir de ese momento, pero, cuando ella se lo había preguntado, por alguna razón no pudo decepcionarla. De todas formas, prometerle que no la usaría por el sexo apenas equivalía a un compromiso, así que quizás pudiera arreglárselas. Tal vez pudiera acostarse con ella, divertirse con ella, disfrutarla, sin que las cosas fueran demasiado en serio. Aquél era el plan, en cualquier caso.

Continuó con su trabajo, centrándose en aplicar una capa homogénea de pintura en una de las columnas gemelas que sostenían la marquesina delantera de Isabella mientras intentaba no pensar demasiado en la mujer de dentro. Es decir, hasta que ella abrió la puerta con un vaso de limonada en la mano. Su cabello recogido revelaba unos pómulos delicados y llevaba unos shorts blancos que resaltaban unas piernas bronceadas. A quién pretendía engañar; _había_ estado pensando en ella, le gustara o no.

—La acabo de hacer. Pensé que te gustaría algo que no fuera agua.

Él bajó la brocha.

—Gracias. —Le cogió la bebida, con sus dedos rozándose ligeramente, y vació la mitad de un largo trago.

Rápidamente, se extendió un incómodo silencio y él se preguntó si su brevedad la estaba asustando, haciéndole pensar que las cosas _habían_ vuelto a como eran antes, a pesar de lo que había dicho el día anterior. Se dijo a sí mismo que aún podía hacerlo, podía actuar como un cabrón, y probablemente fuera inteligente hacerlo.

—Bueno. —Ella cambió su peso de un pie al otro—. Si quieres más, está en la nevera. No cerraré la puerta con llave.

—De acuerdo —dijo él mientras ella se giraba para marcharse. Entonces dijo—: Espera.

Sus ojos azules volvieron a posarse en los suyos y, por alguna razón, aquello lo paralizó. «Anoche te eché de menos». Las palabras le aparecieron en la mente, pero no podía decirlas. Aunque _hubiera_ estado tumbado en la cama preguntándose qué estaría haciendo, deseando que estuviera a su lado.

Así que, en vez de eso, le agarró la mano y se acercó a ella, mientras bajaba la boca hasta la suya para darle un beso dulce y lento. Tal vez a ella le gustara hablar, pero él se seguía sintiendo más cómodo besando.

Cuando terminó, ella se mordió el labio, vacilante, y él intentó que su cara permaneciera libre de emociones. Sin embargo, cuando ella empezó a marcharse de nuevo, se oyó decir:

—¿Te gusta el agua?

Ella lo miró, inexpresiva.

—¿El agua?

—¿El océano? ¿Navegar?

Ella parpadeó, todavía vacilante.

—Sí. Quiero decir, claro que sí.

—¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche? ¿Hacer un crucero a la puesta del sol en unos de los veleros del puerto deportivo?

La sonrisita que iluminó su cara dio calidez a su alma de una forma totalmente inesperada.

—Me gustaría hacerlo, sí.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, un poco estupefacto ante lo fácil que era hacerla feliz.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ella, se bebió el resto de la limonada, dejó el vaso en el porche delantero y volvió al trabajo. Pero, ¿qué demonios acababa de hacer?

Acababa de pedirle una cita a la hija de Charlie Swan, eso había hecho.

La primera vez que había mirado a Isabella a los ojos, todo lo que había podido ver era a Charlie y privilegio, cosas que deberían haber sido suyas. Sin embargo, cuando la miraba ahora, era diferente, y la verdad era que había sido más que sexo desde... bueno, desde la primera vez que se _habían _acostado. Una gran parte de Edward no podía creer que le acabara de pedir una cita (a aquella mujer con la que no tenía intención de comenzar una relación), pero, a su pesar, en otra parte de él manaba la ilusión.

—Por Sue —dijo Isabella, mientras alzaba su copa de vino y miraba a los atractivos ojos de Edward.

—Sue... ¿de Swan? —preguntó él.

Descansaban en la larga y estrecha proa de una elegante goleta mientras serpenteaba desde la bahía hasta las aguas abiertas del golfo. Los gritos de las gaviotas competían con el sonido de las olas chocando contra el casco del barco.

Isabella asintió y lanzó una mirada que sospechaba que era avergonzada.

—Si Sue no te hubiera llamado para que me pintaras la casa, no estaríamos aquí.

—Supongo que no —concedió él, mientras brindaba con ella.

—Me encanta esto —dijo ella, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el océano mientras el barco se balanceaba suavemente por el oleaje de la noche. Pero lo que realmente quería decir era «me encanta esta noche. Me encanta estar en este barco contigo, me ha encantado saber, sin que me lo dijeras, que lo organizaste para que lo tuviéramos para nosotros solos, aparte del capitán. Me encanta mirar tus ojos verdes ahora mismo y saber que ambos queremos estar aquí».

Algo en su mundo había cambiado el día en que él llegó a su puerta con un aspecto sorprendentemente duro con una camiseta de color burdeos oscuro y vaqueros azules. Sólo cuando se habían embarcado en aquella cita se dio cuenta de que aquello se estaba convirtiendo de verdad en un _idilio, _del tipo que le quemaba el corazón de una forma mucho más profunda de lo que lo haría simplemente el sexo. Todavía no sabía si aquello iba a durar y le daba miedo siquiera _comenzar_a pensar en el futuro, pero había empezado a creer que el dolor que había soportado con Edward había valido la pena porque, de alguna manera, los había llevado _allí. __Y__ allí _era un buen lugar, al menos por el momento.

—Por cierto, ayer hablé con Aro. Sobre Gianna.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, haciendo que ella se arrepintiera de mezclar romance con vida real.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—No, pero no te preocupes, no te metí de por medio. Le dije que _yo_lo vi con otra mujer en la fiesta.

—No me preocupaba por mí. Me preocupaba por _ti._

—¿Por qué?

Él levantó las cejas.

—Bueno, apuesto a que no le gustó que metieras las narices en sus asuntos.

Ella sonrió, admitiéndolo.

—De hecho, no le gustó. Pero no podía saber que la estaba engañando y dejarlo pasar sin hacer algo.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Intentó actuar como si no fuera nada, me dijo que me lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio.

—Siempre he pensado —comenzó a decir, mientras levantaba la copa para tomar otro trago— que la vida ya es lo suficientemente complicada sin meterse en los problemas de los demás.

Cuando terminó, buscó sus ojos, pero ella sólo sonrió.

—A veces —respondió ella—, los demás necesitan ayuda de verdad y quizás ni siquiera lo sepan hasta que alguien más se mete.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, el callado capitán de mediana edad se acercó desde la parte trasera del elegante barco blanco y dejó una cesta de mimbre cubierta ante ellos.

—Su picnic al atardecer —dijo, sonriendo de una forma que hizo pensar a Isabella que realmente disfrutaba de su trabajo o que quizás notaba el mismo romance en el aire que ella. En cualquier caso, le devolvió la sonrisa y, después, la desvió hacia Edward.

Dentro de la cesta, encontraron uvas, quesos, mini bocadillos, fruta fresca cortada y galletitas de té diminutas. Ella lo colocó todo entre ellos, en el mantel a cuadros que les proporcionaron y probó el brie en una galleta salada.

—Mmm —dijo—. Qué rico.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Edward, mientras observaba el suave queso.

Ella sonrió abiertamente al darse cuenta de que él había ido directamente a por un trozo de simple cheddar.

—Brie. ¿Quieres?

—No. —Se metió un trozo de queso dorado brillante en la boca y ella no pudo evitar pensar que él preferiría estar comiéndose una hamburguesa, así que la conmovió saber que había organizado todo aquello por ella.

Ella untó el brie en otra galleta salada y alargó la mano.

—Pruébalo. —Seguía pareciendo que tenía dudas, hasta que ella lo reprendió con los ojos y dijo algo que él le había dicho a ella una vez—. No seas crío.

Él sonrió, juguetón, y dejó que ella deslizara la galleta en su boca. Ella lo observó masticar, tragar y regarlo con un largo trago de vino.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo que me ceñiré a las cosas a las que estoy acostumbrado.

—Bueno, _yo_ creo que está delicioso.

La sonrisa le alcanzó los ojos.

—Por eso _tú_ deberías comértelo.

La excursión continuó con charlas acerca del pasado, pequeñas cosas que recordaban el uno del otro de cuando ran pequeños, Isabella recordando a aquel niño larguirucho de la cancha de baloncesto que se había vuelto tan ancho y musculoso. Hablaron de Isadora e Isabella hizo prometer a Edward en broma que sería más amable con ella. Hablaron de Jazzy y él todayía no le quería dar pista alguna de cómo se había hecho daño su hermano, pero, igual que cada vez que habían hablado de él, vio amor en sus ojos. Ella sabía que, como anteriormente, él no se daba cuenta de que se estaba abriendo a ella, o habría parado, así que nunca dijo nada que se lo recordara. Vaciaron la botella de Chardonnay y abrieron otra, y un agradable dejo de embriaguez la hizo ser lo suficientemente osada como para introducir uvas juguetonamente en su expectante boca.

La brisa del mar azotó su fina falda tipo pareo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas y, cuando se hizo el silencio, echó un vistazo a la amplia y vacía playa que había a su derecha y, después, al horizonte de la izquierda. El sol se iba poniendo, dejando una magnífica puesta de sol de Florida que rayaba un cielo que, por lo demás, era apacible.

—¿Así era la noche en que Jazzy puso nombre a tu empresa?

Edward observó el horizonte durante un momento y, después, se giró hacia ella con una expresión dulce.

—Más o menos.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la brillante bola naranja descendía por el borde del océano y, cuando desapareció, el cielo se tiñó de tonos más brumosos de malva y azul pálido. Mirando a unos ojos oscurecidos por el oscuro aire, ella se apoyó suavemente en él, y él la rodeó con un brazo.

—Edward, los dos últimos días han sido... realmente buenos. —Solía ser más elocuente, pero no sabía de qué otra forma expresar lo que sentía.

Él la miró, pero bajó la vista rápidamente.

—Sí —dijo en poco más que un susurro. Ella sabía que él no estaba acostumbrado a tales confesiones, aunque fueran así de simples, así que, igual que toda aquella noche, significaba más para ella por el esfuerzo que sabía que exigía.

Cuando el velero volvió al muelle, ella pensó que debería estar soñolienta a causa del vino que había tomado, pero seguía estando inquieta por lo que pasaría a continuación. El vino la había relajado, pero no había hecho nada para disminuir la energía sexual que corría por sus venas siempre que estaba en presencia de Edward.

Antes de abandonar el barco compartieron un beso lento y prolongado que la llenó de anhelos conocidos.

—¿Quieres llevarme a la cama ahora? —susurró, cuando sus labios apenas se habían despegado. El capitán amarraba el barco a escasos metros detrás de ellos.

—_Ah, _sí —dijo él, igual de suavemente, y pronto le dieron las gracias al capitán y caminaron por el muelle hacia el aparcamiento, cogidos de la mano.

—O... —Se giró para mirarlo con una sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Es la cama demasiado aburrida para ti?

Un leve rastro de fuego ardió en sus ojos.

—No si tú estás en ella, Princesa.

Isabella había desarrollado una idea de cuento de hadas de lo que sería el sexo a partir de ese momento. Después de sus dulces besos en el barco, de la relajada conversación que habían compartido durante el picnic, se lo imaginaba igual que lo había hecho cuando era una chica joven e ingenua: lento y dulce, con música romántica de fondo.

Pero no estaba destinado a ser. Para cuando el Jeep de Edward hubo aparcado en el camino de entrada de la casa de Isabella, ambos se apresuraron hasta la puerta y ella buscó las llaves a tientas mientras él la envolvía por detrás.

—Dios, cómo te deseo —susurró él mientras caían en a cama un momento después. Las cosas eran rápidas y frenéticas, sus gemidos llenaban el aire y, durante aquellos momentos que hacían que le hormigueara la columna vertebral, su mundo se convirtió sólo en sensaciones; la boca de Edward, las manos de Edward, Edward dentro de ella.

Fue sólo después cuando la parte dulce y tranquila sucedió, cuando ella menos se lo esperaba. Él estaba encima de ella, sus cuerpos todavía unidos, y él rozó, con la palma de su mano, su hombro, pecho, cadera, muslo, y vuelta a empezar. Enterrando su mano en su pelo, la besó; suave y dulcemente.

Minutos después, él dejó la cama, murmurando algo sobre el baño. «Y puede que se vaya ahora», se advirtió ella a sí misma. «Puede que vuelva a entrar, se ponga los vaqueros y se vaya a casa»

«Y no pasa nada si lo hace. No pasa nada porque no puedes esperar que se quede cada noche y, no importa lo que ocurra ahora, esta noche ha sido especial».

Ella cerró los ojos y se preparó para eso. Pero entonces sintió cómo se volvía a deslizar bajo las sábanas, apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra ella, justo antes de que le susurrara al oído:

—Mañana por la mañana _tú_ haces el desayuno.

—Bueno, ¿qué nos vas a preparar? —preguntó Edward mientras el sol entraba de lleno por la ventana de media luna—. Estoy hambriento. —Se dejó caer para mordisquearle un pecho, satisfecho cuando un sexy gruñido se escapó de la boca de Isabella.

—Para ser un tío que quiere desayunar —susurró ella—, no es que me estés dando ningún incentivo para marcharme.

Un último beso en su fruncido pezón y volvió a alzar su cara hasta la de ella.

—Tienes razón. Ya he acabado. Ve a traernos algo de comida.

Ella rió ante su insistencia.

—¿Cómo te suenan unas tostadas?

—Genial.

—Puede que me lleve un rato. ¿Estás seguro de que no me echarás demasiado de menos?

—Te echaré de menos —dijo él—, pero, por unas tostadas, habrá valido la pena.

Ella se levantó desnuda de la cama y fue caminando descalza hasta una puerta corredera del armario, de donde recuperó la misma bata corta, sedosa y beige con la que la había visto la primera vez, haciéndole pensar lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Él volvió a dormirse mientras ella no estaba y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ella colocaba la bandeja sobre él y volvía a gatear hasta la cama.

—Tiene buena pinta —dijo él, mientras se incorporaba, y sin decirle cuánto le gustaba tenerla tan cerca mientras desayunaban. Nunca había desayunado en la cama hasta que Isabella apareció, pero podía verle el atractivo; algo en ello prolongaba la intimidad de la noche anterior. Por supuesto, aquello había disparado una señal de alarma en su cabeza; _muchas_ de las cosas que habían pasado durante su cita habían disparado señales de alarma. Pero que le gustara aquello, incluso que le gustara _ella, _no significaba nada, se dijo. Aquello sólo era diversión, sexo, y mejor que dormir solo, eso era todo.

—Bueno, voy a comer con Jessica hoy y primero iré de compras... así que, aunque odie arrastrarme fuera de la cama, será mejor que me mueva.

Sus planes le recordaron que era sábado y que él también tenía planes.

—Hoy tengo que trabajar en el calendario de la semana que viene y hacer saber a los chicos dónde tienen que estar. Después de eso, prometí a Jazzy que lo llevaría al cine, y la puerta del garaje de Rosalie necesita una mano de pintura. —Esperaba que ella no le pidiera que volviera aquella noche. La verdad era que _tenía_ mucho que hacer y, además, ya era hora de enviarle un mensaje para que entendiera que no se iba a convertir en algo fijo en su vida.

Afortunadamente, ella sólo respondió con:

—Parece un día ajetreado.

Terminaron de desayunar y, después, Edward le ofreció que se duchara primero, cansado de una semana sin parar. La siguiente vez que la vio, estaba sobre él, con un vestidito de playa muy mono.

—Tengo que darme prisa, pero quédate el tiempo que quieras. Tienes cara de sueño —añadió.

—Bueno, una belleza castaña que conozco me ha estado costando mucho sueño últimamente.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

—Adiós, Edward —dijo con calidez.

Él la observó mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta, con el vestido agitándosele por los bien torneados muslos.

—Yo... ¿Qué? ¿Él, qué? Hablaré contigo pronto —terminó.

Cuando se hubo ido, él se quedó tendido en la cama, deseando volver a dormirse, pero su mente estaba demasiado despejada para entonces, demasiado alerta. Oyó cómo se levantaba la puerta del garaje y se volvía a cerrar. Escuchó el silencio de la casa. Pensó en lo tranquila que la casa _no __había _estado en varias ocasiones la noche anterior, con el sonido de sus gemidos sustituyendo el silencio. Maldita sea, la verdad era que eran buenos en la cama, juntos.

Y tal vez en otros sitios también, tenía que admitirlo, aunque fuera de mala gana. Había disfrutado del crucero de la noche anterior, aunque se había alegrado de dejar atrás el tema de Aro; se sentía mal por habérselo contado.

Siempre había evitado involucrarse en los problemas de los demás, ya que no quería que nadie se metiera en sus asuntos. Y, aunque sabía que Isabella sólo se implicaba porque le importaban Aro y Gianna, sospechaba que, al final, se decepcionaría. No conocía bien a Aro, pero nunca le había parecido el tipo de tío que tenía remordimientos. Y los hombres que engañaban solían ser realmente buenos a la hora de justificarlo de algún modo.

Las partes que había habido después de aquello habían sido mejores. Volver a recordar aquellos días antes de que su madre muriera y, después, compartir una puesta de sol con la niña que se había convertido en una preciosa mujer, había sido como cerrar un círculo de su infancia. Se dijo repetidamente que sería mejor que tomara el control de aquella situación, que sería mejor que le dejara claro su postura, pero era difícil. Había habido momentos en que las cosas iban tan bien, la charla era tan fácil, que deseaba poder decirle que conocía sus fantasías. Aquello era imposible de mil formas diferentes, por supuesto, pero había comenzado a anhelar _compartir_ las fantasías con ella, en más que una forma solitaria y distante.

Una pesada oleada de culpa lo atravesó mientras miraba hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba solo y su libro de fantasías sexuales seguía descansando al otro lado de la sala, en su oficina.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Ya no quería herirla, y un libro así... bueno, había sabido desde el primer vistazo que provenía del lugar más profundo y secreto de su alma y que se estaba entrometiendo de una forma imperdonable.

Y aun así... _anhelaba _más de aquel lado secreto de ella. Quería saber más sobre los pensamientos apasionados de su princesa. Anhelaba el poder de hacer realidad más de aquellas fantasías, de darle cosas que ningún otro hombre haría ni podría, observar cómo sus ojos se encendían con la magia de vivir sus deseos más íntimos. Así de rápido, la tentación palpitó rítmicamente por su sangre. El atractivo de lo prohibido no le dejaba descansar, no le dejaba negarse.

A veces era casi fácil olvidar que ella no sabía que él leía sus fantasías, era fácil sentir que era simplemente algo que compartían. En aquel momento, era fácil decirse que, si lo supiera, no lo detendría, que _querría_ que las leyera, _querría_ que supiera exactamente cómo satisfacerla de la mejor forma.

Y quizás él fuera como uno de esos hombres que engañaban a su mujer, porque, cuanto más estaba tumbado ahí pensando en ello, más formas encontraba para justificarlo...

Hasta que se convirtió en algo contra lo que, simplemente, no podía seguir luchando. Hasta que, finalmente, apartó las sábanas y salió de la cama.


	15. Capítulo XIII

**Hoy, un capítulo de yapa, porque durante en fin de semana no podré actualizar. **

**Besos**

**Ana Beth**

**Capítulo 13**

_Estoy tumbada en una cama, acurrucada en terciopelo lila, con abundantes almohadas esponjosas de color violeta protegiéndome la cabeza. Una tela blanca y diáfana cubre el dosel que hay sobre mí, con enredaderas de hiedra retorciéndose sin ningún orden. La habitación está llena de colores más suntuosos y muebles más lujosos, pero la cama es un mundo en sí misma, un paraíso privado, un jardín secreto._

_Un hombre entra por unas altas puertas dobles con bordes dorados. Como yo, está desnudo; su pecho es musculoso, sus hombros, anchos, su piel está bronceada. Camina como un hombre que no teme a nada._

_Tras sentarse a mi lado, me coloca un paquete entre las manos, un regalo. Tiro del lazo de terciopelo morado hasta que cae y levanto la tapa de la caja blanca. Dentro, encuentro tres pañuelos de seda de color violeta oscuro, tan suaves al tacto que me estremezco. Cuando miro abajo, veo que mi compañero ha entrado totalmente en erección al observarme desenvolver su ofrenda._

_Alargo la mano y, lentamente, lo tomo en ella. Bajo mis dedos, es acero cubierto de seda. Cierra los ojos en un placer silencioso, y quiero darle más, así que lo envuelvo con uno de los pañuelos y deslizo seda contra seda, arriba y abajo por toda su longitud, hasta que gime._

—_No__más_—_dice __finalmente,__ y__ yo__ retrocedo __hasta __la __cama,__ sintiendo__ un __cambio __de __poder __contra __el__ que__ no __deseo__ protestar._

_Él me monta, con su pene arqueándose, duro y horizontal, sobre mi estómago, mientras alarga la mano hasta la caja para coger otro pañuelo y, después, alza suavemente mi mano derecha hasta el enrejado que hay sobre mi cabeza. Mientras me sujeta la muñeca, mi corazón se acelera con la conciencia de mi propia cautividad y, cuando ambas muñecas están envueltas en seda y atadas a la cama, sé que he renunciado a todo control. Quizás debería tener miedo, pero mi cuerpo palpita de expectación, acompañada por una confianza profunda y rotunda._

_Alzándose sobre sus rodillas, alarga la mano hacia el tercer pañuelo, que está enredado entre nosotros. Lo pliega en su puño y busca mi mirada, haciendo que me pregunte qué va a hacer._

_Observando mis pechos, despliega y tensa el pañuelo entre sus manos y, después, roza la tensa seda en sus sensibles cimas, haciendo que se tensen más mientras la sensación ondea a través de mí como réplicas de un terremoto._

_Él observa mi reacción detenidamente y, sólo cuando todo temblor de placer ha amainado, arrastra lentamente toda la extensión de seda violeta entre mis muslos, con sus pliegues provocando mi carne anhelante. Me estremezco bajo la caricia de seda, las réplicas más potentes esta vez._

_Él pañuelo de seda continúa extendido entre nosotros como una amenaza y una promesa, y me doy cuenta de que se está acercando cuando cubre mis ojos, tensándose hasta convertirse en negrura mientras es atada alrededor de mi cabeza. Ahora estoy totalmente bajo su control, incapaz de ver qué pasará a continuación, y un fino hilo de temor se entreteje a mi alrededor; pero me libero rápidamente de él, aún confiando, expectante, con el cuerpo temblando de deseo._

_Y, entonces, todo sucede a la vez; mis pezones hormiguean con un calor feroz mientras los baña y los succiona, y su mano se hunde entre mis piernas, acariciándome donde estoy húmeda. Grito, pero todavía no me he adaptado a la avalancha de placer cuando se empuja profundamente en mi interior. Sus dedos todavía me acarician mientras se empuja en mi interior, y su boca nunca abandona mis pechos. Cada ión de mi cuerpo se estremece con un placer tan intenso que agita la tierra que hay debajo de mí, se apodera de mi ser, dejándome nada excepto una entrega total. Entonces, llegamos al orgasmo juntos, ambos gimiendo, y la última y más brutal oleada de réplicas retumba por mi sangre, hasta que todo se calma._

_Y, entonces, sus manos están ahí, liberando suavemente mis muñecas antes de tirar del pañuelo que me cubre la cabeza. Los tira todos a un lado y se acomoda junto a mí en el terciopelo, tomándome entre sus brazos, dejándome prisionera de nada excepto los sentimientos._

La culpa luchaba contra el placer mientras Edward se imaginaba como el hombre de la escena. Pero, después de tener su dosis, la culpa alejó al placer del campo de batalla. Maldita sea, no debería estar leyendo aquello. Lo había sabido desde el principio, y se maldecía por su incapacidad de detenerse. Ahora que la tentación había pasado, todas sus racionalizaciones murieron, y no podía llegar a imaginarse cuánto daño le haría a Isabella si lo supiera. El estómago se le revolvió de la vergüenza.

Tras cerrar el libro, se levantó para devolverlo al estante. Sin embargo, cuando lo volvió a colocar en su sitio, algo impidió que se deslizara dentro. Levantó el volumen rojo y observó... la rosa marchita de color rosa que le había dado, con los pétalos prensados entre capas plegadas de papel de cera. El corazón se le hinchó. Debía de haberse caído del diario cuando él lo había cogido. La había guardado. Y la había guardado _ahí._

Mientras la recogía, intentó decirse que el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta era sólo más culpa, o preocupación; porque tenía que volverla a poner en su sitío y, ¿qué pasaría si ella la había prensado en alguna página en concreto, como solía hacer su madre, y se daba cuenta de que la habían movido? Pero, en el fondo, sabía que estaba negando los sentimientos más profundos a los que no podía enfrentarse. Volvió a sentarse, dejando que el libro volviera a caer abierto en su regazo, y lo hojeó hasta encontrar la fantasía donde tenía más sentido guardar la rosa: la que trataba _sobre_la rosa. Colocó la rosa alisada en el centro del libro, lo cerró fuertemente y, cuando se levantó para devolverlo a su sitio de una vez por todas, intentó no sentir tanto. Intentó no preguntarse cómo podía haberla guardado, después de la forma en que la había dejado aquella noche. Intentó no preguntarse qué podía haber visto en él que le diera esperanzas, que la hiciera pensar que él era humano. Intentó no sentir el flujo de gratitud (y de algo más profundo) que lo derretía.

Después de controlarse, se movió hasta el escritorio de Isabella y estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara cuando vio su nombre en una hoja de papel. Tras cogerla, vio el nombre de su empresa, su dirección... y algunas cifras que no tenían sentido. Parecía una factura (de hecho, los trabajos enumerados eran los mismos de las facturas que había rellenado la semana pasada en O'Hanlon's), pero no era _su_ factura, y las cantidades no estaban bien.

Asombrado, se volvió a sentar en la silla. Estudió la hoja detenidamente, examinando cada dato. La factura tenía su logotipo, pero la información de facturación estaba escrita a ordenador, mientras que él las enviaba a mano. Tenía fecha de la semana anterior, como debía ser, y pensó que quizás alguien de Swan había transcrito su factura en un programa de ordenador para manejarla mejor, ya que él estaba tan atrasado.

Pero no cuadraba, literalmente. Sin coger la calculadora de Isabella, supuso que las cantidades presentadas por cada trabajo eran sólo un pequeño porcentaje más elevadas que sus honorarios reales, pero aun así...

—¿Qué demonios?

Su primer pensamiento fue localizar a Isabella y preguntarle de dónde provenía aquella factura, explicarle que no era suya, que había algún tipo de error. Pero, cuanto más tiempo permanecía allí sentado, más claras se le iban haciendo las cosas, lentamente, parcialmente, a partir de comentarios que había hecho ella de pasada.

La primera vez que se vieron, ella le había dicho que sabía que no trabajaba barato, porque había visto sus facturas. De camino al puerto deportivo la noche anterior, había mencionado los costes en aumento de los subcontratistas que trabajaban para Swan, pero él había supuesto que se refería a otros que no fueran _él._ De repente se preguntó cuánto hacía que las facturas de Horizon eran demasiado altas.

Estudió el camino que tomaban sus facturas. Se las dejaba a Sue y, desde ahí, pasaban a Aro. Sabía por Isabella que las facturas que ella pagaba _provenían_de Aro, que él o su secretaria se las entregaba en la puerta cada pocos días. Aro era el denominador común, y un tipo en el que ya tenía razones para no confiar.

Tras volver a bajar la mirada hasta la factura falsa, pensó en los esfuerzos que debía de haber realizado Aro para que aquello funcionara, pero, por otra parte, quizás fuera sencillo. Edward no sabía de ordenadores, pero suponía que, una vez que Aro hubiera creado el impreso falso con su logotipo y dirección, probablemente fuera sólo cuestión de cambiar unos pocos números aquí y allá. Y, quizás si lo hacía con todos (Isabella había dicho que las tarifas de casi _todo__ el __mundo _habían aumentado, después de todo), las facturas no parecieran tan exageradas como para que Isabella o cualquier otra persona fuera a hacer más que cuestionar alguna de vez en cuando.

Así que Aro estaba robando de Swan Builders. Más concretamente, de Charlie Swan.

—Qué fuerte —murmuró en el silencio de la oficina de Isabella. De nuevo, su primer impulso fue buscarla y explicarle lo que había encontrado. De alguna manera, ver su nombre en una factura falsa (y retocada), hacía que _él_ se sintiera como una víctima. Pero, mientras soltaba el hondo aliento que había estado conteniendo, volvió a dejar la factura en el escritorio. Después de todo, Aro no lo estaba engañando a _él;_ él tenía su cheque puntualmente cada semana por la cantidad exacta que él facturaba.

No, cuanto más pensaba en ello, más comprendía que la única persona a quien aquello hería era al padre de Isabella. Y, mientras apagaba la lámpara y salía tranquilamente al pasillo, Edward supo que, finalmente, había tropezado con la inesperada pizca de justicia para Charlie Swan.

—Sigue lijando, Jazzy —dijo Edward, mientras observaba cómo su hermano quitaba la pintura que se desconchaba de la puerta del garaje, bajo el caliente sol de mediodía—. Iré a por la pintura.

—De acuerdo, Edward.

Edward se dirigió a la puerta delantera y atravesó la casita hasta la cocina, donde había debajo el bote que había llevado antes para enseñarle el color a Rosalie. Mientras estaba allí, se detuvo para coger un par de refrescos de la nevera.

—Jolín, ¿dónde está el periódico? —murmuró Rosalie, entrando tras él.

—¿Eh?

Él la oyó revolver entre la pila de periódicos que guardaban junto a la puerta de la cocina.

—Ah, nada. Es que no encuentro el periódico del jueves, y tenía un cupón que quería. _¿_Cómo va la puerta del garaje?

Él se giró de espaldas a la nevera para ver a su hermana, que llevaba vaqueros y un top sin mangas de color rojo que realzaba su figura más de lo habitual, y se dio cuenta de que, hasta ese momento, ni siquiera había sido consciente de que su hermana _tuviera_ figura.

—Rayar y lijar ha sido lento, pero estamos a punto de comenzar a pintar.

—¿Y vas a llevar a Jazzy al cine después?

Él asintió.

—Probablemente también vayamos a cenar. —Para cuando hubiera terminado la película de la tarde, ambos estarían listos para cenar.

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor entonces? —Ella se inclinó en la encimera, junto a él—. ¿Podrías pasarte y ver cómo está papá?

Su mirada mordaz no necesitaba palabras.

—Lo siento, Eddie. —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. Pero es que he ido cada día desde que fuimos a urgencias, además de llevarlo a la clínica de cardiología y al médico, y estoy un poco cansada.

Edward soltó un suspiro de remordimiento. Aunque sabía que su padre ahora tenía una «enfermedad» que tenían que vigilar, tenía que admitir que no había pensado en el hecho de que Rosalie ya había empezado a hacerlo, y que él le había dicho que ayudaría.

Suponía que no era pedir demasiado, especialmente después de que ella añadiera:

—No tienes que quedarte. Sólo asegúrate de que esté bien y recuérdale que se tome su medicina. Está encima de la mesa de la cocina.

—Claro, Rose —dijo él, mientras abría su bebida—. Le echaré un vistazo.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Edward. Te lo agradezco.

Cuanto más la miraba, más se daba cuenta de que su pelo parecía más suave, más bonito que de costumbre, y podía jurar que llevaba un leve pintalabios.

—Eh... ¿tienes una cita o algo así esta tarde?

Un rubor del mismo color de su top subió por sus mejillas mientras bajaba la mirada.

—No. ¿Por qué?

Él se arrepintió de su suposición e intentó ventilarlo fácilmente.

—Es sólo que he pensado que estás guapa, eso es todo.

Ella alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de Edward.

—Gracias. Supongo... que ya no me cuido demasiado. Sólo da la casualidad de que me has pillado en uno de mis mejores días.

Edward no supo qué decir. Dudaba que Rosalie y él hubieran hablado de nada tan trivial como su aspecto desde que eran adolescentes. Parte de él quería decirle que _debería_cuidarse más, porque estaba guapa aquel día, pero, por otra parte, temía haber dicho demasiado ya, así que decidió que era más inteligente callarse.

—Además —añadió ella finalmente—, no es que conozca a muchos hombres precisamente.

Nunca había pensado mucho en ello, aparte de su fugaz pensamiento el otro día, cuando Isabella le había preguntado si Rosalie estaba casada.

—Supongo que es difícil, con Jazzy.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió ligeramente, pero él pudo leer la culpa en sus ojos. Se había pasado toda su vida de adulta cuidando de su hermano y no estaba segura de que estuviera bien querer algo más.

—Oye, Rose, si alguna vez quieres salir, aunque sólo sea con unas amigas o algo así, Jazzy podría quedarse conmigo. Quiero decir... si necesitaras algo de intimidad.

El rubor volvió a teñirle la cara.

—Gracias, Edward. Pero lo dudo.

Él cogió la pintura y los refrescos, colocando los botes uno encima del otro, antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta delantera. Mientras maniobraba hacia el calor sofocante, recordó a Rosalie cuando tenía unos ojos más alegres y una sonrisa más rápida.

En el último año de instituto, se lo había llevado a su cuarto, había cerrado la puerta y le había enseñado una carta de la Universidad de Miami, que le otorgaba una beca parcial. Deberían haber estado contentos, pero, después de que él la hubiera leído, simplemente se miraron el uno al otro.

—Sólo la solicité porque el señor Hayes insistió —explicó, refiriéndose al orientador académico como si se disculpara—. Nunca pensé en serio que fueran a ofrecerme dinero.

—No, Rose, es genial —dijo él—. Realmente genial. —Pero suponía que había delatado sus temores en su voz y deseaba haber podido ocultarlos mejor. El ya había dejado el colegio para conseguir un empleo después de que el dinero del trato de Double A se hubiera acabado. Así que no estaba seguro de cómo se las habría arreglado, cómo habría pintado lo suficiente para mantenerlos a todos, mientras cuidaba de su padre y de Jazzy al mismo tiempo... pero podría haber encontrado una forma.

Sin embargo, al final Rosalie había decidido que no podía dejar a Jazzy. Edward nunca había aludido a sus preocupaciones, pero ella dijo que, si él iba a trabajar para alimentarlos a todos, lo mínimo que _ella_podía hacer era quedarse en casa y cuidar de su hermano.

—Quizás podrías asistir a clases nocturnas en algún sitio cercano —recordaba haberle dicho—, cuando yo pueda estar aquí con Jazzy.

—Sí, tal vez —había dicho ella. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Mientras Edward observaba el puño de Jazzy moverse en círculos con el papel de lija, se volvió a decir que Charlie se merecía lo que Aro le estaba haciendo. Charlie había engañado al padre de Edward y, en aquel momento, el nuevo socio de Charlie lo estaba engañando a _él._ Parecía apropiado: lo que se hace, se paga. Las acciones de Charlie de hacía tantos años habían conducido a _aquello:_ un padre alcohólico con una enfermedad del corazón y una hermana y un hermano cuyas vidas nunca serían todo lo que podrían haber sido. En comparación, ver a Charlie perder un poco de calderilla parecía algo sin importancia, aunque, de alguna manera, satisfactorio.

Y Edward no era el que estaba haciendo algo malo. De hecho, ni siquiera le incumbía.

—Tiene buen aspecto, Jazzy —dijo finalmente, liberándose de sus pensamientos—. Ahora empecemos a pintar para poder llegar a tiempo a la película. Sé que odias perderte los tráilers.

Isabella estaba acurrucada en el sofá con un pijama corto de satén, viendo una película antigua por cable, mordisqueando las últimas cookies de chocolate que Jessica y ella habían comprado en el centro comercial después de comer. Izzy estaba tumbada, dormida en su cojín rosa al otro lado del sofá. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente pensaría que era una forma aburrida de pasar el sábado por la noche, pero ella se sentía perfectamente satisfecha.

Por supuesto, gran parte de su satisfacción era debida a Edward y a las nuevas esperanzas que sentía con respecto a su relación. No sabía cuánto duraría con él; de hecho, se sentía tan insegura que no le había mencionado nada a Jessica; pero estaba agradecida por lo que compartían en aquel momento. Y, cuando empezaba a preocuparse por el futuro, cuando se lo imaginaba rompiendo, pensaba en la rosa que había prensado en su diario sexual, porque simplemente había sido demasiado especial como para tirarla. Pensó en la forma inexplicable en que vinculaba fantasía y realidad, a él y a ella. Aún no tenía ni idea de lo que podía significar, de cómo Edward podía haberlo sabido y, sin duda, era peligroso que una persona como Edward Cullen hubiera empezado a importarle. Pero, cuando estaban juntos en la cama y cuando sentía su dulzura, o cuando le decía sin pensar algo sobre Jazzy, o un recuerdo de su madre... sabía que aquellas cosas no se las daba a cualquier mujer.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la sobresaltó y se estremeció, despertando a Izzy. La cabeza de la gata se levantó rápidamente, abriendo los ojos, mientras Isabella se levantó para abrir. Pero... «maldita sea, qué pinta. ¿Por qué nunca estoy vestida últimamente cuando alguien llama a mi puerta?».

Corrió descalza a toda prisa por las suaves baldosas y miró por la mirilla, totalmente sorprendida de ver a Edward al otro lado. El corazón se le aceleró cuando abrió la puerta, pero intentó que no se le notara todo el entusiasmo que sentía.

—Edward.

Edward arqueó un brazo contra el marco de la puerta, sintiéndose inevitablemente sincero, honesto. No sonrió.

—¿Te importa que esté aquí?

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué?

Él miró sus ojos marrones, intentando leerlos, incluso preocupándose un poco; no sabía por qué había ido.

—Porque no teníamos planes.

—Está bien. No estoy ocupada.

—Y porque no iba a volver esta noche... tengo otras cosas que debería estar haciendo, un negocio que llevar.

—Entonces... ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Buena pregunta. Reunió incluso más sinceridad.

—Porque hice algo de papeleo, pinté la puerta del garaje de Rosalie y llevé a Jazzy a ver una película, pero todo el tiempo... pensaba en ti. —«Te deseaba». No intentó esconder su mirada. Parecía que no podía acostumbrarse a ella; nada hacía que el deseo perdiera intensidad hasta ser normal.

—Pasa —dijo ella; sonaba un poco sin aliento.

Pero aquello no significaba nada. Porque había pensado en muchas más cosas aquel día: Rosalie, Jazzy, su padre. Todo lo que significaba era que, después de una vida de preocupaciones constantes, era demasiado fácil dejar que una dulce y sexy mujer absorbiera sus pensamientos, para variar.

Por supuesto, algo de culpa por no contarle el secreto de Aro había empezado a consumirlo, pero se había insistido a sí mismo que todo estaba bien, a largo plazo, que era un crimen sin víctimas, aparte de Charlie, el único hombre al que _quería_ ver convertido en víctima. Y, sinceramente, la fantasía que había leído en el diario de Isabella aquella mañana había eclipsado su culpa, de alguna manera. A lo largo del día, sus palabras manuscritas habían vuelto a él como imágenes en su cabeza, visiones de ella atada con pañuelos de color morado. La mera idea de que ella quisiera aquello lo llenaba de un deseo tan profundo que apenas podía procesarlo. Porque, en aquel momento, era más profundo que simples imágenes en su cerebro; con aquellas visiones llegaba a _conocerla..._ a saber que era inteligente, compasiva e inexorablemente comprensiva. Así que, sin tenerlo planeado, después de pasarse por el piso de su padre y dejar a Jazzy en casa, había ido allí. No era un paso inteligente. No, si no quería algo más con ella, algo como lo que sabía que _ella _quería. Pero allí estaba, de todas formas.

Mientras deslizaba los brazos a su alrededor, se embriagó de su bonito y fresco perfume y le susurró al oído:

—Me siento un poco como una mierda.

Ella se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué?

—Yo... —No sabía cómo decir aquello, ni siquiera sabía _si _quería manifestar los pensamientos que rebosaban en su interior—. Yo... no he venido aquí sólo para llevarte a la cama, pero... —Bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos, con sus pezones resaltados a través de la seda—. Ahora que estoy aquí, no quiero esperar.

—Edward. —Ella apoyó los brazos en su pecho para mirarlo con aquellos ojos aterciopelados—. No pasa nada. Porque lo sé.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Pronunció sus palabras suavemente.

—Sé lo que no puedes decir. Sé que ya no es sólo sexo.

El abrió la boca para protestar (un instinto natural), pero Isabella llevó dos dedos hasta sus labios.

—Shhh. —Después, retrocedió, bajó las manos y se quitó el top por encima de la cabeza, de manera que estaba ante él llevando sólo unos pequeños shorts de satén. A él le encantaba que no fuera como Jessica. Pero le encantaba aún más que _fuera_ como Jessica para _él._

Minutos después, yacían rodando en la cama de Isabella, con sus cuerpos entrelazados, con el ventilador que había sobre sus cabezas girando en lentos círculos para mantenerlos frescos mientras se movían juntos. De alguna manera, se las arregló para apartarse de él, girándose, dándole la espalda. Las sombras de la luz de la luna hacían una silueta perfecta de sus curvas, pero él alargó la mano para girarla nuevamente debajo de él.

—No. —Ella se apartó y miró por encima del hombro—. Así. Por detrás.

Pero él tenía otras cosas en mente.

—Pronto, nena, todavía no. —Volvió a alargar la mano, pero ella se lo impidió.

—A mi manera —dijo ella en la oscuridad.

Su excitación aumentó con sus órdenes, y se puso más caliente con el recuerdo de la fantasía del pañuelo. Aumentó aún más cuando tomó una decisión: no dejar que tuviera el poder. Sin darle elección, rodó su cuerpo hacia él y lo cubrió firmemente con el suyo, con la polla entre el suave vello de entre sus muslos.

—No —dijo él, esperando que pudiera ver el brillo malvado en sus ojos—, a _mi_ manera.

Ella luchó ligeramente bajo su agarre, pero sus ojos rebosaban con el mismo calor que quemaba también en las venas de Edward. Cuando le inmovilizó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza, ella le mostró una mirada que rayaba el desafío y el placer y se arqueó contra él, incluso mientras se retorcía un poco más.

—Oh, nena —murmuró él, llevado al límite por su provocadora resistencia.

Estuvo tan tentado en aquel apasionado momento de confesar lo que había leído aquella mañana, tan tentado a pedirle que dejara que la atara con pañuelos...

Pero, por supuesto, no podía. _Nunca _podría decírselo.

Y, sin embargo, seguía volviendo a aquel libro para tener más de sus deseos más íntimos, más de lo que sabía que sólo él podía darle; si pudiera decirle lo que sabía. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras gemía de frustración, y la agarró con menos fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró ella—. ¿Algo va mal?

Mierda. No había querido reaccionar de aquella forma.

—Nada, cariño. —Le soltó las muñecas, acariciándole las yemas de los dedos, bajando por los brazos, hasta que le cogió los pechos suavemente—. Nada.

Después, la besó, lenta, profunda y tiernamente, sólo para tenerla durante un momento de una forma que no tuviera nada que ver con sus fantasías. Aun así, poder realizar aquellas fantasías había demostrado ser una tentación irresistible, así que, mientras la besaba, acariciaba y atormentaba, la sujetó, lo suficiente para dejar que sintiera su control, lo suficiente para hacer que se sometiera. Entonces, finalmente, la hizo rodar a un costado y le dio lo que había exigido antes, penetrándola por detrás.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, incluso mientras empujaba dentro de su ansioso cuerpo con un abandono creciente, otras cosas fueron debilitando su placer, sin importar cuánto intentara olvidarlas.

El libro rojo.

La malversación de Aro.

Pero, ¿por qué le preocupaba el secreto de Aro? Lo apartó a un lado.

Al menos el secreto del libro le permitía dar placer a Isabella; un placer que se extendía más allá del plano normal de la sensualidad, un placer que sólo _él_podía darle, porque sólo _él_lo sabía.

Concentrándose en aquello, alargó la mano para presionar sus dedos en la cálida unión de sus muslos, escuchó su gemido y la hizo llegar al orgasmo. Se llevó todo lo demás.

Isabella flotaba en una colchoneta de color azul pálido al día siguiente, con un bikini floreado que sólo unos días antes había pensado que nunca llevaría delante de Edward. Estaba tumbada mirando el cielo azul sin nubes totalmente relajada, sabiendo que él flotaba en algún lugar cercano. Hacía un rato que no hablaban, pero, incluso cuando no se comunicaban, ella notaba su presencia.

Cuando un chapoteo agitó su colchoneta y gotas de agua fría cayeron sobre ella, abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrárselo a sus pies, brillante de humedad mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el mundo se paró.

El no tuvo que decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera tuvo que tocarla: ella supo lo que su dios del océano quería. Y ella comprendía de forma instintiva que, de alguna manera, Edward sabía o sentía sus pensamientos más íntimos, que estaba destinado, por alguna razón, a realizar sus fantasías más íntimas, a hacer que todas se hicieran realidad.

La lógica le seguía diciendo que era imposible, pero ella sabía que no lo era. Porque estaba sucediendo.

«Deja de intentar no creerlo. Déjate llevar, olvida la lógica, cree en esta magia». La magia importaba más que el pasado, más que la desgana de Edward, más que sus propias dudas. La magia lo significaba todo.

Sin desviar su mirada nunca de su magnífico dios del océano, abrió las piernas y dejó que la magia comenzara.


	16. Capítulo XIV

**Capítulo 14**

Horas después, mientras estaban tumbados entre las enredadas sábanas de su cama, besándose, acariciándose, hasta riéndose, se dieron cuenta de que se habían olvidado por completo de la comida.

—¿Quieres pedir una pizza? —sugirió él.

—Sólo hay un problema. Alguien tendría que vestirse y abrir la puerta para cogerla.

Él guiñó un ojo.

—_No_es un problema. Puedes hacerlo _tú._

Ella ladeó la cabeza contra la almohada.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Yo hice el desayuno esta mañana.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—_Hiciste _los cereales y las tostadas esta mañana, ¿eh?

—Tosté, unté con mantequilla y vertí. Un trabajo duro.

Sin previo aviso, ella giró, empujándolo contra la almohada mientras frotaba su pecho contra el de Edward y le ronroneaba al oído:

—Estoy de acuerdo en que has trabajado duro hoy, pero la mayor parte del trabajo lo hiciste mucho después del desayuno.

—Entonces, ¿tu esclavo sexual te ha satisfecho?

Abrió mucho la boca y puso los ojos como platos.

—¿Esclavo sexual?

—Te has vuelto una mandona. «No, así. Hazlo más rápido. Déjame ponerme encima».

Él aceptó el golpe que le propinó juguetonamente y se quedaron tumbados, sonriéndose perezosamente, hasta que ella dijo:

—Nunca antes me había divertido en la cama con un hombre.

Lo tomó por sorpresa y se levantó sobre un codo para mirarla.

—¿ En serio ?

—Me refiero a divertirme así. Divertirme... riendo.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás en reconocimiento.

—Ah. —Comprendía lo que ella quería decir; suponía que él se había reído antes en la cama con una mujer, pero quizás no había sido tan... genuino, fácil, como aquello.

Justo entonces, la gata blanca brincó hasta la cama.

—Eh, Iz —dijo Isabella, mientras le rascaba detrás de la oreja. Isadora caminó hacia el cuerpo de Edward y se acomodó en la parte más lejana, haciéndose un cálido ovillo.

—Eres una guarra, Izzy —dijo Isabella.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué?

—Escúchala, regalándote su ronroneo más seductor y acurrucándose tan cerca de ti. Le pones desde el principio.

—Supongo que tienes suerte de que te eligiera _a __ti_—bromeó él, mientras besaba a Isabella en la frente. Después, mostró una expresión seria—. Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que levantarte _para __pedir_ la pizza ahora. Si lo hago yo, molestaré a la gata.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de los labios de Isabella.

—Eres imposible.

Tras incorporarse para acomodarse en la cama, alargó la mano para coger el teléfono y él disfrutó de las vistas mientras ella llamaba, con el cable del teléfono a medio camino de su pecho desnudo.

—Espero que te guste la cebolla —bromeó ella mientras colgaba—, porque la proveedora de la comida elige.

—No me gusta el brie, pero, por suerte para ti, soy fácil cuando se trata de pizza. Por cierto —añadió él—, si la cosa de contabilidad fracasa alguna vez, creo que tienes futuro como modelo de desnudos.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ella hizo una pose, más tonta que sexy, y fue al tocador, donde movió el culo para él mientras hurgaba en un cajón—. Bueno —dijo ella, mientras se ponía unas braguitas de color rosa—, me temo que no es probable, así que eres el único que tiene el placer de verme.

—Sí, supongo que tu trabajo es bastante seguro.

—En realidad, todo mi futuro. —Se puso un vestidito de playa por encima de la cabeza, renunciando al sujetador—. Todos los intereses de mi padre en la empresa serán míos algún día. Por eso estoy implicada en tantas cosas de alto nivel; mi padre nunca me lo ha dicho, pero sé que me está preparando para que me haga cargo.

Mientras él asimilaba las palabras, ella se tapó la boca, con una cara que parecía que hubiera soltado una blasfemia.

—Lo siento, Edward. No estaba pensando. Probablemente no quieras oír nada de esa parte de mi vida.

Pero, para sorpresa de Edward, no le había molestado. En algún momento, había dejado de estar resentido con Isabella por tener la vida que él pensaba que debía haber sido suya. Y, si nunca hubiera conocido a Charlie o a ella antes de que todo aquello hubiera empezado, estaría totalmente impresionado por el hecho de que ella fuera a dirigir el conglomerado Swan un día.

—Está bien —dijo él, acariciando distraídamente a la gata.

—¿De verdad? Porque sé cuánto daño te hizo cuando...

—Está bien, Princesa, de verdad. Es tu vida. Es lo que pasó. No te culpo. Me... alegro por ti.

Cuando ella se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre él con un rápido beso que enseguida fue a más, él se dio cuenta de que decía en serio lo que acababa de decir. Se alegraba de que tuviera una buena vida y su futuro estuviera asegurado.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta interrumpió sus besos, ella se separó de él, corriendo a toda prisa, con el vestido jugueteándole entre los muslos.

—Maldita sea, Izzy —dijo, sin pretender realmente hablarle a la gata. De repente, un nuevo tipo de culpa lo corroía. No había pensado en el destino futuro de Swan Builders, en el vínculo de por vida de Isabella con la empresa, cuando había decidido guardarse el hurto de Aro para sí mismo. Lo que Aro le estaba haciendo a Charlie, también se lo estaba haciendo a Isabella.

—Mierda —murmuró, asqueado. Tenía que decírselo. Un poco más de veinticuatro horas después de descubrirlo, sabía que no podía guardárselo dentro.

Porque ella le importaba. Había hecho todo lo posible para que no le importara, para _no_ dejar que nada de aquello significara algo. Pero, de repente, era innegable. Nada más en el mundo _podría_ hacer que él hiciera algo que, en última instancia, ayudara a Charlie Swan.

Resignado a ceder en lo que sólo un día antes le había parecido justicia, soltó un suspiro y pensó: «Bueno, ¿cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo se lo digo?». Después de todo, no le podía explicar _cómo_ había descubierto que Aro engañaba a Swan Builders. Por lo que ella sabía, él ni siquiera había estado nunca en su oficina y, desde luego, no estaba dispuesto a confesar _tanto._ Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder con tarle _toda_la verdad, pero ella lo odiaría. Al menos después de que se le ocurriera cómo contarle lo de Aro, _parte_ de su conciencia quedaría tranquila.

—Increíble —dijo, mientras miraba a la gata. Por fin había encontrado la justicia que había estado esperando toda la vida... e iba a ponerle fin, por Isabella Swan.

Comieron en la cama, manteniendo los trozos de pizza sobre la caja para evitar que gotearan, aunque evitar que Izzy caminara sobre ella fue el mayor reto.

—Si encuentro huellas naranjas en esta casa, Isadora Swan —la riñó Isabella—, estarás en un buen aprieto.

Cuando hubieron comido hasta hartarse y dejaron la pizza a un lado, un vistazo al reloj reveló que eran las tres pasadas.

—Bueno —preguntó ella con una sonrisa provocativa—, ¿te apetece uno rápido?

Él la regañó juguetonamente.

—¿Es que sólo piensas en sexo?

Ella ladeó la cabeza de forma provocativa y pestañeó tímidamente.

—Últimamente, sí.

«Más que últimamente», pensó Edward. Pero, por supuesto, no podía decir eso, no podía aludir al hecho de que conocía sus fantasías sexuales de otra forma que llevándolas de vez en cuando a la cama con ellos. Casi había temido que lo que había hecho antes en la piscina fuera demasiado, levantara sus sospechas, pero había sido incapaz de resistirse.

—Por otra parte —dijo ella—, hace un día precioso y mañana los dos volvemos al trabajo, así que quizás debiéramos salir, ir a la playa.

A él nada le habría encantado más que aquello, pero tenía que contarle un secreto. Y lo que acababa de decir era probablemente la mejor oportunidad que iba a tener.

Ya que había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, no quería aplazarlo.

—Hablando de trabajo, he visto el resto de la casa, pero nunca he visto tu oficina, aunque paso por la puerta todo el tiempo.

Ella pestañeó y él pensó: «Buena forma de cambiar de tema, Cullen».

—Sólo es una oficina —dijo ella—. Escritorio, silla, ordenador. Nada especial.

—Tengo un dormitorio de sobras en mi casa —le dijo, dándose cuenta de que podía hacer que la _verdad _trabajara a su favor—, que estoy pensando en convertir en una oficina para Horizon. Estoy bastante interesado en ver la oficina en casa de alguien, ya que no sé lo que necesitaría.

—Podría ayudarte —dijo ella instantáneamente.

Y él pensó: «Dios, es tan dulce».

—Eso estaría bien. —Y la verdad es que lo estaría, pero, en aquel momento, tenía que concentrarse en cómo decirle que un hombre en el que ella confiaba estaba estafando al negocio de su familia lo que probablemente sumara mucho dinero. Ni siquiera había pensado aún en cómo le afectaría a ella la noticia.

—Venga —dijo ella—. Vamos a echarle un vistazo.

Él respiró hondo mientras se levantaba de la cama y, después, se puso los vaqueros y la siguió por el pasillo, pero saber lo que la esperaba dentro de su propia oficina, y saber que él tenía que ser quien se lo dijera, le hizo sentirse un poco mareado de repente.

—Aquí está. —Ella separó los brazos, parándose en medio de la sala para mirarlo.

Él miró a su alrededor, fijándose en los detalles, intentando fingir que nunca se había sentado en la silla que había junto al estante ni encendido la lámpara del escritorio. Sus ojos pasaron rápidamente sobre el lomo del libro rojo y se aseguró de no quedárselo mirando.

—Es bonita —dijo él. Los muebles de color cereza con patas con forma de garra, además de los colores burdeos y verde militar, hacían que la sala pareciera la más formal de la casa, aparte de la sala de estar de abajo.

—Te recomendaría un escritorio con más cajones —dijo ella. El suyo sólo tenía un cajón plano para lápices—. Siempre hay porquería que tienes que guardar en alguna parte. Y, sin duda, querrás un archivador grande, ya que estoy segura de que tienes mucho papeleo.

—Sí —dijo él, mientras la observaba revolotear por la sala para enseñarle cosas y sintiéndose incluso más cabrón porque no podía decirle la verdad sin fingir.

Se acabó; ya no podía aguantarlo más. Mientras Isabella hablaba sobre su ordenador, él dio un paso adelante y se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar, presionando a propósito la palma de la mano sobre la pila de facturas que había descubierto el día anterior.

Entonces miró abajo y vio su nombre.

Apartó la mano y observó detenidamente la hoja, igual que lo había hecho antes.

«Muévete lentamente, no reacciones demasiado rápido».

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Esta factura.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Ella miró hacia abajo—. Ah, es tuya. —No, eso es lo que pasa. No es mía.

—¿Qué? —Ella alzó la mirada—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Princesa, esto lleva mi nombre, pero no es mío. Yo entrego mis facturas a mano. No tengo ordenador.

—Pero, entonces... —Ella volvió a bajar la mirada a la hoja.

Él también la siguió observando.

—Estos son mis trabajos de la semana pasada, pero... —negó con la cabeza—, estas sumas no son correctas. Son demasiado elevadas.

Isabella soltó un enorme suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo. No estaba segura de cuándo se le había formado el nudo en la garganta, pero apenas podía hablar.

—Edward, sólo para aclararlo, ¿me estás diciendo que esta factura no es la que entregaste y que las cantidades tampoco son las que entregaste?

Él asintió brevemente y ella se sintió mareada.

—¿Cómo demonios...? —Se dejó caer en la silla de cuero de su escritorio, estupefacta—. ¿Qué significa esto?

Edward suspiró, por encima de ella.

—Supongo que significa que, después de que yo entregara mi factura, alguien la cambió.

Su mente giró, intentando juntar piezas en su cabeza que no encajaban. No tenía otras facturas de Edward, todas volvían a Aro cuando ella había introducido las cantidades y traspasado el dinero a la cuenta corriente. Pero alargó la mano para encender el ordenador, mientras decía:

—Déjame mostrarte otras cifras, de facturas anteriores. ¿Crees que reconocerías las cantidades que facturaste las últimas semanas? —Las palmas de las manos le sudaban.

—Tal vez. No estoy seguro.

—Maldita sea, corre —le soltó al ordenador mientras parpadeaba y los programas se cargaban. Hizo clic en su archivo de facturas pagaderas y escribió Horízon Painters. Unos cuantos clics más y la información de facturación de Edward del último trimestre apareció en pantalla—. Mira —dijo ella, temblando—. ¿Te parecen correctas estas cifras? ¿Puedes distinguirlo?

Pasaron eones mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Parecen demasiado elevadas —dijo finalmente. Señaló un par de cantidades en concreto—. No recuerdo cifras exactas, pero no creo que nunca antes haya tenido cheques tan grandes.

—¡Maldita sea! —golpeó el escritorio con la palma de la mano.

—Nena, ¿estás bien?

Ella se puso de pie a su lado.

—No. —Después, le agarró la mano y se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, arrastrándolo tras él—. Vamos.

—¿Adonde?

—A las oficinas de Swan. Es domingo por la tarde, estarán desiertas. Y tengo que investigar un poco.

Mientras se dirigían a las oficinas en el Jeep de Edward, Isabella se encontró manifestando sus sospechas. Sólo podía pensar en una persona que pudiera organizar aquello: Aro.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —dijo, mientras Edward cruzaba rápidamente un semáforo en ámbar—. Es un socio. ¿Por qué iba a robarse a sí mismo?

—¿Cuánto posee de la compañía?

—El veinticinco por ciento.

—¿Cuánto posee Charlie?

—El cincuenta y uno. —Se mordió el labio—. Nunca quiso... ya sabes, volver a ceder el control.

Edward se limitó a asentir, pero las manos se le tensaron en el volante y ella se arrepintió del recordatorio. ¿Por qué seguía restregándole su pérdida en la cara, sacando un tema que los podía separar?

Sin embargo, finalmente Edward dijo:

—Tal vez Aro no lo vea tanto como robarse a sí mismo, sino como mover algo de la riqueza de Charlie hacia él. Después de todo, nunca podrá tener tanto corno Charlie, ¿verdad? No importa lo duro que trabaje o lo bien que vaya la empresa. Quizás esté resentido por eso.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Quizás —dijo, imaginándose que Edward sabía mucho más de ese tipo de resentimiento que ella. Era difícil de creer, pero, después de lo que había descubierto de Aro hacía sólo unos días... bueno, claramente no era el hombre que ella creía.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Swan, ella subió las escaleras a toda prisa, abrió la puerta delantera y fue directamente a la oficina de Aro. Edward la siguió.

—¿No la cierra con llave? —preguntó Edward mientras ella se apresuraba a entrar en la estancia.

—Tal vez no tenga razón para hacerlo —dijo ella, intentando dar a Aro el beneficio de la duda.

Cuando encendió el ordenador de Aro, pidió una contraseña y ella probó varias que parecían lógicas, pero ninguna funcionó. Después, buscó documentación de las transacciones, con la ayuda de Edward. Después de revolver cajones y archivadores durante unos minutos, Edward levantó su factura _de__verdad_ mientras decía:

—Princesa, echa un vistazo.

Ella lo observó y recordó facturas de Horizon _más__ antiguas_ que se parecían a aquélla. En el mismo montón, encontró otras facturas que no reconoció, de mamposteros especializados, albañiles, carpinteros y electricistas. Y, aunque _sí_que reconocía sus nombres y logotipos, y hasta algunos de los trabajos que había pagado Swan recientemente, las facturas eran diferentes; las habían recreado antes de pasárselas a ella.

Pero ella descubrió que no _todas_ habían sido falsificadas. Las facturas de empresas más grandes (la cadena nacional de alfombras que usaban, la gran empresa de fontanería que hacía la mayoría de sus instalaciones de cañerías) estaban intactas, sin falsificar. Eran las empresas más pequeñas, como la de Edward, las que habían sido utilizadas para desviar dinero de las cuentas de Swan. Y había tantísimas de esas empresas más pequeñas... la dejaba atónita pensar en las proporciones que aquello podía tener.

Mientras hojeaba las facturas una a una, comenzó a sentirse torpe. Había tantas manuscritas, arrugadas, manchadas... provenían de trabajadores que, como Edward, no se sentaban ante un ordenador todo el día, no tenían secretarias ni ayudantes para manejar su contabilidad. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta cuando aquellas facturas manuscritas y arrugadas habían dejado de llegar? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta cuando habían empezado a parecer más limpias, nuevas, en algún momento? Se sentía como una idiota. Y, cuando cogió la última factura del montón, sofocó un grito.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Edward.

Era una factura de PH Construction. P.H. Aro Vulturi. Y suponía que la tremenda cantidad escrita en la parte inferior, más de veinticinco mil dólares aquella semana en concreto, equivalía a la diferencia entre las facturas reales y las falsas que le había entregado a Isabella. Le puso la hoja en la mano a Edward.

—La prueba —dijo ella.

Edward había pensado, más de una vez, que Isabella se vendría abajo, que se echaría a llorar, se lanzaría en sus brazos, pero nunca lo hizo. En su lugar, había sabido qué hacer exactamente. Le dijo que cargara el ordenador de Aro en el Jeep y también se había llevado el montón de facturas auténticas. Juntos, dijo, era todo lo que necesitaban para pillar a Aro.

—La factura de PH Construction es donde la fastidió de verdad —explicó mientras conducían a casa—. No hay ninguna empresa con ese nombre, al menos no en nuestra nómina. Es obviamente una entidad falsa que Aro utiliza para desviar el dinero a sus cuentas personales.

—Pero, ¿por qué molestarse tanto? —había preguntado Edward—. ¿Por qué no entregar simplemente el resto de las facturas falsas y quedarse el dinero sobrante?

—Debe de tener una documentación de las transacciones que parezca auténtica a primera vista, tiene que poder justificar todo el dinero que yo emito para pagar a los subcontratistas. Los totales de sus facturas tienen que cuadrar con los míos. Mis desgloses son los que realmente utilizamos, pero necesita una forma de agotar la cuenta del exceso que yo estaba poniendo que pasara inadvertido. Pero ahora que tengo dos series de facturas, incluyendo las falsas, está perdido.

—_¿Y _ahora, qué? —preguntó Edward—. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa a continuación? —Nunca había estado implicado en ningún tipo de delito financiero, a menos que se contara lo que Charlie le había hecho a su padre, y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a proceder ella.

—Tendré que decírselo a mi padre. Pero está fuera de la ciudad este fin de semana, en alguna cita en las islas Caimán, así que tendrá que esperar hasta que vuelva.

—¿Cuándo será eso?

—Mañana por la mañana. —Se giró hacia él en el Jeep—. La suerte es que mañana es lunes, y Aro se pasa los lunes visitando obras, así que no estará en la oficina para ver que falta algo hasta el martes. —Respiró hondo—. Eso nos da un poco más de tiempo para pensar qué hacer.

Edward se sentía admirado por su fuerza. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, que la desilusionaba, por no decir que le presentaba una montaña de problemas a nivel profesional, pero lo había manejado exactamente así: como una profesional.

En aquel momento, la noche había caído y estaban tumbados en su sofá viendo la película alquilada que él había sugerido, pensando que haría que se olvidaran un poco de las cosas. Incluso antes de que empezara la película, ella había estado inusitadamente callada, pero él no la había presionado a hablar. Y, ¿desde cuándo estaba él tan en armonía con el hecho de si alguien daba conversación o no? ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en hablar con una mujer? Obvio. Desde Isabella.

«Ojalá pudiera decirte, nena», pensó, mientras la atraía más cerca de sí, «que sé lo de tu diario íntimo. Entonces ya no habría ningún secreto más». Aún estaría Charlie, claro, y habría diferencias enormes entre su familia, su dinero... cielos, probablemente un _millón_ de cosas más, pero al menos ya no habría ningún secreto más. Aun así, él sabía que, si le decía lo del libro, nunca lo perdonaría. Probablemente era la mujer más comprensiva que había conocido, pero ese tipo de allanamiento... bueno, no podía pensar en nada mucho peor que pudiera hacerle.

La sensación de que el estómago se le hundía sólo se apaciguó cuando la gata saltó sobre el sofá, distrayéndolo.

—Eh, Iz, ven aquí —dijo Isabella en voz baja, mientras cogía a la gata blanca entre sus brazos.

Pero, sólo segundos después, Izzy se retorció hasta liberarse y meterse insistentemente entre los dos, acurrucándose en el regazo de Edward.

—¿Lo ves, qué te dije? —dijo Isabella por encima del hombro—. Está loca por ti.

Él se inclinó cerca de su oído.

—¿Celosa?

Ella se giró para mirarlo, con una sonrisita melancólica.

—Un poco.

El le dio codazos a la gata hasta que saltó a la alfombra y, después, envolvió a Isabella por detrás.

—¿Mejor?

Aquella vez, cuando ella se giró, sonrió más ampliamente.

—Odio decirte esto, pero quería decir que estaba celosa de _ti._ Izzy apenas se acurruca conmigo como lo hace contigo.

Unos días antes, aquello lo habría hecho sentir como un imbécil, pero entonces sólo bromeó con ella.

—Tal vez debería largarme y dejar que Izzy y tú tengáis el sofá para vosotras.

—Cállate —susurró ella—. No te vas a ninguna parte. —Le cubrió los brazos con los suyos y él se acomodó y se intentó volver a concentrar en la película, cuando Isabella soltó de repente:

—¡Es que me siento tan incompetente!

Ambos se sentaron y él alargó la mano para coger el mando a distancia y parar el vídeo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Me di cuenta de que las tarifas de todo el mundo estaban subiendo, y hasta lo cuestioné, más de una vez. Pero ¿por qué no me di cuenta de que las facturas eran diferentes? Llevo años procesándolas, ¿por qué no me enteré de que todas estaban cambiando? —Suspiró—. Supongo que, en el fondo, simplemente me imaginé que todo el mundo se estaba informatizando, pero no puedo evitar pensar que, si me lo hubiera cuestionado más, si lo hubiera notado más...

—Eh, confiabas en ese tío. Pensabas que estabais en el mismo equipo. No tenías ninguna razón para dudar de él. Además... —Edward sacudió la _cabeza,_ aún impresionado por sus acciones de aquella tarde—. Supiste qué hacer exactamente cuando lo descubriste.

—Bueno, no _exactamente._ No tengo ni idea de qué pasará cuando se lo diga a mi padre mañana.

—Aun así, supiste que debías llevarte el ordenador. Y descubriste la documentación de las transacciones y reconociste la empresa falsa. Y no te viniste abajo.

—Quería hacerlo —confesó en voz baja.

—Pero no lo hiciste, Princesa.

Edward se asombraba a sí mismo a veces aquellos días; en aquel momento, le asombraba saber cómo tranquilizarla, que las palabras salieran tan fácilmente como si estuviera hablando con Jazzy o Rosalie, no con una mujer a la que había pasado innumerables años envidiando. Pero, cuando las palabras se agotaron, siguió pensando que lo mejor era hacerle saber cómo se sentía de otras formas. Mientras alzaba una mano hacia su mejilla, se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla.

Sus lenguas se acariciaron, despertando poco a poco la excitación, pero, entonces, Isabella se detuvo.

—¿Me odiarías si te dijera que la verdad es que no estoy de humor?

El escondió la decepción tras la comprensión.

—Para nada.

—Pero no me importaría... si me abrazaras.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretando su espalda contra su pecho, dejando caer un minúsculo beso en su sien, y ella alargó la mano para coger el mando a distancia y volver a poner la película. Mientras su sonido llenaba la sala, él se inclinó cerca de su oído para decir:

—Creo que Swan Builders estará en unas manos buenísimas algún día.

Isabella observó cómo Edward dormía a su lado en la cama que había empezado a temer que parecería vacía sin él. La noche anterior, se habían quedado dormidos delante del televisor y, cuando ella se había despertado, le había dado un codazo y le había dicho:

—Vamos arriba, a la cama. —El la había seguido, sin palabras, se había desnudado hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se había metido en la cama a su lado, tan cómodo como si fueran una vieja pareja de casados.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en un intento por prohibir que aquel último pensamiento estuviera en su mente. Habían estado juntos poco más de una semana, así que lanzar la palabra que empezaba por C, aunque sólo fuera en su cabeza, era una auténtica locura. Y, además, tenía mucho más en qué pensar; sólo se alegraba de que Edward hubiera estado con ella la noche anterior, se alegraba de que siguiera con ella en aquel momento. Se había despertado sintiéndose agresiva, aunque no totalmente reanimada. Tenía un duro día por delante, pero estaba lista para afrontarlo.

—Eh —murmuró Edward, mientras abría los ojos.

Ella hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírle.

—Eh.

—¿Qué tal?

Ella asintió contra la almohada.

—Estoy bien. Estoy lista para enfrentarme a esto.

La expresión de Edward contenía admiración.

—Suenas como una mujer que tiene un plan.

—De hecho, así es. El vuelo de mi padre no llega hasta media mañana, así que he decidido que lo primero que voy a hacer es ir a casa de Aro y contárselo todo a Gianna.

Edward pareció un poco sorprendido, así que ella continuó.

—No para herirla, ni a ella ni a Aro, sino para protegerla. Tiene que saber de qué forma le está fastidiando la vida este hombre. Y, sea lo que sea lo que le pase a Aro ahora, va a tener un problema muy gordo, así que quiero avisarla. Quiero darle la oportunidad de que coja algo de dinero de sus cuentas, pensar cómo evitar que su vida se eche a perder junto a la de él cuando la malversación salga a la luz.

—Pero ¿y si se lo dice a él antes de que se lo digas a tu padre? No sé cuánto dinero falta, pero, si es mucho, podría huir.

Ella respiró hondo. Por supuesto, ella ya había pensado en eso, pero, cuando pensaba en la inocencia de Gianna en todo aquello, simplemente no podía hacer las cosas de otro modo.

—Simplemente tendré que creer en que no lo hará. Tendré que creer que se protegerá a sí misma y no a él.

Además, mi padre debería estar en casa para cuando vuelva de casa de Gianna, así que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que todo esto se descubra. Le pediré que se lo esconda a Aro sólo por una noche.

—Es un riesgo bastante grande, si realmente quieres pillar a Aro.

Ella asintió.

—Sí... pero no estoy segura de que pillar a Aro sea más importante que asegurarse de cuidar a alguien inocente.

_Estoy sentada en una bañera de porcelana, con patas en forma de garra, llena de burbujas, en una luminosa sala blanca. Las ventanas que hay sobre mi cabeza admiten el sol, pero del techo cuelgan helechos que hacen que el espacio parezca frío y sombreado._

_Un hombre me observa. No puedo verlo, pero sé que está ahí, escondido más allá de mi vista. Mientras aliso la espuma de mis hombros y brazos y, después, de mis senos, una necesidad profunda me palpita entre los muslos. Cada movimiento que hago me excita, porque sé que no estoy sola._

_Finalmente, me inclino hacia atrás y cierro los ojos, esperando que se revele. Y, cuando comienzo a dormirme, me despiertan unas manos masajeándome los hombros. Comienzo a girar la cabeza para verlo, pero él susurra:_

—_No.__ No __lo__ hagas_—_con__ una__ voz__ grave __y __fuerte._

_Alarga la mano a mi alrededor para hundir una copa de cristal en el agua._

—_Cierra __los __ojo s__y __echa __la __cabeza__ hacia __atrás_—_dice.__C omienza __a__ verter__ copas__ de__ agua__con __jabón__ sobre __mi__ pelo__ hasta __que __está__ completamente__ húmedo._

_Cuando siento sus manos, sus dedos, masajeándome el cuero cabelludo, me doy cuenta de que me está lavando el pelo. Me muerdo el labio por las exquisitas sensaciones producidas por un gesto tan dulce. Cada vez que se extienden y se contraen sus dedos, frescos dardos de placer me hormiguean por el cuello, los brazos, la espalda. Después, vierte más agua sobre mi pelo hasta que está limpio y suave._

—_Gracias_—_susurro._

_Aunque aún no lo he visto, su aliento calienta mi oreja._

—_Hay __más.__ Pero__ debes __prometerme __que__ mantendrás __los__ ojos __cerrados._

—_Lo__ prometo._

—_No__ te __creo_—_dice __él._

—_¿Qué__ puedo __hacer __para __que__ te __lo__ creas?_

_La respuesta llega con una caricia de seda en mi piel, mi cara; está atándome algo sobre los ojos._

_Cuando su mano encuentra mi rodilla doblada, sé que se ha movido desde detrás de mí hasta el lateral de la bañera. Siento su caricia en el interior de mi muslo manchado, sin detenerse, sin provocarme, con la mano hundiéndose rápidamente en el núcleo de mi deseo._

_Grito ante el brusco placer y me agarro a los laterales de la bañera, mientras el calor se extiende rápidamente por mi cuerpo hasta que es todo lo que conozco, todo lo que soy. Apenas oigo mis propios gritos y gemidos, con el cuerpo enzarzado en una batalla lenta y sensual. Oigo su respiración profunda mientras me muevo contra sus dedos; oigo el agua de la bañera agitarse por nuestros movimientos. Entonces, el calor se convierte en fuego, consumiéndome, reduciéndome a nada excepto cenizas mientras grito y, mientras llego al orgasmo, rompo mi promesa; abro los ojos bajo la cubierta de seda._

_Sólo veo sombra, la silueta oscura de un hombre de anchos hombros, brazos musculosos, pero es suficiente para darle una identidad, para hacerlo real, es suficiente para vincularnos de una forma nueva, viable, aunque él no lo sepa._

—_Déjame __abrazarte_—_dice__ cuando__ todo__ está__ en__ silencio,__ el__ agua __tranquila._

—_Déjame__ verte_—_exijo._

_Desliza el pulgar bajo la seda a la altura de mi mejilla y levanta suavemente la venda._

Las palabras que ella había dicho antes resonaron en su cerebro. «No estoy segura de que pillar a Aro sea más importante que asegurarse de cuidar a alguien inocente». Nunca había comprendido ningún sentimiento mejor, porque aquélla era exactamente la razón por la que le había dicho a Isabella lo de Aro, en primer lugar; cuidar de ella había sido más importante que herir a Charlie. Aunque había sido duro admitírselo a sí mismo, se había sentido noble, orgulloso, de haber hecho lo correcto.

«Sí», pensaba en aquel momento, mientras estaba sentado con los secretos más profundos de Isabella en la mano, «eres un noble hijo de puta, desde luego».

Pero el hecho era que _necesitaba_ aquellos pedazos de ella en aquel momento. No podía negarlo, ni siquiera podía tener la esperanza de decirse que no, y casi había dejado de intentarlo. Necesitaba aquellos pedazos de ella que ella nunca le daría de ninguna otra forma. Era despreciable. Pero simplemente era. Estaba perdido en su propio engaño.

Gianna estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina, con un camisón demasiado grande, mirando a Isabella con los ojos muy abiertos, la sorpresa aumentada por los círculos oscuros que tenía bajo los ojos. Los platos sucios del desayuno las rodeaban y el dulce aroma del almíbar hizo que Isabella se sintiera incluso más mareada.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, igual que todo el tiempo que se había pasado contándole a Gianna todo lo que sabía sobre Aro, comenzando por la malversación y acabando con lo que Edward había visto en su fiesta. Se sentía como la muerte personificada.

—Lo siento mucho, Gianna. No te he contado todo esto para hacerte daño. Sólo pensé que debías saberlo.

—Cabrón —murmuró Gianna, con la cara pálida—. Cabrón de mierda. —Se puso en pie y anduvo a grandes pasos por la cocina. Tras buscar en un cajón, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y se encendió uno.

Cogió a Isabella por sorpresa.

—No sabía que fumaras.

—Cuando estoy nerviosa —respondió Gianna, mientras exhalaba una larga columna de humo que nubló el aire que había entre ellas. Le dio la espalda durante un momento, poniendo las manos en la encimera y, de repente, se giró para volver a mirar a Isabella, con el cigarrillo temblándole entre los dedos—. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?

—Vas a llamar al banco y a cualquier sitio en el que tengas dinero, enterarte de cuánto puedes retirar sin la firma de ambos y, después, vas a retirarlo.

Gianna apagó el cigarrillo en un gofre a medio comer que estaba en un plato y, después, se volvió a hundir en la silla. Alzó los ojos lentamente.

—Puede que parte de ese dinero sea tuyo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—No importa. No se trata sólo de dinero. Pero seguirás necesitando tanto como puedas conseguir.

Gianna asintió, con la cabeza cayéndole hacia adelante mientras las lágrimas empezaban a fluir, y Isabella luchó contra la humedad que se reunía tras sus _propios _ojos. No podía ponerse emotiva; le quedaba muchísimo por hacer y tenía que hacer que su mejor cara siguiera intacta. En vez de llorar, puso una mano firme en el hombro de Gianna.

—Sea lo que sea lo que necesites, Gianna, cualquier cosa, estaré aquí para ti.

Gianna se sorbió las lágrimas y asintió y, de repente, alzó la cabeza.

—Lo seguí la otra noche.

Isabella parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

—Sabía que pasaba algo... no me ha tocado en meses. El mismo Aro despreocupado de siempre, pero no me ha tocado, ni siquiera... un abrazo, ni un besito en la mejilla. —El estómago de Isabella se desgarró ante el dolor en la voz de Gianna—. En fin, sale mucho por la noche y vuelve a casa tarde. Dice que va a la oficina, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía tener tanto trabajo. Aunque estuviera robándole todo a Charlie, no podía tardar _tanto._ Así que me metí en mi coche y lo seguí. Fue a los apartamentos del extremo sur de Clearwater Beach, ¿sabes cuáles te digo?

Isabella asintió.

—Llamó a una puerta y abrió una mujer; bonita, joven, morena. La he visto en nuestras fiestas y di por hecho que era alguien de Swan. No salió en tres horas. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si volviera a sentir su incredulidad.

—Todavía no había decidido qué hacer —dijo, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Isabella—. He estado con Aro durante toda mi vida adulta. —Lágrimas silenciosas continuaron rodándole por las mejillas—. Sé que es un cabrón, pero no estoy segura de quién soy yo sin él.

Después de esperar a que Gianna se tranquilizara de nuevo, Isabella hizo la pregunta que le preocupaba en aquel momento.

—¿Puedes ocultarle todo esto a él, sólo esta noche?

¿Puedes fingir que todo es normal, fingir que no sabes nada?

Ella parecía incrédula.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer _eso?_

—Porque necesito un poco de tiempo. Tengo que decírselo a mi padre. Tenemos que pensar qué pasa ahora y no estoy segura de qué implicará eso. —Mientras tomaba las manos de Gianna, la otra mujer la miró como una niña perdida—. Sé que es mucho pedir; sé que ahora mismo probablemente lo quieras y lo odies, y todos los sentimientos que hay en medio, y quizás te sientas tentada a ayudarlo, pero te pido que no lo hagas. Te pido que me des una noche.

Gianna respiró hondo y apartó las manos. Miró alrededor, al desorden esparcido por la cocina, a la casa que Aro le había construido; a su vida juntos, supuso Isabella.

—No estoy segura de poder ocultárselo. No estoy segura de que no se me escape todo en cuanto lo vea.

El estómago de Isabella se hundió. Edward tenía razón: aquello había sido un error.

Sin embargo, Gianna volvió a mirar a Isabella, recuperando de repente la compostura, quizás incluso un poco resuelta.

—Pasaré la noche fuera —dijo—. En un hotel o en casa de mi hermana, en Sarasota. A Aro no le importará; significará simplemente que puede pasar toda la noche con su puta. Dejaré una nota, le diré que estoy con una amiga, dejaré que _él_ se pregunte dónde estoy _yo ,_para variar.

Todo el aire volvió a los pulmones de Isabella. Esperaba que Gianna pudiera ver la profunda gratitud en sus ojos, ya que las palabras parecían totalmente inadecuadas.

—Gracias.

Gianna sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No me des las gracias, Isabella. No es por Swan, ni siquiera por ti. Es porque quiero ver cómo obtiene lo que se merece.

Después de eso, Isabella tenía un favor más que pedir, que Gianna le hizo sin pestañear. Juntas, buscaron en la oficina de casa de Aro y descubrieron extractos de cuenta de PH Construction. Era la última prueba que necesitaba.

La mente de Isabella volaba mientras conducía de vuelta a casa. Apenas sentía el viento en su pelo o el sol en su cara. Gianna estaba prácticamente sola en el mundo en aquel momento, después de la milésima de segundo que le había llevado a Isabella desmontarle la vida. Había destruido la existencia de Gianna con tan poca planificación, tan poca reflexión o consideración... Por supuesto, había hecho lo que pensaba que era lo mejor para Gianna avisándola con un día de ventaja, pero una culpa constante la recorría como la corriente de un río que no había estado ahí hacía veinticuatro horas.

Pero no había mucho tiempo para entretenerse con eso. Había hecho todo lo que podía por Gianna y ahora tenía que pasar a algo igual de difícil: tenía que decirle a su padre que su socio comercial, en quien confiaba, lo había timado.

«Endurécete», se dijo a sí misma. «Manéjalo como lo has hecho hasta ahora». El elogio de Edward de la noche anterior la había ayudado a despertarse sintiéndose fuerte, todo lo fuerte que necesitaba ser aquel día. Él tenía razón, lo _había_ manejado bien. Ni siquiera había pensado en aquella parte de ello; simplemente había sabido que tenía que ser dura y dar pasos listos y despiadados.

Bueno, no _demasiado_ despiadados. Lo había arriesgado todo por Gianna. Quizás hubiera aprendido una lección de lo que su padre le había hecho a la familia de Edward; quizás recordó que la compasión también tenía cabida. Pero había conseguido poner a un lado su sorpresa y humillación profesional para encargarse de aquello, y tenía que seguir haciéndolo.

Cuando giró en el camino de entrada, no se molestó en abrir la puerta del garaje o parar. Edward estaba en lo alto de una escalera, pintando la cornisa de la ventana de su dormitorio y, cuando se giró para mirarla, nada era más importante que llegar hasta él, estar con él. Mientras aparcaba el coche rápidamente y salía, él fue a encontrarse con ella junto a la fuente.

—¿Cómo ha ido?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Ha sido duro. —Intentar hablar mientras recordaba lo mal que estaba Gianna hizo que su voz se quebrara, las lágrimas aún más cerca de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Edward alzó una mano reconfortante hasta su mejilla, pero en aquel momento ella necesitaba algo mucho más importante de él.

—¿Irás conmigo? —preguntó, sin aliento.

—¿Dónde?

—A decírselo a mi padre.

El cuerpo de Edward se tensó. No dijo una palabra; no tenía que hacerlo. Ella podía verlo todo en sus ojos.

—Sé lo que te estoy pidiendo. Sé que es enorme, sé que es terrible, sé que es egoísta. —La voz le tembló mientras continuaba—. Pero también es enorme para mí, de una forma distinta y, simplemente... no quiero ir sola. La verdad es que me vendría bien alguien en quien apoyarme. —Entonces, negó con la cabeza fuertemente—. No, no alguien. _Tú,_ Edward. Te necesito a ti para apoyarme. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Él respiró hondo y ella casi pudo sentirlo, el aire aspirado profundamente, llenándole el pecho y abandonándolo lentamente. Tenía todas las razones y motivos para decir que no. Y ella ni siquiera llegaba a comprender del todo por qué lo necesitaba tanto ahí, pero así era. Quizás porque temía parecer una fracasada a ojos de su padre y sabía que Edward nunca la vería así. Quizás porque se sentía tan a menudo como una niña indefensa, pero, con Edward, había empezado a sentirse mucho más como una mujer, su _propia_mujer. O tal vez fuera más sencillo. Cuando su madre murió y llegó el momento de acercarse a la sepultura y mirar hacia el ataúd, se había agarrado al brazo de Jessica y la había arrastrado, porque simplemente había necesitado saber que no estaba sola en el mundo.

Sin embargo... era demasiado. Edward era la persona equivocada a la que pedírselo, y no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Estaba intentando encontrar las palabras, formar los pensamientos, para decir que sentía habérselo pedido, que iría ella sola, asegurarle que no se había equivocado al depositar su fe en ella, que podía manejar aquello como una profesional... cuando él le tomó la mano.

—Sí, Princesa. Iré contigo.


	17. Capítulo XV

**Capítulo 15**

El pecho de Edward se tensó cuando Isabella lo condujo por el jardín delantero y alrededor del alto muro de estuco que separaba su casa de la de Charlie. Una sensación familiar se apoderó de él; de repente era un niño, el mismo niño que había observado mientras Charlie les destrozaba la vida y, al mismo tiempo, el viejo que había visto demasiado y abrigaba demasiados pesares.

Cuando entraron por una puerta de hierro forjado que había en el muro, a lo largo de la calle, se sintió como un intruso. El suelo bajo sus pies no podría haberle parecido más extraño si acabara de pisar otro continente. Había pensado que la casa de Isabella era lujosa, pero no era nada comparado con aquello. De hecho, de repente se dio cuenta de lo informal de su modo de vida, comparado con Charlie. Desde la parte trasera de su casa se extendía un laberinto de terrazas de madera, patios de piedra y jardines florecientes mayor que diez veces el jardín en el que había crecido, donde todavía vivían Rosalie y Jazzy. El centro era la enorme piscina en forma de riñon que empequeñecía la de Isabella tanto en tamaño como en grandeza. Una pequeña cascada se derramaba desde un lecho elevado, en el extremo más alejado.

Aunque la parte trasera de la casa poseía las mismas puertas francesas que la de Isabella, las plantas superiores disponían de numerosos balcones con toldos, con vistas al paraíso que se extendía.

Isabella lo arrastró más allá de todo aquello y, a pesar de estar nerviosa, caminaba con rapidez y la forma en que le agarraba la mano era resuelta. Se preguntó por qué pensaba que le necesitaba, y pensó en preguntárselo, pero, si aquél era el momento en que estaba destinado a encontrarse cara a cara con Charlie Swan, que así fuera.

Un camino de entrada de ladrillo idéntico al de Isabella estaba al frente de la casa de Charlie, sólo que era más largo; además de conducir a un gran garaje, también se bifurcaba y se curvaba más allá de la puerta principal, rodeando la fuente. Edward dejó que el torrente de agua ahogara cualquier otro pensamiento, cualquier otro sonido, mientras ella decía:

—Está en casa. —Un Jaguar XJS verde jade estaba en el camino de entrada, con un aspecto igual de majestuoso que los altísimos robles que cubrían el jardín con musgo de Florida, igual que las altas columnas griegas que brillaban blancas y estoicas al sol de media mañana.

_Avaricia. _La palabra le entró en la cabeza espontáneamente. ¿Quién necesitaba vivir así? ¿Quién necesitaba tanto lujo? El pecho se le tensó tanto como una goma elástica cuando Isabella lo arrastró a subir los escalones de piedra hasta el porche delantero de Charlie.

Ella le agarró el puño mientras la puerta se abría y él contuvo la respiración, sólo para ver a una pequeña mujer de piel oscura con un vestido sencillo de algodón de color azul pizarra. Una criada. Ni siquiera había pensado nunca en que Charlie tuviera una criada.

—Bonita —dijo Isabella, con una voz tan tensa como se sentía él—, tengo que ver a mi padre. ¿Puedes ir a buscarlo enseguida?

—Sí, Isabella. Pasad. —La mujer sólo le echó una mirada fugaz a Edward, con los ojos tirantes por el tenso moño que tenía en la nuca.

Pasaron a un enorme recibidor mientras los pasos de Bonita resonaban sobre unas baldosas italianas que le resultaban familiares. Sin embargo, el interior también dejaba en nada la casa de Isabella. La entrada se extendía en todas direcciones, llena de la brillante luz del sol que entraba por ventanas estratégicamente situadas. Otra pequeña fuente gorgoteaba ante una columna de espejos que creaba la ilusión de ser más grande.

Edward se preguntó fugazmente qué pensaría Charlie de él, si lo reconocería siquiera, qué se dirían. En un impulso, alargó la mano y giró la barbilla de Isabella hacia él para ver si la había manchado de pintura antes, cuando le había tocado la cara.

—¿Qué? —susurró ella, con los ojos tan abiertos como los de un ciervo en el bosque.

—Nada —respondió susurrando él, tras encontrar su sedosa piel libre de manchas. Sentía que no podía hablar más alto, como si su voz fuera a estropear la opulencia.

No oyó a Charlie acercarse, el hombre simplemente apareció como un espectro importante, engalanado con shorts blancos y un jersey blanco; algo con lo que los viejos jugaban al golf.

—Bonita me dijo que parecías preocupada —dijo Charlie, achinando los ojos azules sobre ella antes de desviar la mirada hacia Edward, y Edward le devolvió la mirada, pensando: «¿Me conoces, viejo?». Pero, entonces, Isabella comenzó a hablar y la atención de Charlie volvió a recaer sobre ella.

—Papá, tengo algo que decirte, así que quiero que te prepares. Y no puedo decirlo despacio o nunca me va a salir, así que espera, ¿de acuerdo?

Charlie parpadeó, desconcertado.

—¿De qué se trata?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Aro nos está timando, papá. A Swan Builders. Nos está robando.

Edward observó las diversas emociones cruzando la arru gada cara de Charlie; confusión, incredulidad, sorpresa. Mientras Isabella se apresuraba, explicando la malversación de Aro, sus ojos se oscurecieron, se tensaron, parecieron encogerle en la cabeza mientras su horror crecía. Aquello no era nada, por supuesto, comparado con lo que Charlie le había hecho al padre de Edward (Charlie seguiría teniendo dinero, seguiría teniendo la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado), pero, por ese instante, Edward se alegró de haber ido, de haber presenciado el momento en que Charlie descubriera lo que se sentía cuando te robaban.

Mientras ella se explicaba, le apretaba los dedos a Edward con tanta fuerza que casi le cortaba la circulación, y sus uñas se clavaban en su carne, pero no la habría interrumpido por nada del mundo. La emoción de Isabella aumentó hasta que finalmente dio lugar a la parte que él sabía que llegaría.

—Lo siento mucho, papá. Me da la sensación de que todo esto es culpa mía. Debería haberme dado cuenta, debería haber cuestionado más los aumentos, debería haber atado cabos. Por no haberlo hecho, Swan Builders ha perdido quién sabe cuánto dinero a favor de Aro.

La cara de Charlie cayó mientras escuchaba a su hija reprendiéndose.

—Isabella, querida, esto no es culpa tuya —dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante por primera vez desde que ella había empezado a hablar. Finalmente, Isabella liberó a Edward del agarre mortal para aceptar el abrazo de su padre y Edward se sintió aún más como un intruso, alguien que no pertenecía y que no tenía nada que hacer allí.

Apartándose ligeramente, Charlie sacudió la cabeza.

—Me... me está costando asimilar esto del todo...

—Lo sé —respondió ella—. Yo tampoco podía creérmelo.

—Pero no te preocupes, cariño. Pensaremos qué hacer y lo superaremos juntos.

El hombre parecía adecuadamente afectado, caído de su eterno pedestal de poder... hasta que, por fin, pareció advertir a Edward de nuevo, que casi podría haber creído que se había fundido con el fondo si su ropa de pintar no hubiera estado manchada de innumerables colores.

—¿Quién es tu amigo? —Charlie no sonreía. A Edward no le sorprendió.

Isabella se mordió el labio y volvió a agarrarle el brazo.

—Yo... quería alguien en quien apoyarme mientras te hablaba, papá.

Charlie alzó las cejas como diciendo «continúa».

—Él, yo, nosotros... —Isabella le echó un vistazo a Edward, nerviosa, probablemente más por él que por ella—, nos estamos viendo.

—¿Tiene él un nombre? —preguntó Charlie, al borde del sarcasmo.

—Edward Cullen.

Edward habría jurado que la fuente dejaba de fluir, que el tiempo se detenía, mientras veía cómo la piel de Charlie se volvía tan blanca como su jersey. Los ojos de ambos hombres se encontraron y Edward endureció la mirada; vio a Charlie reflexionando, sopesando, intentando saber si era verdad.

Finalmente, Edward dijo:

—Sí, _ese_ Edward Cullen.

Charlie siguió sin hablar, simplemente lo miró, con la mirada igual de helada, pero Edward se sintió fuerte por haber pillado al hombre por sorpresa.

—No parece contento de verme, Charlie.

La cabeza de Charlie se ladeó de forma crítica.

—¿Cómo te has mezclado con Isabella?

Por la forma en que Charlie lo miraba, habría parecido que era un violador o un traficante de drogas. Pero no le importaba; si Charlie quería juzgarlo tan rápidamente, a él no le importaba jugar al proscrito.

—No es ningún plan retorcido ni nada. Simplemente da la casualidad de que le pinto la casa.

—Papá, Edward pinta para nosotros. Para Swan. Es el dueño de Horizon Painters.

La obvia sorpresa de Charlie llenó a Edward de emociones en conflicto. Satisfacción por haber hecho algo de sí mismo a pesar de todo. Rabia por la sorpresa de Charlie al descubrir que poseía su propia empresa y no era sólo un hombre por horas que intentaba sobrevivir. Una rabia aún más profunda ante el hecho de que él, como cualquier otro hombre que trabajara en los pisos de Swan, fuera una mota de tan poca importancia en la suela del zapato de Charlie.

—No tenía ni idea —dijo Charlie finalmente.

—Por supuesto que no.

Oyó el desdén en la voz de Edward.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

La goma elástica en el pecho de Edward cedió por fin y dio un paso adelante, pero Isabella siguió aferrada a su brazo.

—Significa que no le importa nada toda la gente pequeña que mantiene vivo este negocio para usted, viejo. Ni siquiera sabe que el hijo de Carlisle Cullen ha estado pintando sus pisos cada día durante los últimos siete años. —Bajó la voz, con la mirada lanzándole dagas a Charlie—. Ni siquiera sabe qué demonios le hizo a mi familia, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, espera un momento —dijo Charlie, mientras cerraba los puños a los costados, con la piel, antes pálida, calentándose hasta enrojecer.

—No, espere _usted_ un momento. —Avanzó hacia adelante, incluso con Isabella asiéndolo—. Y escúcheme, ladrón de mierda. —Sus miradas nunca se desviaron y Edward sentía la lucha en la que se habían enzarzado, pero se negaba a ceder; aquél era un momento que había estado es perando toda la vida—. Por su culpa, mi padre nunca se recuperó de su muerte; _nunca._

De repente, la curiosidad anuló las defensas de Charlie.

—¿Aún sigue...?

—¿Vivo? Según se mire. Sigue respirando, sigue caminando, al menos en los días buenos. Vende cebos en la calzada de Dunedin cuando no está durmiendo la mona. Por lo que respecta a los demás, mi hermano y mi hermana viven en la misma casita a la que nos mudamos después de que usted se llevara nuestra mitad de Double A, y yo me mato trabajando cada día para pagar las facturas de todos.

—Mira—dijo Charlie—, siento cómo salieron las cosas entonces, pero no es mi culpa que tu familia no sepa cuidar de sí misma...

—Sí que lo es —dijo Edward simplemente, con seguridad. No iba a explicar cómo o por qué las cosas habían salido como lo habían hecho, pero Charlie debía de haberle creído, por alguna razón, o eso o sencillamente tuvo el buen juicio de no ponerlo más en duda, porque no respondió.

En vez de ello, colocó una mano firme en el hombro de Edward y lo apartó a un lado. Mientras se alejaban de Isabella, Edward nunca apartó los ojos de los de Charlie.

—Escucha —dijo Charlie gravemente—, no sé cómo te congraciaste con Isabella para entrar en su vida, pero si le haces daño de alguna forma...

Edward lo cortó severamente.

—No lo haré. —Y lo decía en serio. Sabía que todavía había secretos entre ellos (el diario, el hecho de que había llegado al principio queriendo ver lo que había pensado que debería haber sido suyo), pero no tenía intención de que aquellas cosas salieran nunca a la luz, no tenía la intención de dejar que se interpusieran. En aquel momento ella le importaba y aquello era todo lo que importaba.

A veces la verdad, _viejas_ verdades, sólo enturbiaban el agua, complicaban cosas que habrían sido más sencillas, y Edward pensó que el estar allí, su necesidad de enfrentarse a Charlie cuando se le ponía cara a cara con él, lo demostraba.

—Toleraré que estés en su vida —dijo Charlie, mirándolo enfurecido a los ojos—, pero sólo porque ella lo quiere.

—No estoy seguro de que tenga elección.

—La sangre tira más.

Edward pensó en su deteriorada relación con su padre y dijo:

—A veces.

—Fue Edward —interrumpió Isabella, mientras se interponía entre ellos— quien me ayudó a descubrir lo de Aro.

Charlie miró de uno a otro.

—Vio una de sus facturas, una de las falsas, en mi oficina, y lo dijo. Si no hubiera sido por él, todavía no lo sabríamos.

Los ojos entrecerrados de Charlie volvieron a mirar a Edward.

—¿Por qué ibas a parar esto si me odias tanto?

Él se encogió de hombros. La respuesta era sencilla.

—Al final, le habría hecho tanto daño a ella como a usted.

Isabella llegó a Bayview Drive aquella noche justo antes de la puesta de sol, nunca más contenta de estar en casa. Se había pasado la tarde y la noche metida en la oficina con su padre y Sue, registrando los archivos de Aro, tanto físicos como informáticos (Charlie era la única persona de la empresa con autoridad para que el informático entrara en el ordenador de alguien). El resultado fue una lenta recopilación de lo que Aro había robado: más de medio millón de dólares en los últimos seis meses. La cantidad era considerable, pero Sue había razonado:

—Si vas a arriesgarte de esta manera, supongo que tienes que hacer que te valga la pena.

Charlie se había pasado una mano por el pelo y había dicho:

—Gracias a Dios que lo cogimos ahora, y no dentro de unos años.

En el mismo momento en que ella volvía a casa, Charlie tenía una reunión de emergencia con los socios excepto Aro, pero, para sorpresa de Isabella, le había dicho que lo más probable fuera que no presentaran cargos.

—Ese tipo de publicidad es la muerte para un negocio —había explicado—. Tendremos que negociar con él, probablemente despedirlo y exigir una indemnización a cambio de no emprender acciones legales.

—Y, entonces, ¿será libre para irse? —había preguntado ella, incrédula. Se había imaginado a Aro pasando un tiempo en la cárcel.

Charlie había asentido.

—Pero le faltará una gran suma de dinero y, desde luego, no podrá mencionar Swan Builders como referencia, así que sospecho que le costará mucho encontrar un puesto remotamente parecido al que tenía con nosotros.

Ella pensó que parecía un castigo pequeño, pero suponía que lo importante era que Swan Builders estuviera bien de nuevo.

Dejó el coche en el camino de entrada y evitó apenas arañar la furgoneta de Edward. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a respirar tranquila, se le hinchó el corazón al ver que todavía estaba allí. No sabía qué esperar después del enfrentamiento con su padre aquella mañana, y se lamentaba de no haberlo previsto cuando le pidió que la acompañara. Había querido derretirse en el suelo mientras los oía discutir, testigo de la intensa rabia en la mirada de ambos hombres. No podía creer que los hubiera empujado a encontrarse de forma tan irreflexiva, especialmente en un momento tan emotivo.

Por supuesto, debido a ello, había descubierto algunas cosas de Edward que no sabía. Todos aquellos años había mantenido a su familia y su padre era alcohólico. Ella comprendía que nunca se habían recuperado de la pérdida del negocio familiar, pero aquello aumentaba su pérdida de una forma que no se podía haber imaginado. Sintió los años de odio hacia su padre por parte de Edward aquel día y se preguntó cómo seguía en pie bajo la tremenda fuerza de tanto resentimiento.

Mientras entraba en silencio, se lo encontró en el sofá, viendo la televisión, con Izzy hecha un ovillo, satisfecha, a su lado. Llevaba vaqueros y una camiseta, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros. No la había oído entrar.

—Hola —dijo ella dulcemente.

Él se levantó para saludarla, aunque envió a Izzy a la alfombra, molesta. Él cruzó la sala para abrazarla, envolviéndola en la calidez que ella había echado de menos durante todo el día.

—Edward, ¿me odias? —le susurró al oído.

Él se apartó ligeramente.

—_¿A__ ti?_ ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró.

—Porque soy igual de mala que mi padre. No sabía nada de tu familia, de que los mantenías, ni de tu padre, de cómo...

—No es culpa tuya, nena —la cortó con una voz profunda y tranquilizadora—, no es culpa tuya. Sólo siento haber escogido un momento tan duro para descargar mis sentimientos hacia Charlie. —Le dio unos cuantos besos reconfortantes en la frente y, después, se apartó—. Bueno, ¿cómo están las cosas con Aro?

Ella suspiró y explicó que no iban a presentar cargos a pesar del delito de Aro. Él silbó cuando ella le dijo cuánto había robado Aro y ella no pudo evitar pensar en que probablemente a él le parecía mucho más dinero que a su padre.

—Los socios están reunidos ahora —concluyó ella—, y mi padre llamará cuando termine para decirme lo que han decidido, sea la hora que sea.

Edward le apartó un mechón de pelo suelto de la cara.

—Pareces cansada.

—Me siento totalmente agotada —admitió.

—He pedido pizza, está en el horno.

El corazón de Isabella se llenó de afecto mientras miraba sus ojos oscuros.

—Gracias, Edward. Por estar aquí, por la comida. —Rió dulcemente—. Es... realmente bueno volver a casa y que estés aquí ahora.

Él apartó la mirada rápidamente antes de volver a mirarla y ella se preguntó si había dicho demasiado, si había sido demasiado sincera, si lo había puesto nervioso hablando de ellos... pero, en aquel momento, estaba demasiado hecha polvo como para preocuparse. Simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza y dijo:

—Vamos a comer.

Isabella estaba tumbada bajo las sábanas, regodeándose en el aire fresco del ventilador del techo, con el arrebol de haber hecho el amor con Edward.

Él había estado callado pero atento durante la cena y ella había notado que él quería distraerla de sus preocupaciones. Había funcionado cuando él dijo:

—Déjame darte una ducha.

Su exhausto cuerpo había vuelto a la vida.

—_¿Darme_ una ducha?

Él se había limitado a asentir y decir:

—Confía en mí. —Sin ni siquiera el rastro de una sonrisa. Era sólo su oscuro y seductor dios del océano arrastrándola a otra caliente tela de pasión.

Sólo mientras entraban en la ducha juntos ella recordó el día en que lo conoció, los escabrosos pensamientos que habían entrado en su mente mientras se lavaba, la fantasía que había escrito en su mente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —susurró ella mientras el agua los rociaba y sus manos se abrían sobre el pecho de Edward—. ¿Cómo sabes las cosas que quiero que me hagas?

La mirada de Edward le recordó la pasión sofocante y _silenciosa_ que soportaron una vez, y pensó que quizás él respondería, pero, finalmente, oyó su voz, ronca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Son... tan especiales las cosas que te hago?

—Es como un _déjá__ vu _—intentó explicar ella—, pero mejor.

Él no dijo otra palabra, simplemente la giró en la ducha. Y ella esperó, se preparó, pensó que él se apretaría contra ella, se hundiría profundamente en ella, daría vida a _esa _fantasía; pero, en vez de eso, sus manos se hundieron en el cabello de Isabella. Al principio ella ahogó un grito, ante la sensación de que él se lo apartara de la cara y se echara a un lado para que el agua lo empapara. Era como... pero, además, _mejor,_ mucho mejor, porque era real. Sabiendo lo que estaba por venir, ya ni siquiera sorprendida, inclinó la _cabeza_ hacia atrás y esperó mientras Edward alargaba la mano para coger el champú.

Él no se apresuró, masajeando la espuma profundamente en su cuero cabelludo y, después, extendiéndola hasta el final, a medio camino de su espalda. Ella permaneció con los ojos fuertemente cerrados contra el jabón y se perdió en las dulces y tiernas sensaciones que ya no eran sólo palabras en un diario.

Sólo cuando su cabello estuvo aclarado la volvió a girar de espaldas de él, una vez más, colocó las manos en sus caderas y se empujó hacia su interior, a donde, como siempre, parecía que pertenecía. Ah, sí, entonces _esa_ fantasía, aunque no estuviera escrita, también se convirtió en realidad.

Había momentos en los que ella quería preguntarle: «¿Tú también lo sientes? ¿Sientes los lazos extraños y místicos que nos atan, con más y más fuerza?». Incluso soportó un largo y frustrante momento en el que hasta pensó en llevarlo hasta el vestíbulo cuando acabaron, sacar el libro rojo del estante y enseñarle la forma en que su manera de hacer el amor era análoga a sus fantasías íntimas. Pero todavía no podía hacer eso; a pesar de todo, seguía siendo demasiado personal, demasiado profundamente íntimo. Todo el mundo, pensó, debería tener al menos un secreto totalmente suyo.

En aquel momento, se giró de costado para mirarlo, con la habitación iluminada por la tenue lámpara de su cabecera. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero sospechaba que estaba despierto.

—Te amo —susurró ella.

Él abrió los ojos, uniéndolos a los de ella, en la almohada que había a su lado.

El parecía asombrado, pero ella sólo sonrió.

—Sé que no debería haberlo dicho, no debería haber pronunciado las palabras. Pero no lo he dicho para oír cómo tú me lo dices; lo he dicho porque lo siento. Y quiero demostrártelo, Edward.

Mirándolo, le apartó la fresca sábana hasta los muslos y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente.

—Demasiado pronto —dijo él.

—¿Qué?

—Demasiado pronto. Más tarde.

Pero Isabella sólo mostró una amplia y maliciosa son risa, sin desalentarse en lo más mínimo. Poniéndose sobre sus rodillas, pasó una pierna por la cadera de Edward, dominándolo en lo alto, antes de agacharse para besarle el pecho. Nunca se había sentido más segura, con más control, en toda su vida. No había planeado expresarle su amor, pero había sido real y liberador.

—Creo que puedo hacer que no sea demasiado pronto.

Mientras su caricia reverberaba lentamente por su cuerpo, Edward la observó. Estaba tan hermosa, retorciéndose encima de él, pálida y desnuda, acariciándole el pecho con sus pechos con puntas de perla. Cuando ella lo miró pasionalmente a los ojos y se lamió el labio superior, él empezó a sentirlo abajo.

—Eres tan sexy, nena.

—No tienes ni idea —murmuró ella con la voz más sexy que él había oído jamás. Seguía frotando contra él sus pechos, sus caderas, la humedad entre sus muslos, dejándole besos de rocío.

—Tal vez —murmuró él—, _no_ sea demasiado pronto.

La mirada de Isabella se volvió aún más seductora.

—Eso pensaba.

Ella lo fue besando pecho abajo, los movimientos y caricias tan lentos y suaves que empezó a sentir que agonizaba, quería más. Pero sabía lo que estaba por venir, sabía sin duda lo que su princesa tenía en mente para él, y no iba a apresurarla. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en cada movimiento suyo, contento de que la lámpara estuviera encendida; no quería perderse nada.

El cuerpo de Isabella bajó más, con sus besos bailándole por el estómago y sus turgentes senos curvándose redondos y cálidos sobre su erección, como si estuvieran hechos para encajar. Cuando ella alzó la mirada y deslizó los pechos arriba y abajo por toda su longitud, él pensó que se iría, así de rápido.

—No.

Ella suspiró; sólo una pizca de su energía sexual la abandonó.

—Pensé que te gustaría.

Él pasó las manos por el cabello de Isabella.

—Nena, me _encanta._ Ése es el problema. No quiero correrme, no en mucho tiempo.

—Pero quiero hacerte cosas, hacerte todo...

Él la cortó presionándole dos dedos contra los labios y ella respondió tomándolos lentamente en su boca, succionándolos de una forma que él sintió en lo más hondo.

—Maldita sea —susurró él. Ella liberó sus dedos y bajó un poco más, liberándolo de sus pechos hasta que su cara planeó a escasos centímetros de su excitación. Todo su cuerpo se tensó por la anticipación del placer, justo cuando vio a Isadora colocada en un taburete de terciopelo rosa al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Isabella, con los labios entreabiertos de forma provocativa.

Maldita sea.

—Espera.

—¿Qué?

—Tu gata está aquí. —Su mirada volvió a cruzar la habitación—. Nos está observando.

Todavía suspendida de forma precaria sobre él, Isabella soltó una bonita risa.

—No creo que Izzy sepa lo que está pasando, Edward. Aunque creo que eres su primer hombre desnudo. —Ella le lanzó una mirada juguetona a la gata—. ¿Qué te parece, Iz?

Él contuvo la respiración, intentando calmar la frustración del placer pospuesto.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

Isabella hizo una pausa para mirar su erección y, después, mostró una sonrisa sexy.

—Dice que eres magnífico.

Aún más sangre se acumuló entre sus piernas y se es tremeció. Estaba listo para todo, pero, primero... tras bajar las piernas de la cama, se levantó, cogió a la gata blanca del taburete y la dejó caer suavemente fuera de la habitación.

—Lo siento, Izzy, esto es íntimo. Vas a tener que conseguir a tu propio hombre. —Tras cerrar las puertas dobles, volvió a la cama y se tumbó de espaldas, volviéndose a colocar alrededor de Isabella—. Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?

Tras arrodillarse entre sus piernas, se llevó un dedo al labio, sonriendo con coquetería.

—No me acuerdo.

—Deja que te ayude. Estabas a punto de hacerme el tío más feliz del mundo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza..

—¿Tan fácil es hacerte feliz, Edward?

La pregunta lo golpeó con más dureza de lo que debería, pero le hizo darse cuenta de que se _había_ sentido feliz últimamente. Más feliz de lo que podía recordar en mucho tiempo.

—Es así de fácil.

—Eso es lo que quiero —ronroneó ella, mientras se inclinaba sobre él—. Hacerte feliz. —Se volvió a morder el labio de aquella forma apasionada y hambrienta, acercándose más y más—... Hacerte sentir bien. —Envolvió su cálida mano firmemente en su erección, alzándola hacia su boca—. Hacer que te olvides de todo menos de mí.

Su lengua revoloteó por la punta y Edward contuvo la respiración con fuerza. «Por favor, nena, más». Sus ojos se encontraron mientras ella lo tomaba en su boca, con los labios hundiéndose a su alrededor, rodeándole de un éxtasis tan completo que por un momento olvidó dónde estaba, quién era; sólo conocía un placer intenso, envolvente. Pero, entonces, volvió en sí y la observó, tan preciosa y salvaje, y un temblor sacudió su cuerpo con tal fuerza que supo que ella lo había sentido.

Ella lo amaba. Mientras la observaba demostrárselo, se permitió por fin recordar, sentir, que se lo había dicho. Otras mujeres se lo habían dicho, pero, cuando ella lo había dicho, había sido diferente. Observarla esforzándose sobre él con su dulce boca era diferente. Simplemente mirarla a los ojos, delicada, apasionada y anhelante, era diferente.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda».

—Nena, me voy a correr.

Ella se alzó cuando ocurrió, pero nunca lo soltó con su mano mientras salpicaba el suave estómago de Isabella. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando acabó, con su aliento apasionado interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Cielos, Princesa—susurró él—, déjame besarte. —La bajó contra él, estómago contra estómago, pecho contra pecho, enterrando sus manos en el cabello de Isabella mientras le daba besos febriles en la cara. Él sintió la humedad, presionada y cálida entre ellos y pensó en lo que ella debía de haber sentido en la ducha cuando él había empezado a lavarle el pelo e, incluso antes de eso, cuando le había preguntado cómo sabía qué hacer exactamente, que era como un _déjá__ vu._ Pensó que él debía de sentirse igual en aquel momento y decidió que, tal vez, leer su diario tuviera menos que ver con realizar sus fantasías de lo que había pensado. Quizás lo habría sabido de todas formas, la habría satisfecho de todas formas, habría sentido sus deseos secretos, como ella acababa de hacer por él. Había estado entre sus primeros pensamientos sobre ella, hacer que lo tomara en su boca. Y, de igual forma que con todo acerca de Isabella, había sido mucho más dulce, mucho más apasionado y mucho más conmovedor de lo que podría haber imaginado jamás.


	18. Capítulo XVI

**Capítulo 16**

Sabe Dios que lo había intentado, pero a Jazzy no se le había ocurrido otra forma de entregarle su regalo a Alice aparte de contárselo a Rosalie.

Pero quizás hubiera sido lo mejor, porque ella había sospechado, principalmente cuando él la hizo pararse en la tienda de manualidades, no la dejó entrar ni le dijo por qué, ni siquiera después de haberle pedido el dinero que necesitaba para los materiales. Había parecido casi enfadada cuando se había encerrado en su cuarto las dos últimas noches para trabajar en él. Y, cuando lo había terminado, la noche anterior, y se había sentado en el suelo admirándolo, había llegado a la conclusión de que escabullirse dentro de Albertson's mientras Rosalie no miraba no iba a funcionar, simplemente.

Finalmente, fue a la sala de estar, donde ella estaba sentada con un camisón mirando las noticias de las once.

—He venido a enseñarte lo que he estado haciendo —dijo, sintiéndose paralizado mientras lo abrazaba contra él.

Ella alzó la vista, con los ojos brillando de expectación, y él respiró hondo, a pesar de la forma en que su estómago se retorcía más y más, como si estuviera enganchado a una de esas grandes máquinas de hacer caramelos. Entonces, lo giró hacia ella.

—Oh —dijo ella, mientras sus ojos se hacían más grandes, más redondos—. Ohhh. Jazzy, es precioso.

Primero, había recortado con cuidado todo el artículo del periódico sobre Alice, con su foto en el centro. Lo había prensado entre dos grandes láminas de plástico transparente de la tienda de manualidades, pegándolas en los bordes. La parte más difícil vino a continuación. Había pegado margaritas de seda (cien o más, según creía) en los bordes encolados, para hacer un marco. Y había dejado espacio en la parte inferior para un título, hecho con purpurina dorada sobre cartulina de color verde oscuro: «El jardín de Alice».

—Lo he hecho para _ella_—le dijo a Rosalie—. Para dárselo. ¿Crees que le gustará?

Rosalie sonrió, aunque de una forma extraña que casi le hizo pensar que también podría llorar.

—Creo que le encantará. Y creo que es el regalo más dulce del mundo.

En aquel momento, estaban sentados fuera de Albertson's, en el coche, con el artículo enmarcado sobre su regazo, en una bolsa de papel; Rosalie lo había llevado en coche hasta allí y también había estado de acuerdo en que debería entrar él solo. Sólo eran las ocho de la mañana, pero el artículo decía que era cuando Alice comenzaba a trabajar y decidió que quería acabar con ello antes de ponerse más nervioso. En aquel momento se alegraba de habérselo dicho a Rosalie, porque era agradable no tener que estar metido en aquello totalmente solo.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Rosalie.

«No».

—Sí —dijo, de todas formas.

Entró, decidiendo que iba a ser simplemente como Edward: seguro de sí mismo, iba a ir caminando despreocupadamente hasta ella y decirle algo como «Hola, he hecho esto para ti» o quizás «Hola, he hecho esto porque tú eres la flor más bonita aquí». Iba a hacerlo, pasara lo que pasara.

Alargó la mano hasta la puerta sintiéndose atrevido, a pesar de volver a tener caramelo en la tripa. La vio en su mesa y caminó hacia el jardín. Y, entonces, siguió caminando. La máquina de caramelo se había vuelto más y más rápida y le hizo un nudo. Respiraba con demasiada intensidad. No podía hacerlo.

Se detuvo en el estante de las revistas y la miró con indiferencia, sin estar seguro de qué hacer a continuación y medio arrepentido de haber hecho nada de aquello. ¿Qué haría Edward?, se preguntó. Pero eso no importaba; él no era Edward.

Ella empezó a trabajar en aquel momento, arreglando sus flores. Rosas rojas, gladiolos y... margaritas. A su pesar, sonrió, observando, disfrutando del regalo para sus ojos.

Probablemente llevara allí de pie cinco minutos o más cuando ella, de repente, dejó de trabajar y se fue. Él había oído que le decía a una de las cajeras que iba al baño.

Así que el departamento de jardinería estaba vacío. Pero las cajas estaban llenas, lo suficiente como para que un tipo en el departamento de jardinería no fuese algo que llamara la atención, o al menos eso esperaba. Tragó saliva, nervioso, y fue directamente a la mesa de Alice. Dejó la bolsa de papel allí y se retiró de nuevo entre las revistas. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Tras abrir de golpe una revista de fitness, enterró la nariz en ella y esperó. Miró el gran reloj de la pared mientras pasaban cinco minutos, y luego, diez. Rosalie probablemente entrara para buscarlo pronto y tal vez debería marcharse.

Pero, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, Alice llegó, pasando por las cajas.

El corazón le subió a la garganta y de repente se alegró de no haber sido tan tonto como para dárselo él mismo, porque probablemente lo iba a odiar, probablemente frunciría el ceño y lo tiraría a la basura.

Aun así, iba a esperar para verlo. Se armó de valor para lo peor.

Primero, se inclinó y miró la bolsa de forma vacilante. Después, alargó la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó el marco de margaritas, y él se tensó.

Mientras lo observaba, la boca de Alice se abrió muchísimo y sus ojos eran como estrellas, brillando de la misma forma en que brillaban los de Rosalie cuando lo miraba a veces y, entonces, aquella preciosa sonrisa de la foto se extendió sobre su cara, y el corazón de Jazzy casi estalló. —Mary Beth —le dijo en voz alta a una mujer que había en el mostrador de atención al cliente, al otro lado del pasillo—. ¿Has visto quién ha puesto esto aquí? La mujer mayor negó con la cabeza. —No, cariño. ¿Qué es?

—Ven a verlo. —Seguía sonriendo, haciendo que él se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

Cuando Mary Beth cruzó la planta hasta llegar a ella, él comenzó a ir hacia la salida. Detrás de él, oyó a Mary Beth decir:

—Oh, cariño, qué bonito.

—Mira todas las margaritas —dijo Mary Alice Brandon mientras él salía de la tienda, temblando de alegría. Quizás algún día fuera más valiente. Quizás algún día le dijera que el regalo era suyo. Pero, por ahora, aquello era suficiente.

La tenue lámpara todavía iluminaba la habitación cuando el teléfono sonó aquella mañana, sobresaltando a Isabella, que dormía. Los socios, le había explicado su padre, para su alivio, no la consideraban responsable de no descubrir los delitos de Aro antes. Habían decidido exigir una indemnización de medio millón de dólares y despedirlo de la compañía a cambio de no presentar cargos. Ella seguía pensando que se estaba yendo de rositas, pero, según Frank Maris, el abogado de la empresa, así era como se manejaban ese tipo de cosas.

En aquel momento estaba de pie, junto a su padre, en la oficina de Aro, esperando que llegara. Llevaba un traje azul marino hecho a medida, un atuendo serio para un martes por la mañana, pero algo que tenía en el armario para ocasiones en las que sentía que tenían que tomarla en serio en el trabajo. Aquella era sólo la tercera vez que se lo había puesto y, sin duda, la que más le crispaba los nervios. No quería que Aro la tomara por su nenita aquel día.

Como ambos se sentían incómodos, ni Charlie ni ella habían hablado desde hacía un rato y, aunque sólo llevaban allí veinte minutos, parecía como si fueran horas. A pesar del silencio, ella sentía cómo las emociones de su padre se enredaban con las suyas. Aro había sido un colega en el que confiaban, y más que eso, un amigo. Para Isabella, no había sido un amigo _íntimo _ni un confidente, pero siempre había sentido un cierto afecto por él, que, en aquel momento se daba cuenta, debía de haber sido un poco más profundo de lo que pensaba. Para su padre, sabía que era mucho peor.

El interfono del escritorio de Aro zumbó y la voz de Sue sonó en el altavoz.

—Ya está aquí. —Su padre y ella intercambiaron miradas y, entonces, ella respiró hondo. «Pasa por esto y el resto del día, de la semana, del mes, será pan comido».

Un momento después, el silbido alegre de Aro resonó por el vestíbulo y ella se tensó. El entró por la puerta con una chaqueta deportiva de verano y bermudas, con un brazo cargado de papeleo. Se detuvo en seco, con su silbido desvaneciéndose, y parpadeó, con aspecto confuso.

Un nudo creció en la garganta de Isabella y se alegró de haber acordado que su padre comenzara la explicación.

—Aro, se ha terminado —dijo Charlie.

Aro ladeó la cabeza y volvió a parpadear

—Eh... ¿qué ha terminado? —Intentó sonreír, pero la sonrisa le salió rígida.

—Sabemos que nos has estado malversando fondos.

Ambos hombres se quedaron helados; la boca de Aro se abrió ligeramente. A medida que pasaron los segundos, una energía inesperada se acumuló en Isabella y, sin planearlo, tomó el mando de la situación.

—Acabé por darme cuenta de que estabas recreando facturas, aumentando las tarifas de los subcontratistas. ¿PH Construction, Aro? ¿No podrías haber sido un poco más original? —Siguió contándole los detalles de sus descubrimientos, hasta la cantidad en dólares por la que le hacían responsable.

Los ojos de Aro se habían abierto un poco más con cada palabra y, en aquel momento, apretaba los dientes mientras omitía respiraciones fuertes y jadeantes. Por alguna razón, aquello la hacía más valiente, más fuerte, menos emotiva. Se había imaginado a Aro reaccionando de su forma arrogante habitual, quizás intentando defenderse o rechazándolo como si no fuera nada. En vez de eso, estaba de pie, encogido, a punto de derrumbarse.

—Sin embargo —dijo Charlie—, no tenemos pensado presentar cargos siempre y cuando devuelvas el dinero y, por supuesto, renuncies a tu puesto en la empresa.

La voz de Aro tembló mientras empezaba a hablar por primera vez.

—Yo... no tengo ese dinero. Quiero decir que está atado o gastado.

Isabella dio un paso al frente, ni siquiera esperando la respuesta de su padre. ¿Lo estaban soltando así de fácilmente y tenía la cara de quejarse y rechazarlo?

—En ese caso, considera la oferta oficialmente revocada. En su lugar, tomaremos tus acciones de Swan.

Las cejas de Aro se hundieron de preocupación.

—¿Cuántas?

—Todas.

Aro retrocedió, incrédulo.

—Isabella, todos sabemos que el veinticinco por ciento de la empresa vale muchísimo más que lo que me llevé. No es justo.

Ella mostró una mirada indignada.

—¿No _es __justo? _Nos robas durante meses, _me _haces parecer una idiota y crees que renunciar a tus acciones es demasiado pedir. Bueno, te voy a dejar algo claro, Aro. Ya no mandas aquí. Y, si no renuncias a tu interés en la empresa, _presentaremos_ cargos y haremos que te procesen con todo el peso de la ley. Y eso significa la cárcel, durante mucho tiempo. Bueno, ¿qué va a ser?

Aro dudó, llegando a echarle un vistazo a Charlie, como si pensara que éste fuera a sacarlo del apuro, pero Isabella avanzó otro paso más, imbuida de un coraje y una fuerza que nunca había conocido.

—Tienes cinco segundos para decidirte. Después de eso, las apuestas suben aún más. No me cabrees más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

Los labios de Aro le volvieron a temblar mientras decía:

—De acuerdo, maldita sea. De acuerdo. Renuncio a las acciones.

Ella asintió solemnemente.

—Frank Maris estará aquí en cualquier momento para preparar los documentos.

Dos horas después, las partes necesarias habían firmado un acuerdo y, aunque Isabella y su padre no estuvieron nunca solos, ella podía sentir la admiración en sus ojos. No lo había hecho por su aprobación, pero saber que se la había ganado le daba incluso más fuerzas de las recientemente encontradas. Se había preguntado cómo iba a tener nunca el tipo de personalidad necesaria para dirigir una empresa de tanto éxito, pero, de repente, sabía que la tenía, sabía que había estado escondida dentro de ella, esperando el momento adecuado para salir.

—Charlie, ¿puedo verte en el vestíbulo? —preguntó entonces Frank, y ambos hombres desaparecieron de la oficina, dejando a Isabella y a Aro a solas.

Ella no lo miró, aunque sintió su mirada.

—Lo siento tanto, nenita... Nunca quise...

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, Aro? No soy tu nenita. Y ya no soy una ingenua, así que te puedes ahorrar lo que intentas decir.

Su falta de compasión, incluso en aquel momento, estando solos, lo dejó claramente perplejo. La miró con la boca abierta, pero ella nunca le devolvió la mirada. Finalmente, se puso en pie y caminó por la sala, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de desesperación.

—Mierda—murmuró, suspirando—. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Gianna? Perderemos la casa. Lo perderemos todo. Ahora está en casa de su hermana, pero...

—Lo sabe.

Aro se giró para mirarla.

Y ella, por fin, se dignó a mirarlo, aunque no vio al mismo hombre que solía ver.

—¿Por qué crees que se iba a ir de repente a casa de su hermana? ¿Sólo porque la estás engañando? Eso también lo sabe, por cierto, aunque lo descubrió ella sola. Aun así, hizo falta un poco más que eso para hacer que te dejara. Quería avisarla, darle una oportunidad para protegerse.

Su tez, normalmente morena, empalideció.

—¿Cómo pudiste, Isabella?

Obviamente, pensaba que ella había cruzado la línea del acoso profesional al personal, pero a ella no le importaba. Ella no era la que había hecho algo mal, _muchas_ cosas mal. Y, en el fondo, a ella le dolía lo de Aro y Gianna porque sus vidas, antes perfectas, se estaban viniendo abajo, pero ella no podía dejar que sus emociones interfirieran en sus obligaciones. En aquel momento entendió sin ninguna duda que, durante el resto de su vida, su responsabilidad era proteger a Swan Builders.

—No te preocupes, Aro. Todavía te queda la otra mujer. —Isabella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿O no? Puede que ahora resultes mucho menos atractivo.

Después de volver a casa para contar con orgullo a Edward cómo había manejado las cosas con Aro, había llamado a Jessica. Quería ponerse al día con ella, pero, más que eso, después de ser tan dura y firme con Aro, necesitaba relajarse un rato; necesitaba una tarde de cosas de chicas, y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Jessica cuando habló con ella por teléfono.

—Vamos a la playa —sugirió Jessica—. Llevémonos la sombrilla, la radio, la comida basura y el aceite bronceador.

Isabella sonrió. Sólo pensarlo la llevó de vuelta al instituto, a una época en la que la playa había sido su refugio, el sitio en el que se habían pasado horas hablando y soñando.

Jessica dirigía una peluquería con manicura pija en Palm Harbor, pero, como su rica familia poseía ésta y otras, normalmente podía hacer los malabarismos que quisiera con su horario, así que se tomó la tarde libre. Quedaron en Clearwater Beach, cada una armada con aperitivos y toallas, y en bikini.

Después de acomodarse en las sillas de playa bajo una de las sombrillas amarillas que salpicaban la arena, Isabella contó toda la historia de Aro. Jessica se mantuvo apropiadamente sorprendida, se imaginó Isabella, porque ella también había desarrollado una relación informal y posiblemente coqueta con él. Isabella también compartió su angustia por Gianna y, aunque no sabía si a Jessica el matrimonio o el amor le parecían sagrados por entonces, le contó el romance extramarital de Aro sin esconder su disgusto. La expresión de Jessica se volvió triste e Isabella sólo podía suponer, o esperar, que verlo a través de sus ojos recordaba a Jessica que antaño ambas habían apreciado mucho esos ideales.

Después, Isabella compartió triunfalmente el resultado de la historia, la forma en que le había sacado a Aro mucho más de lo que la junta había pensado pedir. Explicó que había visto su miedo y que no podía vivir con la idea de que Aro siguiera poseyendo parte de Swan Builders.

Cuando terminó, Jessica parecía atónita.

—Caray, estoy impresionada —dijo, mientras alargaba la mano entre ellas para coger una bolsa de patatas fritas.

—Así que ahora creo que puedo hacerlo —anunció Isabella, mientras cogía una patata de la bolsa que Jessica tenía en el regazo—. Creo que puedo dirigir la empresa cuando llegue el momento.

Su amiga le devolvió una sonrisa.

—No hablo contigo en unos días y toda tu vida se pone del revés.

Isabella se mordió el labio, con la necesidad de contarle a Jessica el resto.

—Hay más.

Jessica ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

—¿Te acuerdas de mi pintor? ¿Edward?

—_Ah,_ sí. —Una pizca de lascivia le coloreó la voz.

—Bueno... estamos teniendo un lío salvaje e irresponsable.

A pesar de la sombrilla, el calor quemó las mejillas de Isabella mientras la boca de Jessica se abría de puro asombro.

—Vuélvelo a decir.

—Tenemos un lío. Algo loco, hedonista y sexual.

Jessica pestañeó.

—Y pensaba que lo de Aro era gordo.

—Lo de Aro es enorme —dijo riendo Isabella—, pero, sí, supongo que lo de Edward es aún más gordo.

—Creía que no podías tener una relación sexual sin sentido, pero supongo que esto prueba que sí que puedes. Se te ve feliz como unas pascuas.

—Lo soy —admitió—. Pero sigo sin poder tener una relación sexual sin sentido. Estoy enamorada de él.

La patata que Jessica tenía entre los dedos cayó en la arena. No dijo una palabra y Isabella supo que simplemente estaba esperando oír el resto.

—No sé si él me corresponde, pero no salió corriendo y gritando de la habitación cuando se lo dije anoche, así que me imagino que es buena señal.

Jessica tragó saliva visiblemente.

—No te enfades, Bells, pero... ¿es el tipo de tío del que deberías enamorarte? Quiero decir que está buenísimo, pero, ¿es...?

Sabía lo que Jessica intentaba decir, ya que ella había temido lo mismo sobre Edward desde el principio. No se había olvidado de que pensaba que no era más que un semental maleducado.

—Es diferente de cuando lo conociste —explicó—. Quizás ni lo sabrías, si lo volvieras a ver, pero, cuando estamos a solas juntos... me deja ver su alma. Y no, no estoy segura en absoluto de que sea prudente estar enamorada de él, pero no fue exactamente algo que decidiera. Simplemente, sucedió. Y soy feliz —añadió, sonriendo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me enamoré.

—Para mí también —dijo Jessica en voz baja, obligando a Isabella a recordar el amor perdido hacía mucho tiempo de su amiga y lo inocente que Jessica había sido entonces. Miró a Isabella con nostalgia.

—Así que aún puede pasar, ¿eh?

—¿El qué? ¿El amor?

Jessica asintió, mientras alargaba la mano para coger una patata frita.

—Por supuesto —respondió Isabella—. Y me está haciendo recordar un montón de sentimientos que supongo que había olvidado. Ya sabes, la forma en que quieres que te corresponda más que nada en el mundo, pero, al mismo tiempo, estás tan llena de sentimientos que casi es suficiente, que te llena e impregna todo lo que haces, todos tus pensamientos.

—Caray —dijo Jessica suavemente—. Sí, recuerdo algo así. Supongo que quizás... —Miró al océano, más allá de los niños que jugaban en la espuma, más allá de los veleros que flotaban, al horizonte—. Supongo que dejé de creer que es posible.

Una tristeza insoportable por Jessica inundó a Isabella.

—Lo es —susurró.

Jessica la miró lentamente de reojo.

—¿Quieres saber un secreto, Bells?

—Claro.

La mirada de su amiga volvió al agua.

—No me gusta mucho hablar de esto —se detuvo para aclararse la garganta y, en realidad, parecía nerviosa, un estado raro y antiguo para Jessica—, pero te lo diré sólo esta vez, porque quiero que lo sepas.

—De acuerdo —dijo Isabella, en voz tan baja que apenas lo oyó entre los graznidos de las gaviotas y las olas rompiendo.

—Cuando estoy con un tío... a veces no me siento tan bien después, pero, aun así, me vale la pena, porque... supongo que me hace sentir un poco querida durante un rato.

Jessica seguía sin mirarla, así que ella no la miró. Casi quiso alargar la mano y tocarla de alguna forma que la consolara, pero nunca habían tenido una relación de tocarse. Finalmente, se decidió por no decir nada, no hacer nada, simplemente dejar que el silencio dijera que lo entendía.

—¿Te enfadarías —preguntó Jessica, girándose finalmente hacia ella— si te dijera la envidia que me das ahora mismo... Quiero decir, aunque no te corresponda, la envidia que me da de lo que sientes?

Sus ojos se encontraron y Isabella negó con la cabeza ligeramente.

—No. Sólo diría que tú también te volverás a sentir así algún día.

Jessica no respondió, sólo enrolló la parte superior de la bolsa de patatas fritas y, después, alargó la mano para coger la patata abandonada en la arena y se la lanzó a una gaviota que hurgaba buscando comida, que la agarró y se fue volando.

El corazón de Edward latía con fuerza mientras subía las escaleras en casa de Isabella. Era extraño, pero se sentía más como un intruso ahora que era bienvenido de lo que se había sentido al principio. Pero su diario era la droga que él había elegido y, para su vergüenza, era hora de otra dosis. Le recordaba cuando tenía catorce años y encontraba el pequeño montón de revistas _Penthouse _de su padre guardado en el fondo del cajón de su ropa interior. Su primer pensamiento había sido preguntarse si las habría comprado cuando la madre de Edward estaba viva o si era una nueva costumbre. Su segundo pensamiento fue aprovecharlas. Durante mucho tiempo después de aquello, cada vez que estaba solo en la casa, había sido incapaz de resistirse a ir al cajón de su padre. En parte por las mujeres desnudas que había escondidas allí, pero, por otra parte, sólo porque estaba prohibido y parecía una oportunidad que debía aprovechar cuando se la ofrecían o tal vez se arrepentiría más adelante.

Aquello era peor, porque invadía la intimidad de alguien, de alguien que le importaba, cada día más. Pero la compulsión era la misma. Incluso mientras se reprendía, «No lo hagas», en el fondo sabía que lo haría. Estaba indefenso ante el atractivo de sus fantasías.

Tras caminar hasta el estante, extrajo cuidadosamente el diario rojo, asegurándose de que la rosa prensada no se cayera y, después, se sentó en la silla en la que siempre disfrutaba de los deseos secretos de Isabella.

Comenzó a abrir el diario pero, en su lugar, se detuvo, mirando su suave tapa, pasando las manos por ella.

La noche anterior parecía tan reciente; el dormitorio, tan cercano. Ninguno estaba especialmente más cerca que cualquier otra ocasión en la que había entrado allí, pero, por alguna razón, lo sentía más. Ella lo amaba. Lo había dicho. Y, después, se lo había demostrado. Para algunas mujeres, chupársela a un tío no era nada, pero para Isabella, él lo sabía (lo había notado) era la forma definitiva de afecto.

Se preguntó brevemente a cuántos tíos les habría hecho eso. «Te amo. Y quiero demostrártelo, Edward». Ah, a la mierda, no importaba a cuántos; se sentía como el único.

«¿Por qué ibas a querer volver a abrir este libro?», se preguntó, mientras lo miraba. «Te ha dado todo su corazón, maldita sea; ¿qué más quieres?».

Una tentación conocida que lo corroía seguía corriéndole por las venas. La lógica, hasta los sentimientos, apenas eran suficientes para derribar algo que había empezado a sentir tanto como una necesidad física como mental. Sería tan fácil. Y ella nunca lo sabría. Y, al notar el asombro que ella experimentaba cada vez que él incorporaba algún elemento de sus fantasías al sexo que tenían juntos, se preguntaba si dejaría de ser especial para ella sin aquello.

Sin embargo, respiró hondo, se puso en pie y avanzó hasta el estante. Con el pecho todavía hormigueándole de expectación, deslizó suavemente el diario rojo en su sitio y, después, se giró y abandonó la sala.

—¿Te quedas? —preguntó Isabella, con sus bonitos ojos brillando sobre él. Las palmas de sus manos se apretaban, planas y cálidas, a su camiseta, mientras estaban de pie junto a las puertas francesas.

—Yo... me iba a ir a casa esta noche. —«Iba a largarme, a dejarte sola, a _dejarnos _solos». Después de todo, en las últimas veinticuatro horas, ella le había dicho que lo amaba, se lo había demostrado con su cuerpo, conmoviéndolo profundamente y, de hecho, él había encontrado la fuerza para no leer sus pensamientos íntimos; una fuerza que no sabía que tuviera. Por si aquello no fuera suficiente, había despedido y extraído acciones de la empresa por valor de millones de dólares de alguien que consideraba un amigo hacía sólo dos días. Parecía el momento oportuno para retroceder un paso antes de que las cosas se volvieran más serias sin su consentimiento—. Pensé que querrías algo de tiempo para... no sé... estar sola.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, medio juguetona, medio suplicante.

—La verdad es que, después de lo de Aro... bueno, me iría bien algo para sacármelo de la cabeza.

Él levantó las cejas de forma burlona.

—¿Sexo apasionado?

Ella se encogió de hombros en su abrazo holgado.

—Eso probablemente serviría.

—Princesa —dijo él, mientras las comisuras de los labios se le curvaban hasta formar una sonrisa—, ¿me estás utilizando sólo para el sexo?

Se quedó. Ella descongeló costillas de cerdo, él las puso en la parrilla y comieron junto a la piscina mientras el sol se ponía entre los árboles. Horas después, estaban tumbados uno al lado del otro en la cama, desnudos y exhaustos y, a su pesar, se alegró de no haberse ido a casa.

—Cuéntame un secreto —dijo él. La única luz provenía de la luna, que se filtraba por la media ventana arqueada. Pintaba una reja, como media rueda de carro, que caía sobre las piernas de Isabella, bajo las sábanas—. Algo que nadie más sepa acerca de ti —añadió, esperando, rezando... quizás le contara lo de su libro rojo. Quizás confiara en él, lo quisiera tanto como para hacerlo.

Ella mostró una mirada coqueta en la oscuridad.

—De acuerdo. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí.

—Mi culo —empezó—, es una zona erógena importante.

No era la respuesta que él había estado esperando, pero soltó un pequeño gruñido y se inclinó cerca de su oído. . —Cuéntame más.

Ella dudó sólo un instante.

—Me gusta cuando...

—¿Sí?

Sus caras estaban tan cerca que la vio morderse el labio justo antes de que le susurrara al oído:

—¿Me besarás ahí, Edward? Pequeños besitos.

Ella giró hasta ponerse boca abajo, con los brazos doblados bajo la cabeza, con el oscuro paisaje de su cuerpo llamándolo. «Al menos éste es el comienzo», pensó él mientras se inclinaba para darle el primer beso delicado en el trasero. Ella suspiró y él la volvió a besar ahí. «El comienzo de secretos, secretos _sexuales._ Tal vez, si tengo paciencia, me lo diga».

Ella llenó el oscuro aire de suspiros cargados de placer mientras él besaba su trasero hasta que ella se alzó para él, arqueándose en la cama. Pronto, no se pudo resistir a acariciarla, más abajo, hundiendo los dedos en su humedad y movió hasta allí sus besos. Cada sonido que ella hacía le sonaba como música dulce y apasionada y, cuando, por fin, estuvo dentro de ella, de cara a ella, moviéndose en ella, la miró a los ojos. No podía verlos claramente en la oscuridad, pero el brillo que había en ellos era suficiente; podía sentir su mirada, podía sentir la enorme conexión que los unía cuando llegaban juntos al orgasmo de aquella forma.

Él no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volvieron a estar tumbados en silencio uno al lado del otro y ella dijo:

—Ahora tú. Cuéntame un secreto. Algo que nadie más sepa.

Él hizo una mueca, contento de que estuviera oscuro. Menudo juego había empezado sin darse cuenta. Porque, cuando _él_pensaba en secretos, en _sus_ secretos, eran...

—Mis secretos no son buenos.

—Cuéntame de todas formas.

Como cuando estaba dentro de ella antes y sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad. No podia decir por qué, pero un peso invisible lo presionaba, salido de ninguna parte. Secretos. Cosas en las que no pensaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Cosas que había aprendido a empaquetar y almacenar. Secretos. La palabra los traía de vuelta y, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, se oyó empezando a contarle:

—Mi padre nos pegaba.

Lo había sacado sin darse cuenta y en aquel momento colgaba suspendido como una pesada ancla que podría aplastarlo si caía. Isabella cubrió dulcemente su mano con las suyas, y su primer impulso fue apartarse; nunca había querido la compasión de nadie, jamás. Sólo una vida que fuera justa.

Sin embargo, _no_ se apartó. Dejó que lo acariciara. Y, no supo por qué, pero siguió hablando.

—Después de que mi madre muriera, nunca fue el mismo. Volvía a casa tarde por la noche, borracho, furioso. Encendía la luz de mi habitación, entraba y me sacaba a rastras de la cama.

Sintió cómo Isabella se tensaba a su lado. Ella nunca había conocido tales horrores. Aquello era algo que veías en una película, algo que oías que le pasaba a un extraño. Algo en él odiaba crear una cicatriz en su mundo perfecto con el suyo, más feo, pero ella le apretó la mano y él supo que no pasaba nada.

—Sobre todo me pegaba a mí —dijo. Por vez primera en años lo volvió a sentir, volvió a sentir cómo lo lanzaban contra la pared mientras notaba el puño de su padre en la mandíbula. Sintió cómo la paz del sueño se transformaba en el caos de los gritos, el miedo y el dolor—. A veces a Jazzy. A Rosalie, una vez, cuando intentó interponerse entre nosotros. Pero, sobre todo, a mí. Yo era rebelde, estaba perdido, supongo, y no hacía mis tareas. Creo que, después de un tiempo, era casi para desafiarlo. Casi para desafiarlo a que me pegara una vez más. ¿Sabes?, siempre pensé devolverle el golpe. Pero nunca pude. La verdad es que nunca pude.

Los ojos se le humedecieron cuando los brazos de Isabella lo rodearon, con la cabeza reposándole en el hombro. No podría haber sabido, no podría haberse imaginado nunca, lo extrañamente liberador que sería contárselo. No podría haber entendido lo singularmente bien que sentiría su abrazo tras una confesión así. No, no _bien,_ exactamente. Nada de aquello era _bueno._ Era trágico. Pero era una de aquellas viejas cicatrices que se habían abierto al ir allí, a la casa de Isabella, a la vida de Isabella, y lo único que nunca podría haberse imaginado era que ella lo aliviaría.

—La única vez que fui a por él —siguió en voz baja—, fue después de lo que le hizo a Jazzy. —Una imagen penetró en su mente—. Entré en el garaje y vi a mi hermano tendido en el suelo. Mi bate de béisbol estaba a su lado, cubierto de sangre.


	19. Capítulo XVII

**Quiero agradecer a las que dejan sus comentarios, no tengo tgiempo parar responder, pero les agradezco de corazón a: Barby Bells y Joli Cullen,**

**Besos**

**Ana Beth**

**Capítulo 17**

—Al principio no sabía lo que había pasado, pero entonces vi a mi padre de pie a algunos metros, sujetándose la cabeza, y lo supe. Arremetí contra él, lo derribé y lo golpeé, una y otra vez. Lo golpeé hasta tener los brazos cansados, hasta no poder pegarle más, y él nunca me devolvió ni un solo golpe, sólo se quedó tumbado ahí, recibiendo. Al final, me apartó de encima suyo y dijo que teníamos que llevar a Jazzy al hospital.

—¿Qu... qué _dijisteis _en el hospital? —Era la primera vez que Isabella reunía fuerzas para hablar y sabía que le había salido la voz tímida, como la de una niña.

Él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente contra la almohada.

—No lo sé. Sólo que había sido algún tipo de accidente, supongo. En aquel entonces podías salir impune de ese tipo de cosas. Estoy seguro de que mi padre mintió. O quizás me echara a mí la culpa. Estaba demasiado afectado como para prestar atención,

—Oh, Edward —susurró ella, aferrándose a él hasta que los brazos de Edward la rodearon lentamente, abrazándola con la misma fuerza. Su corazón se hundió. ¿Qué tipo de persona _era_ Carlisle Cullen? ¿Cómo se había convertido en un monstruo así el hombre bondadoso y equilibrado que ella recordaba de su niñez? Y, sabiendo que Edward culpaba a _su _padre de la transición del de _él..._ bueno, no era de extrañar que su resentimiento hacia Charlie fuera tan fuerte y profundo.

Ella quería decir un millón de cosas, cómo deseaba que, de alguna manera, pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo, cómo deseaba poder quitarle su dolor de forma mágica, todo lo que Jazzy perdió. Pero sabía que las palabras parecerían vacías y, por alguna razón, pensó que Edward apreciaría más que se quedara callada.

—Oye —dijo él al final, de repente un poco más seco—, no sé por qué te he contado todo esto, pero...

—Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho —susurró ella.

—De todas formas, no hablemos más de ello, ¿eh?

Ella podría haber instado a otra persona a hacer justo eso; ella, para empezar, estaba aprendiendo que se sentía mejor después de sacar las cosas. Pero, igual que con Jessica en la playa, sabía que no debía presionarlo y se sintió agradecida por el hecho de que él hubiera confiado lo suficiente en ella como para contárselo, y de que se lo hubiera sacado de dentro, al menos un poco.

—De acuerdo.

Había sido un día para contar secretos, por lo que parecía. Primero, el de Aro, luego, el de Jessica y, ahora, el de Edward. El de Edward, cuyo secreto era mucho peor que nada que pudiera haberse imaginado.

—Te quiero —susurró ella en la oscuridad.

—Gracias —murmuró él. Después, le dio un beso solitario en la frente y permanecieron en silencio hasta quedarse dormidos.

Cuando Edward fue a su casa la mañana siguiente para coger ropa limpia de trabajo, se encontró un mensaje de Rosalie en el contestador automático. No sonaba urgente, pero se maldijo por no haber cambiado aún el viejo teléfono de la furgoneta y el busca por un teléfono móvil que pudiera llevar siempre consigo. Parecía que la tecnología siempre le daba una patada en el culo. Decidió que, probablemente, también debería estar maldiciéndose por haberse quedado en casa de Isabella la noche anterior, cuando algo le había avisado de que no lo hiciera. Todavía no podía creer lo que le había dicho, el lado de él que había abierto a ella, el lado de él que normalmente se esforzaba totalmente por mantener cerrado.

Tras agarrar el teléfono, marcó el número de Rosalie. Cuando ella respondió, con voz de dormida, él dijo:

—Rose, soy yo. ¿Va todo bien? —Como siempre, un mensaje que no hubiera oído en toda la noche le hacía preocuparse por Jazzy y, en aquel momento, la enfermedad cardiaca de su padre también los amenazaba.

—Todo va perfectamente. —Casi parecía divertida por su preocupación—. Sólo quería invitarte a cenar.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Anoche?

—No, hice el derroche de comprar unos filetes y pensé en asarlos a la parrilla mañana por la noche.

—¿Irá papá?

—Sabía que no vendrías si él estaba aquí, así que no lo he invitado.

Normalmente, Edward le habría dicho que sí automáticamente, y un filete a la parrilla sonaba bien, pero...

—Aun así no estoy seguro. Quizás esté ocupado.

—¿Con qué?

—Una chica.

A él no le sorprendió el silencio asombrado de Rosalie; igual que nunca hablaban de la vida amorosa de Rosalie, apenas charlaban de la suya.

—¿Qué chica? —preguntó finalmente.

—Sólo una chica a la que estoy viendo.

—Tráela.

Aquella parte lo cogió desprevenido. Nunca había llevado a ninguna chica a casa, pero la idea de llevar a Isabella Swan, de entre toda la gente, era difícil de imaginar.

—No mordemos —dijo Rosalie.

—Ya lo sé —soltó él. Y sabía que Isabella nunca le haría ascos a la humilde casita de Rosalie y Jazzy, y que probablemente estaría encantada de conocerlos. Pero, ¿quería dejar que entrara tan profundamente en su vida, con tanta rapidez?

Ah, mierda, ¿de qué estaba hablando? El había sido el que había abierto las compuertas de lo personal la noche anterior, no ella. Sin embargo, en aquel momento se sentía vulnerable, y la vulnerabilidad no era algo que se hubiera permitido experimentar en mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿la traerás?

Él siguió sentado allí, todavía buscando una respuesta.

—Venga, Ed —soltó finalmente Rosalie—. Deja de comportarte como un crío.

A su pesar, le hizo sonreír por dentro, recordando que no era la única persona que había tenido la cara de decirle eso recientemente.

—De acuerdo, Rose. La llevaré.

—Bien. Bueno, ¿cómo se llama?

—Isabella Swan —dijo él, sin perder ni un segundo.

Casi sintió cómo la mandíbula de Rosalie se abría a través de la línea telefónica.

—Estás de broma.

Edward se arrepentía de acceder a llevar a Isabella a cenar casi tanto como se arrepentía de haberle dicho la verdad sobre su padre y el accidente de Jazzy. ¿En qué pensaba últimamente? Se reprendió a sí mismo mientras pintaba el lado oeste del muro que rodeaba su jardín (lo que lo situaba en el patio trasero de _Charlie_ en aquel momento). Como si no se estuviera comiendo ya suficiente mierda.

Mientras se giraba para volver a empapar su gran rodillo en la bandeja de pintura, vio algo moverse y giró la vista por encima del hombro. «Maldita sea, hablando del rey de Roma...»; nada menos que Charlie Swan se dirigía a grandes pasos hacia él, a través de la parte trasera de su espacioso jardín. Llevaba unos pantalones informales y un polo, además de una adusta expresión de determinación.

Edward lo miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba, no estaban de humor para fuera lo que fuera lo que había salido a buscar.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo Charlie, parándose a pocos metros.

—¿De qué se trata? Estoy ocupado. —Se giró para pasar pintura de color marfil por la pared rosa.

—Lo que pasó entre tu padre y yo es agua pasada, y tienes que superarlo.

Siguió pintando, con los ojos puestos en su trabajo.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—¿Te importa mi hija, te importa de verdad?

Ante aquello, respiró hondo y dejó de trabajar. No podía decirse que el viejo no fuera al grano, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Entonces, por eso tienes que superarlo. —Su voz fue un poco menos brusca—. Ella no le hizo daño a tu familia, fui _yo._ No puedo volver atrás y cambiarlo. Yo...

—¿Lo harías, si pudieras? —lo interrumpió Edward.

Charlie dudó.

—No estoy seguro, a decir verdad. Pero Dios sabe que he sufrido algo de culpabilidad por la forma en que sucedieron las cosas.

—No me hables de sufrimiento.

Con aspecto sorprendentemente contrito, Charlie suspiró y bajó la mirada antes de volver a alzarla.

—No he salido para hablar de entonces; he salido para hablar de ahora. Si te importa algo Isabella, no puedes dejar que el pasado se interponga entre vosotros; no puedes dejar que tu odio hacia _mí _se interponga entre vosotros. Y lo hará, tarde o temprano, si no lo arreglas en tu cabeza.

Edward pensó en cosas que podría decir. Podría hablar a Charlie de sufrimiento, igual que se lo había dicho a Isabella la noche anterior. Podría insistir en que Charlie se estaba tomando lo que había entre Isabella y él demasiado en serio, que estaba pensando demasiado en el futuro, pero, joder, _acababa _de decirle al hombre que su hija le importaba, y era cierto. Demasiado. No importaba qué pensamientos pasaran por su mente, nada parecía valer la pena. Finalmente, se limitó a decir:

—De acuerdo.

Tras asentir bruscamente, Charlie Swan se giró para marcharse, pero, tras unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

—Gracias por ayudar a Isabella en todo este lío con Aro. Y por avisar de las facturas falsas. Habría sido fácil no hacerlo.

«No, viejo, resulta que no habría sido tan fácil».

—Ya se lo dije, no lo hice por usted, lo hice por ella.

—Gracias por _eso,_ entonces.

Edward no respondió, ni siquiera asintió. Quizás debería haber dicho más, pero dejar ir ese tipo de odio no era algo que sucediera en dos minutos. «Tal vez la próxima vez», pensó mientras se miraban el uno al otro. La próxima vez que hablara con Charlie, intentaría empezar a dejarlo ir un poco, por Isabella. Sin embargo, aquella vez simplemente esperó hasta que Charlie se giró y se marchó y, después, volvió al trabajo.

Mientras Edward conducía su Wrangler hacia la casa de Rosalie, con Isabella sentada al lado con un vestido de verano que la hacía estar tan bonita que él ya se sentía mal por su hermana, recordaba la conversación que Isabella y él habían tenido sobre la invitación.

—Oye, Rosalie nos ha invitado a cenar, pero pensaré en alguna forma de escaquearnos. —Después de su charla con Charlie, había empezado a sentir cada vez más que quizás las cosas estuvieran yendo demasiado rápidas, se le estuvieran escapando de las manos.

—No, no lo hagas —rogó ella—. Me gustaría conocer a Rosalie. Y a Jazzy también.

Él ya sabía que ella sentiría eso, pero seguía llegándole al corazón.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. —Ella pareció incrédula ante el hecho de que él pudiera pensar que no era así.

En aquel momento, estaban girando hacia la entrada, y Edward acercó el coche al parachoques del coche de Rosalie, y dijo, probablemente con demasiada brusquedad:

—Ya hemos llegado. —Al menos el césped parecía recién cortado y Jazzy había guardado la bici.

—¿Aquí es donde creciste? —preguntó Isabella, mientras bajaban.

Él asintió.

—Nos trasladamos aquí después de que muriera mi madre.

Se encontró preguntándose si Isabella se había bajado del coche alguna vez en un barrio como ése. Era más un barrio triste que un mal barrio, pero lo obligó a recordar las enormes diferencias en sus vidas.

Después de acercarse a la casa, hizo algo que nunca hacía: llamó, en el marco metálico de la vieja puerta con tela metálica.

—Hemos llegado —medio gritó, mientras la mantenía abierta para que Isabella entrara. Él la siguió dentro, cegado momentáneamente al dejar la fuerte luz solar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba incómodo; probablemente preocupándose tanto de qué pensarían _ellos_de _ella,_ como de qué pensaría _ella_ de _ellos._

—Ya voy, Edward —gritó Rosalie desde la parte trasera de la casa—. Estoy poniendo los filetes.

Tras coger de la mano a Isabella, la condujo hasta la cocina justo cuando Rosalie entraba por la puerta corrediza. Apenas reconoció a su hermana, que llevaba puesta una falda larga y suelta. Jazzy la siguió, con aspecto larguirucho y tímido, y los hombros encorvados.

—Rosalie, Jazzy, ésta es Isabella.

Mientras ella avanzaba, Edward observó el intercambio atentamente.

—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo, mientras le daba la mano a Rosalie y usaba la otra para darle un apretón, convirtiendo lo que podría haber sido un gesto rígido en algo cálido y sincero—. Gracias por invitarme.

Para alivio de Edward, Rosalie respondió con una sonrisa y no pareció falsa. Le había prometido a Rosalie que no era para nada como esperaba, pero él no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera creído.

Rosalie retrocedió ligeramente contra la mesa de la cocina, haciendo gestos a Jazzy para que _avanzara._

—Es un poco tímido con las personas nuevas —explicó.

—Hola, Jazzy —dijo Isabella, sonriéndole a los ojos—. Me alegro de que finalmente nos podamos decir «hola». Edward habla de ti todo el tiempo.

Jazzy la miró fijamente y Edward sólo se pudo preguntar qué miedos y deseos se perdían en la mente de su hermano al verse ante una mujer tan hermosa en su casa.

—¿Sí? —Jazzy miró rápidamente a Edward.

—Claro que lo hago.

—¿Qué le has dicho?

Él tenía toda la atención de Jazzy en aquel _momento _y supuso que era un poco más fácil para su hermano mirarlo a él.

—Le conté cómo me ayudaste a pintar la puerta del garaje y a arreglar el canalón. Le dije que me ayudaste a ponerle nombre a mi empresa. ¿Te acuerdas de eso?

Jazzy sonrió.

—Sí.

—Le dije que siempre estás trayendo animales a casa. Y le conté lo fan que eres de los Reds. —Le guiñó el ojo rápidamente a Isabella después de aquello, ya que nunca lo había mencionado, en realidad.

—No eres fan de los Devil Rays, ¿eh? —preguntó Isabella.

La mirada de Jazzy volvió a posarse en ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Los Devil Rays dan asco.

Todos rieron suavemente y Edward le dijo a Isabella:

—Yo le enseñé eso.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?

El advirtió la mesa puesta para cuatro.

—Pensaba que íbamos a cenar fuera —le dijo a Rosalie—. Se está bien fuera. —El jardín tiraba a pequeño, comparado con el de Isabella, por supuesto, pero al menos tenía verja y era íntimo.

Rosalie sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras le cogía la manga para apartarlo a un lado, pero Isabella no pareció darse cuenta, ya que Jazzy le estaba preguntando si le gustaría ver sus peces, que estaban en el salón.

—A la mesa le hace falta una mano de pintura —dijo Rosalie, refiriéndose a la vieja mesa de metal del patio, mientras Isabella seguía a Jazzy fuera de la estancia—. No he tenido tiempo, con lo de papá, además esta mañana él tenía hora con el médico y acabé perdiendo medio día.

Edward añadió mentalmente la tarea a su lista de cosas por hacer.

—¿Está bien papá?

Rosalie asintió.

—Sólo un montón de formularios que rellenar para el cardiólogo y, por supuesto, el tío también llevaba un par de horas de retraso.

—Estás guapa —dijo él, y era cierto; incluso más guapa que la última vez que la había visto—. No sabía que tuvieras una falda.

—La compré en Walmart hoy, porque íbamos a tener compañía. —Echó un vistazo hacia el salón—. Parece agradable.

Él asintió.

—Lo es.

Ella miró la mesa, mientras se mordía el labio.

—Pensé en comprar vino, pero no sabía de qué tipo y sólo tenemos servilletas de papel.

—Rosalie, está perfecto.

Ella lo miró.

—Probablemente ella no use servilletas de papel, ¿verdad?

Él suspiró.

—A veces. A veces no. Pero como con ella todo el tiempo y hasta se conoce que ha comido un Big Mac en alguna ocasión, así que, relájate, ¿vale?

—¿De verdad? ¿Un Big Mac? Nunca me lo habría imaginado. Sólo quería que las cosas estuvieran bonitas. —Ella volvió a mirar hacía la mesa, dispuesta con los mismos platos que usaban de niños, y Edward hizo otra nota mental: comprarle a Rosalie platos nuevos para Navidad.

—_Está_ bonito —prometió él. Entonces, sin pensar, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ella lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio y, sinceramente, él estaba igual de sorprendido; simplemente no lo demostró.

—Juraré que nunca pasó —dijo y, después, se dirigió a la sala contigua, donde Jazzy enseñaba a Isabella a dar de comer a los peces.

Veinte minutos después, se sentaban a cenar mientras Edward dejaba un plato de bistecs en medio de la mesa. Rosalie también había hecho patatas asadas, mazorcas de maíz, y había hecho macarrones con queso al horno, la comida favorita de Jazzy.

—Todo esto tiene un aspecto maravilloso, Rosalie —dijo Isabella, mientras alargaba la mano para coger una patata envuelta en papel de aluminio—. Me encanta la comida a la parrilla; casi nunca me tomo el tiempo para hacerla.

Edward levantó las cejas hacia Rosalie como diciendo: «¿ Lo ves?, es normal», y le recordó a Isabella las chuletas de cerdo que había hecho a la parrilla hacía poco, lo que hizo que comenzara una conversación sobre parrillas y comidas favoritas.

—He hecho brownies de postre —dijo Jazzy.

—Vaya —dijo Edward—. Te estás convirtiendo en un gourmet de brownies.

—Iba a hacer algo un poco más elaborado —explicó Rosalie—, pero Jazzy tenía muchas ganas de hacer los brownies.

Isabella les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—La verdad es que no hay nada como un buen brownie. —Si Edward pudiera haberla besado en aquel mismo momento, lo habría hecho.

Un golpe en la puerta principal, de tela metálica, interrumpió su cena y, antes de que Rosalie pudiera siquiera ponerse en pie, la voz de su padre resonó por la casa.

—Sólo soy yo. ¿Estoy oliendo la parrilla, Rose?

Estaba inconfundiblemente borracho. El pecho de Edward se tensó. Rosalie y el intercambiaron una mirada y él pudo ver que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él.

—Mierda —murmuró.

Isabella entendió sus sentimientos instantáneamente.

—No pasa nada, Edward —dijo ella, mientras le ponía una mano en el brazo.

—No, sí que pasa. Quería que ésta fuera una noche agradable.

—Lo será. Lo es.

Él se puso en pie y se encontró con su padre en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, sacándole casi una cabeza.

—Estamos cenando.

Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa atontada.

—Eddie. Supongo que llego justo a tiempo.

Su primer impulso fue mandar al viejo a paseo, decirle que no estaba invitado. ¿Desde cuándo había empezado a conducir borracho? Al menos, normalmente, tenía el sentido común de quedarse donde estaba o que alguien lo llevara. La idea de que Carlisle Cullen atrepellara a alguien con su viejo Skylark fue suficiente para que Edward se diera cuenta de que no tenía mucha elección.

—Tenemos compañía —dijo, mientras miraba a su padre severamente para avisarlo—. Rosalie ha hecho bistecs a la parrilla.

Rosalie ya había sacado una de las sillas metálicas del jardín por la puerta para cuando Edward dejó a su padre entrar en la cocina; por suerte, estaba justo en el extremo más alejado de Isabella. Sin embargo, tras verla, Carlisle parecía adecuadamente avergonzado de su aspecto desaliñado.

—Ésta es Isabella —dijo Edward, mientras volvía a sentarse. No dijo su apellido a propósito—. Isabella, éste es mi padre —añadió secamente.

—Hola —dijo ella, y a él le gustó que su saludo no sonara especialmente cálido. Suponía que ella recordaba el secreto de la familia; era extraño, ya que a veces se preguntaba si todos lo habían olvidado menos él. El tiempo, la evasión y el dolor empujaban las cosas feas bajo la alfombra. Aunque pareciera mentira, pensaba que, cuanto peor fuera el crimen, más fácil era olvidarlo, porque _querías_ olvidar, así que te lo permitías; te permitías seguir adelante, seguir funcionando, seguir viviendo como si nunca hubiera pasado.

—Hola —dijo su padre, aunque parecía que le diera miedo mirarla, y Edward se alegraba. Que fuera porque ella era demasiado guapa para estar en su mesa o porque, por alguna razón, notaba que estaban reñidos, Edward no lo sabía.

Después de que su padre llenara su plato, Rosalie dirigió la conversación a algo que había visto en las noticias y su padre comió en silencio mientras los demás hablaban. El corazón de Edward seguía latiendo demasiado rápido, pero hizo todo lo que pudo por intentar olvidar que su padre estaba allí, sentado justo a su derecha. Intentó pensar en Rosalie, Jazzy e Isabella; intentó unirse a la conversación.

Notando la incomodidad de Edward, Isabella tuvo que esforzarse por encontrar su ritmo en la cena después de la llegada de Carlisle Cullen; aunque parecía un hombre tranquilo por el momento, ella sospechaba que probablemente fuera un barril de pólvora que podría explotar en cualquier momento. Cuando la pausa en la conversación se hizo demasiado larga, ella buscó un tema, cualquier cosa, y rápidamente encontró uno. Lo había advertido en cuanto había entrado en la sala antes, pero no lo había comentado porque estaba ocupada con las presentaciones.

—Ese cuadro es precioso. —Señaló el paisaje marino que había tras Rosalie y Jazzy. Los tonos verdes y color canela le daban un tono tranquilizador a la estancia y Isabella se sorprendió de poder ver las pinceladas; no era sólo una lámina.

Rosalie miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Sabes?, es una de esas cosas que llevan colgadas ahí tanto tiempo que supongo que casi ya no lo veo. Edward lo pintó.

El pecho de Isabella se vació al descubrir otro lado sorprendentemente tierno del hombre del que se había enamorado. De repente, una palabra de su pasado le volvió a la mente: _Monet._ En aquel momento todo tuvo sentido. Boquiabierta, se giró hacia él.

—¿Tú lo pintaste?

Él se encogió de hombros, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta, pero no la miró.

—En séptimo.

—¿En séptimo? —repitió ella, todavía asombrada—. Cielos, Edward. ¿Tenías _tanto _talento a esa edad?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No es nada. Hace mucho tiempo.

—Intentamos que pintara más después de ése durante varios años —dijo Rosalie—, pero no quiso.

Los ojos de Edward empequeñecieron ligeramente mientras sacudía la cabeza con suavidad y Isabella, al fin, se dio cuenta de su incomodidad.

—La vida era un poco agitada para los paisajes entonces... fue...

Su voz se apagó, pero Jazzy terminó por él.

—Es cuando mamá murió.

El silencio llenó el aire, áspero e incómodo; nadie se movió. Isabella era la que menos sabía qué hacer o decir, y se arrepintió de haber mencionado el cuadro. Había todo un mundo en aquella casa, una historia completa de la que ella sólo sabía minúsculos pedazos. No le extrañaba que Edward no hubiera querido ir. Ella todavía se alegraba de que lo hubieran hecho, pero entonces supo que aquel lugar y aquella gente permanecían vinculados irreparablemente a ese único acontecimiento de hacía veinte años: la muerte de Esme Cullen. Por todo lo que había pasado después, nunca habían seguido adelante.

Finalmente, Rosalie alargó la mano para darle una palmadita a Jazzy en la mano.

—Sí, Jazzy, así fue. Edward, ¿por qué no pasas los rollitos?

Edward hizo lo que le pidió, pero Carlisle Cullen em pujó su silla en silencio y salió por la puerta corrediza de cristal. Varios minutos después, un llanto grave y desesperado comenzó a filtrarse por la puerta. Isabella tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era Carlisle; Edward y Rosalie intentaron seguir hablando, Edward diciendo que la noche anterior había conseguido poner al día sus facturas y Rosalie preguntando si alguien podía comerse la última mazorca de maíz.

Lentamente, los sollozos se fueron haciendo más fuertes e irritantes y ella apenas podía creer que estuvieran allí sentados, haciendo como si no estuviera ocurriendo, hasta que Edward, finalmente, se pasó ambas manos por el pelo.

—Joder —farfulló en voz baja—. Parece que él fue el único de nosotros que la perdió.

—Edward —dijo Rosalie en tono de amonestación, pero, en vez de continuar, desvió la mirada, incómoda, hacia Isabella—. Papá nunca llegó a superar la muerte de nuestra madre. A veces todavía llora cuando alguien la menciona.

Isabella se limitó a asentir, mientras Jazzy decía mansamente:

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, Jazzy —dijo Edward duramente—. Puedes hablar de ella. —Después, se giró hacia Isabella, sus ojos se encontraron y, como antes, ella deseaba poder ayudarlo de alguna forma—. Siento que las cosas hayan salido así.

Ella le cogió la mano.

—Edward, tú tampoco tienes que sentir nada. No pasa nada. Lo prometo.

La mirada de Edward nunca se desvió de la suya mientras se llevaba su mano a la boca para darle un beso.

Desgraciadamente, conocer al padre de Edward casi hizo que Isabella comprendiera mejor la decisión de su padre de hacía tantos años, especialmente sabiendo que sólo había visto la punta de un iceberg muy grande, por lo que respectaba a Carlisle Cullen. Pero, por supuesto, no le dijo eso a Edward, mientras conducían de vuelta a casa desde la de Rosalie. De hecho, decidió que no lo juzgaría. Pertenecía al pasado desde hacía mucho, y no importaba lo que ella pensara. Sólo lamentaba la forma en que Carlisle hería a sus hijos, entonces _y_ ahora.

Edward se había vuelto a disculpar cuando se habían subido al coche, pero, en aquel momento, viajaban por las calles que recorrían el golfo en silencio, con «Brilliant Disguise», de Bruce Springsteen, como único sonido de fondo, en la radio de Edward.

—Me alegro de que me llevaras allí —dijo ella, por encima de la música.

Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente en la oscuridad antes de que él se volviera a girar hacia la carretera.

—Tienes que estar de broma.

—No lo estoy. Pude conocer a Jazzy y Rosalie. Y la comida era estupenda. Y aprendí a dar de comer a los peces.

La mirada de Edward se suavizó, aunque el resto de su expresión siguiera siendo adusta.

—Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Hasta lo de los peces?

Ella sonrió ante su tono divertido.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Princesa, ¿nunca antes habías echado comida para peces en una pecera?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Él rió suavemente, y ella no estaba segura de qué era tan gracioso, pero no le importó; sólo se alegró de com partir un momento fácil y alegre con él. Los últimos días habían sido tan emotivos... Recuperarse del problema con Aro, tratar las cuestiones legales que eso implicaba; y Gianna le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador diciendo que había presentado una demanda de divorcio y que se mudaba a Sarasota con su hermana. Y, después, había sido lo de Edward, contándole la horrible verdad sobre el accidente de Jazzy y la incómoda escena con su padre de aquella noche.

Sin embargo, cuando el silencio volvió, ella notó que Edward seguía nervioso, a pesar de que ella lo hubiera intentado tranquilizar diciéndole que lo que había pasado durante la cena no había sido nada. Incluso mientras frenaban en su camino de entrada, vio la tristeza grabada en sus ojos. Aquella visión le presionaba el estómago y hacía que quisiera herir a Carlisle Cullen por ser tan egoísta, por anteponer _todo _a sus hijos durante los últimos veinte años. Habría dado cualquier cosa por borrar el dolor de Edward.

—¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó ella. A veces ni siquiera sería una pregunta; simplemente sabría que él lo haría. Otras veces, como aquella noche, pendía ligeramente en el aire.

Él no respondió de inmediato.

—No estoy seguro de ser buena compañía.

—No me importa —dijo ella dulcemente.

—A mí, sí.

Sólo cuando ella reposó la mano en el muslo de Edward, éste se giró para mirarla. Ella dejó que la pasión, el amor y la desesperación se mezclaran en su mirada. Isabella quería recordarle que era mucho más que su padre, que su familia; quería salvarlo.

—Edward, ahora mismo deseo tanto hacerte el amor... quiero llevarme todo lo que te hiere.

Normalmente, aquello bastaba, esa pasión, pero, aquella noche, Edward dudó.

—No es que no quiera, cariño, pero... he tenido mucho sexo así. Sexo para alejar mi mente de la mierda. —Intentaba avisarla, ahorrárselo. Ah, qué diferencia suponían una semana o dos...

—Esto será diferente —prometió ella—. Mejor que eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Será conmigo.

La sonrisa de Edward siguió tintada de tristeza, pero, tras alargar la mano más allá del cambio de marchas, tiró de ella para darle un beso que llegó hasta los dedos de los pies de Isabella.

—Tienes razón —dijo él, ya sin sonreír—. Esto será diferente.

Una hora más tarde, descansaban bajo el ventilador del techo. Seguía con la ropa puesta, porque las cosas habían avanzado con rapidez y ninguno de los dos se había molestado en quitarse gran cosa. Se había levantado el vestido, se habían bajado sus braguitas y se habían desabrochado los vaqueros negros de Edward. Algo de aquello había recordado a Isabella las primeras veces que se habían acostado (la impaciencia frenética, la ropa retorcida), pero _fue_ diferente. Porque los ojos de Edward se habían llenado de tanto afecto como fuego. Porque habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos desde entonces. Porque ella pudo decir «te quiero» cuando hubieron acabado y sentirlo. Él aún no lo decía, y seguía sin importarle. Sólo quería que él lo supiera.

En aquel momento, reposaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, haciendo ochos suavemente sobre su estómago. Sin embargo, incluso mientras estaban abrazados, ella seguía notando la tensión en sus músculos; tal vez el sexo le hubiera alejado de la mente a su padre por unos minutos, pero no lo había relajado.

—Edward, sé que probablemente no quieres hablar de esto, pero... ¿has hablado alguna vez con tu padre, me refiero a _hablar_ de verdad, sobre el dolor que te ha causado a ti, Rosalie y Jazzy todos estos años?

—Siempre está borracho. —Sonaba irritado, a la defensiva.

—¿Siempre?

Él dudó.

—No, no siempre. Pero no voy a remover el pasado. ¿Para qué? Lo que pasó, pasó. Nada va a arreglarlo.

—Quizás para sentirte mejor después, para sacártelo de dentro.

—Ésa eres _tú_—dijo él—, no _yo._ Tú querías enfrentarte a Aro cuando engañaba a su mujer, le dices a Jessica cuándo estás enfadada con ella. Y eso es genial para ti, pero yo veo las cosas de otra forma. Yo pienso que para qué remover las cosas.

—Parece que ya está bastante revuelto, Edward. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

—Nada de lo que pudiera decir me haría perdonarlo.

—Claro que no, pero hazlo por ti mismo. Por eso me he empezado a enfrentar a la gente cuando estoy enfadada con ellos, para hacerme sentir mejor, para sacar las cosas. No es fácil, pero me he dado cuenta de que, cuando me guardo las cosas dentro, me consumen. Tu padre te está consumiendo por dentro, Edward.

Él no respondió, pero sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad, y Isabella temió haber ido un poco demasiado lejos.

—No te arrepientas de haber confiado en mí, ¿vale? Sólo intento ayudar. Olvida que he dicho nada.

Ella notó más que vio cómo asentía, sombrío, y se le arrimó un poco más, queriendo que se sintiera querido. Pero veinte años eran muchos como para compensarlos, y ella sintió cómo él se cerraba un poco, de una forma que no había hecho en un tiempo.

Cuando él se levantó para ir al baño, ella ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando salió diciendo:

—Me voy a ir a casa.

Así que, en aquel momento, se parecía más a sus primeros encuentros sexuales en más de una forma. Él la dejaba. Y ella suponía que debería ser lo suficientemente dura para entonces como para que no la cogiera desprevenida, pero lo hizo.

—De acuerdo —dijo, intentando sonar fuerte, mordiéndose el labio en la oscuridad para contener la emoción mientras miraba su ancha silueta a medio camino de la habitación. Ella lo observó _avanzar _hasta la puerta del dormitorio, intentando ignorar la sensación de que el estómago se le hundía.

Ya había salido por la puerta cuando ella oyó sus pasos volviendo y abrió los ojos para encontrárselo mirándola. Se inclinó, mientras le cogía la mejilla en la mano.

—No es por ti, ¿vale? Simplemente... tengo que arreglar cosas en mi mente.

Le dio un beso breve, pero firme, en los labios antes de girarse para irse y, aunque Isabella vertió algunas lágrimas cuando se hubo ido, se dio cuenta de que no eran por ella, sino por él.

Edward había trabajado pintando el muro de privacidad hasta la hora de la comida antes de darse cuenta de que ella no estaba en casa. Encontró una nota en las puertas francesas diciendo que había tenido que ir a trabajar a la oficina, asumiendo algunas funciones de Aro hasta que formaran a otra persona. «La puerta está abierta por si necesitas entrar. Espero que hoy te sientas mejor. Con amor, I».

Edward sacudió la cabeza, mientras hacía una nota mental para regañarla por ser tan confiada como para pegar una nota en la puerta anunciando que no estaba cerrada con llave. Por supuesto, quería reprenderla por confiar en _otras__personas,_pero, mientras entraba y el frescor del interior de la casa lo rodeaba, se recordó que ella no debía confiar en _él_tampoco.

Acabaría de pintar la casa aquella tarde. Aquello era bueno, pensó, mientras usaba el baño, porque le había costado un montón de trabajo acabarla solo. Sin embargo, se le iba a hacer muy raro no estar allí cada día, no tenerla tan cerca. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse ido la noche anterior, aunque, en su momento, le pareció la única cosa sensata que podía hacer. No era divertido tenerlo cerca cuando estaba de mal humor.

El consejo de Isabella de hacer frente a su padre seguía arremolinándose en su mente. Aquél era el problema de su profesión, decidió mientras se dirigía a la cocina, demasiado tiempo para pensar. Demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse de cosas. Demasiado tiempo para dejar que se formara la rabia dentro.

Pero las palabras de Isabella («tu padre te está consumiendo por dentro») habían estado resonando en su cabeza hasta que se dio cuenta de que era cierto. _Siempre_ había sido cierto, desde el día en que murió su madre. Y suponía que había pasado muchos años intentando echar la culpa a otros, o al menos esparcirla, pero la otra verdad era que la forma en que habían ido sus vidas no era culpa de Charlie, en realidad. Edward se había pasado toda la vida creyendo que, si hubieran conservado las acciones de Double A Construction, las cosas habrían vuelto a la normalidad, su padre habría levantado cabeza, habrían sido prósperos y felices, pero, maldita sea, eso no era cierto. Él había estado sentado en su segunda habitación la noche anterior, en la oscuridad, mirando fijamente el negro océano hasta que había visto aquello claro.

Cuando algo le rozó el tobillo, se agachó para rascar a Izzy detrás de la oreja y, después, se sirvió un vaso de agua fría. Cuando le había contado a Isabella lo de Jazzy, le _había_sentado bien sacarlo fuera, incluso aunque se lo hubiera pensado mejor después. Y, cuando aquellos sentimientos vulnerables habían pasado, una vez que había visto que no cambiaba lo que Isabella sentía por él, no podía negar que tenerlo ahí, entre ellos, no era malo. ¿Cómo podía ser que aquella mujer, con la que había estado resentida la mayor parte de su vida, tuviera la habilidad de hacer que las cosas se le hicieran tan claras?

Añadió algo de hielo a su refrigerador y, después, se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta que ella había dejado abierta para él. Sin embargo, mientras agarraba el pomo con los dedos, se detuvo. «Éste es el último día de trabajo, la última vez que vas a estar aquí cuando ella no está».

«Si quieres leer su diario, si quieres ayudarla a hacer realidad una fantasía más, ésta es tu última oportunidad».

Edward lo quería. Lo quería tanto como siempre, quizás incluso más aún, ahora que sus sentimientos hacia Isabella habían pasado tanto del resentimiento a... que le importara. Quería ver el calor en sus ojos cuando él llevara una fantasía al sexo que compartían; quería saber que ella pensaba que compartían algo místico y maravilloso por eso. Quería que ella lo siguiera amando.

Por alguna razón, temía estar arriesgando aquel amor al dejar de leer el diario, pero suspiró hondo y giró el pomo, con su fuerza (en aquel ámbito, al menos) intacta.

Una áspera brisa del océano alzó el pelo de Edward mientras llamaba a la puerta ocho de los apartamentos Sea Shantíes; parecía que se estaba formando una tormenta con la puesta de sol. Era viernes por la noche, así que, quién sabía si su padre estaría en casa. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, su padre probablemente estuviera bebiendo en la tienda de cebos con los otros viejos. Edward recordaba ha berlos conocido a todos una vez y pensar que era el trabajo perfecto para su padre, una pandilla de alcohólicos viejos sentados lamentándose por su vida mientras vendían gusanos y pececillos a la gente local.

Mientras se giraba para irse, decidió que era lo mejor; no debería haber ido hasta allí, de todas formas. Quizás fuera a casa de Isabella; todavía no la había visto aquel día. Quería saber qué pensaba del trabajo que había hecho ahora que estaba acabado y también quería pedirle perdón por haber sido tan mierda la noche anterior.

Casi había salido por la puerta que conducía al garaje, medio vacío, cuando oyó que la puerta se abría tras él.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó una vieja y curtida voz.

Pensó en no detenerse; no supondría ninguna diferencia para su padre. Pero, demonios, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Tal vez Isabella tuviera _razón,_ quizás se quitara un peso de encima. Por eso había decidido ir, ¿no?

—Soy yo, papá —dijo, mientras se volvía a acercar a la puerta.

Su padre llevaba los mismos pantalones azules de trabajo de siempre, y una sucia camiseta blanca se le ceñía a la barriga.

—Eddie —dijo, mientras sus vidriosos ojos se iluminaban—. Entra, entra.

Edward entró en el apartamento, de techo bajo, mientras el olor acre del moho lo sacudía. En un rincón, reconoció un viejo televisor de sus años de adolescencia, mostrando un concurso a todo volumen, y una lata de cerveza abierta y una bolsa de galletas saladas descansaban en la mesa de café laminada, de los años sesenta. Tras desviar la mirada hacia la zona de la cocina contigua, notó la hilera de pastillas en la mesa, que había aumentado desde su última visita. Rosalie había mencionado que el cardiólogo le había recetado un par más.

—¿Te has estado tomando tus pastillas?

Carlisle también las miró.

—La mayoría. Tu hermana me vigila bastante de cerca estos días.

—Ella te quiere —dijo Edward, casi sin querer.

Su padre asintió, pero parecía poco dispuesto a encontrarse con la mirada de Edward. «Era», pensó, «casi como si acabara de decir "yo _no_ te quiero"».

—Oye, papá, estoy aquí porque tengo algo que decir, algo que preguntarte. —No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar aquello, ni siquiera lo había pensado bien, maldita sea, y debería haberlo hecho—. Así que será mejor que vaya al grano.

Su padre parecía debidamente preocupado, casi como si sospechara lo que se avecinaba. Tal vez, pensó Edward, supiera que no podía vivir el resto de su vida sin que uno de sus hijos le pidiera explicaciones por lo que había pasado en el garaje aquella tarde. Tal vez supiera que el día de su juicio había llegado, finalmente.

—Necesito que me digas el porqué —dijo Edward.

—¿Por qué, qué?

Su respiración se hizo superficial.

—¿Por qué pegaste a Jazzy con el bate de béisbol?

Una sombra de vergüenza cruzó los ojos de su padre y, de repente, parecía más pequeño que hacía sólo un instante.

Y oírse a sí mismo decir las palabras, hacer la pregunta, pronunciar la verdad que no habían dicho en veinte años, lo hizo más atrevido, más enfadado e igual de incrédulo que siempre. Apretó los puños.

—¿Qué demonios te hizo hacer algo así? ¡Tu propio hijo, papá! Un niño. Le pegaste con un bate de béisbol, joder. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Su padre _no_ apartó la mirada, pero tenía la expresión de un condenado, con la respiración entrecortada y la cara llenándosele de arrugas nuevas.

—Simplemente dímelo, papá —dijo más suavemente—. Dime lo que ocurrió. En qué estabas pensando. Me he preguntado durante veinte años por qué ibas a querer hacerle daño a Jazzy y necesito saberlo.

El viejo asumió la apariencia de un animal asustado, arrinconado, y Edward casi esperaba que saliera corriendo de la habitación, que lo dejara allí, solo, cuando, finalmente, soltó:

—Lo dejaste fuera.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Dejaste fuera el bate de béisbol. Te dije que lo guardaras. Cada noche te decía que lo guardaras, pero entré en el garaje aquella noche, tropecé en la maldita cosa y casi me rompo el cuello.

Edward entornó los ojos. Sabía que había dejado el bate fuera. Siempre lo dejaba fuera; había sido una de muchas discusiones constantes entre ellos por aquel entonces.

—¿Por eso golpeaste a Jazzy? —No tenía sentido, algo que apenas lo sorprendía, pero preguntó de todas formas.

—Nunca quise golpearlo. —Su padre negó con la cabeza con vehemencia, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodarle mejilla abajo—. Jazzy era un buen niño. Nunca quise hacerle daño. Nunca quise hacer daño a Jazzy. Jamás.

Edward también negaba con la cabeza, desconcertado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué, papá? ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?

Los labios de su padre temblaron mientras aspiraba profundamente y, después, devolvió la mirada a Edward, con los ojos muy abiertos e indescriptiblemente tristes.

—Cuando lo oí entrar en el garaje detrás de mí... —Su padre se detuvo, tragó saliva, nervioso, y respiró hondo—. Pensé que eras tú.


	20. Capítulo XVIII

**Capítulo 18**

Fue como un golpe en el estómago. Edward no podía respirar.

Su padre estaba allí, de pie, llorando, explicando, pero Edward no podía oír, asimilar ni pensar.

—No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hijo. Estaba enfadado, molesto, fuera de mí. No pensé, no lo planeé, simplemente... lo hice. Y entonces, y entonces...

Edward oyó sus propias palabras, en un susurro.

—Pensaste que era yo. —«Que era yo a quien golpeabas, era yo a quien querías herir, era yo a quien no querías. Jazzy era inocente. Y yo era culpable. Iba para mí».

—Por favor, perdóname, por favor, compréndelo. No estaba en mis cabales, sólo estaba golpeando lo más cercano. Nunca pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente estaba furioso, sólo...

Las palabras se fueron desvaneciendo y, en algún momento, su padre se había arrodillado, con la cara bañada en lágrimas. Edward se sentía fuera de lugar, fuera del tiempo, como si aquel momento no existiera en realidad, como si su cuerpo no fuera el suyo. No podía pasar más tiempo allí, no podía soportar mirar a aquel hombre postrado ni un segundo más. Había oído todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que podía soportar. Se giró y salió.

Unas largas zancadas lo condujeron hacia la puerta del garaje, hacia una lluvia intensa que apenas notó. Había ido hasta allí con su motocicleta, pero no se habría molestado en ponerse el casco si no hubiera sido porque no tenía otra forma de llevarlo. Se vio tentado a tirarlo contra el asfalto roto y acelerar, pero, incluso en aquel momento, recordó que le había costado cAro y que los Cullen habían aprendido a no derrochar, a no tirar las cosas, que el dinero era precioso y escaso.

Un minuto después, volaba por la carretera sin pensar en el límite de velocidad, apenas consciente de que había adelantado a un coche más que por el vago recuerdo de un claxon sonando mientras dejaba el aparcamiento de Sea Shanties. La fuerte lluvia caía sobre sus brazos desnudos como perdigones minúsculos, pero lo ignoró, a toda velocidad por la oscura y brillante carretera, en dirección a ninguna parte.

Había hecho lo mismo después de que hubieran vuelto del hospital, recordó. Jazzy aún estaba allí, pero se habían ido a casa para dormir un poco. Edward había abierto la puerta del coche y, sin decirle una palabra a nadie, se había ido a toda velocidad por la suave noche de Florida, calle abajo hasta la carretera principal. Debía de haber recorrido kilómetros sin detenerse nunca, sin aminorar la velocidad, sin siquiera saber por qué. Había vuelto a la casa muy tarde, andando todo el camino de vuelta. La casa estaba tranquila, con su padre y Rosalie dormidos, y nadie le había preguntado por aquello nunca.

Nadie le preguntaba nada nunca a nadie en su casa y, por eso, Edward se había pasado veinte años sin saber que él había sido el auténtico objetivo, sin saber que Jazzy sólo había sido un transeúnte inocente. Jazzy le había salvado la vida a Edward al entrar en aquel garaje. Y él había perdido la de Jazzy al no guardar un bate de béisbol.

Las luces brillantes de una tienda de licores iluminaban la húmeda noche y lo atrajeron impulsivamente al aparcamiento vacío. El sitio parecía muy cutre; no le extra naba no haberse dado cuenta de que existía antes, ni que nadie más comprara bebida allí aquella noche. «Apuesto a que Jazzy se ha dado cuenta de que existe. Apuesto a que mañana podría preguntárselo, podría decir: "Eh, ¿conoces esa tiendecita de licores que hay en Alt 19, con el cartel amarillo y las letras rojas?", y Jazzy diría "Sí" instantáneamente».

Entró, resguardándose de la lluvia, calado hasta los huesos, se quitó el casco y vio a una pelirroja de treinta y tantos años tras el mostrador, mirándolo. «Jeremy», de Pearl Jam, sonaba en una radio que había a la derecha de la mujer, con sus desgarradoras notas destrozando a Edward cuando menos lo necesitaba. La mujer se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y lo miró, dubitativa.

—No es una noche para salir con la Harley, vaquero.

El no respondió, se limitó a dirigirse a los estantes, fuera de su vista, y agarró una botella de Jack Daniel's. Tras dejarla caer pesadamente en el mostrador, alargó la mano para coger la cartera y puso un billete de veinte empapado al lado. El humo se mezcló con el Aroma almizcleño de su perfume mientras ella marcaba la venta.

Ella presionó el cambio en la palma de su mano, lenta y deliberadamente. El advirtió unas uñas largas, rojas y matadoras.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

El alzó la mirada de mala gana hacia ella, preguntándose si parecería estar muy deshecho, preguntándose si había estado llorando y si se notaba, o si simplemente parecía lluvia corriéndole por la cara.

—Perfectamente.

—No _parece_ que estés perfectamente, cielo. —Ella ladeó la cabeza, mostrando unos sugerentes ojos verdes—. ¿Necesitas compañía? ¿Aparte de esa botella, me refiero?

En la mente de Edward apareció lo que le había dicho a Isabella justo la noche anterior, sobre acostarse con al guien para aliviar el dolor. A veces era _así,_ una mujer disponible cuando estaba dolido, alguien sin nombre, sin cara, un sitio en el que derramarse y, después, marcharse. Otras veces era un poco menos trágico; alguna chica que conocía, sin ningún dolor en concreto excepto el general que siempre vivía en su interior, algo que hacer, un sitio en el que estar, algo que lo alejara de la realidad durante un rato.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pelirroja todo el tiempo y ella probablemente supuso que él estaba pensando en la oferta. Pero nunca respondió, al final, cogió la fina bolsa de papel y salió por la puerta.

Se sentó en la moto, abrió el whisky y tomó un largo trago. Le escaldó la garganta y lo calentó por dentro; el calor se esparció por el pecho, los brazos, el estómago. Calor... así es como siempre pensaba en lo que Isabella y él compartían cuando se miraban, se deseaban, se tenían. El calor de _ese__ mismo__ momento_ era muchísimo más vacío.

—Cielo. —El alzó la mirada para ver que la pelirroja lo miraba desde la puerta—. Entra para resguardarte de la lluvia.

—No puedo —dijo él. Entonces, miró la botella que tenía en la mano y la dejó en el agrietado y húmedo asfalto. Después de volver a ponerse el casco, puso en marcha la moto y se volvió a ir, dirigiéndose a casa de Isabella y dejando atrás el Jack Daniel's, como la víctima de otra decisión impulsiva. Recurrir a Isabella era una alternativa mucho mejor que recurrir a la bebida, como siempre lo había hecho su padre. La pelirroja tenía razón: necesitaba compañía. Simplemente, no la suya.

Se dirigió a toda velocidad a Bayview Drive, incluso se saltó un semáforo en rojo cuando vio que no pasaba ningún coche. La lluvia lo golpeaba, pero ya no lo sentía. Cuando llegó al umbral de Isabella, presionó el timbre hasta que la oyó correr a toda prisa para abrir.

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando lo vio; él sólo podía imaginarse el aspecto que tenía para entonces. Sus preciosos labios temblaron.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, pero la voz le salió entrecortada.

—Pensaba que era yo.

—¿Qué?

Hablar era una lucha.

—Cuando golpeó a Jazzy, pensaba que era yo. Iba para mí.

Los ojos azules de Isabella se abrieron muchísimo mientras alargaba una mano para taparse la boca.

—Oh, Dios, Entra. —Tras alargar la mano para cogerlo del brazo, lo atrajo hacia adentro, para resguardarlo de la lluvia.

Cuando Edward se despertó a la mañana siguiente, los brazos de Isabella lo rodeaban, cálidos. Estaban tumbados en su cama, y él llevaba sólo ropa interior. No habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero él recordaba cómo ella le había despojado de la ropa húmeda y lo había envuelto en una gruesa toalla. Recordaba que lo besó, en la mejilla, la frente, y él recordaba devolverle los besos, cálidos, profundos y fuertes, porque, en ocasiones, las palabras seguían siendo más difíciles de encontrar que los besos, y cada uno lo había apartado un poco más del apartamento de su padre. Se _alegraba_ de que no hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales, porque el sexo con Isabella nunca había sido un modo de escapar del dolor, ni una sola vez, no la primera vez, y ni siquiera la última vez, después de la cena en casa de Rosalie. Incluso cuando no había querido que fuera nada bueno, nada afectivo, estar con Isabella siempre comportaba aquello: emociones. Siempre.

En aquel momento, el sol entraba por la ventana de media luna, y él supo que ella lo había estado abrazando toda la noche. La seda de su pijama se frotó, resbaladiza, contra su piel, mientras ella se movía para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eh —dijo ella en voz baja. Lo hizo pensar en su madre, en el tono dulce y cariñoso que usaba cuando él estaba enfermo o triste.

—Eh. —Él le devolvió la mirada, pero no fue fácil. Nunca había sido bueno a la hora de mostrar su vulnerabilidad.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Él asintió.

—¿Quieres tortitas hoy? —Ella sonrió con optimismo—. Técnicamente creo que te toca a ti hacer el desayuno, pero te lo voy a perdonar.

—No. No te vayas aún. —Aparte de su vulnerabilidad, era estupendo sentirla apretada contra él. Cuando ella le lanzó una mirada curiosa, él dijo:

—Prefiero morirme de hambre antes que dejarte ir ahora mismo.

Toda la diversión se desvaneció de los ojos de Isabella.

—¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez, Edward?

Él sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

—¿El qué, Princesa?

—Nunca debí sugerirte que hablaras con tu padre.

—No, me alegro de saber la verdad, por fin. Sabe Dios que ya era hora.

Ella le acarició el pelo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó, su expresión era más inquisidora que las palabras, y él comenzó a recordar más cosas que le había dicho la noche anterior, acerca de culparse a sí mismo por toda la vida de Jazzy, decir que nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo y, ¿por qué no había podido guardar el maldito bate? La rabia de su padre, por supuesto, estaba causada por mucho más que un bate, pero aquello había sido el desencadenante. Ella había dicho cosas tranquilizadoras para calmarlo, pero él no sabía el qué, apenas lo había oído, aunque sabía que ella había llorado, y él había llorado, y había seguido diciendo, insistiendo:

—Yo no lloro. Nunca lloro. —Porque no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo delante de ella.

Intentó formular una respuesta para ella.

—Mejor que anoche —fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió.

—Algo es algo. —Ella intentó sonreír.

—Es sólo un dolor antiguo de una forma nueva, eso es todo. Se me clava más profundamente que antes, y tal vez siempre lo hará a partir de ahora... pero sobreviviré.

—Quiero que hagas algo más que sobrevivir, Edward. —Ella sonaba preocupada.

—Ven aquí. —Él se movió para atraerla hacia sus brazos y darle un beso en el nacimiento del pecho, donde se curvaba bajo la seda—. Estaré bien. —Ella lo ayudaría a estar bien. No dijo aquella parte, pero lo sabía. Sólo tenerla para poder recurrir a ella, tenerla para que lo abrazara toda la noche... ella veía cosas en él, _le _hacía ver cosas en él que nunca había visto solo.

Isabella se vistió, cogió a Edward por las muñecas y lo levantó de la cama. Era casi mediodía y él no se había movido, lo cual era comprensible, pero ella pensaba que ya era hora.

—Vamos fuera a tomar un _brunch._

—_¿Brunch?_—Él la miró con escepticismo.

—Ya sabes, un desayuno tardío, un almuerzo temprano. Hacen un _brunch_ riquísimo en La Gallina Amarilla.

—La Gallina Amarilla, ¿eh?

Ella sabía que él probablemente pasaba conduciendo por la pintoresca casa victoriana convertida en restaurante cada día de su vida, pero seguramente nunca se había parado allí. Ella asintió y lo empujó hacia la ducha.

—Cogeré tu ropa de la secadora y, entonces, podremos irnos.

Mientras Edward estaba en la ducha, el teléfono sonó; su padre llamó para invitarla a una fiesta improvisada que se hacía en su casa aquella noche.

—Pensé que sería inteligente hacer que todo el mundo se animara otra vez después del fiasco de Aro, demostrarles que todo va bien en Swan Builders.

—Es una buena idea, pero no podré ir, papá. Lo siento. —Sabía que su respuesta confundía a Charlie, pero ni siquiera se había planteado aceptar.

—Puedes traer a Edward, presentarlo -respondió él. Bien pensado, pero aquello era algo que Isabella quería ahorrarse para un momento en el que Edward y ella estuvieran más de humor—. Creo que es importante que estés aquí —añadió—. Después de todo, eres crucial para nuestro futuro, cada día más.

Ella suspiró.

—Me temo que este fin de semana no es buen momento. En otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

Rara vez había oído a su padre sonar más desconcertado que cuando finalmente dijo:

—¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar?

Tras respirar hondo, ella decidió que era hora de decirle la verdad a su padre y hacerse cargo de la situación.

—Papá, sabes lo importante que es la empresa para mí y sabes que siempre trabajaré duro y haré todo lo que pueda por Swan Builders, pero...

-¿Sí?

—Me temo que tus fiestas a veces son un poco salvajes para mi gusto, igual que las de Aro. Y, sinceramente, creo que deberíamos pensar en hacer que cualquier reunión relacionada con Swan sea un poco más profesional en el futuro. Por la misma razón por la que no queríamos que el asunto con Aro llegara a los medios de comunicación. Es importante proteger nuestra imagen, incluso entre nuestros empleados.

Su padre permaneció en silencio durante un momento antes de admitir, finalmente:

—Probablemente tengas razón.

—Yo también lo creo. Además de eso, no puedes esperar que nadie, incluida yo, se sienta obligado a ir a una fiesta con tan poca antelación. Así que, aunque creo que es genial que intentes subir la moral, y te quiero a ti y a la empresa igual que siempre, no estaré allí esta noche.

Tras una breve duda, su padre rió.

—Creo que me acabas de poner en mi sitio, cariño.

—Papá, no es eso. Es sólo que... ya es hora de que hable por mí misma, que diga lo que pienso. Si no, ¿cómo voy a dirigir la compañía nunca?

Al otro lado de la línea, Charlie Swan rió entre dientes.

—Entendido, cariño. No espero verte en la fiesta y... bueno, tal vez la próxima vez que nos reunamos puedas resumirme lo que crees que constituye un evento profesional.

Ella sonrió.

—Me encantará hacerlo.

Cuando empezaban a despedirse, Isabella dijo:

—Papá, una cosa más. Sobre Edward. Gracias por... aceptarlo como parte de mi vida.

—Como él me indicó, no creo que tuviera elección. —Su tono siguió siendo alegre, pero planeaba la larga y triste historia entre Carlisle Cullen y él.

—Aun así, no tenías que invitarle a tu fiesta tan pronto, pero lo hiciste, y la próxima vez te prometo que te tomaré la palabra. Por cierto —añadió, en un tono más suave—, conocí al padre de Edward.

Ella casi pudo sentir cómo las entrañas de su padre se contraían, incluso por teléfono.

—¿Cómo está?

Ella tragó saliva, intentando pensar en cuánto debía explicar. La mayor parte, decidió, ya no era asunto de Charlie.

—No estaba bien. Y, sólo para que lo sepas. —Su tono siguió siendo suave a pensar de lo que estaba a punto de decir—. No me gusta cómo obtuviste su mitad de la empresa.

—A mí tampoco —admitió él en voz baja.

—Pero es cosa del pasado, y probablemente sea hora de enterrarlo —le aseguró. Esperaba que Edward también pudiera enterrarlo. Realmente no había otra opción si él quería ser feliz.

Después del _brunch,_ Isabella convenció a Edward para pasar por casa de Jazzy y Rosalie, diciendo que quería conocerlos mejor, y la verdad era que quería, pero también pensó que sería bueno para él estar con otras personas que lo querían en aquel momento, que sería bueno que viera que la vida continuaba, que nada había cambiado entre la noche anterior y ese mismo día. Rosalie y ella se sentaron en la terraza de la parte de atrás, a una vieja y pesada mesa metálica, bebiendo té helado, mientras Jazzy y Edward jugaban a _softball_ en el patio trasero y Edward comentó al menos tres veces que cogería pintura blanca en aerosol para la mesa y las sillas de Rosalie. Rosalie parecía un poco nerviosa al principio, pero se le pasó rápidamente, mientras charlaban del trabajo de Edward y del gran trabajo que había hecho pintando la casa de Isabella, y hasta aprovechó la oportunidad para decir que tenían que ir a visitarla para hacer una barbacoa algún día. Sin embargo, lo que era más importante era que Edward parecía relajado mientras Jazzy y él se pasaban la pelota, por primera vez en los últimos dos días.

Después, aquella misma tarde, acabaron de vuelta en casa de Isabella, en la piscina. Cuando Edward admitió que Jazzy, Rosalie y él siempre habían soñado con tener una piscina como la suya, ella dijo rápidamente:

—Haremos que la barbacoa sea una fiesta en la piscina.

—¿Barbacoa? —Él permaneció tumbado, flotando en una colchoneta al borde de la piscina, mientras ella se arrodillaba para darle un refresco.

—Sí, he invitado a Rosalie y Jazzy a venir algún día.

Ella no estaba segura de si a él le gustaría la idea, pero, en respuesta, él se incorporó, le puso una mano en la nuca y la atrajo hacia abajo, hacia un beso cálido.

—Eres increíblemente buena conmigo —dijo él, en voz baja y suave.

Ella le sonrió. Su beso y la parte de su mundo que había experimentado la noche anterior y aquel mismo día la llenaban de un _nuevo_tipo de calor; algo tan cómodo y seguro como sensual. Ella formaba parte de su vida en aquel momento de una forma que no lo había hecho antes.

—Hay más de donde vino ese beso —le provocó.

-¿Sí?

—_Ah,_ sí. —Le volvió a coger la lata de refresco de la mano y la colocó en el suelo, a su lado y, después, se abalanzó sobre la colchoneta, encima de él. Se volcó salpicando, salieron a la superficie, riendo, y Edward la siguió hasta el extremo poco profundo, donde la atrajo hacia un abrazo húmedo.

Los ojos de Edward eran todo calor para cuando alargó la mano hacia la nuca de Isabella para desatarle el bikini. Cayó sobre su estómago, descubriendo sus senos al ardiente sol, a sus posesivas manos. Él los capturó, los apretó, los amasó, haciéndola gemir entre el hambriento beso que le daba.

Mientras dejaba que sus besos fueran bajando hasta que lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba dulcemente sus pezones, hundió las manos bajo el agua para bajarle la braguita del bikini. Ella también le bajó las bermudas y envolvió su erección con la mano en cuanto la liberó. El gimió y el calor de su mirada se transformó en puro fuego mientras la sujetaba al borde de la piscina y se agarraba a cada lado.

Inclinándose, apoyó su dura columna contra la grieta de entre sus muslos como una promesa, hasta que ella abrió las piernas para él y él se abrió camino, cumpliendo su promesa. Incluso sin una laguna polinesia, había convertido en realidad otra fantasía más.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, absorbió la cálida caricia del sol mientras Edward la acariciaba debajo de una forma mucho más brusca. Disfrutó del momento, de las siempre increíble sensaciones de tenerlo dentro de ella, del sol, del agua y de la perfección de su vida. Y, mientras él le hacía el amor apasionadamente, ella recordó algo que él había dicho antes, durante el _brunch. _«Siento haberte dejado la otra noche. No te lo volveré a hacer».

No era «te quiero», pero, por alguna razón, fue casi igual de bueno y recordarlo en aquel momento hacía que la forma en que le hacía el amor fuera aún más dulce.

—¿Qué te pareció la novia de Edward? —le preguntó Rosalie a Jazzy mientras conducían hasta Albertson's. Estaría más lleno un sábado por la tarde, había dicho antes, pero tenía que coger unas cuantas cosas, ya que no había podido entrar con él el otro día. Al llegar a la última parte, le había guiñado el ojo.

—Bonita —dijo él. Isabella era más bonita que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto antes, por no decir hablado. Le recordaba a una muñeca perfecta a tamaño natural—. Y simpática. —Tan simpática que se había sentido cómodo con ella inmediatamente, lo suficientemente como para enseñarle sus peces sin que nadie lo sugiriera. No lo había mirado como si fuera diferente y aquello había hecho que le gustara inmediatamente.

—A mí también me lo pareció —dijo Rosalie.

Mientras conducían, él pensó en cómo notaba que la tormenta que había dentro de Edward se debilitaba. No era algo que cualquiera pudiera ver (probablemente ni siquiera Rosalie pudiera), pero él conocía a Edward de formas que nadie más lo hacía, así que, para él, era fácil. Se había pasado la mayor parte de su vida observando los movimientos seguros de su hermano, su actitud de hacerse cargo de todo y los ojos oscuros que se suavizaban sólo para él. Pero algo en aquellos ojos había cambiado últimamente. Se habían vuelto un poco más dulces de alguna forma que él sabía por naturaleza que no tenía nada que ver con él. Y no era algo temporal, momentáneo. Era como si le hubieran hecho algún tipo de cirugía plástica a Edward, pero por dentro. Quizás en el corazón. Pensó que quizás fuera por Isabella, especialmente porque ahora entendía mejor que nunca cómo te podía afectar una chica.

Todavía estaba pensando en Edward mientras empujaba un carrito dentro de Alberton's, con Rosalie al lado, y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que vio a Alice. Ella alzó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron y él sonrió. No había pretendido hacerlo, no lo había planeado, simplemente lo hizo.

Y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Fue como si le hubieran ensartado luces de Navidad por todo el cuerpo y alguien las acabara de encender, como si el cielo se hubiera abierto ante él y fuera un jardín con una chica llamada Alice sentada en el centro.

Rosalie lo cogió de la muñeca cuando ya habían pasado.

—¿Lo has visto?

Él no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba ella, todavía estaba ocupado sonriendo y esperando que el corazón no se le derritiera en el pecho.

—¿Eh?

—¿Has visto tu marco? Está colgado en la pared, detrás del mostrador de la floristería.

—¿En serio?

Ella asintió, entusiasmada. Entonces, lo agarró con más firmeza. Dejaron de andar y Rosalie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Deberías volver. Deberías hablar con ella. Ahora.

—¿Eh? —volvió a decir él. La mera sugerencia hacía que aquellas luces de Navidad provocaran un cortocircuito dentro de él. Después de todo, había obtenido aquello con lo que soñaba: se había ganado la sonrisa de Mary Alice Brandon. No quería arriesgarse a echar a perder un momento tan perfecto con algo tan poco importante (o, en su caso, tan arriesgado) como las palabras.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Rosalie era prácticamente de loca.

—Oye, sé que da miedo, pero si lo haces ahora, sin pensarlo, si simplemente vas hasta ella y le dices «hola», irá bien. Te lo prometo.

La última parte fue lo que lo convenció. Igual que Edward, Rosalie nunca le mentía.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo prometes?

Ella asintió solemne y lentamente y una garantía tan firme de su hermana, por alguna razón, hizo que fuera valiente, hizo que se lo creyera. Ella tenía razón. Podía hacerlo.

Así que, sin otra palabra, respiró hondo, nervioso, y caminó de nuevo hasta la sección de floristería, sin aflojar nunca el paso, sin permitirse planificar nada ni pensar más allá de los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Un momento más tarde, estaba ante Mary Alice Brandon; ella lo miraba, expectante, y él deseó no haber nacido nunca. Pero, entonces, recordó la sonrisa que le había dedicado hacía sólo un minuto y dejó que le devolviera algo de su coraje recién encontrado.

—Hola —dijo él.

—Hola. —Su voz era tan dulce y bonita como su delicada cara. Y tampoco lo miraba de forma extraña; al menos aún no.

Él señaló detrás de ella, al marco de margaritas.

—Lo hice para ti.

Ella le echó un vistazo y se volvió a girar hacia él, con los ojos brillando como si hubiera tejido las margaritas de seda él mismo.

—¿Hiciste tú el Jardín de Alice?

El pecho de Jazzy le chisporroteó por la forma en que ella lo miraba. Se sentía como si pudiera estallar en pedazos en cualquier momento, así que se centró en seguir estando tranquilo, en contenerse. Entonces, asintió.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa, mientras abría más los ojos, que se le pusieron más redondos.

—Es precioso.

«Tú eres preciosa».

—Me... alegro de que te guste.

Justo entonces, la mirada de Alice cruzó el amplio pasillo principal hasta la cara severa de una mujer mayor que la observaba. Bajó la voz.

—La verdad es que ahora no puedo hablar. Tengo que trabajar.

Por vez primera, Jazzy advirtió la variedad de flores extendida en la mesa ante ella. Y ni siquiera tuvo que repasar las frases que había practicado en su cabeza para proponer:

—¿Puedo mirar? Me gusta verte juntar flores.

Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa que le llegó al estómago.

—Sí, puedes mirar.

Y, mientras ella convertía las flores en arte ante los ojos apasionados de Jazzy, le dolía el corazón, pero de una forma realmente buena, porque ella todavía no lo había mirado como si fuera raro ni un cachorro, y él sabía que siempre había tenido razón. Supo que a ella no le importaba que fuera diferente.

El domingo por la mañana, Edward se despertó y se encontró a Isabella de pie junto a la cama, duchada y vestida, demasiado temprano.

—Tengo que ir a la oficina.

Mientras se sacudía el sueño, se levantó sobre un codo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Acabo de saber que los cheques de los subcontratistas no se enviaron por correo el viernes, después de que me fuera. La impresora se estropeó y no la arreglaron hasta ayer. Andrea, la mujer que normalmente los envía, no puede ir.

—¿No puede esperar hasta mañana?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los mechones rubios brillándole en los hombros.

—Quiero meterlos en el buzón que hay fuera de la oficina hoy. Así puede que a todos sólo les llegue un día tarde en vez de dos. Sé que la mayoría de la gente necesita de verdad el cheque.

Era cierto, él no podía pagar a sus chicos hasta que tuviera el cheque de Swan.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Si es sólo ensobrar, puedo ayudar.

Ella sonrió dulcemente.

—Gracias, Edward, pero Sue también viene. Las dos conocemos la rutina así que, juntas, deberíamos poder quitárnoslo de en medio en una hora o dos. Sigue durmiendo y habré vuelto antes de que te enteres.

Sin embargo, cuando hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Edward no podía dormir. Se duchó y se vistió, contento de haber empezado a guardar algo de ropa en su casa, y buscó algo en la cocina para hacerse el desayuno, que se comió al lado de la piscina.

Había estado pensando, y no sólo en su familia. Aparte de Jazzy y, quizás, de su madre, nunca había conocido a nadie que entregara su amor tan abiertamente, de una forma tan confiada, como Isabella se lo había dado. No había más que verlo, sentado allí, comiéndose su comida junto a su piscina, como si viviera allí. Ella lo había convertido en una parte constante de su vida sin cuestionarse siquiera cuánto tiempo estaría allí, qué le daría a cambio, si la amaba. Lo único que le había pedido era que se quedara a pasar la noche después de acostarse juntos.

Y la verdad era que, joder, había acabado tomando mucho de aquella mujer. No sólo sexo, sino su compasión, su paciencia, su confianza en él... una confianza que... demonios, ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía, sólo sabía que ella le daba tanto y él le daba tan poco... Porque también había tomado algo más de ella, algo que nunca podría devolverle. Había tomado aquellos pensamientos íntimos de su diario. Una y otra vez, había tomado sus secretos, sus fantasías. Las había usado para atraerla y, más tarde, las había usado sólo para hacer que pensara que él era especial, que _ellos _ eran especiales _juntos._

Y, si Edward había aprendido algo de Isabella, era que los secretos no eran buenos. Incluso después de lo que se había enterado de su padre el viernes por la noche, seguía alegrándose de haberle hecho frente de una vez por todas, sólo para decir: «Sé lo que hiciste, papá. Me acuerdo. Ocurrió».

Y, de igual forma que la rabia hacia su padre lo había estado consumiendo por dentro, tomar de Isabella también lo estaba consumiendo. Incluso mientras le hacía el amor el día anterior en la piscina, se había sentido como si le estuviera quitando, como si estuviera fingiendo, como si ella pensara que él era algo que no era realidad. Temía que siempre iba a sentirse como si le estuvieran arrebatando algo hasta que le dijera la verdad.

Tras respirar hondo, cogió los platos de su desayuno y los llevó dentro y, después, se dirigió lentamente hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó a lo alto, entró en el oscuro y silencioso espacio en el que ella trabajaba, cuyo ambiente le apestaba ya a sexo, fantasía y a la emoción prohibida de conocer sus pensamientos. Había ido hasta allí con un plan.

No sabía si era lo más inteligente que podía hacer, pero era la única forma que se le ocurría de hacerle saber la verdad. Después de todo, ya había pensado antes en decírselo, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras, no podía sacarlas. Así que decidió que tal vez pudiera decírselo con su _propia _fantasía. Si añadía _su_ fantasía a su diario, una fantasía del día que se conocieron, ella la encontraría. Y quizás la ayudara, de alguna manera, a entender el encanto que el diario tenía para él y, al mismo tiempo, le mostraría que no tenía que avergonzarse ni... ser demasiado inclemente.

Sabía que estaba tentando mucho la suerte, pero, después de la forma en que lo había abrazado la otra noche, después del profundo amor que había vertido en él cuando más lo necesitaba... cada caricia, cada roce lo había alejado más del límite, había evitado que se viniera abajo. Simplemente sentía que no tenía elección, tenía que decir la verdad ya, y aquélla era la forma.

Cuando acabó de escribir, iba a marcar la página con la rosa prensada y a dejarlo en el escritorio, donde ella lo viera, donde ella supiera que alguien lo había colocado. Entonces, descubriría su fantasía y se daría cuenta de que no pasaba nada, de que ambos tenían fantasías y de que no quería que el hecho de que él conociera las suyas se siguiera interponiendo entre ellos.

Tras coger un bolígrafo azul de su escritorio, avanzó hasta el estante y extrajo el libro rojo. Después de poner a un lado cuidadosamente la rosa en papel de cera, se sentó en la misma silla de siempre y abrió el diario por páginas que ya había visto una vez anteriormente, las vacías de la parte de atrás. Observó la primera página en blanco durante un minuto, sin saber bien cómo empezar... entonces, giró algunas páginas llenas de tinta en busca de inspiración. Aunque la inspiración significara un último pecado.

En aquella fantasía, ella estaba tumbada en una playa y un hombre salía del océano para hacerle el amor mientras la marea subía a su alrededor. Cada detalle sexual llenaba sus sentidos y, como siempre, leer sus palabras lo excitaba enormemente. También lo ayudó a pensar cómo capturar su propia fantasía en el papel.

Finalmente, volvió a girar a la página en blanco y comenzó a escribir, mientras el estómago se le agitaba con cada palabra.

_Entro en su casa y nos miramos mientras le aparto la bata de los hombros. Ella se deshace el lazo a la altura de su cintura y lo deja caer al suelo. Debajo, lleva un camisón de satén verde que termina en sus muslos y se le adhiere a los pechos, unos pechos que quiero besar instantáneamente._

_Alargo la mano hasta los finos tirantes de sus hombros, bajándolos. El camisón se desliza hasta su cintura y, después, cae hasta sus pies, dejándola desnuda, con un cuerpo incluso más increíble de lo que imaginaba. Le levanto los pechos en mis manos y, después, los beso, suavemente, al principio y, después, los succiono mientras ella gime y comienza a frotarme la erección a través de los pantalones._

_Entonces, nos tumbamos en una cama, ambos desnudos, y ella se coloca sobre mí, provocándome con las manos, los pezones, los dientes. La deseo más de lo que haya deseado jamás a ninguna mujer. Lo supe desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron._

_Sus labios son como seda, bajando y deslizándose sobre mi, y no puedo pensar con claridad, apenas puedo respirar. Ella me mira mientras..._

—¿Edward? ¿Qué estás...?

La sangre en las venas de Edward se heló.

Alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo el horror llenaba los ojos de Isabella cuando vio lo que él tenía en la mano.


	21. Capítulo XIX

**Ya se acerca el final... Este es el anteúltimo capítulo.**

**Besos**

**Ana Beth**

**Capítulo 19**

Había momentos en la vida que avanzaban a cámara dolorosamente lenta. Normalmente, cuando sufrías una conmoción; a veces, cuando soportabas una herida que te hacía agonizar. Para Isabella, aquello fue ambas cosas, y todo a su alrededor parecía borroso, cada nanosegundo se alargaba de una forma imposible ante ella.

Edward tenía el aspecto de lo que era (un hombre al que habían pillado haciendo algo horrible) mientras cerraba de golpe el diario.

—No... no oí la puerta del garaje.

«¿No oyó la puerta del garaje? ¿Ésa era su excusa?». Pero otro torrente de conmoción la invadió cuando se dio cuenta del horror aún más profundo: ya lo había hecho _antes, _había leído su diario _antes _y contaba con el sonido de la puerta del garaje para avisarlo de que ella estaba en casa.

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo boquiabierta, con los labios temblando y todo en ella debilitándose. No se molestó en explicar que había aparcado fuera, simplemente pensando en entrar corriendo y ver si quería salir a comer fuera; su estado de ánimo alegre y despreocupado pertenecía a un pasado lejano.

Él se puso en pie.

—Isabella, yo... —Ella retrocedió un paso, no quería estar cerca de él. Ni siquiera sabía ya quién era él.

—Oh, Dios. —Oyó las palabras susurradas que salie ron de su boca cuando la conmoción dio paso a la lógica, y las piezas empezaron a encajar de una forma espantosa. La rosa, lavarle el pelo, la forma en que le había separado los muslos en la piscina, todo...

Ella había pensado que era magia, había pensado que era una conexión de almas, pero sólo había sido _aquello, _un hombre que le mentía, todo ese tiempo, que invadía sus pensamientos, robaba su mundo privado.

Entonces ahogó un grito. «Una vez lo hice a caballo». ¡Y ella se lo había creído! Aquello se remontaba atrás en el tiempo, antes incluso de que se hubieran tocado.

—Isabella, nena... —Él volvió a avanzar, alzando una mano, intentando acariciarle la mejilla, pero ella se giró. Salió de la estancia, tambaleante, deambulando sin rumbo fijo, caminando rápida o lentamente (no lo sabía) y, finalmente, se encontró en su dormitorio. «No me sigas, no me sigas», pensó, pero lo sintió detrás de cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo o abofetearlo, pero sólo quería huir de él.

Se _lanzó _en la cama, boca abajo, agarrando una almohada, y deseó que las lágrimas no llegaran, pero lo hicieron. Cerró los ojos e intentó fingir que él no estaba a su lado, diciéndole que lo sentía, pidiéndole perdón, intentando explicar... sólo quería que se marchara, quería estar sola, quería llorar y guardar luto.

—Vete —dijo, entre lágrimas.

—Princesa... —Aquel apelativo cariñoso la hería en aquel momento—. Por favor, nena, escúchame.

Después de un largo y lloroso momento intentando no oír su voz, finalmente sacó la conclusión de que no se iba a ir, así que se giró en la cama para mirarlo. Él estaba allí, de pie, con el cabello broncíneo cayéndole por la cara... su dios del océano; mucho más que eso en aquel momento, y mucho menos.

Edward la miró a los ojos, reconoció el odio y la traición y supo que estaba condenado. Era la forma en que él miraba a su padre. Nada que él pudiera decir sería suficiente para que ella lo perdonara, quizás porque no debía ser perdonado.

Pero en aquel momento le estaba dando una oportunidad, así que tenía que intentarlo, tenía que ser totalmente sincero, tenía que encontrar una forma de convertir sus sentimientos en palabras. Aun así, el corazón le latía como un tambor en el pecho, porque sabía que la verdad era devastadora y horrible.

—Cariño, cuando vine, quería... ver tu vida, cómo era lo que pensaba que yo debía haber tenido. Pero todo eso cambió cuando llegué a conocerte. Ya no pude sentirme así y todas esas cosas antiguas se alejaron.

«Cuando encontré tu diario, sabía que estaba mal leerlo». —En un impulso, alargó la mano para acariciarle el cabello, porque el dolor en sus ojos lo estaba desgarrando—. Pero la verdad era que no podía parar de leerlo, porque me encantaba conocer esa cara de ti, me encantaba poder hacer realidad tus fantasías, me encantaba ver lo sexy que eras y lo bien que estábamos juntos.

Rezó para que ella estuviera entendiendo sus palabras, que tuvieran sentido, incluso aunque supiera que era imposible. Ella lo miró con furia y le apartó la mano.

—Así que tenías envidia. Querías herirme. —Le temblaba la voz.

«No, nunca quise herirte». Aquélla era la respuesta que ella necesitaba oír, la que tenía sentido dar. «Pero di la verdad, maldita sea». Según él lo veía, la verdad era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse, aunque fuera débil.

—No me proponía herirte... hasta que me hiciste sentir como un criado, alguien por debajo de ti —dijo en voz baja, lleno de vergüenza—. Incluso entonces no tenía _planificado _herirte, y no pude seguir haciéndolo porque empezaste a importarme. ¿No lo he demostrado?

Ella parecía incrédula.

—¿Demostrado? ¿Leyendo mis secretos?

—Estando aquí, para ti. Ayudándote a descubrir lo que Aro estaba haciendo, yendo a ver a tu padre contigo, abrazándote después. —Su voz se volvió dulce—. Haciéndote el amor.

_Aquello _casi convenció a Isabella. Edward no era un hombre que usara palabras como «hacer el amor». Pero la herida era tan reciente y estaba tan abierta... y pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado pasando aquello y en que cada vez que se habían acostado, Edward había dejado que creyera en algo tan poderoso y tan falso, en última instancia. Y pensar en lo estúpida que había pensado él que era, y qué tonta. Y pensar en cuánto placer había obtenido viéndola sucumbir ante él, y todo porque sabía exactamente lo que ella quería; porque ella se lo había dicho con papel y tinta.

—Lo que has demostrado, Edward, es que todo lo que pensaba que teníamos era mentira. Una mentira tras otra.

Entonces, justo cuando pensaba que el corazón no le podía doler más, notó otra punzada. ¿No le había dado él la respuesta, la explicación? «Quería ver tu vida, lo que pensaba que yo debía tener». Se sentó en la cama, mirándolo a los ojos verdes, unos ojos que escondían tan bien las cosas, que enmascaraban tan bien la verdad. Habló lentamente.

—Viniste para llevarte lo que pensabas que era tuyo, ¿no? Viniste para robar Swan Builders. ¿Creías que te casarías conmigo y lo harías todo tuyo, Edward? ¿Era eso? ¿Ése era el gran plan?

Edward abrió la boca y levantó las cejas con incredulidad.

—Isabella, no. Nunca pensé en... —Se quedó sin palabras, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

La verdad era que nunca lo había visto con un aspecto tan asombrado, pero Edward Cullen había demostrado ser buen actor y ella no se lo iba a tragar.

—Deja de mentir, Edward.

—Cariño, cuando estamos juntos en la cama, cuando estoy dentro de ti... cielos, sabes que eso no es mentira. Lo _sabes._

—Ya no sé nada. —Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia—. Excepto que nunca me habían humillado tanto. Ni me habían mentido tanto. Ni me habían utilizado tanto. —Maldita sea, las lágrimas se cernían de nuevo tras sus ojos mientras la brutal verdad la volvía a golpear. Cada vez que se habían acostado no había significado nada... igual que la primera vez. Incluso aquella vez, antes de ese mismo día, había parecido especial por aquella maldita rosa de color rosa pálido. Pero, en aquel momento, cada vez que se habían acariciado, que se habían movido juntos, que se habían mirado a los ojos, no significaba absolutamente nada.

—Vete de mi casa, Edward.

Él parecía exasperado.

—No estás escuchando nada de lo que te intento decir. Ni siquiera intentas entenderlo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente decidida, totalmente en su derecho. No podía creerse que tuviera la cara de actuar como si ella le _debiera _algo, y mucho menos comprensión.

—Quiero que te vayas. Ahora. Y no quiero volver a verte nunca. ¿Entiendes _tú eso?_

—¿Así que esto es todo? ¿Así quieres dejar las cosas?

—Esto es todo.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron sobre ella mientras retrocedía lentamente, mientras decía con voz triste:

—Sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, y lo sabes.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco lo pensaba, pero ahora no estoy seguro.

-Estaba ahí, escribiendo en tu diario, intentando confesarlo todo y decirte la verdad. Y supongo que, en el fondo, pensaba de verdad que me perdonarías, porque pensaba que te conocía. Pensaba que tu bondad sería suficiente como para subsanar mis errores. Pero eres igual de mala que yo ahora, mirando el pasado en vez del presente. Me juzgas por eso, por quién era cuando vine en vez de por quién soy hoy.

Edward se giró y salió y ella se volvió a lanzar en la cama. No podía encontrarle sentido a sus palabras, no podía sopesarlas con ningún tipo de lógica. Todo lo que conocía era una devastación que se tragaba cualquier otro sentimiento. ¿En serio había pensado que ella podría perdonarle? ¿Aquello? Por otra parte, suponía que _había _demostrado ser bastante tonta, así que, ¿por qué no iba a esperar él más de lo mismo?

Isabella pasó el resto del domingo en una extraña bruma. Echó más de una siesta, comió comida basura y pasó un montón de tiempo sentada en el sofá, abrazando a Izzy que, para variar, la dejó. Sólo podía imaginar que la gata sentía, de alguna manera, su desesperación y sabía que más le valía no abandonarla en aquel momento.

El lunes, se despertó con la sensación inmediata de estar sola. Nadie estaba a su lado en la cama ni usaba su ducha mientras ella estaba tumbada oyendo el sonido del agua; nadie estaba pintándole la casa. El trabajo había terminado. _Todo _había terminado. La soledad, algo que antaño había querido, se le antojaba casi insoportable.

Había trabajo por hacer, así que lo hizo, aunque su corazón apenas estaba en sus tareas. No se molestó en quitarse el pijama. Al entrar en su oficina, quitó de en medio rápidamente todo lo que le recordara la reciente presencia de Edward allí. Después de coger el libro, encontró la rosa envuelta en papel de cera en el suelo y los metió en la papelera. Entonces, se sumergió en el negocio de la contabilidad hasta mediodía, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente al día como para tomarse libre el resto del día.

Porque, por mucho que lo intentara, su ruptura con Edward la afectaba, fuerte y pesadamente. Hacer como si no hubiera ocurrido, como si fuera cualquier otro día, era imposible. Llamó a Jessica a la peluquería, quien prometió llevar una comida grasienta y algo de chocolate de postre.

Cuando llegó, frunció el ceño al encontrar a Isabella todavía en pijama y la hizo subir, exigiendo que se pusiera unos shorts. Isabella sólo suspiró y dijo:

—Me alegro de que estés aquí.

Se sentaron en el sofá con Izzy y comieron Big Macs con patatas fritas y, en lugar de contarle a Jessica toda la fea verdad sobre Edward, lo que hubiera supuesto dar a conocer que tenía un diario sexual, Isabella se limitó a contarle la historia de Double A Construction, concluyendo con:

—Resultó no ser la persona que yo pensaba. Sólo vino para fisgonear en mi vida, para usarme por lo que mi padre le hizo al suyo hace veinte años.

Jessica sólo la miró boquiabierta.

—Qué capullo. Toma, cómete el resto de mis patatas.

Isabella las aceptó y se metió unas cuantas en la boca.

—Oye —dijo Carolyn, mostrando una sonrisa optimista—, Mike y otros tíos irán a Howard Park esta tarde. Voleibol, windsurf, hamburguesas a la parrilla... ¿Por qué no vamos? Te animará, te quitará de la cabeza al pintor gilipollas.

Isabella sabía que Jessica lo hacía con buena intención y Mike le caía mejor que la mayoría de los amigos de Jessica pero...

—No quiero más fiestas, gracias.

Jessica parecía estupefacta.

—¿Significa esto que vas a hibernar el resto de tu vida sólo por un tío?

—No, esto ni siquiera tiene nada que ver con Edward. Es sólo que... he comprendido que no me gustan mucho las fiestas; el ambiente no es para mí. Así que ya no me voy a obligar a ser ese tipo de persona.

—Ah.

Carolyn frunció el ceño, así que Isabella añadió rápidamente:

—Pero tú ve. No tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo, en serio. Comer y hablar un rato me ha ayudado un montón.

Su amiga suspiró y la abrazó, algo poco propio de ella.

—No me voy a ningún lado, Bells.

—¿No te echará de menos Mike, y no lo echarás tú de menos? —Isabella ladeó la cabeza.

—Probablemente. —Jessica sonrió—. Sólo para que lo sepas, él y yo nos vemos... en exclusiva ahora. Me... me gusta mucho, y yo también le gusto a él. Creo que ve más allá de la parte de mí que el resto del mundo ve, por alguna razón, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

Isabella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Eso es maravilloso, Jessica, de verdad. Me alegro mucho por ti.

—Pero —Jessica ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa reconfortante— tú me necesitas más que él ahora, así que hagamos cosas de chicas.

Isabella levantó las cejas, inquisitiva.

—Vamos a comprar revistas de chicas —dijo Jessica—, y, después, nos tumbamos en la piscina y probamos las muestras de perfume que vienen dentro y hacemos los test de moda. Después, podemos pintarnos las uñas, rizarnos el pelo la una a la otra y alquilar pelis.

Isabella tuvo que reírse. Para su sorpresa, sonaba como un día perfectamente maravilloso, inmaduro y terapéutico.

Después de que Jessica llamara a Mike, Isabella dijo:

—¿Sabes?, antes de conocer a Edward, mi vida me parecía un poco vacía, como si siempre deseara cosas que no estaban a mi alcance y dejara que la vida me dominara, pensando que si, de alguna manera, siguiera la corriente al resto del mundo, encontraría lo que faltaba. Pero, después de enamorarme de él y saber cosas de su familia y de su vida, me di cuenta de lo afortunada que soy, de todo lo que doy por hecho. Conocerlo... hizo mi vida más plena.

—Porque estabas enamorada.

Isabella asintió mientras, por dentro, hacía una mueca.

—Fui tan tonta...

—No, fuiste tan _afortunada _—la corrigió Jessica—. ¿Sabes?, tengo tanta envidia. Incluso ahora. Daría cualquier cosa por tener algo así, aunque fuera por un tiempo.

—Tal vez pronto lo tengas, con Mike.

Era tarde por la noche antes de que Jessica se marchara finalmente y Isabella no podía negar que estar con ella la había ayudado de verdad. Sus vidas habían ido en direcciones diferentes, pero su amistad, no.

Después de despedirse, cerrar la puerta y agacharse para acariciar a Isadora, Isabella miró escaleras arriba, hacia la puerta de su oficina. No había querido mirar después de que Edward se marchara, ni anoche, ni aquella mañana (había estado demasiado paralizada, rabiosa, y todo lo demás), pero recordó lo que él le había dicho antes de irse. Había escrito algo en su diario.

Cuando había empezado a aceptar, poco a poco, lo que había ocurrido, había aumentado su curiosidad por lo que podría decir, qué mensaje le habría dejado.

Así que, tras respirar hondo, subió las escaleras.

Después de coger el libro rojo de la papelera, se sentó, se preparó, lo abrió por la parte de atrás, donde una letra desconocida llenaba la página, y comenzó a leer.

Hombros... pechos... boca... su propia fantasía.

Lo leyó una y otra vez, intentando entender por qué lo había escrito ahí. Por una parte, parecía la mayor invasión de todas, imponer su fantasía .donde sólo debían estar las suyas. Desde luego, por más razones de las que podía decir, nunca podría escribir otra palabra en aquel libro. Sin embargo, claramente, escribir en su diario sexual había sido su admisión de culpa, como decir «he estado aquí, dentro de tus secretos».

Intentar explicárselo llevó nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos, recordar lo feliz que había sido con él, lo llena de confianza que había estado, pensar que mirarle a los ojos y hacerle el amor había sido mágico, con o sin rosas de color rosa pálido ni dioses del océano. El no era perfecto, ni mucho menos, pero ella había visto más allá, al hombre que había escondido dentro. No obstante, él había traicionado su confianza de una forma muy profunda y estar enamorada de él en aquel momento sólo dolía. Nunca le había pedido mucho; nunca le había pedido que la amara. Pensaba que no le podría hacer daño si no pedía nada, si no esperaba mucho. Pero se había equivocado totalmente.

Leyó la entrada una vez más y se sintió como una burra por haber tardado tanto en entender que provenía de la mañana que se conocieron, cuando había ido a su puerta por vez primera. Él recordaba lo que ella llevaba puesto, hasta el detalle del camisón verde que no había visto totalmente. Suspiró, recordando cómo se había sentido _ella _aquella mañana, después de ver a su pintor guaperas; había renovado en silencio su promesa de no liarse con ningún otro tío sexy que sólo quisiera una cosa.

Tal vez al final Edward hubiera querido más, pero debería haberse escuchado. Los acontecimientos recientes le habían demostrado que era mucho más capaz, mucho más independiente de lo que se había dado cuenta, pero perder a Edward como lo había hecho la dejó preguntándose si se recuperaría de ese tipo de desolación.

Edward se había pasado la noche del lunes trabajando en facturas, lo que le dejó la noche del martes libre para ir a la ferretería, comprar pintura en aerosol y pasarse por casa de Rosalie.

Se decía que, si se mantenía ocupado, no pensaría tanto en Isabella, no se sentiría tan vacío cada vez que recordara que ya no estaba en su vida. No podía pasarse por su casa cada vez que le apeteciera, no podía hablarle del día que él había tenido, ni del de ella, no podía darle un beso para saludarla, ni para despedirse, ni para darle las buenas noches. «Ya basta» se ordenó, mientras agitaba el bote de pintura blanca, sentado en el patio trasero de Rosalie, junto a una silla tumbada de lado en una cama de papel de periódico.

El problema, pensó mientras empezaba a pulverizar, radicaba en hacer lo que se pasaba la _mayor _parte de su tiempo haciendo: pintar. Demasiado tiempo para pensar, demasiado tiempo, joder. La noche anterior no había estado tan mal, sentado en O'Hanlon's, anotando números, sumándolos, repasando su trabajo; requería concentración y dejaba menos opción a que su mente vagara.

No era que no hubiera pensado en ella; lo había hecho. Había pensado en que las facturas que tenía en la mano pronto pasarían a _las suyas, _y se preguntó en cómo la haría sentir ver su nombre y su letra. ¿Melancólica y llena de anhelo, o sólo traicionada? Había sido aún más extraño preparar una factura para el trabajo que había hecho en _su casa, _escribir su nombre y dirección, introducirla en un sobre con ventanilla y saber que las últimas semanas se reducían tan sólo a una factura en el correo. Casi había pensado en no cobrarle, en un esfuerzo loco para compensar lo que había hecho, pero se lo pensó mejor por dos razones. Ella probablemente no agradeciera el gesto y lo más seguro sería que le pagara igualmente. Y las palabras que él había dicho al despedirse eran ciertas: ella también lo había decepcionado a él. No sabía si tenía derecho a sentirse así; probablemente no. Pero, a pesar de lo que seguía diciéndose, en el fondo había pensado que ella creía en él. Lo suficiente como para comprender, lo suficiente como para perdonar, lo suficiente como para seguir adelante. Le había dolido descubrir que estaba equivocado.

Aunque, a pesar de que intentaba endosarle parte de la culpa a la princesa, el estómago se le contraía al recordar cuánto la había herido, la horrible forma en que lo había mirado, como si fuera la personificación del diablo.

Mientras giraba la silla para conseguir un ángulo mejor, la puerta corredera se abrió tras él y alzó la vista. Mierda. Su padre. Cuando Edward se había presentado sin avisar, Rosalie le había avisado de que su padre iría a comer pollo frito y que no había invitado a Edward porque sabía que iba a decir que no. Sintió tentaciones de marcharse, pero pensó: «Demonios, no me puedo pasar el resto de mi vida huyendo del viejo, evitándolo». De todas formas, nunca lo conseguía.

—Eddie, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Edward suspiró, sin alzar la vista.

—Claro.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a su padre intentando ponerse en cuclillas a su lado, pero el esfuerzo resultó ser demasiado, así que se quedó de pie, bajando sólo la voz.

—Nunca debería haber dicho lo que te dije la otra noche.

«Deja de evitarlo». Edward dejó de pintar para mirar arriba, pero su cara no reflejaba ningún sentimiento.

—Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Me alegro de saber la verdad.

Su padre parecía nervioso, lo que era comprensible.

—He hecho un montón de cosas horribles en mi vida, pero lo que le hice a Jazzy... ésa fue la peor.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Menudo eufemismo.

El viejo cambió el peso de un zapato gastado al otro.

—¿Me odias, Eddie?

Edward casi podía sentir lo rápido que le latía el corazón a su padre. ¿O era su _propio _corazón? Pensó en la palabra: _odio. _Parecía un sentimiento demasiado parecido al amor para que Edward quisiera confirmarlo, y demasiado alejado de la compasión para que fuera preciso.

—No —dijo finalmente, mientras volvía a centrarse en su trabajo.

Agitó el bote y observó cómo el metal que tenía delante se volvía blanco y brillante, y escuchó a su padre respirando con dificultad y poniéndose emotivo. Por último, su padre soltó un largo y profundo suspiro y dio palmaditas en el hombro de Edward. Habló con voz entrecortada.

—Cuidas muy bien de Rosalie y Jazzy.

Edward sólo asintió ligeramente, mientras volvía a girarse hacia el trabajo de pintura y su padre se dirigió al interior de la casa.

—Edward, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que te quedes con Jazzy este viernes por la noche? —preguntó Rosalie, mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa en silencio, así que la petición parecía inesperada.

Él dejó el muslo en el plato.

—Claro. ¿Por qué?

Un ligero velo rosa subió a las mejillas de Rosale.

—Tengo... una cita. —Él levantó las cejas y Elaine sacudió la cabeza con nerviosismo—. Nada importante, de verdad, sólo un hombre que trabaja en Albertson's. Es el carnicero. Se llama Emmett.

Edward asintió, asombrado agradablemente.

—Eso está muy bien, Rose.

—Emmett tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo cuando habla con Rosalie —añadió Jazzy con una sonrisa—, pero siempre sonríe cuando le da la carne.

Al final de la mesa, hasta su padre empezó a hablar.

—Deberías salir más, Rosalie.

—Bueno, la verdad es que se lo debo a Edward. —Le lanzó una tímida mirada de agradecimiento—. Podría haberle dicho que no, podría haber estado demasiado nerviosa, si no me hubieras hecho empezar a preguntarme... qué más hay ahí fuera.

—¿Así que _no _estás nerviosa? —preguntó Edward.

Elaine puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que estoy nerviosa.

—Ponte aquella falda —dijo él—. La que llevabas la semana pasada.

Elaine asintió y le dio las gracias en voz baja, y él pensó en lo agradable que era ver a su hermana emocionada por algo.

—Quizás Isabella y tú podríais llevar a Jazzy al cine —sugirió Rosale.

El estómago se le volvió a contraer mientras se metía puré de patata en la boca. Se centró en el salero y la pimienta que había justo delante de él, dos conchas marinas de cristal que Jazzy había elegido en una tienda de Tarpon Springs.

—No. Hemos roto.

Notó la reacción en toda la mesa, aunque nadie habló durante un momento.

—¿Por qué? —dijo finalmente Rosalie.

Él deseó que no se lo hubiera preguntado, o deseó tener otra respuesta que no fuera la verdad. Pero no tenía fuerzas para inventarse nada.

—Cree que la utilizaba para vengarme de Charlie Swan.

Su padre se estremeció.

—¿ Charlie Swan?

Edward levantó la mirada lentamente.

—Es la hija de Charlie Swan, papá.

Su padre miró fijamente con los ojos cansados e inyectados en sangre.

—Y empecé a verla porque quería averiguar cómo era su vida. Y porque estaba resentido con ella después de lo que Charlie te hizo y por cómo arruinó lo que quedaba de nuestras vidas cuando mamá murió.

Acababa de hacerlo, había puesto la verdad sobre la mesa, para variar. Notó la mirada feroz de ROsalie, la confusión de su hermano, pero se centró en su padre, cuyo labio inferior había empezado a temblar, un precursor común del llanto.

—No lo hagas, papá —dijo Edward suavemente, mientras dejaba el tenedor en el plato.

Su padre no dijo nada, no hizo nada, se quedó sentado, quieto como una piedra, y Edward supo que estaba intentando ser fuerte, por una vez. Edward respetó el esfuerzo, quizás porque era lo único que su padre le había _dado _para respetarlo en muchísimo tiempo.

Así que tal vez debería haberse callado en aquel momento, pero, al estar allí sentado a la mesa con su familia, una familia que avanzaba a ciegas por la vida sin ni siquiera reconocer la verdad, se dio cuenta de que seguía teniendo cosas dentro (cosas grandes, duras y complejas), y no pensaba hacerlo más.

—Debería haberte dicho esto en el porche y no haber estropeado la cena, pero tengo que decirlo ahora y así podemos acabar. —Respiró hondo y miró a los ojos vidriosos de su padre—. Eres mi padre, no importa lo que hagas, seguirás siendo mi padre. Y cuando yo era pequeño, eras genial. Ahora aquellos días parecen de otro mundo, de otra vida... pero, aun así, no puedo dejar de quererte, viejo. —Edward hizo una pausa, consciente de que su voz se había vuelto temblorosa. «Acaba esto»—. Aun así, tienes que entender que nada de lo que hagas podrá compensar jamás lo que le pasó a Jazzy o lo que me dijiste el otro día.

Rosalie susurró «¿qué?», pero Edward la ignoró.

—Me convertiste en un hombre duro, papá. Un hombre que busca lo malo de la vida en vez de lo bueno, y también lo malo de las personas. Un hombre que buscó lo malo en una mujer inocente, sin ningún motivo. Ya ni siquiera tiene sentido en mi cabeza, pero eso es lo que hice.

Se sintió más fuerte en cuanto hubo dicho todo lo que quería decir y estaba seguro de que su padre se vendría abajo en cualquier momento, pero, para sorpresa de Edward, no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso, su padre alzó los ojos hacia él.

—Sé que tengo la culpa de muchas cosas, Eddie. Pero no seas como yo, no dejes que las cosas que has perdido te lleven a la ruina. Eres más fuerte que yo, siempre lo has sido. No dejes que la vida te dé golpes.

Edward oyó las palabras alto y claro, las asimiló, las absorbió. Pero no tenía respuesta, así que, finalmente, simplemente asintió, mordió su muslo de pollo nuevamente y farfulló:

—Siento haber fastidiado la cena.

—No pasa nada —dijo Rosalie dulcemente.

No volvieron a hablar de ello, pero, después de cenar, Rosalie sirvió pedazos de una tarta que había comprado en Alberton's y eso recordó a Edward que su hermana tenía una cita con el carnicero, y le hizo sentir algo de esperanza por el futuro de Rosalie. Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala de estar y vieron una telecomedia, tras lo cual Edward y Jazzy jugaron a las cartas en la mesa de café mientras Rosalie miraba, y su padre se quedó dormido en el viejo sillón reclinable que había al otro lado de la sala.

Edward no podía decir que le recordara a tiempos mejores, sino a tiempos _familiares. _A momentos después de que lo hubieran perdido todo, pero habían seguido adelante juntos, tomándose cada momento como venía, robando pedazos de alegría y satisfacción de donde podían, de un postre compartido, de un juego de cartas, de una tarde tranquila sin gritos ni dolor.

Aquella noche se marchó con algo de sentido de la aceptación. Porque su padre le había dicho algo que él ya sabía, pero oírlo lo hacía parecer más real. Era más fuerte que su padre. Aunque no se había comportado así con Isabella, usando mentiras y engaños para fraguar una relación con ella. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver atrás y cambiarlo, para cambiar muchas cosas.

«Te amo». ¿Habría sido eso tan difícil de decir? ¿Habría cambiado algo si ella supiera que era eso lo que sentía? Mientras los faros cortaban la cálida noche de Florida en su camino a casa, supo que era verdad, especialmente en aquel momento, en que estaba sin ella.

Pero, demonios, quizás _no habría _importado. Habría pensado que era sólo una mentira más. Deseaba saber cómo mostrarle las cosas que no podía decir, pero estaba claro que también había fallado en eso.

El día siguiente era miércoles, tres semanas desde que Edward había aparecido por primera vez en el umbral de Isabella. Parecía que hiciera mucho más, pensó él mientras pintaba el dormitorio del piso de un edificio completamente nuevo de muchas plantas de Sand Key. Parecía imposible que hubiera entrado y salido de su vida en menos tiempo del que se tarda en girar la hoja del calendario.

Mientras Edward volvía a llenar su bandeja de pintura, pensó en su vida de los últimos días. Aparte de cenar con su familia la noche anterior, había pintado sin parar, día y noche. Cuando no había estado pintando las habitaciones de ese enorme edificio, o pintando el juego de mesa y sillas del patio de Rosalie, había estado en casa, en el cuarto de invitados, mirando el océano y llenando los viejos lienzos de su armario. Poco después de las primeras dos pinturas, hasta había cogido algunas pinturas acrílicas que había usado de niño, para no tener que preocuparse de que la pintura se resquebrajara. Lo que había empezado como un pasatiempo, calmándole el alma, tranquilizándole la conciencia, se había convertido, de alguna manera, en una misión. Azules, rosas y violetas explotaban en el lienzo en lo que parecía un trabajo de amor fuera de lugar.

Al final, tendría una colección de pinturas que no significaban nada para nadie excepto para él. Tal vez algún día esperaba que significaran algo para Isabella, si alguna vez reunía el valor para mostrárselas. Y, extrañamente, hasta _eso _se había convertido en una idea en concreto cuando era demasiado tarde. Pensó que era como conducir a lo loco por una carretera a ninguna parte, pero había seguido de todas formas, mojando los pinceles, tapando el espacio en blanco.

La siguiente vez que miró el reloj ya había pasado la hora de dejar de trabajar. Había trabajado alejado del resto de los chicos y suponía que se habían acostumbrado tanto a no tenerlo alrededor durante las últimas semanas, que se habían olvidado de decirle que ya recogían aquel día.

Recogió sólo un poco, ya que estaría de vuelta al día siguiente, continuando desde donde lo había dejado, y después, vagó por los solitarios pasillos y cogió el ascensor hasta la planta baja.

Un muro familiar de calor y humedad lo golpeó cuando salió al duro sol y se abrió camino entre los escombros de las obras que llenaban el aparcamiento, aún sin asfaltar. La parte más calurosa del verano había llegado y no amainaría hasta el otoño.

Acababa de abrir la puerta de su furgoneta cuando oyó el sonido de pisadas en la gravilla y miró a su alrededor.

Dos adolescentes que necesitaban una ducha le tiraban piedras a un gran gato atigrado que estaba literalmente arrinconado.

—¡Eh! —les gritó Edward. Durante una milésima de segundo se preguntó por qué, pero después pensó: «Demonios, se me ha acabado pegando lo de Jazzy».

Los dos chicos dejaron de tirar gravilla y alzaron la vista, sobresaltados.

El los miró con furia, contento de ver miedo en sus ojos.

—Dejad en paz al gato.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —gritó uno de los gamberros. Bueno, se acabó el miedo.

Cualquiera de los chicos podría haber sido Edward a esa edad, pero ya se había cabreado y quería asustarlos. Mientras volvían a arrojar piedrecitas al gato, él se inclinó con calma en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, rebuscó y sacó una llave inglesa grande. Tras situarse donde pudieran verlo, dijo:

—Que dejéis en paz al puto gato. Ahora.

Los chicos se miraron y uno de ellos dejó que el puñado de gravilla que había cogido cayera al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

—Largaos de aquí. —Alzó la voz, junto con la palanca que agarraba—. ¡Que os larguéis!

Finalmente, los dos gamberros demostraron tener algo de sentido común; el otro tiró las piedras machacadas al suelo y ambos se fueron corriendo hacia la carretera, aunque murmuraron algunas palabrotas.

Edward volvió a meter la herramienta en la furgoneta y empezó a subirse al asiento del conductor, cuando se dio cuenta de que el gato no se había movido, parecía estar helado en el sitio.

—Miau —dijo cuando él lo miró.

Cerró la puerta y encendió el motor. Subió el aire acondicionado y puso la radio. Volvió a echarle un vistazo al gato. Vio a través de la ventanilla el «miau» silencioso que ya no podía oír.

—Mierda —murmuró, mientras abría la puerta.

Un momento después, volvió a la furgoneta, con el dócil gato en brazos. Lo dejó en el asiento del acompañante, donde se quedó, aunque estaba un poco nervioso. Edward miró largo rato al gato mientras comenzaba a maniobrar por los baches de las obras y vio que tenía una oreja raída y le faltaban un par de pedazos de pelo.

—Una vida dura, ¿eh? —dijo ociosamente, mientras giraba hacia la carretera principal—. Bueno, no dejes que te destrocen el espíritu, colega.

Fue más o menos cuando llegó al puente que llevaba a Clearwater Bridge cuando pensó: «¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con este gato?» Primero pensó en Jazzy, pero a Rosalele daría algo. Después, pensó en un refugio de animales, pero había oído que mataban a los animales si nadie los quería. No se había molestado en salvar al gato sólo para firmar su orden de ejecución.

Sacudió la cabeza. «¿Cuándo había pasado aquello? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan jodidamente humano?».

Mientras cruzaba hasta el continente y zigzagueaba por la ciudad, Edward pensó en la única persona a la que le gustaban los gatos que conocía. Y resultaba que iba a pasar por Bayview Drive en unos minutos.

Giró sin pensárselo mucho, pero, mientras conducía por el lujoso barrio y se acercaba a su casa, se le fue formando un pequeño nudo en la garganta. «No quiero volver a verte nunca». Ella había dicho eso, ¿y él tenía la cara de presentarse en su casa tres días después? ¿Y sólo habían sido tres días? Parecían más bien tres semanas, o tres meses.

No frenó en su camino de entrada, sino que aparcó en la calle. Por alguna razón, aquello parecía menos agresivo. Se preguntó si estaría dentro, si miraría por la ventana y vería su furgoneta, si abriría la puerta, siquiera.

«Sólo estoy aquí para traer un gato», se dijo, mientras alargaba la mano para coger al gato atigrado. «No estoy aquí para molestarla, para suplicarle que me perdone ni para seducirla con mis ojos. Sólo para traer un gato».

—Aquí hay una gata muy mona —le dijo distraídamente al gato atigrado mientras lo rodeaba con el brazo—, pero no tengas demasiadas esperanzas, dudo que seas su tipo. Sois de dos mundos diferentes.

Edward se sintió como un extraño de nuevo mientras avanzaba por el camino de ladrillo de Isabella, subía el escalón con cautela y hacía sonar el timbre. Aquel lugar le volvía a parecer enorme y extraño, el hogar de la Princesa de Swan Builders.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la cara de Isabella cambió; claramente no había mirado por la mirilla. Como en tantas otras ocasiones, Edward quería regañarla por eso, pero se lo guardó para sí mismo y, en vez de eso, comenzó a hablar de por qué estaba allí.

—Mira, ya sé que no quieres volver a verme, y no te culpo, pero me he encontrado este gato. —Levantó el gato atigrado ligeramente—. Unos chavales se estaban metiendo con él y eres la única persona que conozco a la que le gustan los gatos. Puedo llevarlo al refugio de animales, pero pensé que igual lo sacrifican. Y, además, pensé que a Izzy no le vendría mal un hombre en su vida. —Le echó un vistazo a la gata blanca, que asomaba entre los tobillos de Isabella, y bajó la voz—. A menos que pienses que está demasiado desaliñado para ella.

La mirada de Isabella bajó de Edward al gato y alargó la mano, cogiéndolo suavemente.

—No, no está demasiado desaliñado.

El leve roce de la mano de Isabella contra su brazo lo atravesó como una descarga eléctrica. Había esperado no sentirlo, no mirarla y desearla, a ella, su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma, pero, por desgracia, verla sólo confirmaba lo mucho que la amaba y que había perdido lo mejor que había entrado jamás en su vida. Durante un momento fugaz incluso pensó en decírselo, pero había ido hasta allí para llevar un gato, no para seguir suplicando por un perdón que no merecía.

—Bueno, gracias por quedarte con el gato —dijo. Después, se giró para marcharse.

Cuando reunió el valor para mirar por encima del hombro, varios pasos más tarde, la puerta ya se había cerrado silenciosamente tras él. Una sensación de soledad se apoderó de él mientras se volvía a meter en la furgoneta, sin ni siquiera el gato por compañía, en aquel momento. Y suponía que podía ir a ver a Jazzy y Rosalie, pero no era aquello lo que necesitaba en ese momento. En lugar de eso, se fue a casa, cogió algo rápido para comer, abrió un tubo de pintura etiquetada como FERN y cogió sus pinceles.

No podía decir cuándo exactamente se había dado cuenta, si había sido una explosión de conciencia enorme, como el Big Bang en su cabeza, o si había evolucionado con el tiempo, como pequeñas piezas de un puzle encajando lentamente. Se había pasado la noche del miércoles pintando en casa, y también la noche del jueves, hasta pasada la medianoche, ni siquiera pensando en que tenía que levantarse temprano, ansioso por acabar la última obra de su colección.

Quizás había sido entonces cuando se había dado cuenta, al tomar firme conciencia de que era la última. Y, como en una de las primeras, de varias semanas antes, los tonos de azul dominaban, pero aquel cuadro parecía más intensamente vivo, más lleno de movimiento, con olas de espuma blanca salpicando la pálida arena. No era que los colores de ninguno de sus cuadros fueran el centro, ni que las olas o la arena fueran los elementos que hacían que los cuadros estuvieran vivos. Sí, si no lo había tenido claro antes, aquel momento fue el definitivo. Comprender qué los hacía vivos.

Y comprender lo que los hacía parecer vivos, por alguna razón, le hizo tener claro lo que tenía que hacer, por qué los había pintado. No había sido una carretera a ninguna parte. Tal vez una carretera hacia el rechazo y el desengaño, pero no a ninguna parte.

Aparte de Isabella, la única otra persona realmente rica que conocía era Dale Gold, propietario de Gold Homes, un constructor que hacía casas a medida en Pasco County. Sólo había hecho unos cuantos trabajos para Gold (estaba demasiado al norte), pero, hacía más o menos un año, había trabajado todo un fin de semana de vacaciones en el exterior de una de las casas de Gold como un favor, porque necesitaba tenerlo rápido. Edward había quedado satisfecho con la paga de horas extras que se había ganado, pero a Gold le había caído simpático Edward y hasta lo invitó a un par de reuniones de la empresa en su casa de primera línea de mar, cerca de Tarpon Springs. Cada vez que veía al hombre de mediana edad cuyas sienes grises le daban un aspecto digno, le daba palmaditas a Edward en la espalda, decía que era un pedazo de trabajador y añadía: «Si alguna vez necesitas algo, lo que sea, soy tu hombre».

Edward no solía pedir favores, pero, el viernes a la hora de la comida, llamó a Dale y tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo en la oficina.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando me dijiste que, si alguna vez necesitaba algo, te lo pidiera?

—Claro, Edward. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —La actitud siempre optimista de Dale le recordaba a Aro Voulturi, si no fuera porque Dale siempre le había parecido más competente y más sincero.

—La verdad es que es algo grande —le avisó—. Necesito que me prestes un par de cosas. Sólo por un día, más o menos.

—Dime el qué. —Dale _no _pareció en absoluto preocupado, lo que lo tranquilizó.

—Una de tus lanchas rápidas —comenzó con cautela—, y tu isla. —Dale había mencionado una vez que tenía una minúscula isla en el golfo, a varios kilómetros de la costa, a la que llevaba a su familia de excursión a la playa privada.

—No me digas más, Edward, amigo. Estaré en casa a eso de las seis, pásate cuando quieras a partir de esa hora.

«Joder», pensó Edward, cuando hubo colgado el teléfono un minuto después, «ha sido demasiado fácil». Y quizás en el fondo hasta había esperado que Gold le diría que no y le impediría llevar a cabo el loco plan que sus propios cuadros le habían sembrado en la cabeza.

Sin embargo, estaba sucediendo, así que tenía que confiar en sí mismo y no sentirse desalentado por las dudas de toda una vida. Tenía que mostrar a Isabella lo que sentía exactamente de una vez por todas.

—Bueno, Jazzy—dijo cuando recogió a su hermano pequeño aquella noche—, espero que no tuvieras pensado nada especial para esta noche, porque he planeado una pequeña aventura y necesito tu ayuda para realizarla. ¿Qué me dices?

—Lo que quieras, Edward —dijo Jazzy con su sonrisa de siempre.

Mientras trabajaban aquella noche, transportando los cuadros tapados a la isla, Edward y Jazzy y hablaron, sobre un montón de cosas. Edward se asombró al saber que a su hermano le gustaba una chica que trabajaba en Albertson's y que había llegado hasta a hacerle un regalo, algo que parecía tan hermoso que sabía que sólo Davy podría haberlo hecho. Davy dijo que estaba reuniendo valor para invitarla a ver los delfines en Sand Key Bridge una noche y Edward se ofreció voluntario para llevarlos, mientras notaba cómo se le contraía el corazón por su hermano pequeño de una forma que no había sucedido antes. Jazzy también le dijo a Edward que acababa de terminar de leer _La isla del tesoro _y preguntó a Edward si lo llevaría al festival de piratas de Tampa en febrero, una petición que lo cogió tan desprevenido corno la parte de la chica.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan los festivales?

—No lo sé. Supongo que es lo que siempre me dices, tengo que salir más.

Estaban conversando tan bien que Edward se encontró explicando (sin ciertos detalles íntimos y también sin mostrarle los cuadros a Jazzy) lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente para reconquistar a Isabella.

—¿Crees que estoy loco? —le preguntó cuando terminó.

—No —dijo Jazzy—. Creo que ella se lleva la tormenta que hay dentro de ti.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar a Jazzy qué quería decir con eso; lo entendió. Y se aferró a las palabras de Jazzy y a la firme confianza de Edward en él, esperando y rezando para poder recuperar también la confianza de Isabella.

Cuando Edward llamó valientemente a la puerta de Isabella la tarde siguiente, no obtuvo respuesta. El corazón le latió aún más rápido mientras pensaba: «Por favor, que esté en casa». Hacer aquello no era fácil para él, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos, no podía imaginarse volverse, no realizar su plan. Tenía que hacer que Isabella lo viera completamente, que viera cómo _él _la veía a _ella, _te nía que hacerle entender lo que no podía expresar con palabras.

Tras soltar un suspiro, rodeó la casa como ya lo había hecho una vez, un viernes por la noche, aquella vez que sostenía una rosa de color rosa pálido. Pero en aquel momento ya no había artimañas. «Sólo di lo que sientes». Si había conseguido hacerlo con su padre la otra noche, seguro que tenía que poder hacerlo con Isabella.

La localizó flotando en la piscina, con un bikini floreado que le resultaba familiar ciñéndose a sus curvas. Verla llenó a Edward de una enorme sensación de expectación, pero, en vez de sobresaltarla, fue caminando en silencio hasta el patio y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, preparado para tener paciencia, preparado para esperar lo que hiciera falta para hacer las cosas bien con ella aquella vez.


	22. Capítulo XX  Final

**Este es el último capitulo.**

**Feliz 2012 para todas!**

**El original es de TONI BLAKE y se llama EL DIARIO ROJO**

**Capítulo 20**

Cuando Isabella se bajó rodando de la colchoneta hasta el agua, se sumergió para refrescarse y salió a la superficie, salpicando. Tras echarse el pelo hacia atrás y avanzar hasta los escalones, alzó la vista y vio a Edward, de pie contra las puertas francesas. A pesar del calor, se le heló el corazón.

El pecho le palpitó con innumerables emociones, pero la mayoría se vieron anuladas por el recuerdo de la última vez que lo había visto de aquella manera. Había sido diferente, por supuesto. _Ella estaba _desnuda y _él llevaba _la rosa de su fantasía. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no pudo evitar pensar que ambos estaban mucho más desnudos en aquel momento de lo que lo habían estado en aquella situación pasada, sólo que de forma diferente.

El agua goteó por su cuerpo cuando salió de la piscina y se dirigió a donde él estaba. Como una vez anteriormente, se movió con firmeza y despacio, determinada a no parecer sorprendida. Él le pasó una toalla cuando llegó hasta donde estaba y ella se limpió la humedad de la cara y el pecho.

—Si has venido a ver cómo está tu gato —dijo ella—, está perfectamente. Izzy sólo está siendo un poco distante, pero es así por naturaleza. —Bueno, excepto con Edward, claro; con él, Isadora no paraba de coquetear, pero Isabella no vio motivo alguno para recordarles un momento en el que sus vidas habían estado más entrelazadas—. Creo que le gusta en secreto y que se llevarán bien.

—Me alegro por el gato, pero no he venido por eso.

Ella contuvo la respiración. ¿Por qué hacía aquello? ¿Por qué no paraba de presentarse allí? Olvidarle era lo suficientemente duro sin que estuviera allí, en carne y hueso, con un aspecto tan terriblemente masculino y... tocable.

—Entonces, ¿por qué?

—Necesito otro favor, esta vez para mí. Necesito que vengas a un sitio conmigo.

¿Ir a un sitio con él? ¿Estaba loco?

—¿Adonde?

—Es... un secreto. —Parecía tímido, algo impropio de él, pero aquello no era lo suficientemente bueno, dadas las circunstancias.

—¿Un secreto, Edward? ¿No tenías ya bastantes conmigo?

Él hizo una mueca, aparentemente herido por el golpe.

—Sé que es pedir mucho, pero tengo que contar con tu bondad en esto... tengo que contar con que me la des una vez más. Tengo que enseñarte algo importante, y sé que no te he dado ningún motivo para que confíes en mí, pero te lo pido, sólo una vez más. Confía en mí.

El primer pensamiento de Isabella fue empezar a gritar todos los pensamientos de rabia y dolor que habían habitado en su interior durante la última semana. Pero tenía la sensación de que Edward podía leerlos en sus ojos. Ambos sabían lo que él había hecho.

Su segundo pensamiento fue simplemente negarse. «No, Edward, lo siento, no me puedo volver a arriesgar de esa manera».

Sin embargo, una cierta curiosidad crecía en su interior. No tenía la intención de perdonarlo nunca ni de volver a confiar en él, pero se preguntaba cuál era el misterio, qué tenía que enseñarle. Si no lo averiguaba, ¿se lo preguntaría siempre? ¿No albergaría siempre algún tipo de arrepentimiento por no saber qué era lo último que tenía que decirle? Olvidarle era un objetivo demasiado distante como para decirse a sí misma que no le importaba.

Y, además, no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que _ella _le había pedido a _Edward _un favor enorme, que fuera a un sitio con ella. Le había pedido que fueran a casa de su padre. Y él lo había hecho.

Ella mantuvo su expresión firme.

—Tendré que ducharme y cambiarme.

Para su sorpresa, Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Vamos a ser las dos únicas personas que haya y vas perfectamente vestida para donde vamos.

La idea de marcharse no sabía dónde en bikini la ponía nerviosa.

—Bueno, al menos déjame coger algo que ponerme encima. —Alargó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta—. Te veré en la puerta principal.

—Isabella —dijo, quizás con la mirada más dulce que ella le había visto—, gracias.

Ella no respondió, simplemente entró y cerró la puerta. Corrió por la casa, prácticamente tropezando con Izzy, totalmente agotada. ¿Dónde la iba a llevar? Y, ¿por qué ella no se negaba? «No significa nada», se dijo, «nada. Es sólo para satisfacer tu curiosidad, nada más». Aunque verlo de nuevo _casi _la paralizara, igual que el otro día, cuando le había traído a Leopold, como había llamado al nuevo novio de Izzy. Oh, si pudiera ser tan fuerte con Edward como había aprendido a serlo en otros ámbitos de su vida...

Tras rebuscar en un cajón de ropa de baño, Isabella agarró un pareo totalmente negro que se anudaba a la cadera y se acababa a medio muslo. Se lo puso en la cintura, mirando al espejo mientras se lo anudaba. Apenas la cubría mucho más, pero era _algo, _y no podía pensar con la suficiente claridad como para buscar otra cosa.

Cuando salió por la puerta delantera un minuto después, Edward estaba apoyado contra una de las columnas que había pintado hacía tan poco.

—Estás preciosa.

Las palabras la derritieron, porque Edward Cullen raras veces decía cosas así con facilidad, ni con tanta sinceridad en sus ojos verdes. ¿Quién _era _aquel hombre enmascarado? Se tragó sus emociones.

—Vamos.

Mientras conducían en su Wrangler, él intentó charlar, pero ella respondía con brevedad. Cómo se habían invertido sus posturas, pensó ella. No se dejaría cortejar por algo tan sencillo como una conversación normal, aunque Edward pareciera excepcionalmente persistente.

—Necesitas una alarma —dijo, en un momento dado.

La cogió desprevenida.

—¿Qué?

—Hace mucho tiempo que quería decírtelo. Eres demasiado confiada con cosas así, con dejar la casa abierta a la gente.

Isabella suspiró, descontenta, y finalmente le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—Sí, supongo que te lo dejé terriblemente fácil, ¿no?

Edward no respondió, simplemente le dedicó una mirada empapada de arrepentimiento.

Cuando finalmente frenó enfrente de la carretera de la bahía, al norte de Tarpon Springs, en el tupido y sombreado jardín de una casa mucho más grande que la de Isabella, dijo:

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En casa de Dale Gold. Es el dueño de Gold Homes.

Ella estaba totalmente perpleja.

—He visto a Dale un par de veces, pero...

—Hoy nos deja su barco.

Ella había estado intentando evitar el contacto visual en todo lo posible, pero en aquel momento, volvió la mirada hacia él.

—¿Su barco? ¿Dónde vamos, Edward? —De hecho, ¿por qué había confiado en él? ¿Por qué lo había dejado llevarla a aquella excursión misteriosa? Sabía la respuesta, pero le disgustaba. Era débil con Edward, siempre lo había sido. Nada había cambiado en ese sentido, le gustara o no.

—Sólo confía en mí. Por favor.

Ella suspiró, todavía mirándolo. ¿Había oído alguna vez a Edward Cullen pronunciar las palabras «por favor»? Incluso aunque lo hubiera hecho, nunca había sido con el corazón y el alma, como aquella vez. Maldita debilidad suya. Volvió a girar la vista hacia el limpiaparabrisas.

Edward aparcó y la condujo por un camino que rodeaba la casa e iba hasta el muelle que había detrás, como si conociera el lugar íntimamente. Se dirigió hasta la lancha motora más pequeña de las tres que se balanceaban en fila y ella lo siguió. Él la ayudó a subirse en silencio.

Ella se sentó en el asiento de cuero al lado del de Edward y, mientras comenzaban a surcar las tranquilas aguas del golfo, su mente le daba vueltas con asombro y hasta una pizca de miedo, pero no hizo más preguntas. No confiaba en él... pero la verdad era que, de alguna forma, sabía lo que hacía. Confiaba en que cuidaría de ella o no estaría allí.

En unos minutos, se acercaron a una de las pequeñas islas deshabitadas que sobresalían ocasionalmente de las vastas aguas, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba frenando la barca. Mientras se acercaban, Isabella se limitó a esperar, observar y preguntarse por qué la habría llevado hasta allí.

Ancló la lancha en aguas poco profundas y vadearon hasta la costa, Edward con una cesta de picnic que ella no había advertido hasta entonces. La isla era el tipo de sitio con el que Isabella había... _fantaseado. _La amplia playa se extendía a su alrededor, blanca y suave, pero había arroz de costa y montones de palmeras, además de una selva nudosa e invitadora en la distancia que la hacían parecer más salvaje e indómita.

Fue sólo a medida que avanzaron por la playa cuando vio cosas que unas manos humanas habían colocado allí. Había una manta extendida, con las esquinas sujetas con arena. Sin embargo, algo que le picó más la curiosidad fueron los objetos planos cubiertos con sábanas, apoyados alrededor de la manta como espectadores alrededor de un escenario, algunos apoyados en caballetes y, otros, en palmeras cercanas.

Edward la condujo hacia la manta, donde ella se sentó sin palabras. Entonces él avanzó por la arena que los rodeaba, empezando a quitar las sábanas una a una para descubrir... cuadros.

—No se me dan bien las palabras, Princesa, hay cosas que no puedo decir. Pero antes de despedirnos para siempre, quería... necesitaba... mostrarte cuánto adoraba tus fantasías y que las he revivido todas, a través de ti, contigo, así.

Ella miró a su alrededor, sin habla. Los elegantes y detallados cuadros que Edward descubrió representaban cada uno una de sus fantasías, realizadas por ellos. En una, ella estaba en el agua mientras él aparecía ante ella, salpicando en la superficie. En otra, estaba tumbada en una cama de pétalos de rosa de color rosa pálido y él estaba encima, espolvoreando aún más en su estómago de una rosa de pétalos eternos. En un tercero, seda violeta la ataba suavemente a los postes de una cama mientras él se moldeaba contra su cuerpo.

Ella observó cada uno detenidamente, abrumada y sobrecogida.

—¿Tú... lo has pintado?

Edward se arrodilló ante ella en la arena, la miró a los ojos, con una tristeza insoportable.

—Sí.

Su mirada volvió a perderse en el color y el sexo que emanaban de cada lienzo. Quería odiarlos. Quería odiar el hecho de que él hubiera hecho aquello, que hubiera convertido sus palabras íntimas en algo mayor, más grande y más atrevido de lo que jamás había pretendido que fueran los oscuros pensamientos de su mente. Quería pensar que eran horribles, entrometidos, pornográficos.

Pero nunca había visto el sexo convertido en algo tan hermoso.

Él había convertido sus fantasías en mucho más que cuerpos, incluso mucho más que pasiones. Las había hecho fluidas y vivas, a la vez frágiles e irrompibles, claras y oscuras, a veces susurrando color y otras gritándolo. Cuando vio los cuadros de ellos dos juntos, algo en su corazón se volvió cálido y tirante, palpitando por su cuerpo hasta sentir un hormigueo en los dedos de las manos y los pies. Se dio cuenta de que Edward le había ocultado más de un secreto: era un auténtico artista.

—¿Los odias? —preguntó él finalmente.

Ella tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta mientras se giraba hacia él, intentando reunir las palabras. Finalmente, consiguió decir, emocionada:

—¿Odiarlos? Son... preciosos. _Me _hacen sentir preciosa.

Una sonrisa indecisa se dibujó en la cara con barba de varios días de Edward.

—Entonces puede que veas lo que yo quiero que veas. Quizás veas lo preciosa que eres para mí, en todos los sentidos.

Las lágrimas se agolparon tras los ojos de Isabella, pero no quería llorar. Finalmente, se limitó a asentir.

—¿Ves algo más en ellos, Princesa?

Pero ella no pudo volver a apartar la mirada hacia los cuadros; no podía _dejar _de mirar los ojos verdes de Edward, hundirse en sus profundidades, intentar leer su alma, algo que se acababa de abrir un poco... _mucho _más, para ella.

Cuando ella no respondió, él se acercó más en la manta y alargó una fornida mano para acariciarle la mejilla, sus caras peligrosamente cerca.

—¿Ves cuánto te amo?

Ella soltó un gritito ahogado y devolvió los ojos a los cuadros. En uno, él la sostenía a lomos de un caballo, con la alta hierba ondeando entre sus tobillos; en otro, ella estaba tumbada en una bañera mientras él estaba en cuclillas detrás de ella, lavándole el pelo, con frescos helechos rodeándolos. En el océano, la pradera, el bosque, salas vacías y ornamentadas, Edward le hacía el amor en todos ellos y, cielos, sí, _sí _que lo veía, no podía evitar ver que él la amaba. Por eso los cuadros eran tan hermosos, por eso le llegaban tan violentamente al corazón. Eran sexo y belleza, pero también _amor._

Ella quería decir un millón de cosas, pero sus emociones se derramaban en forma de lágrimas y resuellos, así que, finalmente, hizo lo mejor que podía en aquel momento: volver a asentir.

—Nunca pude decirlo —susurró él—. Sabía que estaba ahí, pero las palabras... no estaban en mi vocabulario, ¿sabes? Me he pasado la vida bloqueando tanto para que no saliera, siendo un amargado, sin... vivir realmente. Pero me hiciste empezar a vivir, Princesa. Y _sí_ que te amo.

Y siento tantísimo cada error que cometí...

Isabella se limitó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. No quería volver a ser una tonta. Pero... oh, cielos, lo amaba.

Y sus cuadros eran tan increíblemente hermosos. Cuando pensaba en las horas que debía de haberse pasado, el corazón y el sentimiento que le había debido de poner... lo deseaba. Aunque fuera una tonta por ello.

Ella alzó suavemente las dos manos hasta la cara de Edward y lo besó. Quería que fuera un beso suave, delicado, algo prudente. Pero, en vez de eso, lo besó con fuerza, firmeza y necesidad, hasta que los brazos de Edward se cernieron posesivamente a su alrededor, hasta que estaban tumbados en la manta, con la guapísima cara de Edward sobre ella.

—Te amo —dijo él.

Pura felicidad salpicó el deseo que palpitaba en su interior. Se había dicho a sí misma que no importaba que no dijera esas palabras, pero importaba.

—Te amo tanto...

—Demuéstramelo —susurró ella.

Ella pensó que le haría el amor entonces, pero, en su lugar, Edward se arrodilló a su lado y la levantó en sus brazos.

—Agárrate a mí —dijo él y ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A la orilla. Te podría haber enseñado los cuadros en cualquier parte, pero te he traído aquí porque quería ayudarte a dar vida a una más de tus fantasías, si me dabas la oportunidad.

Edward la dejó en la arena, por encima de la marca de la marea, y ella tiró de él hacia abajo, absolutamente hambrienta de él. Su cuerpo lo había echado de menos tanto como su corazón.

Mientras se besaban, él la acarició a través del top del bikini antes de alargar la mano hacia su espalda para desatar los nudos y lanzarlo en la arena, por encima de su cabeza. Tras lanzarle una mirada familiar y encendida a los ojos, se dejó caer para pasar la lengua firmemente por uno de sus hinchados pezones, mientras sus miradas nunca se apartaban.

—Te deseo —susurró ella.

La pasión encendía su mirada mientras frotaba su erección entre los muslos de Isabella.

—No juegues —suplicó ella—. Te quiero dentro de mí.

—Yo también lo quiero, cariño —le susurró al oído, mientras le daba dulces besos justo por debajo—. Yo también lo quiero.

Los besos de Edward descendieron desde el arco de su cuello hasta sus pechos mientras le quitaba la braguita del bikini. Ella alargó la mano hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones, bajándola, abriéndole los pantalones, mientras él se quitaba la camiseta sobre su cabeza. El corazón de ella latía con una desesperación que nunca había conocido; ahora que volvía a ser suyo, ahora que la amaba y ella lo sabía, lo deseaba con más fuerza que nunca antes.

—Date prisa, por favor.

Ella le abrió los muslos, la miró a los ojos y empujó hacia su interior. Sus piernas se aferraron a su alrededor, acogiendo la agradable intrusión, la sensación siempre más abrumadora de lo que recordaba.

—Oh, me gusta tanto tenerte dentro.

Edward suspiró encima de ella.

—A mí también me gusta, nena. —Entonces, se calló, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación—. Pero, después de no tenerte en una semana, me temo que esto podría no durar tanto como quiero.

Isabella sólo quería disfrutar del momento, de la conexión de sus cuerpos; largo o corto, eso no importaba.

—Tú hazlo. Déjame sentirte dentro de mí todo lo que puedas.

La nueva pasión que se dejó ver en la expresión de Edward también la estimuló a ella. Después de eso, no hubo más charla; sólo Edward empujando en ella, los gritos de placer de ella, los gemidos guturales de él. Ella se estremeció la primera vez que la marea los salpicó, sumándose a la intensidad de su sexo. La segunda vez, ella no reaccionó, pero de nuevo dejó que el agua corriera bajo sus muslos, su trasero, su espalda, sumándose a las sensaciones.

Cuando Edward llegó al orgasmo, gimiendo, ella se que dó muy quieta, queriendo, como siempre, sentirlo vaciándose dentro de ella. La marea subía más suavemente en aquel momento; el flujo de agua sólo llegaba hasta sus caderas antes de retirarse sin sonido alguno.

—Te amo, Princesa.

Ella le sonrió, encantada con su nueva propensión a decir tales palabras y al hombre transformado ante ella, el hombre que instintivamente sabía que podía darle todo lo que necesitara a partir de aquel momento.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Con todo mi corazón.

Después de que él se apartara de encima de ella, descansaron uno al lado del otro durante un momento, disfrutando del sol, hasta que ella se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que la espuma ascendía hasta un punto al menos unos pocos metros más por debajo de sus pies, como lo había hecho cuando la había tumbado allí por primera vez, no más arriba, como cuando habían hecho el amor. Sabía que eso ocurría en ocasiones, que algunas olas rompían más fuerte, subían más por la playa que las de antes y después; la marea no siempre subía y bajaba de forma constante. Y aun así... no pudo evitar preguntarse si, tal vez, había tenido razón desde el principio. Quizás, pese a todo, _hubiera _algo cósmico allí.

Justo cuando la idea empezaba a asentarse afectuosamente en su corazón, Edward la atrajo hasta quedar encima de él, con sus caras a escasos milímetros.

—Cásate conmigo.

El corazón de Isabella latió con sorpresa. Había oído las palabras, pero no podía llegar a creérselo. Sin duda, algo cósmico.

—Eso no era parte de mi fantasía, Edward —susurró, con una sonrisa.

Él rozó sus labios, que esperaban, con un suave beso y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

—No, pero es parte de la mía.

**FIN**


End file.
